We All Want Love
by Henry Maverick
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando el pasado alcanza al presente? Los secretos, errores, y promesas regresan para atormentar la vida de Tony Stark, Everett Ross, Loki Laufeyson, Steve Rogers, Stephen Strange y Thor Odinson. Seis historias. Seis protagonistas. Lo único que desean es amar y ser amados. Stony, Thorki, EverStrange y un poco de Spideypool. OMEGAVERSE. AU. TeenAvengers! y AdultAvengers!
1. Capitulo 1: The Name Of The Game

Hola. Hago estas aclaraciones ya que me dijeron que es un poco complicado entender tantas tramas sin perderse, así que les aclaro de una vez.

Primero que nada, les quiero explicar que el formado de esta historia se basa en Then (Antes) y Now, (Ahora). Algo así como en la serie Quántico, donde hay una trama en el pasado y uno en el ahora.

* * *

\- El ahora está representado sin cursiva ni negrita. (Everett, Steve y Thor en este capítulo)

 _\- El antes está representado con cursiva y equivale a 20 años antes que el primer capítulo del ahora. (Tony, Loki y Stephen en este primer capítulo)_

 ** _\- También esta el misterio de Stephen, que esta representado en negrita y cursiva, y será algo así como un detonante tanto para el pasado como para el presente. Este esta ambientado dos años después que inicia la historia del pasado, y 17 años antes de la historia del presente._**

Básicamente son dos lineas temporales con diferentes perspectivas, dependiendo del personaje. Cada capítulo (excepto el primero) contara con tres perspectivas de diferentes personajes ya sean en el pasado o presente.

Imagínense esta historia como un Puzzle o rompecabezas, donde parte por parte las cosas van tomando sentido poco a poco.

Otra aclaración seria que los personajes como Gamora, tiene la apariencia de la actriz que la interpreta, lo mismo para los personajes que tienen un color o forma diferente.

* * *

 _TONY STARK_

 _Agosto - 1998_

 _Indiferencia. Probablemente era la palabra correcta que definía la vida de la familia Stark. Parecía que Anthony Edward Stark era criado únicamente por el personal de la mansión Stark. Tony pasaba más tiempo con Jarvis, el mayordomo, que con su padre._

 _Todos sabían que el gran Howard Stark era un Alfa importante e inteligente, levanto de la nada a Stark Industries, haciéndose de una fortuna despampanante, fama mundial y enemigos. Estos últimos lograron arrebatarle a Maria Stark, una omega muy linda que iluminaba la vida de Howard, le hacía olvidarse de la oficina y pasar menos tiempo en el laboratorio y más tiempo disfrutando de la vida._

 _Maria murió cuando Tony tenía apenas 10 años._

 _Y aunque intentaron tener más hijos por varios años. No fue hasta que Maria estaba cien por ciento segura que estaba embarazada, que decidió revelarle a Howard que esperaba a su segundo hijo, un Alfa como su padre, un digno heredero que tomaría el timón de la compañía y preservaría el apellido Stark. Pero Maria cometió el error de confiar en Obadiah Stane, el amigo de toda la vida de Howard, aquel hombre que se había ganado su confianza fingiendo ser como de la familia y un importante socio de Stark Industries. Obadiah Stane, asesino a sangre fría a Maria con su hijo no nato dentro de su vientre. Ni en sus más locos sueños dejaría que Howard Stark tuviera un Alfa._

 _Desde ese día Howard no volvió a sonreír._

 _Ni siquiera cuando Tony construyo con unas cuantas latas, tornillos y cables una réplica de un helicóptero como el que él estaba fabricando en su laboratorio. O cuando su hijo omega fue aceptado en SHIELD, una escuela elite para Alfas o Betas. O Cuando Stark Industries aplasto a la competencia con sus innovadoras armas. O cuando sentenciaron a muerte a Stane. O cuando lo vio ser ejecutado._

 _Tony trataba de acercarse a su padre lo más que podía, trataba de impresionarlo con sus pequeños inventos y sus altas calificaciones, pero este parecía no importarle.  
No le importo ninguno de sus inventos, ni cuando la escuela de omegas a la que asistía, decidió transferirlo a SHIELD, que desde ese año aceptaría a los omegas más sobresalientes, y la educación era digna de él. Pero donde la mayoría eran alfas jóvenes. _

_Era su primer día de escuela. Su padre había contratado a un guardaespaldas para evitar que los alfas se aprovecharan de él, y sabiendo que en cualquier momento Tony tendría su primer celo, no permitiría que su hijo fuera la puta de la escuela y afectara la imagen de Stark Industries._

" _Happy, no es necesario que me acompañes a todas mis clases, soy capaz de cuidarme solo. Además…" comenzó mientras caminaba por los pasillos en busca del aula "…Estoy casi seguro que Laufeyson será aceptado, al igual que yo." dijo tratando de deshacerse de su amigo/guardaespaldas._

 _Hogan suspiro "Tony, sé que no quieres que te siga a todas partes, pero…" observa a su alrededor "todos estos alfas te están viendo, tu olor está alterando sus hormonas, gracias a dios aun no has tenido tu celo…"_

" _Baja la voz" interrumpió el joven Stark. "Happy, yo siempre he sido el centro de atención, las miradas no me importan, pero…" suspiro "nadie sabe eso aun, así que… supongo que tienes razón, a esta edad ya debí haber tenido mi primer celo…"_

" _Anthony Stark" dijo un pelinegro acercándose al castaño. "¿Eres tú?"_

" _Strange" dijo acercándose para abrazar a su viejo amigo. "Cuanto tiempo. Dios, han pasado años desde la última vez que te vi."_

" _Lo sé. ¿Cómo esta Jarvis? Recuerdo que la última vez que estuve en tu mansión derrame jugo de arándano en su uniforme."_

" _Está bien, solo está más viejo, ya sabes. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue en Londres? ¿y cuando regresaste?" pregunto._

 _El pelinegro sonrió amargamente "Londres estuvo bien, aunque honestamente prefiero Nueva York, además, aquí los doctores son mejor pagados." dio un largo suspiro "Y regrese hace un par de años. En realidad, no creí que te volvería a ver, ya sabes, con lo que paso con Maria, tu padre se molestó con el mío al no poder salvarla durante la cirugía…" se rasco la cabeza tratando de no sonar como un completo insensible. "…bueno supongo que no es grato recordar momentos tan tristes."_

" _Fue bueno verte Strange. Ahora tengo que ir a clase" dijo tratando de cortar la conversación lo más rápido que podía y dejando al pelinegro a la mitad del pasillo. No había hablado con Stephen desde hace casi 8 años, y a decir verdad tampoco era de sus mejores amigos en ese entonces, pero le producía una enorme calidez el tener a alguien conocido en esa escuela. No. Happy no contaba. Obviamente, Hogans, era tierno y probablemente daría su vida por él en caso de que un alfa tratara de pasarse de listo, pero quería encajar en esta escuela. Demostrar que un Omega puede ser tan o más inteligente que muchos Alfas._

 _Desgraciadamente casi todas sus clases fueron una pesadilla, si bien, el nivel educativo de esta escuela era muy superior a la antigua, no podía dejar de sentirse incomodo al tener todas las miradas de esos estúpidos alfas sobre él. Muchos inclusive trataron de hacer que se acercara a ellos cuando Happy desaparecía para ir por comida o al baño._

 _Las clases de deportes eran una tortura, los alfas tenían una condición física para envidiar, todos eran más rápidos, más fuertes y más agiles que él. Pero la peor parte eran los vestidores, con alfas semidesnudos en todas partes, no pudo entrar ahí. Prefirió cambiarse de ropa en el auto y bañarse al llegar a casa._

 _Pero eso solo resulto contraproducente. Su sudor alboroto a todas las alfas de sus últimas clases. Un par de ellos trataron de acercarse cuando Happy fue al baño._

" _Hola, Stark" dijo un tipo alto de pelo rizado y ojos azules "Acaso harás algo esta noche, los chicos y yo iremos a beber unas cervezas en mi casa. ¿te gustaría venir, cariño?" dijo sujetándole la barbilla._

" _Tengo un compromiso que no implica terminar rodeado de idiotas ebrios, así que, lo siento, cariño, será para la próxima." Dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo del edificio. Esperaba no encontrarse a más alfas por ahora. ¿Dónde estaba Hogan?_

" _¿Tony?" pregunto una voz a sus espaldas._

" _¿Te conozco?" volteo y frunciendo el ceño, aquel desconocido se le hacía vagamente familiar, pero no recordaba donde o cuando lo había conocido._

" _Soy Steve" dijo sonriendo "Steve Rogers" dijo tomando al castaño en un fuerte abrazo haciendo que los pies del más pequeño dejaran de tocar el suelo._

" _Steve" dijo en voz baja cuando el rubio finalmente lo coloco en el suelo de nuevo. "Dios, estas… eres un…" titubeo "La última vez que te vi parecías un pequeño y delgado fideo. Mi padre creía que eras un omega. ¿Qué diablos te paso?"_

" _Bueno, al parecer supere todas las enfermedades que sufría cuando niño y… supongo que crecí como debía. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?" levanto una ceja mirando al más pequeño de arriba abajo._

" _Muy gracioso Rogers, burlándote de mí en mi primer día. Eres todo un caballero" bromeo._

" _¿Es tu primer día?" sonrió emocionado "Bueno, supongo que es mi deber como caballero el ayudarte a sobrevivir en esta asquerosa jungla."_

" _Eres mi héroe, Rogers" dijo con un todo exageradamente dramático._

" _No has cambiado en nada Tony" le dijo entre risas "por cierto, sé que como omega será muy difícil para ti el adaptarte a este tipo de ambiente, pero… si hay alguien capaz de superar un difícil obstáculo ese eres tú" dijo tratando de no ser descaradamente obvio._

" _Lo dices por mi madre, ¿cierto?"_

" _Maria fue una buena mujer, recuerdo que apoyo a mi madre cuando mi padre nos abandonó. Significo mucho."_

" _Así era ella" dijo en un triste suspiro "Steve, yo…" de repente lo habían invadido los nervios "… ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?" las manos le sudaban y sus nervios aumentaban escandalosamente. "Ya sabes para ponernos al corriente después de tanto tiempo sin vernos."_

" _Me encantaría, Tony" sonrió "estaré ahí a las seis, tengo entrenamiento después de la escuela, pero ahí estaré. Palabra de honor" le dijo alejándose, iba tarde a su entrenamiento y el entrenador no toleraba retrasos._

 _Se quedo contemplando en camino por el cual el rubio había desaparecido, no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo paso, ni siquiera se percató que había pasado todo ese tiempo sin Happy para cuidarlo, tampoco se dio cuenta que los Alfas que pasaban cerca de él, ya no se acercaban a él, sino que mantenían su distancia, como si una barrera invisible lo protegiera de esos acosadores._

" _¡Tony!" Happy apareció de la nada, agitado como si hubiese corrido un maratón "¿Cómo es que me provocas un susto así?"_

" _¿De qué hablas?"_

" _Cuando Sali del baño" bocanada de aire "...no te encontré" bocanada de aire "...y corrí por todas partes pensado lo peor." dijo ya aliviado._

" _Bueno, acaso vas a pensar eso a cada que me pierdas de vista, ¿O que?" le reclamo ligeramente molesto. Sabía que si Rogers lo veía cerca de este beta todo el tiempo, era posible que pensara algo incorrecto, y no quería que Steve pensara algo así de él. No porque le importara, obviamente, es decir, a Tony Stark no le importaba lo que un alfa pensara, aunque Steve… bueno, Steve era Steve._

" _Es solo que esta escuela está repleta de alfas, Tony. Y cualquiera de ellos podría querer pasarse de listo contigo. Por favor Tony, entiende, no solo hago esto porque sea mi trabajo, también lo hago porque eres mi amigo."_

" _Está bien, está bien" se rindió "Vamos, tenemos que ir a comprar algo para mi cita de esta tarde."_

 _El resto del camino fue tranquilo, aprovecho para comprarse un saco y un par de pantalones, y no era porque quisiera impresionar a Steve, sino porque quería lucir bien, lo mejor que pudiera, mejor que Steve. Y no porque era un alfa… ¿O Sí?_

 _También mando a Happy a comprar una botella de Whiskey, una de Vodka y un paquete de cervezas, solo por si acaso._

 _El timbre de su mansión sonó cuando eran las 6 en punto. Maldito Steve Rogers, perfectamente puntual._

" _Yo iré" anuncio la voz de Jarvis, el cual estaba sacudiendo el polvo de los costosos floreros de porcelana de la difunta Maria Stark. El hombre abrió la puerta y encontró a un sonriente Steve Rogers con una caja de donas en sus manos. "¿Busca al señor Stark?"_

" _Jarvis, ¿eres tú?" pregunto el rubio sorprendido "A pasado tanto tiempo, Soy Steve Rogers, solía estar aquí todo el tiempo cuando era niño." dijo estrechando firmemente la mano del más viejo. "¿Esta Tony?"_

 _Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en los que Jarvis reconocía a Steve "Oh por dios, Steve ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? Creí que el viento te llevaría volando la última vez que te ví y ahora… pareces uno de esos tipos que sale en las películas que le gustan a Tony." Se hizo a un lado dejando a Steve pasar "Tony está en…"_

" _Aquí estoy" dijo bajando por las escaleras. "Y Jarvis, yo también tuve la misma reacción al verlo, ¿no te parece increíble?"_

" _Bastante" tomo la chaqueta de Steve y la guardo en un armario cerca de la puerta principal. "siéntase como en casa, señor Rogers, les traeré algo de beber" dicho esto, salió rumbo a la cocina en busca de unas bebidas._

" _Este lugar no ha cambiado nada" dijo Steve mirando la mansión Stark._

" _No, no lo ha hecho" dijo tratando de acercarse al rubio, pero sus piernas le fallaron._

" _Y bien" se acercó un poco al castaño. "¿Qué quieres hacer?"_

" _Podríamos… ya sabes podríamos beber un par de cervezas, o si quieres conseguí un poco de whiskey, vodka o puedo mandar a Happy por tequila o Brandi, no lo sé tal vez, solo agua, ¿no? no es como si quisiera embriagarme…"_

" _Tony"_

"… _tal vez solo deberíamos platicar, ya sabes, no es como si esta fuera una cita, ¿Esas son rosquillas" señalo la caja que el rubio sostenía en sus manos y se la quito "Hay por dios deben estar deliciosas" tomo una y la metió a su boca. Callándose al fin._

 _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Estaba humillándose a sí mismo frente a Steve._

" _Tony" sonrió al ver a sonrojado castaño atragantándose con su rosquilla "Eres malditamente adorable" tomo una mejilla del castaño con su mano y acaricio suavemente su rostro. Toco suavemente los labios de Tony con su pulgar y retiro el exceso de azúcar de estos._

 _El castaño lo miraba atónito. Incapaz de moverse. Trago con dificultad el resto de comida que aún estaba dentro de su boca y miro a los ojos a Steve, perdiéndose en el azul de sus ojos. "Steve, yo…"_

" _No digas nada" dijo tomando con sus dos manos las mejillas del más pequeño y acercándose a él poco a poco, hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso casto e inocente. Tony no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz en mucho tiempo. Estaba completamente embriagado con la esencia de Steve, sus gruesos labios presionando los suyos, sus enormes brazos recorriendo su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura._

" _¡ANTHONY STARK!" grito la inoportuna voz de su padre. Steve se alejó tan rápido como pudo de él, sonrojado al ser descubierto. "¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?"_

* * *

EVERETT K. ROSS

Finales de Septiembre - 2018

Dolor. Oscuridad. Miedo. Todo se había vuelto negro, lo último que recordaba era que estaba conduciendo su auto. No sentía las piernas, sabía que estaban ahí porque un dolor agudo lo torturaba. Todo estaba en silencio, no podía moverse, sentía que estaba muriendo, pero por alguna razón no podía terminar de hacerlo. Como si una fuerza invisible lo aferrara a la vida como una mala broma. Pudo distinguir el inconfundible estruendo de la sirena de una ambulancia atacando sus tímpanos.

" _Es un milagro que aun siga con vida_ "

" _¿Pero sobrevivirá?_

" _Si fuera un omega o un beta moriría antes de llegar al hospital. Pero es un alfa, puede sobrevivir"_

" _Resista señor, llegaremos al hospital en un par de minutos"_

Voces desconocidas, no sabía a qué se referían. Trato de abrir los ojos, quería despertar de esa horrible pesadilla. Sus parpados pesaban como toneladas. No logro abrir del todo los ojos, solo pudo distinguir un par de siluetas oscuras, sintió como el vehículo se movía a alta velocidad, la camilla donde se encontraba recostado se tambaleaba debido a la inercia, cada parte de su cuerpo dolía, y estaba seguro que estaba comenzando a balbucear.

" _No haga esfuerzo señor_ " dijo la voz de un paramédico.

"Mis... mis… pi pi piernas" dijo al fin en un doloroso susurro.

" _En un momento llegaremos al hospital señor, resista_ " dijo otra voz. No podía seguir consiente, todo le daba vueltas, de repente sintió como una fría oscuridad lo rodeaba.

" _Señor resista, date prisa con el desfibrilador_ "

" _Uno, dos, tres, despejen_ "

Sintió como si un elefante lo hubiera aplastado con todo su peso, su pecho le dolía como un infierno, no recordó cuando había sentido tanto dolor.

Sintió como si estuviera en una pesadilla, sus pies se encontraban esposados a unos barrotes de metal que se encontraban en el suelo. Todo era oscuro y frio, podía ver el vapor que exhalaba al respirar y sentía como sus huesos le dolían y tiritaban debido a la baja temperatura de la habitación donde se encontraba. Si no estuviera esposado al suelo juraría que esa era la habitación donde había crecido hace ya más de tres décadas.

" _¡Doctora Palmer!,_ " escucho el muy familiar grito de una mujer. " _Algo está pasando_ "

Escucho los pasos de alguien más entrando a la fría y oscura habitación, pero no podía ver a nadie.

" _Tienes que salir de aquí Shuri, ¡ahora!_ " el grito de la mujer lo hizo sobresaltarse, sintió como una fría mano le tocaba el cuerpo, no sabía en qué parte y no podía ver a nadie con él. Seguía encadenado a ese frío suelo de metal. " _Maya, prepara la sala de operaciones y lleva al señor Ross, yo iré por Stephen. ¡DE INMEDIATO!"_

Stephen. Solo conocía a un par de personas llamadas así, pero solo uno había sido importante para él. Había pasado tanto tiempo en el que no había escuchado ese nombre, sintió como un poco de calor emanaba dentro de lo más profundo de su ser, apaciguando el frio de esa habitación. Stephen.

Sintió de repente como esa dolorosa oscuridad lo volvía a rodear, no recordaba sentirse tan miserable en toda su vida. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía morir?

Sabía que su situación era grave, de no ser así no estaría sintiéndose de esta forma. Atrapado en un limbo, esperando agonizante que la muerte lo recogiera y se lo llevara con ella. Sabía que este era el fin, solo le rogaba a quien fuera que lo escuchara que lo dejara morir y terminar con este interminable sufrimiento.

" _Resiste, Everett. No te atrevas a morir"_ Tenia años sin escuchar esa voz grave. Estaba seguro que era la voz de Stephen Strange, pero no sabía por qué estaba ahí. " _Si me estas escuchando, por favor no te rindas_ "

Inmediatamente la oscuridad se fue,aunque el dolor seguía acompañándole. No se sentía aliviado, pero al menos el dolor había disminuido de sobremanera. Quiso tratar de moverse, pero le fue imposible, se sentía atrapado dentro de su cuerpo, como si estuviese en un mal sueño del que era imposible despertar.

La cabeza de daba vueltas, y los ojos le pesaban, estaba consiente que había despertado, pero aún no podía abrir los ojos, por alguna razón comenzó a sentirse mejor. El frio que lo rodeaba lo había abandonado, pero el dolor aun no. Sentía que lo habían acuchillado una y otra vez en todo el cuerpo. Y sus piernas no le respondían.

" _Está despertando" escucho la voz de Shuri, tan inconfundible "Llama a la doctora Palmer"_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, todo se veía borroso, no pudo distinguir nada más que un par de siluetas frente a él, mirándole, estaba en una habitación blanca, sin duda era de hospital. Una intravenosa en el brazo que le causaba comezón, un vendaje en el pecho y un collarín en el cuello.

"¿Que-é me-me-me pa-pa-paso?" fue lo único que alcanzo a preguntar, cada palabra que decía le oprimía el pecho. Lo mejor sería no hablar.

Entraron un par de siluetas antes que alguien pudiera decir algo, una de ellas coloco una luz en cada una de sus retinas, si su sentido del olfato no estaba afectado, deducía que era una Alfa, su perfume era muy lindo y su voz era la misma que había escuchado anteriormente.

"Everett Kenneth Ross. Soy la Doctora Christine Palmmer. Tuviste un accidente, hace unos días. Ahora estás bien, pero debes descansar, los detalles los sabrás después, ahora solo preocúpate por mejorarte" dijo.

"¿Va a estar bien entonces?" pregunto otro hombre, sabía que su voz era familiar pero no podía ver su rostro con claridad, ni tampoco podía recordar mucho acerca de ese hombre, pero su voz se le hacía inusualmente familiar.

"Por ahora está fuera de peligro, pero…" la voz de la doctora Palmmer sonó dudosa "…aún está muy delicado. Necesita descansar."

"Muchas gracias" dijo Shuri, su voz sonaba quebrada, era obvio que estuvo llorando durante mucho tiempo. "Christine, Doctor Strange. No sé cómo agradecerles"

"No tienes que hacerlo, y puedes llamarme Stephen"

"Ste-e-phe-phe-phen" hizo su mejor esfuerzo en tratar de hablar.

"No se esfuerce señor Everett" dijo el Doctor en un tono suave. "No queremos volverlo a ingresar al quirófano"

"Ste-Stephen" el pecho le dolía, no podía distinguir entre cuál de las siluetas era Stephen "¿Qué-é me pa-paso?"

Pudo distinguir como una de las siluetas se acercó a él, pero no lo suficiente como para distinguir su rostro. Todo se veía borroso y no podía distinguir muy bien. "Tuviste un accidente de auto…" suspiro pesadamente "…es posible que no recuerdes nada de lo que ocurrió, aun estas en shock, pero eventualmente te recuperaras. Ahora solo relájate e intenta dormir, en cuanto mejores la doctora Palmmer te dirá los detalles de tu accidente y evaluaremos tu recuperación. Tuviste mucha suerte."

"Stephen" le costó mucho decir una palabra entera, tosió roncamente, la garganta le dolía y podía distinguir los sollozos de Shuri desde el otro lado de la habitación, pero solo veía siluetas. "¿Estoy ciego?"

"No" interrumpió la voz de la doctora Palmmer "Tu ceguera se debe al shock y tu vista volverá a la normalidad en un par de días. Ahora descansa. No me hagas pedirlo una vez más."

"Stephen" dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

"Los dejaremos solos" dijo la doctora Palmmer acompañando a el otro par de siluetas fuera de la habitación.

"Everett, ya estoy aquí" dijo tocando la mano del brazo derecho, el cual era la única extremidad sin fracturas o cortes.

"De to-todos los do-docto-tores del mu-mundo…" hizo una pausa para tomar aire "…tu-tuve que termi-mina-nar con mi-mi ex" dijo apretando con los dos únicos dedos que le respondieron, la suave mano del doctor.

"Supongo que ese no fue tu día" bromeo tratando de quitar el ambiente repentinamente tenso.

"¿Cu-cuanto ti-tiempo ha pa-pasado?"

"17 años" respondió con un suspiro.

"Me-me refi-fi-fiero al accide-dente"

"Oh, lo siento eso solo que… yo creí que…" suspiro "...un par de días" dijo calmadamente.

"No-no debe-beria esta-tar vivo" dijo en un susurro apenas audible para el mismo, pero sintió como la mano que sostenía la suya le apretó con un poco más de fuerza.

"No digas eso. No dedique 10 horas de mi tiempo en el quirófano para escucharte hablar así. Además… prometiste que me llevarías a cenar la próxima vez que nos viéramos" bromeo recordado las últimas palabras que el rubio le dijo años atrás.

"¿Acepta-tarias ce-cenar conmi-migo en la ca-cafete-teria cuando-do mejo-jore?"

"Everett, no puedo"

"¿Por qué-e no?"

"Porque eres un hombre casado"

* * *

 _LOKI LAUFEYSON_

 _Julio - 1998_

 _Miedo. Nunca se había sentido tan angustiado en toda su vida. El hambre y el sueño no le ayudaban en lo absoluto. No había dormido adecuadamente en varios días, ni se diga el alimentarse como debía. Su padre llevaba hospitalizado ya más de un mes. La bala que recibió en su cabeza no lo había matado, sin embargo, lo había enviado al hospital indefinidamente. El doctor Eugene Strange, le había logrado salvar la vida, pero este había entrado en coma desde entonces._

 _Loki era hijo único, nunca conoció a su madre, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, solo sabía que fue una de las tantas omegas que murieron durante la segunda rebelión beta. La guerra que causó un gran número de bajas tanto de omegas como de alfas, pero los más afectados fueron los betas. Al ser menos fuertes y poco fértiles en comparación a los demás géneros, las bajas en los betas fueron excesivas._

 _Cerca del 80% de betas; el 20% de alfas y el 35% de omegas perecieron por todo el mundo. Entre ellos la madre de Loki, una omega como él._

 _Nadie se había enterado del estado de su padre, fue excesivamente estricto con eso. Había logrado conseguir una identificación falsa. Siendo menor de edad temía que el hospital llamara a servicios infantiles y lo enviaran a un orfanato. El dinero se estaba terminando, afortunadamente su padre confiaba en él lo suficiente como para darle el acceso a sus cuentas bancarias. Pero las cuentas del hospital estaban consumiendo todos los ahorros que tenían._

" _Por favor, despierta" dijo tomando la mano de su padre. Esperaba que lo escuchara. No soportaba la idea de perder a el único familiar que le quedaba. Después de emigrar desde Noruega, su padre había roto por completo la comunicación con los pocos familiares que le quedaban. No tenía familia en Nueva York. Su único amigo era Tony Stark, pero nunca lo había llamado, su orgullo le impedía pedir ayuda. Sabía que, si pedía ayuda a Stark, este hablaría con su padre y las cuentas del hospital serian saldadas por completo._

 _Pero no era lo correcto. Y simplemente no lo haría._

 _Su padre murió un par de semanas después._

 _Los únicos que acudieron al funeral fueron unos cuantos amigos de Laufey, en realidad no conocía a nadie fuera de los viejos amigos de su padre, los Odinson. Estos habían pagado por completo el funeral y no aceptaron un no por respuesta del pelinegro._

 _No hubo una sola lagrima durante el entierro, ya había llorado por semanas. Pero ahora no sabía que debía hacer. Se suponía que regresaría a clases en un par de semanas, cuando el verano terminara. Y aun no tenía idea si había sido aceptado en SHIELD, donde él y su amigo Stark habían solicitado ingresar hace unos meses atrás._

" _Loki, es hora de irnos" le dijo Frigga. Ella era la única integrante de la familia Odinson con la cual había interactuado realmente. No la conocía del todo, pero recordaba las noches en las que los Odinson iban de visita a su hogar, Laufey, Thor y Odín veían el partido en el recibidor mientras que el ayudaba a Frigga en la cocina. '_ Los omegas deben servir a los alfas, Loki. Es parte de nuestra naturalez _a'. Recordaba las palabras de su padre._

" _Si, lo siento" Suspiro pesadamente, mirando por última vez la lápida de su padre._

" _No te disculpes cariño" dijo extendiendo sus brazos y dándole un fuerte abrazo._

 _Thor y Odín esperaban pacientes detrás del par de omegas. Odín se sentía realmente mal por la pérdida de su amigo. Sabía que la situación de Loki era difícil, y que lo más probable era que el pelinegro terminaría viviendo con ellos, pero era algo que le inquietaba de sobremanera. Tener a Loki cerca de Thor era peligroso. Su hijo era un alfa, le gustaba salir de fiesta con sus amigos, acostarse con cuantos omegas o betas pudiera y romperles el corazón. Y Loki era un omega joven, lindo y muy vulnerable. Pero no podía dejar desamparado al pelinegro. Le daría a Loki todo lo que necesitara. Por Laufey._

 _Loki repitió una y otra vez que no era necesario ser "adoptado" por los Odinson. No fue hasta que Odín uso su voz de alfa autoritario que Loki acepto sumisamente. Thor y Odín le ayudaron a mudar sus cosas, el mayor de los Odinson trataba de no dejar solos a los más jóvenes tanto tiempo como podía, pero le era imposible al estar de un lado a otro._

" _¿Qué ocurre con tu padre?" le pregunto al rubio en cuanto el padre de este salió del apartamento arrastrando una maleta._

" _No lo sé, jamás lo he visto actuar tan extraño"._

" _Creo que tiene miedo a que me suicide o algo así" le susurro acercándose a él. "No me ha dejado solo ni por un momento"._

" _Lo sé" dijo mirándolo a los ojos. "Pero no permitiría que eso ocurra"._

 _Los ojos de Loki se humedecieron "Lo se…" observo los ojos azules que lo miraban directamente, era como si hubiera entrado en un trance, esas gemas azules eran hipnotizantes. No supo en qué momento el alfa tomo su mejilla. "…los siento, no" dijo apartándose inmediatamente._

 _Encontró su carta de aceptación a SHIELD en el correo. Tuvo que reprimir el llanto cuando por un momento quiso buscar a su padre para contarle la buena noticia. Tardaría en acostumbrarse a la ausencia de su padre. Frigga soltó un chillido cuando Loki le comento la noticia, mientras que Odín le dedico una sonrisa torcida._

 _Y Thor. Ignorando la mirada asesina que Odín le dedico, abrazo a Loki con tanta fuerza que el pelinegro se sentía completamente aprisionado. El mayor de los Odinson había tratado de advertirle que no se tomara muchas libertades con Loki, trato de explicarle que él era un alfa joven y Loki era un Omega muy vulnerable en ese momento, pero este solo le dio la peor respuesta que pudiera haber oído. '_ No le quitare los ojos de encima, padre _'._

" _Ahora iremos al mismo, colegio" dijo el joven alfa al soltar al pelinegro._

" _Pero cariño… ¿No crees que todos esos alfas serian un problema?" le dijo Frigga, durante la cena._

" _Yo lo protegeré de todos ellos, madre. Loki no tiene de que preocuparse". Dijo sonriente._

" _Supongo que podría usar mis supresores. Mi padre hacía que los usara cuando se iba de viaje y me dejaba en casa solo. Decía que era la mejor forma de estar a salvo hasta que un alfa me reclamara"._

" _Oh cariño…" dijo ligeramente alarmada "los supresores podrían dejarte estéril o podrían alterar el ciclo de tu celo" le tomo las manos entre las suyas. "Cuando termine la cena me darás esas porquerías para deshacerme de ellas. Y usaras la ropa de Thor, así su aroma alejara a cualquier alfa que trate de acercarse a ti" se giró viendo hacia Odín "¿No crees que sea una buena idea, cielo?"_

 _Odín no supo que decir, solo asintió y tomo del brazo a su esposa y la llevo hasta afuera de la casa donde los más jóvenes no los podían oír. "Frigga, cielo. Se que te preocupas por Loki, pero… no has considerado ni por un momento el hecho de que Thor es un alfa. Conquista a chicos como Loki hasta llevarlos a la cama y luego los bota como si fueran basura. Y no permitiré que le haga eso a Loki. Él no se merece eso."_

" _¿Thor no te recuerda a alguien hace 25 años?"_

" _¡Yo no era como él!"_

" _Por supuesto que lo eras. Y si te soy sincera creo que Loki es exactamente lo que nuestro hijo necesita"_

" _¿Por qué?"_

" _Porque Loki es inteligente, y puede que sea el único capaz de aplacar a Thor y hacer que se una a un omega"_

" _Querida, estás diciendo tonterías. Conozco a Thor, y solo le romperá el corazón a Loki"_

" _Odín" suspiro "Confió en que Loki es ideal para nuestro hijo" dijo tomando la mano de su marido. "¿Recuerdas lo que tus padres dijeron cuando me conocieron?"_

 _El alfa rio recordando exactamente lo que sus padres le dijeron hace muchos años "Dijeron que eras la omega perfecta para mi"_

" _Y recuerdo que nunca volviste a saltar de cama en cama"_

 _El alfa suspiro resignado "Esta bien. Pero si Thor le rompe el corazón a ese pobre niño, la culpa será tuya"_

" _Eso no pasara, cielo"_

 _Agosto - 1998_

 _Para cuando el verano termino Loki estaba completamente cubierto con la esencia alfa del rubio. En ocasiones el más alto se escurría a su habitación y se metía a la cama junto a él, abrazándolo por la espalda e inhalando el aroma de su pelo. Al principio le pareció incomodo, de hecho, casi pego un grito cuando sintió el pecho del rubio en su espalda y sus enormes brazos rodeando su cuerpo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse protegido. Tal vez Thor no era tan inteligente como el, pero era atento y cariñoso, había escuchado acerca de su reputación de rompecorazones así que no le iba a permitir ir más lejos de lo que debería. Aunque tenía miedo de que su celo lo traicionara. Frigga le había quitado sus supresores 'Solo arruinaran tu fertilidad' le decía a cada que se los pedía. Sabía que su celo llegaría en unas cuantas semanas y no quería a Thor cerca. Solo lo tomaría y lo botaría una vez que haya conseguido lo que quería, y no estaba listo para eso. No con la muerte de su padre aun fresca en su memoria._

 _No había hablado con Tony en todo el verano, así que cuando escucho que Thor le decía que habían aceptado a otro omega en SHIELD no dudo en ningún momento que se tratara de su brillante amigo Tony Stark. Su primer día no fue tan desastroso como creyó que seria. Si bien escucho comentarios ofensivos ("Ya cualquiera entra a esta escuela", "Omegas y su estúpida ley de inclusión", "Esto no habría pasado hace 50 años") jamás dejo que su ego se viera herido. Hizo lo que solía hacer cuando sabía que alguien hablaba pestes de él, caminar con la cabeza en alto._

 _Le daba gracias a Frigga por hacerle usar las prendas de Thor. Si bien, muchas prendas le quedaban enormes, no se quejaba en lo absoluto. Muchos alfas ni siquiera lo volteaban a ver y los betas no podían olerlo, así que estaba a salvo._

 _Afortunadamente Thor se mantenía alejado de él todo el día debido a que no compartía ninguna asignatura que el rubio y además este tenía entrenamiento después de clases. No quería molestar al rubio mas tiempo, se hartaría de él más rápido de lo que quería._

 _Iba de camino a la salida cuando encontró a Tony, pero este no estaba solo. Estaba en brazos de un enorme y musculoso rubio. Paso cerca de ellos, pero no parecieron notar su presencia, estaban riendo y parecía que Tony estaba nervioso._

 _Decidió simplemente ignorar la escena, ya saludaría a Tony mañana. El rubio con el que reía era bastante atractivo y se veía como un alfa decente, de echo era el mismo rubio con el que había visto a Thor un par de veces._

 _Se disponía a caminar fuera del colegio cuando vio a Thor con su uniforme de deporte, estaba hablando con una porrista castaña, sonrió al verlo, en realidad Thor lucia endemoniadamente sexy con su largo cabello recogido en una coleta, una ajustada playera de algodón y pantalones cortos._

 _La castaña con la que reía rodeo el cuello del alfa con sus brazos, y lo atrajo en un apasionado beso. El rubio la tomó de la cintura y correspondió el beso._

 _Camino de regreso al departamento de los Odinson. No volvería a dejar a Thor acercarse a su cama esta noche._

* * *

STEVE ROGERS

Finales de Septiembre - 2018

Hipocresía. Si por algo Steve Grant Roges siempre había sido conocido era por su honor y sentido del deber. Toda persona que lo conocía terminada admirándolo y respetándolo. Era el tipo de alfa perfecto, según las revistas. Padre ejemplar y esposo ideal. Todo el mundo pensaba eso, a excepción de sus hijos y esposo. Su matrimonio con Tony Rogers-Stark se había convertido en una dolorosa farsa. Desde hacía ya varios días no había intercambiado una sola palabra con el castaño, y no hablar de sus hijos.

"Deberías hablarle, Steve" le dijo la voz de Sam. "Todo se está cayendo en pedazos, y es muy posible que perdamos, lo necesitamos, Steve".

"No me contestara" le dijo a su asesor de campaña. "Tony ya no me contesta las llamadas, y cuando lo hace solo dice cosas como que está ocupado o una oportuna emergencia con los niños que requiere su presencia. No sé qué hacer, Sam"

"Eres su maldito alfa, Rogers" le dijo como si fuera la solución más obvia del mundo.

"Lo sé, Sam, pero él no es mi esclavo. Es mi esposo" le refuto. Si por algo Steve había aceptado su candidatura como alcalde de Nueva York era precisamente porque creía que tanto alfas como omegas debían tener los mismos derechos y eran igual o más capaces en algunos ámbitos que muchos alfas. Era algo que Tony le había enseñado. El castaño era el perfecto ejemplo de ello. Siendo un omega, Tony había levantado a Stark industries del fango, al cual Howard había sumergido antes de morir.

La mente de Tony, mas fresca y mas ambiciosa le había convertido en el primer omega en liderar una empresa de talla global. Y pensar que Howard le quería heredar su compañía.

"Solo digo que deberías usar el control como alfa que tienes para que coopere un poco, no te estoy pidiendo que lo azotes si se rehúsa. Él nos dará el voto omega, de eso no tengo duda alguna" el morocho lo miro resignado, si había alguien casi tan necio como Tony Stark, ese era su esposo. Una pareja estúpidamente ideal, pensó. "¿Acaso no querías hacer un cambio en la ciudad? Ser el ejemplo de las demás ciudades y países donde ser omega es ser esclavo. Donde el cambio es importante"

"Por supuesto que sí".

"Pues comienza con Tony" suspiro más dramáticamente de lo que quería. "Mira Steve, Tony Rogers-Stark es un icono entre los omegas, es decir, conservo su apellido. ¿Habías sabido de algún omega que haya echo eso alguna vez? No. Debe ser el primero en la historia"

"Necesito que dejes a Tony fuera de esto, Sam" le dijo en un tono autoritario. Si el morocho seguía así, iba a empezar a perder la paciencia.

Sam lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Steve le mantuvo la mirada, como si de una batalla por ver quien desviaba la vista primero se tratase. "Muy bien Rogers, pero si Pierce gana, como es casi seguro que lo hará…" se levantó se la silla donde había estado sentado la última media hora y camino hasta la puerta de la oficina de Steve "…todo se va a ir a la mierda" y salió con un portazo.

Steve sabía que lo primero que Alexander Pierce haría al ser electo seria retroceder el tiempo para todos los pobres omegas que vivieran en Nueva York. Pierce era conocido por su desprecio público hacia los omegas. Creía que eran herramientas para aparearse y fornicar. Si no hubiera sido por Pierce y su influencia, las violaciones a omegas en celo habrían sido castigadas por la ley hacía ya mucho tiempo. Era inconcebible para él, que un pobre omega sin unión sea cruelmente violado una y otra vez solo por no tener su celo en el momento correcto. Pierce tenía un historial de 60 demandas fallidas o más, en las que omegas habían sido cruelmente violados por el viejo alfa.

Sabía que Tony no lo ayudaría, pero tal vez había alguien que lo convenciera de que sí. Tomo su teléfono y busco el numero de una de sus personas favoritas.

" _Hola, papá. ¿Mal día otra vez?"_ le dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea.

"No, Peter. De hecho… necesito tu ayuda" le dijo un poco apenado.

" _Ohhh_ " la voz de su hijo sonó ligeramente decepcionada.

"Si, Peter. Lamento hablarte solo para pedirte un favor, pero de no ser urgente…"

" _No me habrías llamado_ " le interrumpió " _…Lo sé_ ".

"Se que no hemos hablado mucho últimamente, pero… ¿Serias tan gentil de hablar con tu madre de algo sumamente importante? Necesito tu ayuda" Dios, eso sonaba mejor en su cabeza.

El silencio del otro lado se hizo presente. Se odiaba a sí mismo un poco más a cada segundo que pasaba. _"Lo siento. Sea lo que sea, no creo que mami quiera escucharme si se da cuenta que me has enviado en tu lugar, y si te soy sincero…"_ hizo una pausa, cada segundo se sentía más incómodo que el anterior. _"…estoy muy ocupado y tengo un examen mañana_."

"Lo entiendo, Peter"

" _Deberías pedirle ayuda a Harley"_

"No te preocupes Peter. Lo solucionare"

" _Si bueno… tengo que irme, tengo que ir a casa de Wade a ayudarle con sus apuntes de cálculo."_

"Está bien, Peter. Lamento no poder hablarte únicamente para saludar"

" _No te preocupes, no esperaba que lo hicieras de todas formas_ " Lo último lo dijo en casi un susurro, pero Steve logro oírlo.

"Te amo hijo"

Silencio. No supo si fueron cinco, diez o treinta segundos en los que solo escucho la respiración de su hijo al otro lado de la línea. _"Yo también papa_ " dijo en un susurro antes de colgar rápidamente.

No supo que pensar. Se quedó contemplando la nada por varios minutos, no supo en qué momento siquiera su relación con su esposo e hijos había tocado fondo de esta forma. No quería hablar con Tony directamente porque sabía que terminaría discutiendo con el castaño, y no quería más miradas llenas de indiferencia y odio. Estaba a un par de peleas del divorcio, de eso no tenía duda.

La marca que yacía en el cuello de Tony lo unió de por vida a él. Si bien, el castaño podía solicitar el divorcio, jamás se podría deshacer de la marca que su alfa le había hecho. La unión no desaparecía hasta el día que el omega moría. Eso le tranquilizaba un poco. No quería que Tony lo dejara, sin importar lo egoísta que eso fuese.

Como madre, Tony era perfecto. Cuidaba celosamente de sus tres hijos, de hecho, Steve se sorprendía de lo protector que Tony podía ser con sus bebés. Superaba la autoridad de muchos alfas y eso ya era decir mucho. Sin embargo, como esposo… era completamente diferente. Stark no era un omega convencional, eso le había quedado muy claro hace mucho tiempo. Tony ya no era ese joven y tímido omega que balbuceaba al sentirse intimidado por él. Recordó la vez que le beso por primera vez, antes de que Howard los descubriera y echara a Steve de su mansión tan rápido que no logro articular justificación alguna.

Extrañaba al Tony de hace 20 años. Si pudiera intercambiar a este Tony tan indiferente con él por el de hace 20 años, lo haría sin pensar. Se maldijo a si mismo por no haber aprovechado al máximo todo su tiempo con ese Tony, por no agradecerle a Dios lo mucho que ese omega lo había hecho feliz hace mucho tiempo. Ahora su Tony era el cascaron de lo que solía ser. Y el resentimiento crecía día a día.

Su paciencia había sido puesta a prueba varias veces con el castaño. Steve se la pasaba trabajando arduamente para que la comunidad de omegas que residían en Nueva York tuviese los derechos que solo alfas o betas poseían, pero Tony, su omega, no se lo ponía fácil cuando se trataba de apoyarlo. Ya fuera haciéndolo quedar mal frente a otros alfas, haciéndole sentir que no servía como alfa, retándole frente a sus colegas, desobedeciendo su ordenes, o incluso amenazarlo con hablar con la prensa si se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima la vez que el castaño colmo su paciencia y este le levanto del piso sosteniéndolo de la camisa y azotando su espalda contra la pared.

Tal vez Tony tenía razón. Tal vez el perfecto alfa no servía como alfa después de todo. Ya que hace 50 años, si un omega hubiera hecho una de las acciones que Tony le hacía a él, el pobre omega hubiera sufrido una golpiza hasta conocer su lugar. Pero los tiempos cambiaron, los omegas podían votar ahora, tenían derecho a la educación en casi todo el mundo. Pero en cuanto a violaciones, parecía que el sistema de justicia se había paralizado en el siglo XIX. Básicamente violar a un omega en celo se castigaba con una advertencia. Y Steve Rogers no podía permitir eso.

Se cuestiono nuevamente si el divorcio era una opción que valiera la pena. Si bien la única ventaja seria que tendría todo el tiempo que su campaña le demandaba, en realidad solo sería contraproducente para su candidatura. Sam Wilson, su amigo de hacía años y director de campaña le había dicho que, sin Tony, perdería al menos la mitad del voto omega, que yacía en los omegas unidos que votarían por él, a pesar de las ordenes de sus alfas. Y si bien era muy respetado entre los suyos, muchos alfas veían con malos ojos el que los hijos de Steve tuvieran Rogers-Stark como apellidos y no Rogers únicamente, como se supone que debería de ser. Afortunadamente Sam y Natasha, su publicista, habían vendido todo como una novela de amor, "Rogers-Stark: Una historia de amor", "Rogers-Stark: La familia perfecta". Que mentiras tan grandes.

Su historia de amor termino hace ya varios años y su familia era todo menos perfecta.

Peter respondía con evasivas a cada que quería hablar con él, casi siempre argumentando que debía salir con sus amigos, Wade o Ned, o que tenía exámenes; Harley, su único hijo alfa, parecía hacerse de la vista gorda a cada que veía a sus padres discutir, engañándose a sí mismo que era parte de la rutina y haciendo bromas sarcásticas al respecto, al igual que lo hacia su madre; y Margaret, su única hija, había dejado de hablar desde hacía ya un mes, eso no era normal en una pequeña omega de 6 años.

Estaba siendo un cobarde, tenía que enfrentar a Tony y tratar de arreglar todo de una maldita vez. Tomo su portafolio y salió de su oficina. Respondió con una sonrisa forzada a todos los que le saludaban al pasar.

Dios, como extrañaba ser capitán de policía.

A pesar de que condujo más despacio de lo que usualmente lo hacía, solo tardo veinte minutos en atravesar las transitadas calles de Nueva York hasta llegar a la mansión donde hacía 20 años un furioso Howard Stark lo había echado por la fuerza.

Al entrar encontró un rastro inusual, la mansión entera olía a sexo, y escucho fuertes gemidos en las habitaciones de la planta alta.

Mierda.

Corrió rápidamente, la mansión estaba aparentemente vacía. A excepción de él y las dos personas que tan escandalosamente gemían. Abrió con un portazo la puerta de su antigua habitación, sorprendiéndose al encontrarla completamente vacía. La cama donde Tony dormía solo ahora, estaba perfectamente tendida. Tenía un par de botellas de whiskey vacías encima de la mesita de noche, fuera de eso estaba tal y como él la recordaba.

Su primer pensamiento nublo sus sentidos, así que se concentró en la fuente del sonido y en el olor. Camino con los ojos casi cerrados, agudizando aún más sus otros sentidos. Escucho como los gemidos se hacían más fuertes hasta que su oreja se topó con una puerta de madera. Sin pensarlo giro el pomo y la abrió de un portazo.

Estaba seguro que se había puesto pálido ante la escena, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Simplemente no podía. Quiso vomitar ante la imagen que sabía jamás podría borrar de su memoria. Lo peor de todo era que él tenía la culpa por entrar ahí.

El omega y el alfa frente a él se cubrieron rápidamente con las sabanas, completamente avergonzados. Se miraron entre sí "¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!". Demando señalando la marca que parecía tener no más de tres días en el cuello del omega.

"Puedo explicarlo, señor Rogers" dijo el alfa alternando la mirada entre Steve y la marca de su omega. "…estaba por aquí…"

"¡No quiero oírte!" le grito el rubio al alfa desnudo. "Tu…" señalo al castaño de al lado "…quiero una explicación" exigió con furia.

"Por favor, no es lo que parece"

"Pues parece que este idiota te marco"

"Si, lo hizo. Pero…"

"Tienes solo 16 años, Peter. Eres muy joven para dejar que el primer alfa que se te atraviese te marque. Si estabas en celo debiste hablar con tu madre, no meter a este imbécil a tu cama"

"De echo señor Rogers…" interrumpió el alfa al lado de Peter "…su celo termino hace como dos días, esto solo es por diversión" dijo antes de recibir un fuerte golpe por parte del castaño. "Peter, eso me dolió, cariño" dijo sobándose la nuca.

"¡¿Cariño?!" repitió Steve aún más furioso "¿Quién carajos eres?"

"Soy Wade Wilson, su yerno", le dijo con una sonrisa. "Sabe, si hubiera llegado un par de minutos más tarde tendría mi nudo dentro de Peter justo ahora. ¿Se imaginan lo incomodo que hubiera sido?" el omega golpeo su frente contra la palma de su mano con fuerza, extremadamente avergonzado.

"Suficiente". Por un momento le recordó a Howard, solo que los papeles se habían invertido y la situación era 1000 veces peor. Tomo a Wade por los cabellos y lo arrastro completamente desnudo por la mansión hasta la salida, ignorando los gritos de Peter desde su habitación, seguramente estaba vistiéndose lo más rápido que podía. Ignoro a Wilson suplicándole que lo soltara. Abrió la puerta principal de la mansión y lanzo al joven alfa a la calle y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" le grito su hijo bajando las escaleras con un pantalón de pijama y una playera de Hello Kitty que apestaba al alfa desnudo.

"Porque lo encontré empotrándote como un maldito animal"

"Es mi novio" trato de pasar al lado de él y abrir la puerta, pero el brazo de su padre lo tomo y lo apretó con fuerza "Suéltame, él está desnudo allá afuera. Déjame darle un poco de ropa al menos" dijo tratando de zafarse de su agarre. "Papá, por favor"

"Ese no en mi problema. Ahora…" toco la marca que sobresalía del cuello de la playera "¿Por qué dejaste que te marcara? ¿Tony lo sabe?"

Los ojos de su hijo se abrieron como platos "No se lo digas, por favor". Bien, eso respondía su última pregunta "Por favor… mami va a matarme"

"Debiste pensar en eso antes de dejarte marcar por ese…"

"Es mi alfa papá" le interrumpió. "…Y lo amo"

Soltó el brazo de Peter con incredulidad. No había forma de que esto estuviera pasando. "¿Cómo que lo amas?" le pregunto incrédulo "Tienes 16, ni siquiera sabía que habías tenido tu primer celo"

"Es porque te la pasas tan metido en tu estúpida campaña que ni siquiera te has tomado el tiempo de ver que ya no soy un niño. Wade y yo hemos salido desde hace más de dos años, mamá sabe que lo amo, pero no tiene idea de que somos novios. Me prohibió salir con el hasta que tuviera mi primer celo ¿Y sabes porque lo hizo?" Steve se quedó pasmado, sin poder decir nada "Porque no quiere que termine como él" escupió venenosamente "Pero Wade no es como tú, el me ama y yo siempre lo voy a am…" fue callado por una bofetada que lo mando al piso.

"Ve a tu cuarto. Cuando tu madre llegue hablaremos contigo. Y será mejor que te olvides de ese chico…"

"Su nombre es Wade" le dijo levantándose del suelo y acariciando su golpeada mejilla.

"Espera… ¿Acaso no es el chico con el que ibas a 'estudiar'?" su hijo asintió sonrojado. "No quiero ni imaginar en que más me has mentido.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que Tony llego con Harley y Margaret. Él estaba sentado en el sillón de la habitación principal. Esperando en la oscuridad. Tony se quedó quieto al verlo, como si se sorprendiera de ver a su esposo en su propia casa.

"Papi" grito Margaret al verlo, corrió hasta donde estaba y salto a sus brazos "Te extrañe papi"

"Peggy" respondió el rubio. "Mami me dijo que te había comido la lengua un ratón" Tony se quedó con la boca abierta, llevaba un mes llevando a Margaret (o Peggy como le decía Steve) al psicólogo a cada semana sin lograr ningún avance. El rubio le dio una docena de besos a su hija antes de pedirle que fuera a escoger un cuento del librero para que le leyera antes de dormir. Luego observo a su hijo "Harley, necesito un fuerte abrazo" dijo acercándose a él con los brazos extendidos.

"Papá" susurro extendiendo sus brazos y recibiendo el abrazo de su padre. Duro un par de minutos así. Dios, había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba ser padre. "¿Qué es lo que huele?" preguntó al terminado el abrazo. Comenzó a olfatear por toda la casa "Creo que es Peter, huele como a él".

"Harley, hijo, necesito que dejes a mami y a mi hablar a solas un rato. Iré a ver una película contigo en un rato, te lo prometo". El pequeño asintió "Y no entres a la habitación de tu hermano". Harley asintió confundido y se fue directo a su habitación.

Tony se lo quedo viendo por un tiempo, al igual que él. Como si el primero en desviar la mirada fuera a recibir un ataque. El ambiente se había puesto tenso, no sabía cómo iba a lidiar con todo esto, su matrimonio, Peter, la campaña. Cada vez era más difícil.

"¿De dónde salió ese repentino amor parental, y que haces aquí, la campaña se va a dirigir sola ahora?" pregunto desviando la mirada al fin. Camino hasta la mesita que tenía whiskey y vasos de cristal y se sirvió un poco.

"Tony…"

"¿Acaso ahora tu familia es más importante ahora que la campaña? Seguramente estoy teniendo ese sueño, de nuevo" dijo con un tono de exagerado sarcasmo.

"Tony… por favor es importante…"

"Importante" repitió interrumpiéndole "Últimamente no sé qué es lo más importante para ti. Para mí siempre fue claro" hizo una pausa donde el silencio reino "…la familia era lo más importante".

"La familia es por lo que hago todo esto, Tony. No puede ser que no lo entiendas"

"¿Qué no lo entiendo?" soltó una risa irónica "Entiendo que ahora prefieres pasar el tiempo con esos alfas estúpidos. Los niños te extrañan, Margaret no había hablado desde la última vez te fuiste por una emergencia con la campaña. ¿Sabías que llora hasta dormirse desde entonces? Es una niña de 6 años y llora hasta dormirse. Y Harley… Harley se peleó con un alfa más grande que él y le tiro un diente. El único que no me causa dolor de cabeza es Peter, bueno… hay un chico que parece tenerlo hipnotizado y tengo que estar pendiente cuando tenga su primer celo. Dios sabe lo horrible que fue para mí. Entre los niños y la compañía no tengo tiempo, y no necesito de tus estúpidos reclamos…"

"¡Ya basta!" grito. "Estoy harto de que hables y hables sin darme la oportunidad de explicarte…"

"¿Por qué estás aquí? Es muy temprano" le interrumpió, Steve apretó los puños tratando de relajarse. "Soy todo oídos" dijo sentándose en el sillón frente a su esposo.

"Sali temprano porque necesitaba que me ayudaras con la camp…"

"Por supuesto" suspiro "Necesitabas de mi otra vez. Ya me lo imaginaba, el gran Steve Rogers rebajándose a hablar con el único omega de Nueva York por el que no se preocupa"

"¿Crees enserio en alguna palabra de lo que me dices?"

"Si"

El rubio suspiro pesadamente "Tony… tu eres el único omega para mí".

"No te creo"

"Tony, te amo, A pesar de todo"

El castaño se quedó mirándolo fijamente, pudo ver como esos enormes ojos café se cristalizaban, no entendía el comportamiento de Tony. "Ya no quiero oírte, Rogers"

Suspiro pesadamente "Esta bien. Pero deberías saber que nuestro Peter acaba de ser marcado por un tal Wade, cuando tuvo su primer celo, y lo encontré teniendo sexo con él hace un rato"

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron como platos. No podía creerlo. "¿Y no pudiste empezar por ahí?"

"Bueno tu tampoco me dejaste explicar…"

"Ósea que es mi culpa, ¿No?"

"Si" le dijo firmemente. "…pero también es mía"

"No" dijo el castaño levantándose del sillón "La culpa es del imbécil de Wilson. Voy a cortarle la cabeza" El rubio rio al ver a su omega tan molesto con alguien que no fuera él. "¿Se puede saber que es tan divertido? Acabo de enterarme que mi bebé fue marcado por ese pequeño rufián".

"Es solo que…" suspiro "…por un momento recordé lo que tu padre estuvo a punto de sentir cuando casi nos descubrió teniendo sexo"

Tony no pudo evitar reír "Recuerdo que tu nudo no quería irse. Un par de minutos y nos hubiera encontrado en una muy incómoda posición"

"Qué asco. Eso fue lo que Wade me dijo antes de sacarlo completamente desnudo a la calle"

"¿Qué? ¿En serio hiciste eso?" pregunto incrédulo.

"Si. Debiste estar aquí"

"Tenemos cámara en la puerta principal. ¿Lo olvidaste? Subiré el video a internet"

"¿No crees que tenemos que hablar con Peter primero?"

"Es cierto. Es solo que la idea de que el idiota de Wade haya sido humillado de esa forma me hace estúpidamente feliz" dijo levantándose del sillón y caminando directamente hacia el cuarto de Peter.

"¿Crees que en serio este enamorado de él?" le pregunto caminando detrás de él.

"Tiene 16 años" dijo como si fuera una respuesta lógica.

"Si, pero es la misma edad que teníamos cuando comenzamos a salir"

"No estarás pensando en darle tu bendición. ¿O sí?" dijo deteniéndose a medio pasillo y dando media vuelta para encararlo.

"No. Solo digo que, a su edad, yo también sabía que tu serias el omega con el que me casaría" dijo acercándose lentamente a él y acariciando su mejilla.

"Wade es diferente" respondió alejándose de él, y casi corrió hasta la habitación de Peter.

Entraron sin avisar, encontrando a su hijo bajo las sabanas, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, su nariz chorreando y su cabello revuelto. Tony se sintió mal por él, después de todo había estado en la misma posición que Peter cuando tenía su edad, pero había una diferencia enorme entre Steve, educado, responsable, inteligente; y Wade, criminal en potencia, drogadicto, ladrón, alcohólico, maleducado y tan inteligente como un poste.

"Peter…" dijo el castaño en un suspiro. Su hijo lo miro a los ojos y desvió la mirada inmediatamente, enterró la cara en una chaqueta de cuero negra con franjas rojas que emanaba la inconfundible esencia de Wilson. "…sé que crees que amas a Wade, pero él no es una buena influencia para ti. Y justo ahora, esta familia está pasando por cosas muy difíciles…"

"Pero lo amo mamá" le respondió con el llanto escapando involuntariamente. "Y es mi alfa. ¿Acaso no te sentías así con papá?"

Tony lo volteo a ver sin saber que decir. Estaba por hablar cuando un sonido inundo la habitación, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de todos, el rubio tomo su celular por inercia, estaba acostumbrado a ser interrumpido por llamada inoportunas, pero para su sorpresa fue el teléfono de Tony el que había sonado.

Era Loki, había salido de su casa hace no más una hora. Tal vez olvido algo ahí, sea lo que sea podía esperar. Rechazo la llamada. Y se giró hacia Peter "Tu padre era un alfa digno y apropiado. Y yo no tenia una madre que me cuidara como tú. Aunque te apuesto lo que quieras a que ella habría estado más que encantada de…"

Fue interrumpido por su teléfono nuevamente, era Loki, y el no llamaba una segunda vez de no ser una emergencia. Se giro hacia Steve y él le asintió, indicándole que él hablaría con Peter.

No fue hasta que Tony salió de la habitación que Steve comenzó a hablar. "Se cómo te sientes"

"No quiero hablar contigo" le dijo con odio.

"Pues no tienes opción"

"Amo a Wade papá. Nada de lo que digan hará que cambie de opinión. Lo amo"

"Entiendo lo que sientes. Quieres a alguien que pareciera ser todo lo contrario a ti. Pero todo lo que los diferencia es lo que más te encanta de él"

"Lo dices por mamá" No era pregunta.

"Si" suspiro cansadamente "Cuando tu madre y yo comenzamos a salir hubo una vez en la que…"

"¡Steve!" entro interrumpiendo su esposo. "Thor está en el hospital, Loki dice que alguien lo apuñalo. Tenemos que ir con él".

"Mierda"

* * *

 _STEPHEN STRANGE_

 _Agosto - 2000_

 _ **Culpa. No podía creer lo que había hecho, estaba seguro que ni salvando mil vidas podría deshacerse del coraje que sentía consigo mismo al haber hecho lo que su madre le ordenó. Sabía que ella solo quería lo mejor para él, pero esto era completamente impensable. Decidió deshacerse del problema de otra manera. Justo como su padre le había dicho 'Si no te gusta la opción uno o dos, construye la tres'. Salió de ese lugar tan rápido como pudo. No quería que el arrepentimiento lo dominara y terminara haciendo exactamente lo que su madre quería o peor, lo que sabia era lo correcto.**_

 _ **Corrió hasta el primer teléfono publico que encontró en la calle. Marco el número que conocía de memoria. Ya no tenia caso fingir pretextos, se disculparía y pediría perdón, pero jamás le contaría lo que acababa de hacer. Él no se merece eso.**_

 _ **El teléfono sonó tres veces hasta que esa voz que tanto extrañaba le hablo "Hola"**_

" _ **Everett, soy Stephen"**_

" _ **Vaya, creí que ya no me volverías a hablar"**_

" _ **Lo sé, fui un tonto, Ev. Creí que si te alejaba ibas a olvidarme y seguirías con tu vida… pero fui yo quien no supo seguir así. Lo siento, Ev. Soy un idiota, un idiota" su llanto se hizo evidente y las personas que pasaban cerca de él lo observaban.**_

" _ **Calma, Steph. No es para tanto, solo me dejaste por seis meses. Honestamente, yo tampoco fui bueno al final…"**_

" _ **Fuiste maravilloso, yo fui el que lo arruino todo". Le interrumpió.**_

" _ **¿Quieres hablar en persona? ¿Dónde estás?"**_

" _ **¿Podemos vernos en nuestro lugar especial?"**_

" _ **Claro. Voy para allá". Y colgó**_

 _ **Estaba sentado en una banca de Central Park, esperando. Recordó cuando todo comenzó hacía ya dos años, y todas las circunstancias que lo llevaron hasta ese lugar.**_

* * *

Agosto - 1998

" _Pero si es mi beta favorito" le dijo a sus espaldas la voz de su amigo de hace un par de años, Thor._

" _No te pasare mis apuntes de biología, Odinson" dijo girándose a verle._

" _Por favor Strange, el equipo de football está quitándome todo mi tiempo libre"_

" _Apenas es el segundo día"_

" _Pero el decano dijo que, si aprobaba el examen, no repetiría la clase de nuevo, necesito tu ayuda, y tú fuiste el mejor en biología el año pasado. No puedo repetir esa clase de nuevo. Mi padre me matara. Vamos, yo lo haría por ti"_

" _Tú no eres inteligente"_

" _Pero si lo fuera, lo haría por ti"_

" _Está bien, pero me debes una" le dijo apuntándole con el dedo. "Te traeré los apuntes mañana"_

" _Gracias" dijo mientras abrazaba al pelinegro con mucha fuerza. "Oh, lo siento" dijo cuando lo soltó. "¨Por cierto, tengo que presentarte a Loki, vive en mi casa ahora. Es como mi hermano"_

" _Es el omega de pelo negro, ¿Cierto?"_

 _El rubio pareció sorprendido. "¿Ya lo conociste?"_

" _Algo así, está en mi clase de cálculo y Biología avanzada. Parece muy tímido"_

" _Lo sé. Se que tal vez es mucho pedir, pero si pudieras cuidar que nadie se pase de listo con él. Ya sabes no todos los alfas se pueden ahuyentar con unas cuantas prendas" lo último lo dijo en un susurro._

 _El pelinegro rio "Así que es tu ropa, con razón, luce tan gracioso con esa ropa tan grande para él"_

" _Yo creo que luce adorable con mi ropa" dijo con un tono de falsa indignación._

" _Lo que digas, Odinson. Solo espero que no se contagie de una ETS por usar tus pantalones"_

" _Eso no es posible… ¿Es imposible? Verdad"_

" _Tratándose de ti, todo es posible. Recuerdo esa fiesta en la que Darcy y tu…"_

" _Está bien eso fue un error" le interrumpió. "Solo avísame si alguien se pasa de listo con él. ¿De acuerdo? Strange"_

" _Lo hare. Por cierto… Tú y Loki…"_

" _No" interrumpió "Es solo un omega al cual pienso proteger, pero sea lo que sea que estás pensando. No"_

" _Hey yo no dije nada" dijo con falsa inocencia. "Lo que sea que tú y Loki tienen no es de mi incumbencia"_

" _Eres peor que Quill." Miro su reloj "Mierda, voy tarde a entrenar, el entrenador me cortara la cabeza si llego tarde. Te veo mañana, Strange" dijo saliendo a toda prisa._

 _Mierda. Ahora que lo recordaba él también iba tarde a su última clase, así que se dirigió a su clase a toda velocidad. Para su sorpresa Tony estaba ahí también. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó junto a él._

" _Stark, lamento lo de ayer, no debí mencionar a… ya sabes quién" dijo rascándose la nuca._

 _El castaño lo miro por un momento. "Está bien, supongo que yo sobre reaccioné. Como sea, ¿Conoces a Steve Rogers? Ayer lo invite a mi casa…"_

" _No pierdes el tiempo, Stark" le interrumpió._

" _Es solo un amigo… bueno algo así, éramos amigos antes de que mama muriera, no lo había visto desde entonces y ayer en mi casa…" No sabía cómo decirlo "…mi padre nos descubrió besándonos" dijo un ligeramente apenado._

" _Enserio, no pierdes el tiempo Stark"_

" _Ahora no puedo ni ver a Steve a los ojos, y Happy…" dijo apuntando al beta les observaba desde la esquina más cercana "…tiene que alejar a Steve si lo ve acercarse a mí. ¿Puedes creer eso?"_

" _No puedo creer que solo necesitaste un día para tener al alfa más popular de la escuela a tus pies, Stark. Enserio no pierdes el tiempo. Ya quisiera verte al final del año" bromeó. Conocía a al menos 20 omegas que regalarían un riñón por ser besados por Steve Rogers. Era el capitán del equipo de football, toda una estrella deportiva, sus calificaciones eran buenas y era el presidente estudiantil._

 _Después de clases fue al centro comercial con Tony. (y Happy detrás de ellos) El castaño quería comprar un teléfono celular, también quería comprarle uno a Steve para poder hablar con él, pero no podía hacerlo por Happy. Estaba seguro que Hogan le diría a su padre que había comprado dos teléfonos y su padre no era estúpido. Además, aún seguía molesto con su hijo._

 _Para eso Stephen iba con él. Strange iría a comprar el segundo teléfono y se lo daría a Steve al día siguiente. '_ En que estupideces te metes, Stephen _' se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez._

 _Salió de la tienda contemplando el teléfono que entregaría al día siguiente. Era muy grande y pesado. No se imaginaba como sería el cargarlo a todas partes. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia del hombre con el que termino en el suelo al chocar con él._

" _Lo siento tanto" se disculpó el hombre._

" _Fue culpa mía, iba caminando sin ver por dónde iba." Dijo levantándose del suelo._

" _Esto es tuyo" le dijo entregándole el teléfono. "Vaya que son pesados estos aparatos, creí que un me había golpeado con un ladrillo. Mi cara amortiguó la caída, no le paso nada" bromeo._

" _Estas herido" no era pregunta._

" _Estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño golpe" dijo restándole importancia con un ademan._

" _Vamos a una heladería, necesitas hielo" dijo decidido._

" _Escucha, niño. Estoy bien, solo es un golpe"_

" _Escucha, necesitas hielo para reducir la inflamación, sino se hinchará."_

" _Está bien, pero déjame invitarte un helado"_

 _Stephen no se esperaba eso, estaba seguro que se había sonrojado más de lo que querría admitir. Negó con la cabeza "Yo te tire al suelo, ¿No crees que debería ser yo el que te invitará un helado?"_

" _Está bien, tu invítame un helado. Pero yo te invitare a cenar ¿De acuerdo?"_

 _El pelinegro se sonrojo aun más. Cualquier tipo de relación amorosa que se interpusiera en su camino como médico cirujano era un estorbo que no necesitaba. Había evadido con éxito todos los coqueteos e insinuaciones en el pasado. Sus padres apoyaban completamente su obsesión. Su padre, el Doctor Eugene Strange, le enseñaba los aspectos más básicos de la medicina todos los fines de semana; su madre, por otro lado, era más obsesiva con respecto a su futuro, de hecho, si alguien estaba más obsesionado con convertirse en cirujano que él, esa era su madre. La cual le cortaría la cabeza si le oyera en ese momento. "De acuerdo" le dijo al hombre mayor._

" _Por cierto, mi nombre es Everett. No nos conocemos de algún lado…" dijo esperando que el pelinegro le dijera su nombre y estirando su mano._

" _Stephen." le contesto estrechando su mano. "Yo también siento que te conozco. ¿Alguna vez has estado en Londres?"_

" _No. ¿Has estado en Berlín… o Wakanda?"_

" _No" El alfa le sonrió y le giño un ojo, pero termino haciendo una mueca de dolor. "Debes poner un poco de hielo en tu mejilla" le dijo acercándose y tocando suavemente la mejilla del mas bajo. "Ven, vamos por un poco de hielo"._

 _Caminando en silencio por el centro comercial, Stephen se percató de que el alfa a su lado tenía un par de cicatrices visibles en la nuca, asomándose por el cuello de su camisa, a juzgar por la coloración aun eran recientes, no más de dos meses. No dijo nada, arruinaría el cómodo silencio que había entre los dos, y era probable que el rubio se sintiera incomodo si le preguntaba por las marcas en su espalda. Para cuando llegaron a la heladería se apresuró en conseguir una bolsa con hielos y le ayudo al alfa a colocárselos en la mejilla hasta que se derritieran, evito la mirada del alfa en todo momento, se sentía como una presa ante esos ojos azules que parecía lo querían devorar. Después le entrego el helado que le había prometido a Everett, pero para cuando estaba por pagar, el mayor se le adelanto._

" _Deja que yo lo pague, es mi forma de disculparme por mandarte al suelo"_

" _Descuida, no iba prestando mucha atención de todas formas. Si tu no me mandabas al suelo, en definitiva, lo iba a hacer el siguiente chico lindo que pasara junto a mi"_

" _Así que invitas a cenar a todos los que te tiran al suelo, ¿Eh?" le bromeo tratando de poner su cara más seria._

" _Solo a los que son atractivos" dijo acercándose peligrosamente cerca de él. "Te guiñaría el ojo, pero tengo la cara congelada"_

 _No pudo evitar reír con aquel comentario. Se sentía extrañamente cómodo con Everett, como cuando dos amigos se reunían después de tanto tiempo, exceptuando obviamente los coqueteos por parte del mayor. "Sabes, fue un placer conocerte y dejarte la cara hinchada, pero… tengo que irme. Tengo mucho que estudiar y mis padres me mataran si llego muy tarde". Se apresuro a decir, esos ojos azul oscuro los miraban de una manera que no sabía cómo describir._

" _Te llevaré a casa". Esa definitivamente no era una sugerencia. No sabia porque, pero esa forma tan autoritaria con la que Everett le hablo le había agradado más de lo que le habría gustado admitir._

" _De acuerdo" asintió y siguió al alfa hasta el estacionamiento, se sonrojo cuando el mayor le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero, y el calor del interior del vehículo no ayudo con el bochorno que sintió al estar solo con aquel hombre. El transcurso del camino fue completamente silencioso, no era incomodo en lo absoluto, de hecho, se sentía extrañamente cómodo al tener al alfa tan cerca, como si una atmosfera de tranquilidad le rodeara._

" _Así que… Stephen. ¿Asistes a SHIELD?" dijo después de un rato._

" _Si. ¿Cómo lo supiste?"_

" _Porque salí de ahí. Hace 5 años."_

" _¿Y que has hecho desde entonces?"_

" _Estoy por terminar mi entrenamiento como piloto de la fuerza aérea" dijo orgulloso._

" _Vaya, eso suena emocionante" sinceramente, la idea de volar por los aires nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza._

" _No en realidad. Cuando ingrese a la academia creí que sería excitante y lleno de adrenalina, pero no, casi todo el tiempo estamos estudiando y es tedioso en su mayor parte, excepto cuando tenemos practica"_

" _Wow"_

" _¿Qué hay de ti?"_

 _El pelinegro suspiro, con Everett olvido lo mucho que estaba obsesionado con su regla de no relaciones, pero se sentía tan bien estar tan cerca de él, que estaba por romper su regla de oro. "Quiero ser Cirujano… es aquí" señalo al edificio que estaba a unos metros de distancia. El mayor se estaciono junto al edificio sin decir nada. "Así que…"_

" _Paso por ti el viernes a las 8" Ahí estaba el tono autoritario. Dios, como amaba eso. "Te veré el viernes" se despidió al no oír protesta por parte del pelinegro._

" _Está bien" dijo bajándose del carro y esperando hasta que el rubio se fuera, perdiéndose en la esquina del final de la calle._

 _Subió al ascensor con la mente en blanco. Mierda. Esa cita rompía por completo su regla de oro. No podía cancelarle a Everett porque sabía que se arrepentiría de no volver a ver a ese alfa de nuevo. Pero no quería que absolutamente nada se interpusiera en su futuro. Quería ser el mejor cirujano del país, del mundo si podía, y una relación con un alfa como Everett era simplemente una distracción. No podía decírselo a sus padres, y no por la misma razón exactamente. Su padre lo arrastraría a su cita 'Deberías de ser un adolescente una vez al año por lo menos', le repetía todos los fines de semana; mientras que su madre lo encerraría en su habitación hasta que la idea de salir con un alfa se le esfumara del cerebro 'Podrás tener a quien tu quieras cuando seas un doctor, cielo', le decía su madre desde hacía ya hace varios años cuando vivían en Londres._

 _Abrió la puerta. No pudo evitar asustarse cuando su madre lo vio, se veía molesta, con la mirada llena de decepción "¿Tomaste tu medicamento?" el pelinegro asintió "¿Quién era él?" le pregunto directamente._

 _Cerro los ojos completamente vencido. Si había alguien con quien no le gustaba discutir esa era su madre. "No era nadie mamá, solo un tipo al que tire en el centro comercial…"_

" _Stephen Vincent Strange._ _No me mientas" lo interrumpió. "Vi como lo veías"_

" _¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"_

" _Los vi por la ventana. Parecías una colegiala enamorada. Ni siquiera podías disimular"_

" _Eso no es cierto. Solo fue alguien a quien conocí en el centro comercial y me trajo a casa. No paso nada más"_

 _Su madre suspiro cansada, como si hubiera tratado de enseñarle a sumar a una cabra por milésima vez, tomo con sus dedos el tronco de su nariz en señal de clara frustración. "Tal vez regresar de Londres fue un error. Tal vez simplemente no estás listo para…"_

" _Lo estoy" la interrumpió. "Estoy comprometido con mi futuro y lo sabes"_

" _Eso no es lo que yo vi"_

" _Tu no sabes lo que viste"_

" _Entonces no vuelvas a hablar con ese alfa de nuevo, ¿Entendiste?"_

" _Si"_

* * *

 _ **Agosto - 2000**_

 _ **Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a su madre… no estaría en esa posición. Esperando al imbécil de Ross para disculparse y reducir un poco la culpa que sentía. Trato de calmarse, Ev no tardaría en llegar y no quería lucir tan descompuesto como lo hacia justo ahora.**_

" _ **Stephen" dijo una voz frente al él. Nunca lo escucho llegar, estaba anocheciendo y el número de gente que pasaba por ahí era menor a cada minuto.**_

" _ **Everett" respondió en un suspiro.**_

" _ **¿Que pasa? Sonabas muy alterado por teléfono"**_

 _ **Recordó lo que el rubio ignoraba por completo. Lo que había provocado que cometiera el que estaba seguro era el peor error de su vida. Si Everett se enteraba, sin duda lo golpearía hasta matarlo, y lo merecía. Todos y cada uno de los golpes que el alfa le diera no serían suficientes. Sin poder evitarlo se quebró. Llorando aun mas fuerte de lo que lo había hecho hace un rato. "Perdóname" le dijo entre sollozos.**_

* * *

THOR ODINSON

Finales de Septiembre - 2018

Arrepentimiento. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Sabia que esta vez había metido la pata mas profundo que nunca. Había arruinado años de trabajo en su relación con Loki. Sabia que Loki se enteraría de su infidelidad. El lo sabia todo. Y esta vez Loki no lo perdonaría. Había sido completamente claro la ultima vez que le perdono una aventura.

"No va a enterarse, Thor" le dijo la voz de la mujer del otro lado de la cama, quien rodo hasta poner su cabeza sobre su pecho "Nuestros esposos jamás lo sabrán"

"Gamora, estoy seguro que si Loki se entera me pedirá el divorcio y perderé a los niños. Esto no puede volver a pasar. Y si tu esposo se entera, ¿Acaso te has puesto a pensar en que pasara contigo si se entera?" le pregunto nervioso.

"Peter parece un hombre inteligente. No lo es, pero lo parece. Es lo que mi padre quería para mí, no es lo que yo quería. Además… come como un animal" se burló.

"Lo mismo dice Loki de mí. ¿Debería preocuparme?"

"En absoluto" dijo negando con la cabeza. "Esta perdidamente enamorado de ti, Odinson"

"Créelo o no eso no me hace sentir mejor" suspiro "Además, conozco a Peter, tu esposo es más listo de lo que crees"

"Una vez se como un imán para refrigerador en forma de galleta y no se dio cuenta hasta que término" se quejó molesta.

"Aun así… ellos no se merecen esto" dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama y separándose de Gamora.

"Piénsalo de esta forma" dijo acomodándose para abrazarlo por detrás, su pecho contra la espalda desnuda del rubio, dio un beso en su sien y le susurro al oído "…si me contratas y te divorcias de él, tu podrás quedarte con los niños".

"¿Y acaso piensas aceptarme con dos niños de 11 años? ¿Qué hay de Quill?"

"Hey, no me menciones a ese idiota" le dijo mordiendo su oreja. "Te aceptaría con cien hijos bastardos, si eso significa deshacerme de Peter" le mordió el cuello y tomo sus firmes abdominales con sus delgadas manos. El rubio no lo resistió más, se lanzó contra Gamora, besando su cuello, sus labios y haciéndola suya una vez más. Ella era la única aparte de Loki que podía provocarle un incremento en su libido tan rápido y tan efectivo. Que Loki, Arthur y Cate lo perdonaran, no podía controlarse. Y se odiaba por eso.

Despertó en la habitación del hotel completamente solo un par de horas más tarde, se había quedado dormido. Ya era de noche y estaba seguro de que no llegaría a tiempo para cenar con Loki. Demonios, se daría cuenta de lo que paso en ese motel y se iría con los niños. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su teléfono. Sin pensarlo dos veces contesto, la voz del otro lado de la línea lloraba lo más silenciosamente que podía.

"Stephen, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Thor, él volvió"

Mierda. "¿Y cómo estás?"

"No importa como estoy yo ahora. Importa como esta él" dijo frustradamente "Tuvo un accidente y fui yo quien lo opero" su llanto se oía mas quebrado a cada palabra. "Murió por dos minutos"

"Eso es terrible"

"Pero esa no es la peor parte" dijo con un tono irónico. "Su esposa está en la sala de esperas"

Oh no. Conoció a Everett Ross hace varios años, nunca creyó que fuera un alfa excepcional, era mas bajo que el promedio y no se veía muy fuerte, pero había cambiado a Stephen de una forma tan positiva que no pudo evitar sentirse genuinamente mal por él, tanto por su estado como por lo que el pelinegro que sufría por él.

"Todo va a estar bien, Stephen"

"No, Thor. No lo estará."

"Encontraras a alguien más"

"Thor, tu sabes que no ha habido nadie más desde él"

"Si lo sé, pero ahora está casado. Ya no hay nada más que hacer"

"Me invito a cenar sabes. Fue de lo primero que dijo cuando me reconoció" escucho como el pelinegro soltó una risita en medio de su llanto.

"Stephen…"

"Lo sé, lo sé"

"¿Quieres que te vaya a ver? Podríamos charlar un rato" dijo mientras maniobraba para vestirse y salir lo más rápido que pudiera de ahí.

"En realidad… eso estaría muy bien, gracias"

"Te veo en veinte minutos" dijo antes de colgar, subió a su auto lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió al hospital en el que su amigo trabajaba. Se estaciono rápidamente y salió del auto. Prácticamente corrió hasta la entrada, pero un fuerte golpe lo mando al suelo. No supo de donde vino, ni quien lo había hecho, su cabeza estaba aturdida, si le hubieran pedido su nombre no habría sabido que responder. Escucho como una voz hablaba con otra, solo podía ver el suelo, su cabeza quería explotar. Se había llevado el golpe de su vida, y estaba seguro que estaba sangrando.

"Salúdame a Ross, pedazo de mierda" escucho como una voz femenina le dijo al oído. Lo siguiente que supo fue que su cara le dolía. Podía sentir como la sangre salía de su cuerpo y en lo que el sintió una eternidad, perdió la conciencia.

" _Está vivo. ¿Cómo es posible?"_

" _No lo sé, pero no le queda mucho"_

" _No puede ser"_

" _¿Lo conoces?"_

" _Es mi amigo._ _Preparen el quirófano y tráiganme cuatro unidades de sangre tipo A+. ¡De inmediato!"_

" _Strange, ¿le notificó a alguien?"_

" _Loki Odinson, su teléfono está en mi oficina"_

Loki

Loki

Loki. _Perdóname._


	2. Capitulo 2A: When All Is Said And Done

_STEVE ROGERS_

 _1992 - Agosto 1998_

 _Cuando era un niño, su padre, Joseph Rogers, los abandono, dejando a Sarah Rogers con todas las deudas que todos los tratamientos que Steve necesitaba. Había nacido con una docena de enfermedades, desde anemia y asma hasta poliomielitis, los doctores le dijeron que de tratarse de un omega o un beta no sobreviviría a los primeros meses, pero su condición de alfa lo había mantenido con vida, lo suficiente para que Margaret Carter, amiga de toda la vida de su madre, usara todas sus influencias para que el pequeño Steve recibiera los mejores tratamientos. Tardo varios años en recuperarse completamente, pero renació como un fénix de las cenizas, incluso supero las expectativas de los doctores._

 _Su padre era el que pagaba el costoso tratamiento. Si bien la tía Peggy había logrado conseguirlo a un precio razonable, Joseph había insistido en que él lo pagaría, de otro modo no aceptaría su ayuda. Pero eso termino siendo un error, ya que un caluroso día de verano, cuando Steve regresaba de la mansión Stark con su madre, encontraron una carta en la mesa de la cocina firmada por el mayor de los Rogers, pero ninguna de sus pertenencias, más que la medalla que obtuvo al pelear para detener el movimiento de Hydra y la supremacía beta, hacía ya casi una década atrás._

 _Había pedido disculpas por tomar una decisión tan cobarde. Pero simplemente no podía seguir con esa farsa de familia._

 _Su madre casi se vuelve loca, no le encontraba sentido a nada de eso. Joseph no había dado algún indicio de que fuera infeliz, que quería el divorcio o que no le gustara su vida con la familia que había construido. Todo lo contrario, parecía tan feliz, que parecía ilógico. Simplemente se fue, dejando una carta como adiós._

 _Maria Stark paso cada día que podía en el departamento de los Rogers, la omega era dulce y comprensiva con Sarah. De echo, ella había pagado las cuentas atrasadas de la casa, y el tratamiento de Steve en su totalidad. 'A Howard no le importa el dinero querida', eran las palabras que decía una y otra vez a cada que Sarah insistía que no era necesario._

 _Peggy Carter le había invitado a un campamento militar infantil durante los veranos en Inglaterra, y aunque al principio se había negado ya que no quería dejar a su madre sola tanto tiempo decidió aceptar cuando esta le insistió. Los veranos en Londres con la tía Peggy no le desagradaban del todo, sentía que no encajaba con los británicos, pero por alguna razón, el campamento militar le había sentado de maravilla. Una vez el tratamiento llego a su fin, comenzó a crecer como los doctores dijeron que lo haría, combinado con los ejercicios que realizaba, su cuerpo comenzaba a definirse, su espalada se ensancho, sus caderas se estrecharon y sus piernas adquirieron más volumen._

 _Habían pasado ya tres años de que Joseph los había abandonado cuando se enteró de la noticia. Maria Stark había sido cruelmente asesinada, al parecer uno de los amigos de Howard la había apuñalado una docena de veces en el vientre y la dejo en un callejón a morir. Obadiah Stane se había declarado 'Absolutamente, cien por ciento, culpable' frente a los medios. La noticia fue lo más comentado del día aquella tarde en Londres. Steve con once años le había dicho a la tía Peggy que necesitaba regresar a Nueva York para estar con Tony, debía estar destrozado._

 _Se había enamorado de Tony mucho antes de que siquiera supiera que era el amor. El castaño era un poco mimado para su gusto, pero algo en él le despertaba un sentimiento que no sabia como describir. Consideraba al castaño a cada que jugaban. A pesar de que su condición, aún era un alfa, no importa que el señor Stark dijera 'No puede ser un alfa, es muy delgado y muy pequeño', algo en él le decía que debía proteger a Tony de cualquier cosa. A veces el castaño se escurría hasta el techo de su mansión y se sentaba en el borde, a una altura considerablemente peligrosa para un niño como él, también cuando Tony jugaba con circuitos eléctricos para hacer inventos. Steve se limitaba a suspirar resignado, no podía hacer nada mas que seguir a Stark a todas partes para evitar que se matara._

 _Pero después de la muerte de Maria, Howard transfirió a Tony a una escuela exclusiva para omegas, donde lo vigilarían todo el día. No volvió a ver a Tony hasta que ambos tenían 16, cuando lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro podría romperlo si se lo proponía. Se sorprendió cuando Tony balbuceo nervioso a causa de él, cuando correspondió su beso y cuando trato de defenderlo de su padre mientras este lo sacaba a la fuerza de su mansión._

 _Quiso hablar con Tony al día siguiente, pero el beta que iba con él, su guardaespaldas, le pidió que se alejara o iba a enfrentarse a la furia de Howard Stark. No dijo nada, solo observo a Tony con una mirada triste detrás del guardaespaldas._

 _Se sorprendió cuando Stephen, el amigo de Thor se acercó a él al día siguiente, sentándose frente a él en la cafetería de SHIELD._

" _Steve, Tony te manda esto" dijo sacando un teléfono de su mochila y entregándoselo._

" _¿Por qué me manda un teléfono? Creí que su padre lo había castigado o algo así"_

" _Hizo que yo se lo comprara, no sabes lo que tuve que pasar por culpa de este aparato. Además de lo pesado que es"_

" _Stephen, no puedo aceptar esto"_

" _Pues díselo a Stark, él lo pago, yo solo fui el mensajero. Aunque creo que te hablará en la tarde. Dijo que quería hablar contigo en cuanto se librara de Happy"_

" _De acuerdo, hablare con él. Por cierto…" hizo una pausa "… ¿Qué fue lo que tuviste que pasar por culpa de este teléfono?"_

" _A mi madre" dijo con un suspiro dramático. El rubio no pido evitar reír con aquel comentario. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" El rubio asintió "¿Cómo puedo cancelar una cita con un alfa muy insistente?" pregunto tratando de evitar sonrojarse._

" _No lo haces" respondió enseguida._

" _¿A qué te refieres?"_

" _Thor me dijo que eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conoce…"_

" _Solo lo dice porque le preste mis apuntes" le interrumpió._

"… _pero que te hace falta sexo"_

 _El pelinegro se sonrojo como un tomate. "Ese maldito" se dijo a si mismo en voz alta._

" _No te matara el ir a una simple cita. No tienes que tener sexo con él si no quieres, pero… ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Es decir, si el te gusta y tu le gustas. No veo nada de malo"_

" _No lo entiendes. Mi madre…" suspiro cansado "ella no dejara que salga con quien sea que se interponga en mi camino como médico, y a decir verdad yo tampoco quiero tener distracciones, pero… es solo que él…"_

" _Te hace sentir especial" el pelinegro asintió "Se cómo te sientes. He sentido eso mismo por Tony desde que éramos niños" admitió mostrándose ligeramente avergonzado._

 _El pelinegro se quedo pensando, como si esperara descifrar un enigma dentro de su cabeza. "¿Te has arrepentido de algo con respecto a él?". Asintió "¿En qué?"_

 _Suspiro pesadamente "Era un niño, pero… cuando su madre murió estaba con una tía en Londres. No estuve para el cuándo más me necesito, y después de eso su padre lo cambio de escuela y no tuve el valor para ir a buscarlo. Además, me emocioné tanto al verlo de nuevo que creí apropiado el besarlo en su casa. Supongo que arruine mi oportunidad con su padre. No creo que quiera volver a dejar a Tony cerca de mí. Aunque él y mi padre fueran grandes amigos"._

" _Si bueno… gracias por el consejo, supongo" dijo haciendo una mueca "Tengo que regresar a clase, pero asegúrate de hablar con Tony. No dejo de hablar de ti toda la tarde" dijo dando media vuelta y desapareciendo por los pasillos._

 _Guardo el teléfono en su mochila, debía hablar con el castaño en cuanto regresara a su apartamento, pero tenia que ir al entrenamiento, maldito football. Ya tenía mucho con que lidiar._

 _Fue directo al centro deportivo de SHIELD, donde sus compañeros ya lo estaban esperando. Tenía muy poco interés realmente en el entrenamiento solo quería correr directo a casa y llamar a Tony. Así que una vez el entrenamiento terminara no desperdiciaría ningún minuto en los vestidores, correría directo a su apartamento. Estaba seguro de que Tony estaría esperando su llamada. Quería disculparse por ser tan impulsivo, la emoción que sintió cuando el castaño le correspondió el beso fue indescriptible, casi como si algo muerto dentro de el hubiera florecido desde la penumbra. Recordó que Tony estuvo para el cuándo Joseph se fue. Recordó cuando un pequeño Tony, le susurro al oído 'No estés triste', sin tener idea de lo que estaba pasando. Odiaba el no haber podido estar para Tony cuando este estuvo en la misma situación, y odio que su cobardía le impidiera el no ir a buscarlo los años siguientes._

 _Para cuando el entrenamiento termino se despidió de sus amigos, Sam, Peter, Bucky y Thor, ignorando a este último que lo llamo desde sus espaldas con la intención de hablar, pero simplemente le ignoro y salió de la vista del rubio de pelo largo. Corrió fuera de SHIELD a toda velocidad, atravesó la ciudad lo más rápido que el metro le permitió y llego a su apartamento en Brooklyn más tarde de lo que le hubiera gustado. Se encerró en su habitación y saco de su mochila el teléfono que Strange le había dado hace unas cuantas horas atrás. Detrás de este, estaba escrito un número, obviamente sabia de quien era, así que simplemente marco y espero la respuesta de alguien._

" _Steve" fue la inconfundible voz de Tony. Sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco al escuchar la dulce voz del castaño. No pudo evitar sonreír como idiota._

" _Tony" dijo al aire, por un momento había olvidado la bochornosa situación que había sufrido la ultima vez que estuvo tan cerca del menor "Yo… debería disculparme, ya sabes arruine las cosas con tu padre"._

" _Debo decir que pudo ser peor. En realidad, solo se limitó a encerrarme en mi habitación hasta que tenga edad para votar, pero descuida estoy seguro de que en cuanto sepa que, el alfa que casi reclama a su hijo en el recibidor de su propia casa es el hijo de uno de sus mejores antiguos amigos, me dejara salir en fines de semana, aunque sea con Happy detrás de mí" dijo tratando de sonar irónico._

" _Lo siento mucho Tony, todo es mi culpa" dijo en un triste suspiro._

" _En realidad se molestó más por el alcohol que compre que por ti" admitió avergonzado "Y estoy seguro de que cuando sepa que eres el hijo de Joseph Rogers dejara que vengas a manosearme de nuevo" Le bromeo tratando de calmar la culpa que sentía._

" _¿No le dijiste que era un Rogers?"_

" _Te saco de la mansión y me encerró en mi habitación tan rápido que no pude decirle nada. Pero no te preocupes, para la próxima le diré que eres el señor perfecto antes de que me encierre, te lo prometo." No pudo evitar reír con eso "Además… me castigo más por las bebidas que por ti. De eso no hay duda"_

" _Tony, yo no tomo alcohol"_

" _Vaya, enserio eres el señor perfecto"_

" _Tony…" no sabía por dónde empezar "¿Aceptarías ir a cenar conmigo?" Silencio "Mierda, supongo que lo estoy arruinando otra vez"_

" _Tengo ganas de Shawarma" dijo la voz del castaño. "Pero mi padre…"_

" _¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo?" repitió otra vez._

" _Por supuesto… pero…"_

" _No estoy invitando a tu padre" le interrumpió._

" _Estoy castigado, Steve. Compre suficiente alcohol para embriagar a todo SHIELD"_

" _Entonces esperare hasta que tengas edad para votar". Pudo escuchar como el castaño se sonaba la nariz del otro lado de la línea. "Tony…"_

" _Steve, yo…" le interrumpió "Desde que éramos niños, yo…" no supo como articular las palabras, sintió como la respiración del castaño se aceleraba al otro lado de la línea._

" _Yo también, Tony" dijo al no oír la voz del castaño después de unos segundos._

" _Steve" dijo en un suspiro lleno de esperanza._

" _Tony, yo… lamento no haber estado para ti cuando Maria murió"_

" _Eso esta en el pasado, Steve. Nunca estuve molesto contigo por eso"_

" _No importa. Yo debí estar ahí para ti. Como debería de ser"_

" _Éramos unos niños, Steve. Y tu estabas en otro país. Además, no eres mi alfa, Steve. No tienes por qué estar ahí para mi"_

" _No soy tu alfa aun, querrás decir"_

 _Escucho como el castaño balbuceaba del otro lado de la línea tratando de armar una oración coherente "Ohm yo… Steve… bueno… ¿dijiste alfa?" pregunto con una voz nerviosa "No, seguro escuche mal" dijo más para sí mismo, aunque lo escucho desde el otra lado de línea._

" _Tony. ¿Aceptarías ser mi omega en un futu…?"_

" _Si" no le permitió terminar. "Dios, he esperado esto desde hace muchos años"_

" _¿Enserio?"_

" _Solía soñar en que nos casaríamos en la mansión de papá en Malibu y tendríamos una docena de hijos" dijo en un nostálgico suspiro "Las cosas que uno fantasea cuando tiene ocho". El rubio no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada "No te burles de mis sueños, Rogers, o dejare que otro alfa más considerado me de mi soñada boda en Malibu" Steve no pudo evitar reír enternecidamente "…Y le daré todos los hijos que me pida. Sera un alfa con suerte"_

" _Basta Tony, comenzare a llorar de tanto reír"_

"¿ _Sabes?, el alfa con el que me casare no se reirá de mis sueños"_

" _No me rio de tus sueños Tony, solo que eres tan adorable…"_

" _No quiero ser adorable, Rogers. Soy Tony Stark. Lo adorable no combina con alguien como Tony Stark"_

" _Si como digas" dijo condescendiente "… ¿Bucky puede ser mi padrino?"_

" _¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Tony al otro lado de la línea._

" _A nuestra boda en Malibu"_

 _La garganta del castaño se secó, sintió como su corazón se detuvo un par de segundo antes de comenzar a latir con fuerza y volvió a balbucear "Así que… ohm… boda… Malibu… Bucky ¿Heh?"_

" _Thor, Peter, Sam, Natasha y Bucky son mis mejores amigos así que… ellos deben ser mis padrinos, y supongo que Natasha una de las damas de Honor"_

" _Ohm… si, siempre y cuando Loki, Rhody, Pepper y Stephen también" dijo siguiéndole el juego._

" _Trato echo"_

" _Yo quiero un traje rojo con camisa color dorado y de corbata blanca. Destestaría seguir el cliché de traje blanco o negro. ¿Y tú?"_

" _Un traje azul, definitivamente. Camisa blanca y corbata roja. ¿Qué opinas?"_

" _Poco tradicional. Me gusta"_

" _¿Qué hay de la fiesta?"_

" _Tiene que ser alocada y llena de personas"_

" _¿Estas bromeando?" le pregunto con falsa indignación. "Es nuestra boda, no una fiesta de fraternidad. Tiene que ser especial"_

" _Esta bien, pero va a ser en invierno, California no es una opción para casarse en verano. Y no puede ser en la playa, detesto las bodas en la arena"_

" _De acuerdo, pero aun falta la comida y el baile"_

" _Algo delicioso y un baile lento. Pasemos a la noche de bodas" dijo el Tony en un tono coqueto._

" _Pero Tony… es la boda de tus sueños. Deberíamos de tenerlo todo planeado"_

" _Ya lo tengo todo planeado desde hace varios años. La noche de bodas por otro lado… es algo en lo que nunca me había tomado el tiempo de imaginar" dijo en un sensual susurro._

" _Vaya, supongo que será… perfecta"_

" _Supones bien, Rogers. Pienso cumplir la promesa de darte una docena de hijos, ¿Recuerdas?"_

" _Espera un minuto. ¿Ya estamos planeando el tener hijos? Acabamos de casarnos" dijo sarcásticamente._

" _Y después de la boda van los hijos. Además, quiero estar casado, marcado, y embarazado. En ese orden. Así que, si tus inquietas manos se quieren pasar de listas, espero tengas una sortija en el bolsillo con anticipación, ¿Entendiste, Rogers?"_

 _El rubio volvió a reír, estaba recostado en su cama imaginando la fantasía de Tony. A decir verdad, no le disgustaba para nada la idea. Tony y él casándose, no importaba donde ni que usara, a decir verdad, aceptaría casarse en una capilla de mala muerte y una fiesta en un estacionamiento de Burger King, siempre y cuando fuera con Tony. "Entendí"_

" _El primero debe llamarse Ethan si es niño, si es niña quiero que sea Mari…" el silencio repentino se hizo presente y Steve sabía que no debía decir nada estúpido que arruinara las cosas con Tony "…No, llamarla Maria sería muy doloroso para mi"_

"¿ _Que tal Margaret? Como mi tía Peggy" pregunto esperando una respuesta negativa. El castaño tomaba las decisiones por él, y no le molestaba en absoluto. Tony sonaba tan apasionado y tan feliz ablando de su futuro juntos que simplemente no iba a contradecirlo en absolutamente nada. Limitarse a dar sugerencias bastaba por ahora._

" _Si, es un lindo nombre" suspiró nostálgico._

" _¿Acaso no dijiste que me darías una docena de hijos? Tenemos muchos nombres en los cuales pensar"_

" _Dije que daría todos los hijos que mi alfa pidiera, si no se reía de mis sueños. Y tu Rogers, te has reído de ellos una y otra vez. Consíguete otro omega. Espero sean felices" dijo sarcásticamente._

" _Lo seremos, por supuesto. El me dará una docena de hijos y me dará su lindo trasero como postre todos los días después de la cena" le respondió siguiéndole el juego._

" _Pues te apuesto a que ese otro omega se quedará calvo a los treinta y perderá su figura después del primer hijo"_

" _No. De hecho pienso poner un hijo después de otro dentro de él, si no esta embarazado los 365 días del año me considerare un mal alfa"_

" _Bien piérdete con ese gordo omega. No te invitaré a mi boda en Malibu con mi futuro alfa" dijo indignado._

" _Vamos Tony, le darás nuestra boda de ensueño a ese otro alfa ¿De verdad?"_

 _Escucho el silencio del otro lado de la línea y después al castaño suspirar "Esta bien, Rogers. Tienes una segunda y ultima oportunidad, pero si arruinas mi fantasía de nuevo te mandare fotos de la noche de bodas con ese atractivo alfa imaginario, ¿entendiste?"_

 _El rubio trato de evitar reírse ante el comportamiento de menor. Diablos, como amaba a Tony. Pasaron un par de horas más hablando. Sin un tema en particular, habían pasado discutiendo cual de las series era mejor, "Friends" (Tony) o "The X Files" (Steve); qué película les había hecho llorar más "Ghost" (Steve) o "Titanic" (Tony); si algún día habría una tercera guerra mundial o rebelión beta; si existía algo más allá de las estrellas; si había un dios (Steve: Sí, Tony: No); qué habría pasado de no haberse ido Joseph o Maria._

 _La tarde les paso volando. Y las tardes que le siguieron. No fue hasta el viernes de unas cuantas semanas después, cuando Steve estaba hablando con Tony acerca de sus amigos de SHIELD, que tomó una decisión._

 _Octubre - 1998_

" _Loki se veía muy herido. ¿Crees que el idiota de Thor lo haya… ya sabes?" pregunto tratando de negarse a sí mismo la posibilidad._

" _Ese idiota es mi amigo, Tony" le reclamo "…pero, no lo creo. Es decir, Thor ha cambiado desde que Loki lo rechazo, pero… no creo que lo haya hecho. Thor puede llegar a ser muy violento y promiscuo, pero no creo que haya reclamado a Loki, así como así. Él no es así"_

" _Loki me dijo el sábado que su celo llegaría en un par de días, y ni el, ni Thor fueron a SHIELD desde el martes así que…"_

" _Pero tú eres su amigo, Tony. Deberías hablar con él"_

" _No ha venido a la mansión desde antes de su celo. Trate de hablar con él, pero solo dijo que paso encerrado pasando su celo con Frigga cuidando de él"_

" _Y Thor no fue al entrenamiento"_

" _Tenemos que investigar que ha pasado con esos dos"_

" _No crees que seria muy excesivo de nuestra parte?"_

" _No" dijo el castaño secamente "Cambiando de tema. Ya viste al alfa con el que Strange se está viendo a escondidas. Dios, ¿acaso no podrían ser mas obvios? Es decir, si piensas tener un romance secreto lo menos que podrías hacer es no hacer una guerra de lenguas en Central Park"_

" _Es cierto. Además, pasar por él a dos cuadras del colegio no es exactamente una buena idea. Además, has visto que es mayor que él"_

" _Si, pero estoy feliz por él. Nunca lo había visto con alguien, siempre estaba estudiando como loco. Es bueno que tenga a alguien a su lado"_

" _¿Cómo tu y yo?"_

" _Algo así" dijo en un triste suspiro._

" _¿A qué te refieres?"_

" _A que no estamos juntos. No en realidad. Solo hablamos por horas todos los días"_

" _Si bueno…" no supo que decir "mi padre…" un silencio incomodo se hizo presente "…el cree que soy un alcohólico y tengo que ir con Happy a todas partes porque teme que me vuelva la puta de SHIELD"_

" _Pero… ¿Tu quieres que estemos juntos?"_

" _Como Stephen con su hombre misterioso?"_

" _Exacto"_

" _Por supuesto que quisiera. Seré tu omega, ¿Lo olvidaste?"_

 _No dijo nada más. Colgó el teléfono y salió de su apartamento a toda velocidad. Tomo el metro y se dirigió a Manhattan. El vecindario de Tony era probablemente el mejor de todo Nueva York, las mansiones estaban muy pegadas unas a otras, pero fuera de eso eran perfectas, aunque eran sumamente costosas. Para cuando llego a la puerta de la mansión Stark la noche se estaba haciendo presente, recordó las tardes en las que su madre y la de Tony pasaban las tardes tomando té y conversando mientras él y Tony jugaban por toda la casa. Toco el timbre un par de veces antes de que el viejo Jarvis le abriera la puerta._

" _Señor Rogers" dijo sin evitar sonar sorprendido de verlo ahí. "El señor Stark está en casa y dudo que sea bien recibido aquí" le advirtió._

" _No importa, llámalo. Necesito hablar con él" con un suspiro de derrota el anciano se hizo a un lado dándole a entender que entrara, lo guio hasta el recibidor y le indico que se sentara en uno de los lujosos sillones mientras el alfa Stark venía. Pensó en la boda en Malibu y la enorme familia que Tony le había prometido. Quería reunir valor para enfrentarse al gran Howard Stark. Después de un par de minutos el hombre que lo había echado fuera de su casa se había hecho presente, pero no se veía molesto en absoluto._

" _Steve Grant Rogers" dijo con una sonrisa ladina que le provoco un escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal. "De haber sabido quien eras la primera vez que te vi, nos habríamos ahorrado un par de situaciones embarazosas" dijo extendiéndole la mano._

 _Steve se levanto a toda velocidad del sillón y estrecho la mano del viejo alfa. No esperaba esa actitud por parte del mayor y en definitiva eso le daba mas miedo que un Howard Stark furioso y echándolo de su casa usando la fuerza. "Señor Stark, yo…"_

" _No digas nada, Steve. Y por favor. Llámame Howard" dijo sentándose en el sillón al lado del rubio seguido inmediatamente por este. "Jarvis, tráeme un trago por favor, y no olvides el del señor Rogers" el rubio trato de negarse, pero la mirada del millonario lo congelo por completo. "Sería una ofensa para mí que me negaras un trago, Steve. Después de todo, seremos una gran familia pronto" dijo como si nada._

 _Se quedo sin habla. No tenía idea de lo que el mayor estaba hablando o si estaba muy ebrio y no sabía lo que decía "Señor Stark yo…"_

" _Howard, Steve. Howard. Y si aun no te ha quedado claro, te lo explicare" dijo mientras aceptaba el trago que Jarvis le había traído. "Tony y tu se van a casar" lo dijo como una orden._

 _No comprendía el porqué del repentino cambio de Howard. Si, quería casarse con Tony, pero por el amor de dios, solo tenían 16, aun estaba muy joven para casarse. Tony era al omega al que quería unirse toda su vida, pero casarse era muy prematuro aun "Señor S…, Howard" se corrigió "No creo estar listo aun" le dijo tomando el trago que Jarvis (que también estaba sorprendido) le entrego._

" _Tonterías hijo" dijo tomando un trago de su whiskey. "Fui testigo de como tomabas el pequeño trasero de Tony en tus manos como si fuera tu puta. En definitiva, estás listo"_

 _Steve se sonrojo, estaba seguro de que si Tony oía esa conversación se moriría de la vergüenza y no querría verle a la cara en semanas. "Pero Howard… ¿Por qué...?"_

" _Por varios motivos" le interrumpió "Para empezar. Necesito un alfa al cual heredarle Stark Industries; segundo, quiero nietos con el apellido Stark. Hable con un par de abogados, están dispuestos a ayudarme con los tramites que sean necesarios para que mis nietos tengan como apellido Rogers-Stark. Yo quería Stark-Rogers, pero eso sería legalmente inadmisible; tercero, Tony necesita un alfa, tengo miedo de que su primer celo llegue y no tenga a nadie cerca para cuidarle, pero contigo…" dijo señalándole con su vaso ya vacío "…no tengo que preocuparme ya que tendría un alfa, que le cuide"_

 _De eso no tenia la menor idea. Tony nunca hablaba de su celo y a cada que Steve trataba de sacar el tema a la conversación, Tony le cambiaba el tema rápidamente. "Howard, no puedo aceptar un trato así. Yo amo a Tony…"_

"… _Y por eso mismo creo que deberías aceptar" le interrumpió. "Si no aceptas, las cosas seguirán tal y como lo hacían. Tony y tú hablando estupideces con el teléfono que te regalo con mi dinero…" volvió a sonrojarse, esta vez con más vergüenza que antes "…y cuando su primer celo le llegue, me asegurare que tenga un alfa con él" se levantó de su sillón y se acercó al oído del rubio "…y si ese alfa no eres tú. No me importa" dicho esto se dirigió a una mesita donde había varias botellas de cristal con diferentes bebidas._

" _Howard yo…"_

" _Tu padre y yo hablamos de esto una vez" eso lo paralizo "Dijimos que, de no poder tener más hijos, y si tu mejorabas de lo que sea que tenías. Tú y Tony se casarían. ¿Y adivina qué? Él estaba de acuerdo". Dijo sirviéndose un nuevo trago._

" _Mi padre" dijo melancólico._

" _Uno de mis mejores amigos" dijo el millonario con la mirada en la nada._

" _Tony no es un pedazo de carne, Howard"_

" _Lo sé, pero esa es mi condición" dijo seriamente "Míralo de esta forma. Te casaras con él. Me darás todos los nietos alfa con el apellido Rogers-Stark que puedas darme. Si algún día te aburres de Tony simplemente búscate un mejor omega. Ni siquiera tienes que marcarlo."_

 _Eso sonaba descabellado y cruel. No podía hacerle eso a Tony. Tenia que haber otra forma "No lo hare de esa forma" dijo levantándose del sillón y caminando furioso a la salida._

" _Está bien, supuse que querrías ser el alfa de Tony ya que tanto se aman el uno al otro, pero veo que el único que siente eso es él" dijo en una sonrisa de lo más sínica "Le romperá el corazón el saber que tuviste la oportunidad de tenerlo para ti cuando lo obligue a casarse con otro alfa". Se paro en seco a unos cuantos metros de la puerta. Sabía que era completamente irracional el aceptar esa sucia propuesta, pero no tenia opción. Prefería tener a Tony de esta forma que no tenerlo nunca. Dio la vuelta y se acerco al alfa, que se levantó de su sillón y lo miro fijamente. "¿Y bien?"_

" _El no puede enterarse de esto" fue su única condición. Estiro la mano para cerrar el trato_

" _Bienvenido a la familia, Steve" dijo estrechando la mano del más joven. "Comenzaremos con los preparativos para la boda en Malibu" dijo sin temer a revelar que había oído sus conversaciones desde el inicio. "El invierno está a un par de meses y dudo mucho que Tony quiera celebrar su boda en verano. Además, él quiere estar casado antes que embarazado." Dijo entregando el trago del rubio, el cual había dejado en la mesita de centro y luego levantando el suyo. "Por la docena de nietos" brindo chocando los vasos y bebiendo el whiskey. "Por cierto, Tony esta en su habitación. Es arriba, tercera puerta a la izquierda. Ve a darle la buena nueva, estoy seguro de que será el más feliz con la noticia. Yo iré en unos minutos y entonces podrás follártelo tanto como desees, incluso podrías comerte su pequeño trasero como postre después de la cena" dijo en un tono tan burlón que Steve no pudo evitar cerrar sus puños con toda su fuerza, tratando de controlar su ira en contra del más viejo. "Y, Por cierto, te quedaras a cenar" dijo autoritario antes de salir por donde había llegado._

 _Mierda. Esto no es lo que había imaginado cuando cruzo la puerta hace un rato. Se quedo mirando a la nada, pasmado en medio de la estancia sin poder tomar la decisión de irse de vuelta a su apartamento lo más rápido que pudiera o subir con Tony, y seguir las ordenes de Howard._

" _Si me permite opinar, señor Rogers" dijo la voz de Jarvis, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. "Creo que, a pesar de las circunstancias, casarse con Tony les evitara problemas a ambos a futuro"_

" _¿A que te refieres, Jarvis?" dijo con un ceño fruncido adornando su rostro._

" _Tony debió haber tenido su primer celo hace un par de años. Entre mas tardado llega el primer celo, más intenso es. Y solo dios sabe cómo reaccionará Tony cuando el momento llegue. Necesita un alfa a su lado para evitar salir a la calle desesperado…"_

" _Si, lo entiendo" le interrumpió, sabiendo perfectamente lo que el primer celo podía provocar en un omega. "Pero, Jarvis… al señor Stark no le importa Tony en absoluto"_

" _Pero a mi si" le respondió secamente. "Y lo mejor para él, es usted. Nadie lo tratara mejor que usted, de eso no tengo duda. Él ya está enamorado de usted, y si no acepta las condiciones del señor Stark conseguirá a alguien más a quien Tony odiará"_

 _Contemplo al mayordomo por unos cuantos segundos y después suspiro pesadamente "Esta bien" dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras y tocando la puerta que el alfa Stark le había indicado._

" _Jarvis, ya te dije que no me interrumpas mientras trato de estudiar… ¡Steve!" grito sorprendido al abrir la puerta. "¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo con una sonrisa._

" _Tony yo..."_

" _Vino a pedirme tu mano" interrumpió Howard Stark apareciendo detrás de Steve._

 _Los ojos de Tony se abrieron como platos y no pudo evitar saltar a los brazos de Steve, abrazándolo con tanta fuerza como pudo y haciendo encorvarse al rubio al colgarse de su cuello. "Steve, no puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"_

" _Tony" dijo en un suspiro agridulce a su oído, rodeo la cintura del castaño con sus brazos y lo cargo como la primera vez que lo vio en SHIELD hace algunas semanas atrás._

" _Eso no importa hijo" le respondió Howard después de que Steve volvió a poner a Tony en el suelo. "Lo que importa es que Steve" dijo señalando al rubio. "…ha logrado convencerme de ser digno de ti" mintió con una expresión tan hipócrita que Steve por poco le convencía._

" _No lo puedo creer" dijo el castaño incrédulo. "Steve, yo creí que…"_

" _Además" interrumpió a su hijo "Steve me dijo que ya habían hablado de una boda. Y será un placer para mí el pagarla. Siempre y cuando tu estés de acuerdo"_

" _Por supuesto que sí" respondió el más pequeño. "Steve. ¿es enserio?" preguntó incrédulo._

" _Si" dijo con una sonrisa "Fuiste tu quien dijo que quería estar al fin juntos"_

" _Oh, Steve" dijo tomando al rubio de los hombros "Te amo"_

 _Steve miro de reojo a Howard y se tragó todo su orgullo. Aceptó mentalmente todas las condiciones del trato de Howard. Ver a Tony tan feliz, mantenerlo a salvo, y si era posible, lejos de su padre eran todo lo que necesitaba para tomar su honor y tirarlo a la basura. 'Por Tony' se dijo a sí mismo "Yo también te amo, Tony" dijo antes de besarlo._

* * *

STEPHEN STRANGE

Finales de Septiembre - 2018

El hospital estaba a su máxima capacidad. Había habido varias docenas de accidentes a lo largo del día, varios incendios y muchos heridos por las calles. La policía había dicho que lo tenían todo bajo control, pero parecía que era una maldita mentira.

Se sorprendió cuando su amigo de hacia ya varios años había llegado con dos heridas de apuñalamiento. Lo habían atacado en el estacionamiento del hospital. Las cámaras no habían visto nada y él como amigo y doctor había logrado salvar la vida del alfa. Tenia una apuñalada en la espalda, el cuchillo usado había perforado un pulmón y había roto un par de costillas solamente. Pero lo preocupante era que le habían clavado un cuchillo directamente en el ojo derecho. Como era de esperarse el rubio perdió totalmente el globo ocular y aun había que esperar para detectar algún daño cerebral.

Se culpo a sí mismo por haberlo llamado y causado que viniera a escuchar el melodrama de su antigua relación. Sabia que la ciudad estaba echa un caos, pero nunca imagino que uno de sus amigos llegara en tal estado. Sabía que vendría, aunque nunca imagino que en tales circunstancias.

Desde hace un par de días la sala de emergencias estaba a toda su capacidad. Ataques, violaciones, apuñalamientos, balanceos, accidentes. Él y Christine, su colega de trabajo y amiga desde que entro a trabajar a ese hospital, trataban a tantos pacientes como pudieran, saltando de paciente en paciente. Llevaba 18 horas sin comer ni dormir y sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a pasarle factura. Pero cuando vió el cuerpo de su amigo, con la cara desfigurada y las ropas ensangrentadas, el hambre y sueño se fueron por completo y entro de nuevo al quirófano.

Fueron cinco horas que sintió eternas.

Salió del quirófano directo hacia la sala de espera. Se sorprendió al ver a varios de sus amigos allí. Steve, Tony, Peter (Quill), Gamora, Bruce, Natasha, Bucky y Loki se levantaron al mismo tiempo cuando vieron al doctor acercarse. La mirada de todos se llenó de incertidumbre y los ojos de Loki se cristalizaron más rápido de lo creyó era humanamente posible.

"¿Cómo esta?" pregunto Loki con la voz entrecortada.

"Perdió un ojo, de no haber sido atacado tan cerca del hospital habría muerto en cuestión de minutos. La buena noticia es que esta estable y vivirá" dijo sin rodeos. Observo como todos respiraban aliviados y volvían a sentarse. Loki lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo a una distancia suficiente para que los demás no los escucharan.

"Creo que quien atacó a Thor lo siguió desde el trabajo y lo atacó en cuanto vió la primera oportunidad. De no haber venido aquí, él…" un sollozo le interrumpió, no podía siquiera decir eso en voz alta.

"Lo sé. En parte es mi culpa. Fui yo quien lo llamo" dijo avergonzado.

"En lo que a mi concierne eso fue lo que le salvo la vida, Strange. Gracias, por eso y por salvarlo allá dentro" dijo señalando el pasillo que conducía al quirófano. "¿Cuándo podré verlo?"

"En un par de días. Ahora debe descansar tanto como sea posible"

Loki suspiro cansado. Había pasado varias horas esperando angustiados la recuperación de su esposo, tenía que mantenerse fuerte por sus hijos y por lo que quedaba de su matrimonio.

"Escuche que Ross está aquí". Eso fue exactamente lo que creyó que el omega le diría al apartarlo de los demás.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Esta en las noticias. ¿No has visto todo lo que está pasando por todo el país?"

"La ciudad se ha vuelto loca. Tuve suerte de conseguir una habitación individual para Thor en el área de recuperación. Christine dice que es por las elecciones de Noviembre, pero creo que eso no es justificante para tantos… incidentes."

"Nuestros vecinos de abajo fueron masacrados mientras dormían. El hijo era amigo de Arthur" dijo triste "Esta ciudad entrará en caos en cuestión de días si las cosas siguen así"

"Lo sé. Espero no tener que atender a otro amigo en el quirófano"

"Salvaste a Ross también, ¿heh?"

No pudo evitar suspirar triste. Desde que había dejado al alfa hace ya varias horas, tuvo un par de cirugías urgentes, además del incidente con Thor. Temía volver a la sala de recuperación donde Everett descansaba, esperaba que el cuerpo le exigiera descanso o que mas personas accidentadas llegaran, para no ir a verlo. Después de dejar a Everett, se había encerrado en un cubículo del baño y se metió el rollo de papel a la boca para ahogar su grito de frustración lo más que pudiera. No quería saber nada de la nueva vida de su ex. 'Es solo un paciente más' se decía a si mismo a cada que pensaba en él. "Si, yo… bueno, ese es mi trabajo"

"Le dirás"

"No" respondió inmediatamente. "Él no puede saber eso. No arruinare su nueva vida con un error que yo cometí"

"Creo que lo estas subestimando"

"No. No lo hago. Si le digo la verdad… solo arruinare su vida y me odiara"

"Pero él te amaba. No sé cómo pudiste guardarle tal secreto"

"Fue por nuestro propio bien" dijo melancólico. Eso se decía una y otra vez. Eran las palabras de su madre, y tenían mas sentido con el paso del tiempo que cuando se las repetía hasta el cansancio cuando era joven.

"Si el no fuera casado te diría que fueras por él"

"Aunque fuera soltero… yo no podría verlo a los ojos sabiendo lo que le hice. Simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Por eso no pude continuar con nuestra relación hace 17 años" dijo melancólico.

"Solo quiero que seas feliz. Has sufrido mucho"

"Tú también" le respondió inmediatamente.

Loki no dijo nada, se limito a darle una media sonrisa y dio media vuelta, regresando con sus amigos en la sala de espera.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse cansado y hambriento. Sentía como si necesitara dormir dos días seguidos y comerse una docena de hamburguesas. Paso a la cafetería y comió lo más rápido que pudo. Necesitaba llegara a su apartamento a dormir y dejar de pensar en Everett y Thor.

"Doctor Stephen" saludo la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar descansando, Ev no es el único que lo necesita"

"T'Challa" saludo al hombre "Iré a dormir después de comer. ¿Cómo está el señor Ross?"

"Despertó un par de veces, pero no para de decir su nombre. ¿Acaso paso algo entre ustedes?

Sintió como se atraganto con su comida. No esperaba que Everett le llamara cuando despertara, le había pedido a Christine que se hiciera cargo de Ross después de la operación, no quería tener más contacto con él si era posible. "El y yo nos conocimos hace varios años. Fue una sorpresa para mi cuando llego a emergencias" le respondió esquivo.

"Vaya. Eso nunca lo comento"

"No creo que tuviera porque"

El teléfono del morocho sonó y leyó el mensaje que había recibido y lo observo con los ojos entrecerrados "¿Le importaría ir a verlo? Mi hermana dice que acaba de despertar y seguro ya preguntara por usted nuevamente"

Sintió que no tenia opción. Asintió lentamente y siguió al alfa hasta la habitación que había conseguido para su ex. Al abrir la puerta encontró a la esposa de Everett, Shuri Ross, tomándole la mano derecha, y acariciando suavemente sus nudillos, la mirada de amor en su cara y las lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

"Doctor Strange" dijo la beta al ver a su hermano y al doctor entrar en la habitación, se puso de pie inmediatamente, sin soltar la mano de su esposo.

"Te he dicho que me llames Stephen, Shuri" le dijo el pelinegro.

"Stephen" dijo la voz de Everett, quien abrió los ojos de golpe y los cerró inmediatamente al sentir tanta luz entrar en su retina.

"Pregunta por usted a cada que despierta, doctor" dijo la morocha con una sonrisa.

"¿Ah sí?" dijo tratando de ocultar su incomodidad.

"Stephen, podemo-mos hablar?" dijo Everett en su mejor intento de alzar la voz.

"Iré por un café" dijo Shuri caminando hacia la puerta "Acompáñame, hermano" dijo antes de salir con T'Challa a sus espaldas.

Espero hasta que los hermanos se fueron para hablar "¿Por qué preguntas por mí? ¿Acaso no piensas en tu esposa?" lanzo furioso.

"Que-quería hablar conti-tigo"

"Te asigne a la doctora Palmmer para cualquier cosa que necesitaras"

"Te qui-quiero a ti" dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente.

"Estoy trabajando, Everett" dijo secamente.

"Y yo esto-toy herido"

"Basta. No tengo tiempo para esto" dijo caminando hacia la salida de la habitación.

"Dejaré a Shuri si me lo pides" dijo en un quejido, hablar normal le había costado mucho trabajo.

Se paro en seco y dio media vuelta. Camino hasta tomar la mano del alfa y la apretó con suavidad. "No lo hagas. Solo harás que una buena mujer sea lastimada. Y no creo que ella se merezca eso"

"Pero quiero estar contigo"

"Nuestro tiempo ya paso, Ev" dijo zafando el agarre de su mano.

"No para mi" dijo triste "Cu-cuando te fuiste, prometí que te espe-peraría, prometiste vol-volver a mí. Pero no lo hi-hiciste. Y aún sigo espe-perándote" Esas palabras le dolieron más de lo que el rubio podía imaginar.

"No nos hagas esto, Ev"

"Nu-nunca ame a nadie co-como te ame a ti"

Se quedó callado, estaba seguro de que se seguir así, terminaría confesándole la verdad. Y Everett Ross ya había sufrido mucho en los últimos días. "Yo también, pero te supure hace años. Y es hora de que tú también lo hagas" mintió con frialdad.

"No te creo" fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que Shuri regresara con un café entre las manos.

Se despidió de Shuri inmediatamente, ignorando la mirada triste del alfa. Al salir de la habitación lanzo un enorme suspiro y el cansancio emocional se sumó a la lista de síntomas que su cuerpo tendría que soportar.

"¿Qué triste lo que le paso al pobre de Ev? ¿No lo cree doctor?" dijo T'Challa que llego con un café entre las manos al igual que lo había hecho su hermana.

"Ya lo creo. No sabe lo difícil que es tratar con alguien que conoces, en el quirófano"

"Debe serlo. Después de todo, ustedes dos eran amantes, ¿no es así?"

La vergüenza lo hizo sonrojarse tanto que deseó tener algo con que atragantarse de nuevo. La mirada de T'Challa era salvaje y asesina.

"No tengo idea de lo que estas…"

"No me mientas, Strange" dijo molesto. "Un día antes que Ev y mi hermana se casaron el casi va a buscarte. Quería saber de ti, quería saber si tomaría la decisión correcta, y por poco arruina la boda de mi hermana"

"¿Dijo que fue a buscarme?" pregunto incrédulo "¿Cómo sabes que fue a mi…?"

"Porque vi como te mira. Porque, aunque tenga a mi hermana a un lado solo parece quererte a ti" dijo tratando de controlar su furia.

Suspiro completamente derrotado. Sabia que eventualmente alguien lo sabría, ya sea T´Challa o Shuri, pero no quería ser un estorbo en esa relación. El pasado era el pasado. "Lo mio con Ross…" no encontraba las formas de decirlo sin sentir la amarga nostalgia "…fue hace casi 20 años. No sé porque aún no puede superarlo, pero… te prometeré algo" el morocho lo observo intrigado, entrecerró los ojos tratando de intimidar al médico "No me interpondré entre tu hermana y Everett. Ni siquiera seré su medico a cargo. Ya le había asignado a la doctora Palmmer. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, ella estará ahí para el señor Ross. De hecho, podría transferirlo al hospital general de Queens…"

"No" interrumpió el alfa. "Se quedará en Manhattan. El señor Ross y mi hermana aun no han podido procrear un hijo. Y es muy importante para Wakanda el que Shuri y Everett tengan un heredero que nos represente en América. Así que se quedara en este hospital, por si necesita de sus habilidades como cirujano, únicamente. En lo demás estoy completamente de acuerdo" dijo extendiéndole la mano esperando así formalizar su trato.

Observo la mano extendida del alfa, dudando por un momento si esa era la mejor de sus opciones. Suspiro resignado y estrecho la mano del morocho "Es un trato" dijo al sacudir el apretón y recibiendo una media sonrisa de parte de T'Challa.

"No quiero una sola palabra de esto con mi hermana" ordeno antes de girarse y entrar a la habitación donde Shuri aun sujetaba la mano de su esposo.

Corrió hasta su auto. No se permitió sentir nada hasta que estuvo en la seguridad de su departamento. Al entrar tomo un cojín del sofá y lo mordió con fuerza, ahogando su grito tanto como pudo, las lagrimas salieron involuntariamente. Y lloro, acostado en el sofá, completamente cansado. Había sido un día tan largo que pensó jamás terminaría.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando golpearon a su puerta, los rayos del sol matutino que se colaban entre los edificios hasta su ventana le decían que eran alrededor de las ocho A.M., los golpes en su puerta se hicieron presentes de nuevo, sentía que estaba totalmente desorientado, no había dormido bien, y estaba seguro de que la noche en el sofá le causaría dolor en la espalda todo el día. Camino hacia la puerta y observo un sobre que había sido deslizado debajo de esta. Miro por el ojo mágico de la puerta ignorando intencionalmente el sobre bajo sus pies. No había nadie, el pasillo parecía desierto, pero sabía que probablemente había alguien allí. Abrió la puerta lentamente, esperando que no fuera una victima mas de los locos ataques que sufría la ciudad los últimos días.

Nada. No había absolutamente nadie en el pasillo.

Cerro la puerta y la aseguro de nuevo. Recogió la carta del suelo y la abrió lentamente.

Su corazón casi se detiene cuando la leyó. Únicamente cuatro letras bastaban para que entrara en pánico. No sabia que iba a hacer o quien era el autor de la nota. Trato de pensar que tal vez solo seria una broma pesada de un adolescente aburrido, pero… ¿Qué ganaría alguien provocándole un susto así? No tenía sentido, simplemente no lo tenía. Corrió hasta su oficina y busco su cenicero. Coloco la carta dentro y tomo el encendedor con el que encendía sus puros. Observo tembloroso como el fuego consumía la carta y las palabras 'Sé lo de Rosemund' desaparecer hasta convertirse en cenizas.

* * *

 _THOR ODINSON_

 _1996 - Octubre 1998_

 _Había controlado su instinto animal de saltarle encima a Loki la primera vez que respiro el olor del Laufeyson cuando sus padres habían ido al apartamento de Laufey hace un par de años atrás, y al abrir la puerta el olor del celo de Loki lo golpeo con fuerza. Esa fue la primera vez que Thor había sentido algo por Loki, aunque fuera simple y carnal deseo. Recordó a su padre intercambiar una mirada con el de Loki en la puerta y un segundo después, Odin lo arrastro de regreso al auto. 'No debes acercarte a un omega en celo, Thor' recordó que su padre le decía, aunque no le prestaba atención realmente. El aroma de Loki lo había puesto en un trance. Como si hubiera caído en un hechizo que el pelinegro le hubiera lanzado._

 _Después de eso estuvieron los múltiples encuentros en los que Frigga y Loki le atendían. Cuando Odin, Laufey y él miraban el partido de su equipo favorito, los Giants de Nueva York. Amaba ver el football, tanto por los Giants como por tener a Loki tan cerca. Aprovechaba a cada que podía para acercarse al omega, pero este siempre le ignoraba, como si el libro que sostuviera a cada que quería hablar con él fuera más interesante que tener una conversación simple con él._

 _Habían intercambiado apenas una docena de palabras para cuando Laufey murió. La tristeza reflejada en el rostro de Loki le partió el corazón. Su padre le había dicho una y otra vez que los alfas protegen a sus omegas a toda costa y de lo que sea. Si bien, Loki no era su omega, sentía la necesidad de protegerlo, ofrecer su hombro para que el pelinegro llorara._

 _Cuando se enteró que Loki asistiría a SHIELD casi se desmaya de la emoción. Ahora tendría más cerca a Loki. Le insinuó a su madre que sus vestimentas le protegerían de los alfas, y cuando esta se lo mencionó frente a Odin, no puso objeción alguna. Después de todo, tenía razón. A cada que Loki salía a la calle los alfas lo ignoraban casi descaradamente. Una noche se armo de valor y se escabullo directo en la habitación del omega y lo rodeo con sus brazos, para cuando Loki lo noto, este estaba completamente atrapado, se sorprendió cuando lo sintió relajarse y caer profundamente dormido. Cada que podía se infiltraba en la habitación del pelinegro y lo abrazaba hasta quedar dormido._

 _Ignoraba intencionalmente cada advertencia de su padre. No podía creer que su padre dudara de él. Su deber como alfa era proteger a Loki y no permitiría que nada le pasara. No intentaría nada con el pelinegro, no si él no se lo pedía._

 _Le pidió ayuda a varios de sus amigos para que cuidaran a Loki cuando él no estuviera cerca. Confiaba en que lo protegerían de cualquier alfa._

 _No entendió porque Loki cambio tan repentinamente. Había pasado ya una semana desde que el pelinegro lo había corrido escandalosamente por primera vez. E_ _ntro a su habitación como lo hacia desde hace varias semanas, pero cuando se deslizo entre las sabanas y trato de abrazar al omega, este lo aparto de él. Al no estar acostumbrado al rechazo, simplemente trato de abrazarlo a la fuerza, pero solo logro que Loki gritara. Haciendo que tanto Frigga como Odin irrumpieran en la habitación del omega y presenciaran a Thor tratando de tomar a Loki a la fuerza._

 _Frigga durmió con Loki esa noche._

 _Y Thor simplemente estaba furioso. Desquito toda su furia en los entrenamientos de football. Sus amigos no le dijeron nada. Sabían que era normal tenerlo molesto cuando peleaba con una de sus conquistas de una noche que se negaba a dejarlo en paz. Así que simplemente ignoraron su comportamiento. Los días se hacían más pesados y más difíciles de sobrellevar. Odin le había prohibido acercarse a Loki, su madre solo se limitaba a verlo con tristeza, como si estuviera decepcionada de él. Y la peor parte de su día era la cena. Siempre era silenciosa e incómoda._

" _Y… ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?" trato de romper el hielo Frigga. Veía como su hijo observaba a Loki, que se sentó frente a él. Si no conociera al pelinegro diría que estaba provocando a Thor con sus miradas._

" _Normal, madre. Todos los días son iguales" dijo llevándose un pedazo de carne a la boca sin dejar de ver al pelinegro como si le fuera a saltar encima._

" _Escuche que tus notas mejoraron" comento Odin después de otro silencio largamente incómodo._

" _Fue gracias a Stephen. Me ayudo con sus apuntes, aunque su caligrafía parezca como la de un doctor autentico, fue de mucha ayuda"_

" _Es bueno oírlo, cielo" dijo Frigga "Si no apruebas tus exámenes te sacaran del equipo, y perderás la beca deportiva de SHIELD"_

" _Ya aceptan omegas, madre. Estoy seguro de que no me echarían aunque fuera el mas idiota en calculo" lanzo venenosamente viendo a Loki de reojo en todo momento. El pelinegro respiro profundamente varias veces tratando de controlarse y no decir algo impulsivo o estúpido._

" _Cariño, yo también soy una omega" dijo Frigga molesta._

" _Discúlpate con tu madre y con Loki" ordeno su padre._

" _Lo siento madre" dijo sincero. Se giro para ver a Loki, quien esperaba una disculpa impaciente. Con esa sonrisa ladina que decía 'Has perdido'. "Lo siento, Loki. No es tu culpa ser un simple y patético omega" dijo con descaro._

" _Y yo siento tanto que tu solo puedas ser uno de los tantos alfas que entró a SHIELD solo por saber patear un balón, no podrías entrar a una escuela así, ni aunque vivieras cinco mil años" respondió venenoso._

" _Thor, Loki. Compórtense, estamos en la mesa" demando Odin levantándose bruscamente de la mesa. Callando el conflicto que había surgido._

" _Pero padre" … reclamo el rubio cuando su padre volvió a tomar asiento._

" _No digas nada. Tu iniciaste esto el día que entraste a la habitación del pobre Loki" interrumpió._

" _Él nunca me pidió que me fuera. Ni siquiera la primera vez" respondió frustrado._

" _No. No quiero oírte" dijo levantándose de nuevo "Termina de cenar y ve a tu habitación" ordeno nuevamente._

" _Si me permite, Odin" tomo la palabra el pelinegro. "…creo que las intenciones de Thor fueron buenas. El solo quería protegerme. Y tiene razón, yo nunca le pedí que se fuera" dijo observando de reojo la reacción del alfa frente a él._

" _¿Por qué lo defiendes, Loki?" pregunto el alfa mayor confundido._

" _Solo creo que Thor no debería ser castigado por apoyarme después de que mi padre murió" dijo cristalizando sus ojos._

 _El rubio no lo creía. "Loki…" trato de decir._

" _No digas nada, Thor" le silencio el pelinegro con un ademan. "Tu solo querías ayudarme. Y yo aprecio eso"_

 _Odin y Frigga se miraron entre sí, no creían lo que oían. Pero simplemente decidieron no decir nada. Soportaron el resto de la cena en un silencio desagradable. Cuando terminaron se retiraron, Odin fue al recibidor a ver la televisión, Loki y Firgga ordenaron la cocina y comedor, mientras que Thor esperaba impaciente dentro de la habitación del pelinegro._

 _Cuando apareció por la puerta le lanzo una sonrisa cínica "Vienes por algún pantalón tuyo o…"_

" _¿Qué demonios fue eso?" dijo molesto._

" _¿Qué fue qué?" dijo con falsa inocencia._

" _Me has evadido toda la semana. Me lanzaste fuera de tu cama y no me dirigiste la palabra en días. Y ahora dices que yo te apoye frente a mis padres. ¿Qué demonios estas tramando?" dijo acercándose peligrosamente al más pequeño._

" _Me crees capas de planear algo en contra de ti, querido amigo" dijo en un tono de mera hipocresía._

" _¿Por qué me sacaste de tu cama? Yo solo quiero protegerte Loki, por favor"_

" _¿Por qué? Tú no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo"_

" _Porque me importas"_

 _El pelinegro se quedo congelado por un momento, pero inmediatamente volvió a su papel "¿De verdad? ¿Te importo más que a esas betas de tu clase a las que te follas?" dijo venenoso._

" _¿Así que me torturas solamente porque estas celoso?" eso tenía sentido._

" _No te estoy torturando y no estoy celoso" dijo molesto. "Lárgate de aquí"_

" _NO" respondió firme. "Si no estás celoso, entonces dime que es lo que te pasa"_

" _Si no te vas de aquí, se lo diré a Odin" amenazo._

" _Solo dime porque estas molesto conmigo. Solo intento protegerte"_

" _Escurrirte dentro de mi habitación y meterte en mi cama no es lo que quiero de ti"_

" _¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi entonces?"_

" _Justo ahora…" dijo separándose de él y tomando el pomo de la puerta de su habitación. "…nada" y abrió la puerta, invitándolo a salir._

 _No había vuelto a hablar con Loki por un par de semanas. El pelinegro se la pasaba en la mansión Stark o con un par de amigos que había conocido en SHIELD. No supo si fue imaginación suya, pero estaba seguro de que Loki abrazo espontáneamente a un beta llamado Fandral, cuando lo vio acercarse hacia él en el pasillo. Con una sonrisa ladina en todo momento._

 _El sexo casual con Jane tampoco ayudaba. Las últimas veces que había tomado a la castaña se había imaginado que era Loki, gimiendo y retorciéndose bajo él, diciendo su nombre entre jadeos. Jane lo había mandado al carajo cuando llego al orgasmo diciendo el nombre de Loki y no el de ella._

 _Su padre le había pedido que se quedara en casa de un amigo cuando Loki tuviera su celo._

" _Pero padre, ¿Y si necesita a un alfa?"_

" _No lo hará" respondió firme. "No es su primer celo. Y no permitiré que te sobrepases con él. Perdió a su padre y no tiene a nadie. No quiero que hagas una locura. Solo lo lastimaras más"_

" _Lo único que he querido hacer todo este tiempo es protegerlo" le grito molesto._

" _No lo protegerás si tiene su celo y estas aquí"_

" _Puedo controlarme"_

" _No. No puedes, te conozco y solo empeoraras las cosas con él"_

" _Pero padre… no tengo idea de porque está actuando así" dijo frustrado._

" _Hijo, debes limitarte a proteger a Loki únicamente a una distancia segura para él"_

" _Nunca le haría daño, padre. Nunca dejaría que algo malo le pase. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?"_

" _Escucha. Si no tienes la intención de unirte a él, deja que tu madre sea quien vea por él" soltó molesto "De lo contrario mantendrás tu distancia para cuando el celo de Loki llegue"_

 _Se quedo pasmado cuando escucho las palabras de su padre. No creía lo que oía. ¿Desde cuando su padre se entrometía en sus relaciones? "Padre… no puedo unirme a él"_

" _Entonces mantén tu distancia"_

" _Pero me necesita"_

" _No. No te necesita. Y francamente, no pienso faltarle el respeto al recuerdo de su padre, permitiéndote acercarte a él cuando es más vulnerable que nunca" sentencio dejando al rubio en su habitación._

 _Un par de días después vio como Fandral y Loki caminaban saliendo de SHIELD riendo muy cerca para el gusto del rubio. Camino hacia ellos ignorando los llamados tanto de Steve como del entrenador. Se sentía furioso al ver a Loki tan cerca del imbécil de Fandral que para cuando llego a ellos estaba dando largas zancadas y tomo a Fandral del cuello de la camisa y lo envió al suelo._

" _¿Qué demonios te pasa?" le reclamo enfurecido el pelinegro._

" _¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?" le respondió indignado "Trato de protegerte de tipos como él. Acaso sabes con cuantas personas duerme este idiota" señalo al beta que se levantaba desorientado del suelo con ayuda del omega._

" _No tantas como tú, Odinson" le respondió el otro rubio con desprecio. "Eres la persona menos indicada para reclamarme algo a mí, idiota"_

" _Loki, este idiota no te conviene" le dijo en un tono tan desesperado que el pelinegro no pudo evitar enternecerse._

" _¿Y tu si le convienes?" lanzo irónico Fandral._

" _Ya basta" dijo Loki tratando de calmar al par de rubios antes de que comenzaran a pelear._

" _Yo lo trataría mejor que tú, eso sí es seguro" escupió Odinson._

" _Eso es mentira"_

" _Basta" interrumpió Loki "Thor, ya deja de fastidiarme. No quiero nada contigo"_

" _Ya escuchaste" añadió el beta._

" _¿Por qué no?" pregunto cruzando sus brazos y tratando de mantenerse serio._

" _Porque tu solo quieres sexo, y nada más que sexo"_

" _Pero yo…"_

" _No, Thor" interrumpió Loki "Yo quiero una relación seria y duradera. No quiero ser un nombre más en la lista de idiotas que durmieron con Thor Odinson" dijo molesto, se dio la vuelta y tomo a Fandral del brazo y camino en dirección contraria, dejando al alfa solo en la calle._

 _Se quedo contemplando a Loki y Fandral irse hasta que un brazo en su espalda lo saco de su ensimismamiento._

" _¿Qué te ocurre, Odinson?" le pregunto el pelinegro "Parecías petrificado"_

" _Nada, Stephen. Solo…" se quedo sin poder decir nada._

" _Loki ¿Heh?"_

 _Suspiro resignado, no sabia en que clase de hechizo había caído para sentirse de esa forma. Su naturaleza le decía que reclamara a Loki y lo hiciera suyo en su próximo celo, pero algo en su interior le decía que no era una buena idea. La idea de tener una sola pareja el resto de tu vida le disgustaba, y no sabía si Loki podría seguirle el ritmo. "Si. Loki" dijo resignado._

" _Nunca había sentido esto por nadie" admitió avergonzado._

" _Creí que se congelaría el infierno antes de que te alguien te domará, Odinson" dijo sarcástico._

" _Y yo creí que los cerdos volarían antes que te enamorarás, Strange" le respondió con el mismo tono._

 _El pelinegro se sonrojo tanto que no puedo evitar reírse "No se dé que hablas" mintió._

" _Oh vamos, Strange. El tipo misterioso con el que te besuqueas en Central Park todas las tardes no puede ser producto de la imaginación de toda la escuela" le bromeo._

" _Mierda" se dijo mas a si mismo. "Si mi madre se entera…"_

" _Tranquilo, nadie dirá nada"_

" _¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

" _Porque a nadie le importa mucho, a decir verdad"_

" _Si mi madre se entera me mandara de regreso a Londres" dijo asustado._

" _¿Por qué?" pregunto confundido._

" _No te lo puedo decir"_

" _Esta bien, no me meteré en tu vida. Solo… ten cuidado. No quiero que te manden a Londres. Estoy seguro que reprobaré Biología" bromeo. Recibiendo un codazo por parte del pelinegro. "Por cierto, ¿Ese no es tu hombre misterioso?" dijo señalando al auto del alfa que estaba estacionado a media cuadra._

" _Si, es el. Por cierto, se llama Everett" dijo caminando hacia el auto de Ross y dejando de nuevo al rubio solo._

 _Se quedo contemplando a su amigo subirse al auto del alfa y suspiro resignado. Hasta el eternamente soltero Strange se había enamorado._

 _Y Loki…, el simplemente se la pasaba provocándole con miradas. Ya no sabia que hacer. Nunca se había enamorado de nadie, muchas de sus conquistas eran sexo y solo sexo, nunca se enamoró de nadie, a pesar de que muchas si lo hacían de él, nunca les volvía a hablar. El sexo era algo completamente natural, su cuerpo se lo demandaba, y el satisfacía su necesidad con quien pudiera, pero con Loki… todo era distinto, no quería aceptarlo, pero todo era distinto. No solo quería tener sexo con él. Quería protegerlo, despertar con él cada mañana y hacerlo suyo cada noche. Pero la idea de marcarlo y unirse a él de por vida era sumamente aterradora._

 _Pasaron unos cuantos días hasta que Loki le volvió a hablar. Era un lunes y estaba seguro de que el celo de Loki estaba mas que cerca, ya que pudo sentir como repentinamente el olor del pelinegro se volvió picante y dulce. Había llegado a su apartamento y el aroma de Loki lo había inundado. Busco al pelinegro rápidamente y lo encontró tirado en el pasillo, a punto de llegar a su habitación. Estaba sudando y en posición fetal._

" _Loki" se arrodillo frente a él, toco su mano, pero el pelinegro la aparto de inmediato "Déjame ayudarte"_

" _Frigga" dijo entre respiraciones entrecortadas "Llama a Frigga"_

 _Ignoró su petición y lo tomo en sus brazos, ignorando los gemidos de desconformidad del omega, entro a la habitación del pelinegro y lo posiciono en la cama. "Prometí que te cuidaría"_

" _Thor" gimió el pelinegro._

" _¿Qué necesitas?" pregunto apartando un mechón de pelo que colgaba en la frente del omega._

" _Necesito que te vayas y llames a Frigga. Mi celo esta por iniciar" dijo volviendo a acomodarse en posición fetal._

" _No está aquí. Pero estaré afuera si me necesitas" dijo caminando hacia la puerta._

" _Gracias" dijo antes de que el rubio saliera de la habitación._

 _Se sentó en el sofá tratando de ignorar el aroma que Loki emanaba. Recordó el mismo olor cuando era mas joven, era tan Loki, tan intenso y tan excitante. Haciendo uso de su autocontrol se limito a encerrarse en su habitación y masturbarse pensando en Loki hasta que Frigga llegara. Les demostraría que podría controlar sus instintos. Y le demostraría a su padre que se equivocaba._

* * *

Supongo que este capitulo les aclara como sera el formato de esta historia. Sus comentarios o sugerencias son bien recibidas, y sera un gusto para mi aclarar sus dudas.

Ya tienen alguna trama favorita? Alguna teoría? Les gustaria que desarrollara mas la historia del pasado o presente? De que personaje?


	3. Capitulo 2B: Why Did It Have To Be Me?

TONY ROGERS-STARK

Finales de Septiembre - 2018

Después de escuchar que Thor estaba fuera de peligro suspiro tranquilo. Estaba dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que el esposo de su amigo fuera dado de alta. Estaba seguro de que Loki haría lo mismo por él. Aunque el tan solo imaginar tener a Steve en una cama de hospital con vendajes en todo el cuerpo era lo último que quería. No importaba el resentimiento que sentía con él, ni el que sentía consigo mismo le consumiera. El no deseaba algo así.

"Esta amaneciendo, Tony. Deberías ir a descansar" le dijo Loki que estaba sentado a su lado, cuando le vió cabecear debido al sueño. La sala de espera del hospital estaba repleta de personas y la presencia de todos sus amigos solo le decía que no debía dejar a su amigo, a pesar de estar rodeado por la silenciosa compañía de los demás.

"No te dejare aquí" respondió en un tono de leve indignación. "No lo vuelvas a pedir"

"Solo creo que deberías ir a ver cómo están tus hijos" Admitió con una mueca.

"Sabes, creo que tienes razón, aunque el último al que quiero ver es Peter" dijo tocándose el tronco de la nariz en señal de frustración.

"¿Wilson?" obviamente Loki sabia exactamente los problemas por los cuales Tony evadiría a Peter de esa forma.

"Al parecer tuvo su celo y no me di cuenta. Lo peor de todo es que dejo al imbécil de Wilson que lo marcara. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?"

"Vaya. Creí que Wade era solo una etapa. Ya sabes, algo que superas con películas románticas y comida chatarra"

"Si, pero ahora tendré que soportar al idiota de Wade el resto de mi vida" lanzo un suspiro de frustración al mismo tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la frente "Lo peor de todo es que Peter parece no tener sentido común cuando se trata de él. ¿En que me equivoque con él?"

"No seas hipócrita, Stark. Es solo que Peter esta tan enamorado de Wade como tú lo estabas de Steve" dijo con una sonrisa ladina adornando su rostro.

"No compares a Steve con Wade" dijo lo más serio que pudo. "Además, Steve era demasiado perfecto, parecía que mi padre era el más emocionado con nuestra relación que incluso nosotros"

"Nunca imagine que Peter terminaría siendo más precoz que tú. Es decir, tu tardaste casi lo mismo que el en tener el primer celo…"

"No me hagas recordarlo" le interrumpió el castaño con un ademan. "… ¿Y cómo que más precoz?"

"Te casaste a los 17, Stark. Eso fue precoz"

Dio un suspiro triste al recordar "Pero fue solo por culpa de…"

"¡Tony!" le interrumpió la voz de Natasha, acercándose a él con su teléfono celular, con Steve tras ella.

"¿Qué quieres ahora, Romanoff?" pregunto secamente.

"Dime que esto es mentira" extendió el teléfono celular para que el castaño le tomara. Alterno su vista entre los ojos verdes de la imponente alfa y el teléfono que le extendía, como si no fuera algo que tuviera que ver con él.

Tomo el teléfono y observo el video que estaba listo para reproducir. El video era de la entrada de su mansión en Park Avenue, nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que vio como el alfa al que tanto detestaba, el mismo que había marcado a su bebé, el mismo que había sido el causante de la rebeldía del mayor de sus hijos, era botado completamente desnudo fuera de la puerta de la mansión por Steve. No pudo evitar reír, Wilson corrió lo más rápido que pudo a través de la calle repleta de gente y personas grabándolo, cubriendo su hombría con sus manos, y corriendo hasta perderse en la lejanía.

"¿Por qué no me contaste eso, Stark?" le reclamo Loki, quien observaba el video desde atrás de su hombro.

"Me entere apenas ayer, cuando llegue de tu apartamento"

"¡Esto no es material para su sesión de chisme!" interrumpió Natasha molesta. "Esto afecta la campaña de Steve de manera estrepitosa"

"Y… ¿Por qué me dices esto a mí? Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso" dijo el castaño, mientras veía como Steve trataba de mirar a otro lado, como si eso le redujera la culpa de sus acciones.

"Esto ocurrió en la mansión Rogers-Stark. Por lo tanto…"

"No" interrumpió el castaño "No pienso involucrarme en esa estúpida campaña para salvarle el trasero al idiota de Rogers" dijo con tanto veneno como pudo. Sintió como el par de alfas frente a él se ponían mas tensos.

"Tony" dijo la alfa en un todo más comprensivo "Un alfa saliendo de la mansión Stark en estas condiciones podría insinuar que estas teniendo una aventura con él" La sola idea de tener una aventura imaginaria con el idiota de Wilson le hizo querer vomitar. "El video ya está en internet, y en unos cuantos minutos estará en las noticias. Necesitamos tu ayuda. Muchas personas dependen de esto" dijo en un tono que casi sonaba suplicante tratándose de ella.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" dijo viendo a su esposo esta vez "Tú fuiste el que tuvo la culpa" dijo furioso.

"Tony yo…" no supo que decir, se estaba rascando la nuca tratando de acomodar sus palabras "…supongo que enloquecí al verlo tomando a Peter, que simplemente…"

"Ya, está bien. No sigas" interrumpió no queriendo saber más detalles. "Diré que no estoy teniendo una aventura a la prensa, ¿Es suficiente?"

"No" interrumpió Sam, apareciendo junto a ellos. "Síganme, estamos llamando mucho la atención" dijo al ver como las personas alternaban la vista entre sus teléfonos y ellos, incluyendo a sus amigos. Loki se mantuvo sentado viéndolos desaparecer.

Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento del hospital y subieron a la camioneta de Sam, como si estuvieran preparándose para salir del hospital. Steve se sentó junto a él en la parte de atrás, Sam en el asiento del piloto y Natasha en el de copiloto. Por un minuto nadie dijo nada, como si esperaran la autorización de Tony para iniciar la conversación. Y no fue hasta que se sintió cohibido que pregunto.

"¿Vamos a hablar o solo me quedaran mirando?"

"Tony…" dijo en un suspiro Sam. A él solo lo conocía como uno de los amigos de Steve, nunca habían intercambiado más de dos oraciones un par de veces. El morocho no era del agrado del castaño, pero tampoco le había desagradado en casi todo ese tiempo, únicamente cuando inicio la campaña de Steve hace año y medio y perdió la poca felicidad que quedaba de su matrimonio. "…creo que Steve va a perder estas elecciones" dijo sin rodeos.

Observo a Steve a su lado, se veía triste, decepcionado, con la cabeza baja y las manos entrelazadas. No recordaba haber visto a Steve así en casi 20 años. "¿Por qué crees eso?"

"Ahora todos creen que es un cornudo" dijo Natasha. "Y eso le hará perder la poca ventaja que le llevaba a Pierce. Un alfa no respeta a otro alfa cornudo. Y si no le respetan…"

"No votaran por él" termino el castaño. "¿Y si solo se concentran en el voto omega?" dijo después de meditar por un momento.

"La mayoría de los omegas votaran por el candidato que su alfa les ordene. Los omegas que no tienen unión están casi en su totalidad con nosotros, pero no son suficientes, y la mayoría de los betas no votaran. No hay un solo candidato beta en estas elecciones" explico el morocho.

"¿Qué es lo que necesitan de mi entonces?" pregunto confundido.

"Qué apoyes a Steve en la candidatura" dijo sin rodeos el morocho.

"Diremos que un exhibicionista entro a robar a la mansión. Pero para que las personas lo crean debes estar al lado de Steve como buen omega" añadió la pelirroja.

Se quedo viendo entre Natasha y Sam, como si pudieran darle una segunda opción. No quería saber absolutamente nada de la estúpida campaña de Steve, ya había sufrido mucho la ausencia de su esposo estos últimos años, y no quería descuidar a sus hijos como él. Ellos necesitaban a su madre, en especial Peter. Sin él para vigilarle, volvería a verse a escondidas con ese criminal al que tanto detestaba. Además, estaba Stark Industries, la empresa que había reinventado con sangre sudor y lágrimas. Si bien, Pepper la dirigía ahora, el era el dueño e inventor de todas y cada una de las nuevas armas, vehículos e innovaciones tecnológicas. No iba a descuidar sus responsabilidades con sus hijos y trabajo como lo había echo Steve hace casi dos años.

"No" dijo sin poder ver a nadie los ojos, en especial a su esposo.

"Bueno, hay una segunda opción…" dijo la pelirroja.

"No" interrumpió el rubio. Hablando por primera vez desde que habían subido al vehículo. "Te dije que esa no era una opción, Natasha"

"¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué opción?" pregunto no teniendo la menor idea de que estaban hablando.

Las miradas de Natasha y Sam se cruzaron entre sí y luego le observaron "Hay que hacer público el romance de Peter con Wade" dijo la pelirroja.

"¿Qué demonios?... eso no era lo que tenia en mente." Grito molesto "¿Como es posible que les hayas dicho lo de Peter y Wade?" pregunto indignado al alfa a su lado.

"Lo siento, Tony. Yo…"

"Esto es lo más estúpido que has hecho, Rogers" escupió venenoso.

"Cálmate un poco, Stark" dijo la pelirroja. "Si vendemos la historia de Peter como un romance prohibido puede que funcione, solo tenemos que silenciar a Peter, y al idiota con el que se acuesta darle una buena cantidad de dinero para que coopere"

"Natasha, te dije que esa no era una opción. Simplemente el tema no esta a discusión" dijo el rubio exasperado.

"Aún no sabemos cuál es la opinión de Tony"

"Ya la sabes, Romanoff"

"Míralo de esta forma, Tony" dijo el morocho. "Podemos darle una generosa cantidad de dinero a Wade para que cierre la boca. El video desnudo pasará de ser 'La aventura de Tony Stark' a 'El padre protector: Steve Rogers" dijo haciendo un margen con las manos, como si pudiera verlo en la primera plana del New York Times.

"Es decir, que si no acepto soy la puta de Park Avenue y si lo hago este imbécil será el héroe" dijo apuntando con el dedo a su esposo sin verlo a la cara.

"Se que es injusto, Stark…" comenzó la pelirroja.

"No empieces, Romanoff. No quiero oírte. Ni a ti tampoco" dijo callando al morocho que estaba por decir algo. "Acepte patrocinar tu campaña…" dijo observando a Steve finalmente, este le devolvió la mirada avergonzado "…acepte llenar los zapatos que dejaste, a cada que uno de NUESTROS hijos pedía por ti; Porque creí en tu causa. Acepte perder…" se detuvo en seco, estaba a punto de revelar uno de los secretos que le había ocultado a su esposo por tanto tiempo. "…este matrimonio" dijo después de un segundo "Pero no pienso meter a ninguno de mis hijos en esta mierda. No importa los errores que cometan" dijo abriendo la puerta del vehículo y saliendo furioso.

Corrió hasta el auto en el que había llegado la noche anterior y se subió en el rápidamente, ignorando a su esposo que gritaba detrás de él, aseguro las puertas cuando vio que Steve intentaba abrir el auto para entrar con él. Salió lo más rápido que pudo del hospital, observando a su esposo en el retrovisor, haciéndose más pequeño a cada segundo que avanzaba. Llego rápidamente al departamento de Pepper, donde había dejado a sus hijos antes de ir al hospital donde Loki.

"Tony. Son las siete A.M., creí que vendrías por ellos en la tarde" dijo al abrirle la puerta de su departamento, mientras cepillaba su cabello. "Peggy aun duerme"

"No quiero causarte problemas, Pepper. Yo los llevare al colegio" dijo pasando al lado de la rubia. Encontró a Peter y Harley en el comedor con Happy, desayunaban en silencio, el beta leía el New York Times y sus hijos estaban perdidos con su StarkPhone.

"Tony" dijo la voz del beta "¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Cómo esta Thor?"

"Sobrevivirá" respondió atrayendo la atención de sus hijos también, aunque Peter lo ignoro intencionalmente.

"En las noticias dicen que casi muere"

"Strange lo salvo, de no ser por el habría…"

"Mami" le interrumpió la voz de su hija, quien entro al comedor con el pelo castaño completamente hecho un desastre, rastros de saliva seca en las mejillas y con un peluche entre los brazos. "¿Y papi?" pregunto cuando se lanzó a él en un abrazo.

"Trabajando, linda" y eso fue todo lo que necesito para que el brillo en el rostro de su hija se desvaneciera por completo. "Pero nos llevará al zoológico en cuanto la campaña termine" mintió, aunque el rostro de decepción de su hija se aligeró un poco.

"Mentiroso" escucho como decía la voz de Peter, quien no despegaba la vista de su StarkPhone.

"Bueno, gracias por cuidarlos Pepper. Pero nos tenemos que ir" dijo, e inmediatamente Harley y Peter fueron a la habitación de invitados por sus cosas.

"Pero aún no he comido" dijo Margaret en un puchero.

"Comeremos algo de camino" fue lo único que dijo para que la pequeña omega fuera detrás de sus hermanos.

"¿Aun tienes problemas con Steve?" pregunto el beta antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

"Algo así" mintió.

"Tony…" escucho la voz de Pepper desde el recibidor "¿Qué significa esto?" El castaño camino hasta el recibidor, donde Pepper subía el volumen del televisor.

" _¿Quién será este desconocido alfa saliendo de la mansión Rogers-Stark, Robin?_ " decía la voz de una de las presentadoras, _el fragmento de Steve sacando a Wade en una miniatura de la pantalla aparecía en una esquina inferior del programa matutino._  
" _No lo sé, Sara. Lo único que podemos confirmar es que el candidato a la alcaldía de Nueva York, Steve Rogers, no parecía muy feliz de tenerlo en su mansión. ¿Acaso crees que haya descubierto a este apuesto alfa en una situación peculiar?_ " le respondía.  
" _Vamos, chicas. ¿No estarán poniendo en juicio la decencia del gran Tony Rogers-Stark o sí?" añadió otro conductor.  
"No lo sé, Rob. Tal vez solo esta fuera de contexto, pero… te has puesto a pensar lo que este video afectará la candidatura de Steve Rogers" contesto la primera presentadora.  
"Aun no sabemos de que va todo esto, Sara. Tal vez ni siquiera es…" _el presentador dejo de hablar y presiono el auricular a su oído " _Atención, América. Tenemos a un chico que dice conocer la identidad del hombre que salió de la mansión Rogers-Stark"_

"Mierda" dijo la voz de Peter a sus espaldas al ver en la pantalla al individuo.

" _Muy buenos días, señor Thompson" saludo el presentador al chico que estaba siendo grabado individualmente desde Central Park con un montón de gente alrededor saludando a la cámara. "Nos dicen que conoces la identidad del alfa desconocido que salió de la mansión Rogers-Stark el día de ayer"  
"Así es, Rob" dijo con demasiada confianza Thompson.  
"Y bien. No dejes al país esperando. Dinos quien es el misterioso hombre desnudo"  
"Su nombre es Wade Wilson" dijo con una sonrisa ladina.  
"¿Lo conoces?" pregunto otra de las presentadoras.  
"Asiste al mismo colegio que yo. Aunque ha repetido varias veces de año. Es un idiota"  
"Si, pero… ¿Sabes por qué está saliendo de la mansión Rogers-Stark?" pregunto la otra presentadora.  
"Tiene una relación con Peter Rogers-Stark" dijo con una sonrisa altanera. "Por eso sale de allí completamente desnudo. Su padre debió encontrarlo follándolo como la puta que es…"  
"Estamos en televisión nacional, jovencito" interrumpió el presentador e inmediatamente cortaron a Thompson de escena y volvieron los tres comentaristas. "¿Y bien?, Sara, Robin. ¿Creen que sea cierta la historia del señor Thompson?"  
"No podemos negar que el hombre desnudo es idéntico a Wade Wilson" dijo primera comentarista mientras en la pantalla aparecían las imágenes de Wilson desnudo en Park Avenue y una foto de Wade de alguna red social.  
"Robin tiene razón. Tendría sentido el que el candidato Rogers le sacara completamente desnudo y furioso ¿No lo crees Rob?"  
"Steve Rogers, ¿Cómo te atreves a interferir con el amor de tu propio hijo?" bromeo el conductor.  
"Y yo que pensaba votar por él" añadió la otra conductora.  
"Yo también" añadió la última conductora "¿Crees que esto afecte la candidatura de Rogers, Robin?"  
"Si no limpia este desastre, en definitiva, perderá. Desde que el video salió a la luz el día de ayer, Pierce ha ganado más seguidores" dijo el conductor. "Y a todo esto. ¿Dónde estaba Tony?"  
"No lo sé. Probablemente planeando la boda" bromeo la primera conductora.  
"Espero sea así. La ciudad está pasando por tanto desastres. Necesitamos una historia de amor" dijo en un chillido._

Pepper apago la televisión. Mentalmente se lo agradecía, ese maldito programa de chismes matutinos solo lo había echo sentir peor. Volteo para ver a Peter, estaba llorando, Happy lo consolaba mientras Margaret y Harley entraban al recibidor con sus mochilas del colegio y una maleta con ropa. Daba gracias al dios en el que solo su esposo creía, que sus dos hijos menores no habían oído ese estúpido programa.

"Bueno, yo… supongo que… nos vamos" balbuceo tomando la maleta de ropa de sus hijos y saliendo del departamento con un 'Hasta pronto' como despedida.

El camino a Tick Tock Diner fue increíblemente incomodo y silencioso. Peter trataba de ocultar su llanto y Harley y Margaret evitaban preguntar el porque su hermano mayor estaba en tal estado. Tony recordó por un momento lo mucho que había sufrido antes de caminar con Steve al altar. Todo el sufrimiento y los malos momentos que hasta el día de hoy lo atormentaban.

No quería que Peter sufriera lo mismo. Pero la verdad ya había sido revelada. La culpa era de solo dos personas: Wade Wilson por no saber mantener la verga dentro de su pantalones y Steve Rogers por optar sacarlo desnudo de una de las mansiones mas llamativas de Nueva York sin pensar en las consecuencias. Aunque técnicamente Peter tenía la culpa también, por no decirle acerca de su celo, pero no creyó que culparlo (aunque fuera mentalmente) era algo que su hijo necesitara en ese momento.

Los más pequeños entraron corriendo al restaurant, gracias a su influencia siempre obtenía una mesa en un rincón apartado donde nadie lo molestaba. Harley y Margaret no tardaron en ordenar sus desayunos favoritos mientras que Peter solo se limito a responder 'No tengo hambre'. Así que simplemente suspiro cansado. La noche en vela esperando el resultado de Thor y el cansancio emocional que el incidente que su hijo y su desgraciado alfa le habían causado a su imagen le estaba pasando factura.

Para cuando los niños terminaron de comer solo se limito a pagar la cuenta y salir de ahí con discreción. Sabia de antemano lo que ser la noticia del momento podía causar. Personas rodeándole para obtener un autógrafo, una foto o incluso atacándolo para conseguir un poco de se cabello, aunque eso solo eran los más extremos. Pero Peter siempre había permanecido fuera del ojo público, sin importar que sus padres fueran candidatos a la alcaldía o dueños de la empresa más lucrativa del país.

Por eso temía por Peter. Él no tenía que pasar por todos esos buitres que se alimentaban de noticias amarillistas ni encabezados diciendo 'Follandolo como la puta que es'. Sabía que Steve tampoco estaba de acuerdo con el plan que Natasha le había contado hace poco más de una hora, pero la noticia se les salió de las manos, y de haber dado su consentimiento, tal vez Peter habría salido bien parado de todo este desastre.

Tardaron 20 minutos en llegar al colegio de Harley y Margaret. Tony no quería mandarlos al colegio ese día, pero si la noticia se sabía hoy, eventualmente mañana seria exactamente lo mismo. Así que solo los haría perder un día de educación. Así que después de meditarlo un rato simplemente dejo a sus hijos en su colegio, ignorando la mirada de los demás padres, que le juzgaban.

Para cuando regreso a su auto encontró a Peter llorando mas que nunca. Incluso más que cuando lo encontró llorando por haber sido descubierto por su padre la noche anterior.

"Ya Peter" le consoló mientras este lo abrazaba lo mejor que el asiento del copiloto le permitía. "Todo va a salir bien"

"Wade me va a odiar, mama" sollozo pegando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

"Nadie podría odiarte, Peter. Eres perfecto. Y… tal vez Wade no sea de mi agrado, pero él te ama, al igual que tu padre y yo"

"Le arruine la candidatura a papá" dijo en aun sollozo ahogado "Oh dios, esos pobre omegas"

"Tu padre y yo lo vamos a solucionar" dijo a su oído mientras acariciaba los suaves cabellos de su nuca. Nunca creyó que volvería a ayudar a Steve con esa estúpida candidatura. A decir verdad, si había algo que le aterraba era la idea de que su esposo ganara la alcaldía y tuviera aún menos tiempo que dedicarle tanto a él como a sus hijos. Y después de lo que sufrió hace apenas un año, cuando más necesitaba a Steve… La idea de que su esposo fuera electo para un puesto tan importante en Nueva York le asustaba más que nunca. "…pero tenemos que ser fuertes. Si te sirve de algo, yo… quisiera que invites a Wade a cenar. Tratar de… estar unidos en esta mierda tanto como sea posible"

"¿Una cena? ¿Con papá?"

Suspiro vencido. Se estaba metiendo en algo en lo que no quería meterse. Pero su hijo ya había metido la pata, y no lo dejaría solo. Así tuviera que soportar lo incomodo que una reunión con Steve y el imbécil de Wade pudiera llegar a ser. "Si, Peter. Te prometo que solucionaremos esto".

"Gracias mama" dijo al dejar de llorar.

"Ahora dime quien era ese imbécil que te humillo en televisión nacional" dijo al separarse de su hijo.

"¿Lo harás pagar?" pregunto con una sonrisa descompuesta.

"Vera mi rostro en sus pesadillas" le susurro fríamente. "No dejare que se vuelva a meter con mi bebé" dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Estaban camino a la mansión Stark, pero al acercarse vieron la entrada llena de periodistas amotinados alrededor de la puerta, acampando en la acera y platicando con los vecinos. ¿Es que acaso esos buitres no les pensaban dejar en paz?

Tuvieron que pasar de largo antes de que alguien reconociera el lujoso vehículo que conducía y les identificaran. Así que simplemente condujo con rumbo a la torre Stark.

Que Peter asistiera ese día a la escuela era inconcebible. Pediría permiso para él y haría lo necesario para retrasar la inevitable humillación que sentiría al volver a su colegio con todos burlándose de él.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su teléfono. Espero hasta la luz verde para contestar, el imaginarse a alguno de sus colegas o amigos llamándolo para decirle lo decepcionados que estaban con respecto a Peter, o la voz de su esposo preguntándole por Peter era lo último que necesitaba.

"Tony" dijo la voz de su amigo al otro lado de la línea. Sonaba ansioso a pesar de solo haber dicho una sola palabra.

"¿Qué quieres, Strange? No es un buen momento. ¿Ha pasado algo con Thor?"

"No. Es mucho peor. Tengo que hablar contigo. Es urgente" dijo tan firme, que la curiosidad de saber cual era el tema que el doctor quería tratar con él le convenció por completo.

"Esta bien. Pero que sea rápido. Quiero regresar al hospital con Loki"

"Te veré ahí"

"¿No podemos hablar por teléfono?"

"Necesito hablar contigo en persona, voy camino al hospital"

"Me estas asustando, Strange"

"Te contare en el hospital" dijo antes de colgar.

"Peter, tengo que regresar al hospital" le dijo a su hijo que lo observaba desde el asiento de copiloto.

"Iré contigo"

No se negó. En cualquier otro momento le habría dicho que no era necesario. Además, el hospital estaba lleno de gente. Lo reconocerían de inmediato y tendría a un montón de reporteros sobre Peter como buitres sobre carne muerta. Pero justo ahora Peter estaba tan frágil emocionalmente que simplemente no podía dejarlo solo. Hablaría con Strange y Loki, y después saldría de allí. Llevaría a un lugar a su hijo donde pudiera sentirse menos lastimado.

Pasaron veinte minutos para que llegaran al hospital. Eran las nueve le la mañana de un jueves y el hospital parecía tan lleno de personas que juraría que estaba en el estadio Yankee en temporada de football. Tanto él como Peter usaban los gorros de sus chaquetas para cubrir su cabeza y unas gafas de sol para cubrirse cara lo mejor que pudieran. 'De todas formas todos están aquí por tragedias y accidentes. Nadie te prestará atención' se decía a si mismo tratando de convencerse.

Encontró a Loki donde lo había dejado. Con las ojeras bajo sus ojos enrojecidos y la mirada al suelo. Levanto la cabeza cuando lo vio venir, con una sonrisa torcida adornándole el rostro.

"Creí que irías a dormir" comento el pelinegro.

"Solo fui a dejar a los chicos al colegio, por cierto… ¿Steve se fue?"

"No volvió a regresar desde que se fue con Natasha y los chicos"

"Se fueron todos"

"Sí, solamente Quill se quedó, pero está en la cafetería. Hola Peter" dijo al reconocer al castaño que estaba detrás de su madre.

"Hola, tío Loki" respondió.

"No debieron dejarte aquí solo"

"Si bueno… estuvieron esperando toda la noche y casi todos tienen trabajo" dijo en un tono melancólico. "No todos tenemos una empresa que se dirige completamente sola" le bromeo.

"Bueno, supongo que eso significa que seré yo quien esté esperando aquí hasta que BeachBoy decida recuperarse"

"Mami… voy por algo a la maquina expendedora" dijo Peter quien estaba sentado junto a ellos.

El pelinegro espero hasta que el omega mas joven estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para oírlos "Oye todo el mundo vio lo de esta mañana" dijo señalando a Peter con un gesto con la cabeza.

"Ni me lo recuerdes"

"¿Como está?"

"¿Cómo quieres que este? Esta destrizado" dijo molesto.

"Ya, lo siento. Es solo que él me preocupa. Yo tampoco quisiera que algo así le pasara a Arthur"

"Lo sé. Pero ahora solo queda solucionar esta mierda en la que Wade y Steve nos metieron" dijo en un largo suspiro antes de que Peter volviera junto a ellos con las manos llenas de comida chatarra.

"¿Puedo pedirte un favor?" dijo después de varios minutos el pelinegro.

"Si"

"Iré a ver cómo están mis hijos, los deje con Clint. Y ya lo debieron haber vuelto loco…"

"Ve" le interrumpió "Aprovecha para descansar. Dudo que tu esposo despierte pronto" dijo tratando de no sonar insensible.

"Todo este asunto con Thor no de deja comer o dormir" dijo melancólico.

"Escucha, sé que no es mi esposo el que está en una sala de recuperación, pero el se recuperara, de eso no tengo duda alguna"

"Gracias" respondió el pelinegro al ponerse de pie.

"Por cierto ¿Has visto a…? No importa ya lo vi" dijo al ver como Stephen caminaba hacia ellos aun con su ropa de civil. Loki se quedo esperando de pie, esperando si Strange le decía algo que se relacionara con su esposo, pero simplemente tomo a Tony del brazo y lo arrastro hasta su oficina sin decir una sola palabra.

"Tony" dijo al cerrar la puerta de cristal tras el con seguro. La actitud del doctor lo estaba haciendo sentir incomodo, pero bastante intrigado.

"¿De qué querías hablar?" fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

"Alguien me mandó una carta esta mañana. Entre en pánico y… la queme"

"Wow, sabia que eras adicto a ser soltero, pero eso que tiene que ver conm…"

"Esto es serio, Stark"

Le quedo mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, la actitud de Strange era completamente extraña. "Y… ¿Qué decía la misteriosa carta?

"Alguien se enteró de lo de Rosemund"

Mierda. Eso era algo que creyó había enterrado hace tiempo. "No bromees con eso"

"No lo hago" le respondió inmediatamente "Prometí no decir nada"

"Pero… ¿Por qué te enviarían la carta a ti?" pregunto incrédulo. Estaba seguro de que comenzaba a transpirar un sudor frio. El miedo se hizo presente, trato de mantener la compostura.

"¿Por qué crees?" le devolvió la pregunta. Estaba seguro de que Strange estaba igual de aterrado que él.

"No puedo entender cómo es que alguien se enteró. Hicimos todo con discreción" seguía diciendo incrédulo.

"Lo sé. Solo lo sabíamos tu y yo"

"Mierda. Steve va a matarme. Literalmente, va a matarme" se dijo a se mismo en voz alta.

"¿Y que crees que hará conmigo?" le respondió histérico el doctor.

"Te matara con mi cadáver" dijo en su mejor intento de aligerar el ambiente.

"No es momento de bromas. Estoy aterrado. Se suponía que Rosemund era algo que nunca iba a salir a la luz"

"Créeme, Strange yo soy la ultima persona que hubiera dicho algo"

"Tony…" dijo el doctor después de un muy, muy largo suspiro.

"No vayas a decir lo que creo estás por decir" dijo negando con la cabeza.

"Díselo. Antes de que el idiota que me mando la carta lo haga"

"No" respondió firme.

"Tu cabeza y la mía dependen de eso" dijo molesto. De no estar en una oficina con un muro de cristal estaba seguro de que ya lo hubiera estrangulado.

"No. Hay que investigar quien escribió la carta. Tal vez solo quiera dinero. Puedo comprar su silencio"

"Y… ¿Por qué crees que mantendrá la boca cerrada?"

"Porque si quisiera arruinarme le habría dicho la verdad a Steve, no te hubiera mandado una carta a ti"

"Tal vez él no lo creería" Tuvo que admitir que eso tenía sentido.

"Tienes razón, pero eventualmente la curiosidad lo haría investigar y…"

"Si sé de qué hablas. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué a mí?" interrumpió el pelinegro.

"Acaso has hecho algún enemigo, o hay alguien que quiera… ya sabes. Hacerte pasarla mal un rato"

"Puede que yo…" comenzó el pelinegro.

"Demonios. Y estamos en un predicamento solo por eso" interrumpió el castaño exasperado.

"Oye tu fuiste el que vino rogándome por ayuda esa vez"

"Y tu aceptaste. No te obligue"

"Creí que hacia lo correcto. ¿Sabes lo mal que eso me hizo sentir?" dijo molesto.

"No mucho considerando que tu…" fue callado por el golpe que el pelinegro le dio en la mejilla.

"No te atrevas" dijo mas molesto que nunca. "No te atrevas a mencionarlo, animal" escupio venenoso.

"Eres un hipócrita Strange" dijo el castaño tocándose la mejilla golpeada.

"Si siquiera vuelves a pensar en decir ese nombre, te asesinare, Stark" dijo el pelinegro antes de salir completamente furioso de su oficina, dejando allí al castaño.

"¿Que ocurrió mama?" pregunto su hijo al verlo llegar mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

"Nada solo… a veces no sé cómo mantener la boca cerrada" dijo en una sonrisa melancólica

"El tío Stephen parecía muy molesto cuando salió de su oficina" dijo viéndolo de arriba abajo.

"Lo estaba" dijo mientras observaba a la nada "¿Nos seguiste?"

"Solo regresaba del baño"

"Mentiroso" dijo rodando los ojos. Su hijo no sabía mentirle.

"Que sea un beta no le da derecho a golpearte, deberías decírselo a papa"

"No Peter, fue mi culpa"

Su hijo lo quedo mirando con los ojos entrecerrados "Esta bien" dijo antes de volver al juego de su StarkPhone.

Las siguientes semanas fueron peor de lo que habría imaginado en ese momento, sentado en la sala de espera de ese estúpido hospital, tratando de pasar inadvertido junto a su hijo.

* * *

 _EVERETT K. ROSS_

 _Agosto - 2000_

" _ **Steph. Ya te dije que no tienes porque seguir disculpándote" Dijo Ross al escuchar la centésima disculpa que el pelinegro le pedía desde que se habían subido al auto del rubio. "No todo fue culpa tuya, yo también dije cosas de las que me arrepentí inmediatamente" le dijo a Stephen quien estaba sentado en el lado del copiloto.**_

" _ **Lo siento" se disculpó por inercia. "Es solo que…"**_

" _ **No quiero oír que lo sientes de nuevo, Steph. Solo quiero que volvamos a estar juntos" interrumpió tomando la mano del pelinegro.**_

" _ **Yo también" dijo en un tono tan melancólico que hizo al rubio preguntarse qué demonios pasaba en la mente del hombre que estaba a su lado. "Es solo que… no te merezco"**_

" _ **Ni yo a ti"**_

" _ **No digas eso, Ev" dijo en una risa irónica. "Eres todo lo que siempre quise"**_

" _ **Creí que eras alérgico a las relaciones" Bromeo con inocencia, pero solo hizo que el pelinegro comenzara a llorar nuevamente "Basta. No me gusta verte llorar"**_

" _ **Es que simplemente no puedo creer que me perdones tan fácil. Después de que… ya sabes, arruine lo nuestro" dijo melancólico.**_

" _ **No lo arruinaste. Te espere todo este tiempo"**_

" _ **Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir bien**_

" _ **También lo dije para tener sexo" dijo tratando de hacerlo reír, pero solo hizo al pelinegro llorar aún más, "Es broma, Steph"**_

" _ **Lo siento es solo que… creo estoy muy emocional. En un par de semanas me iré a Harvard**_

" _ **Y nos volveremos a separar…" dijo tratando de no sonar triste.**_

" _ **Si" fue lo único que el pelinegro respondió.**_

" _ **¿Crees que sea buena idea si te invito a cenar justo ahora?" pregunto después de un incómodo silencio.**_

 _ **Soltó una risita que estaba seguro lo había hecho sonar como un idiota "Seria perfecto"**_

 _ **A pesar de lo triste que se sentía en ese momento se limito a sonreírle. El pelinegro ya lo conocía demasiado bien, sabía que por más que quisiera ocultarlo se sentía triste por tener que separarse de él cuando este se fuera a Boston. Así que simplemente se dedicaría a hacer que estas últimas dos semanas valieran la pena.**_

" _ **Te llevare a Lady Mendl's" dijo con una sonrisa.**_

" _ **Eres estúpidamente cursi. ¿Lo sabias?" le contesto el pelinegro.**_

" _ **Yo diría romántico"**_

" _ **¿Quieres recordar los viejos tiempos?"**_

" _ **La primera cita nunca se olvida" dijo tomando la mano del pelinegro. Acariciando los nudillos con suavidad. Recordando ese viernes de hace dos años, cuando salieron por primera vez.**_

* * *

Agosto - 1998

" _Ahí estas" dijo al aparecer frente al edificio donde vivía el pelinegro "Por un momento creí que…"_

" _Solo vámonos, te explicare en el auto" le interrumpió el pelinegro quien había salido de la recepción a toda velocidad y tomándolo por el brazo. Camino lo mas pegado a la pared. Evitando acercarse al centro de la acera._

" _¿Qué pasa contigo?" pregunto al ver el comportamiento del más alto._

" _Mi madre suele ver por la ventana cuando salgo" dijo caminando por el que debía ser un punto ciego desde la ventana. Caminaron hasta donde Everett había estacionado el carro, y no dijeron nada hasta estar dentro._

" _¿Y bien?" pregunto el rubio._

 _El pelinegro suspiro cansado "Escucha. Se supone que no debería haber aceptado tu cita, pero te deje la cara hinchada y no pude negarme a salir contigo. Además, se lo dije a mi padre, y me ordeno venir contigo. Así que quiero ser completamente claro, solo iremos a cenar y me traerás a casa. Entre más rápido mejor, es más, puedes dejarme aquí. No es necesario que salgas conmigo si no quieres"_

" _Por supuesto que quiero. Pero… ¿Por qué actúas tan raro?" pregunto._

" _Porque es mi primera cita" admitió avergonzado._

 _No pudo evitar sonreír. Stephen era más adorable de lo que imagino "Oh, Bueno… hare que valga la pena" dijo antes de guiñarle un ojo, haciendo al pelinegro sonrojarse._

" _Solo es una cena. No estoy interesado en nada más" dijo lo más seco que pudo._

" _Está bien" le respondió "Y dime… ¿Qué música te gusta?"_

" _Casi toda"_

" _Oh, vamos. A nadie le gusta casi toda la música"_

" _Bueno… no es por presumir, pero tengo un talento especial"_

" _Ah sí. ¿Y cuál es?"_

" _Puedo adivinar cualquier canción de cualquier estación de radio, y decirte el año de lanzamiento" dijo en un tono para nada modesto._

" _Eso es algo que tengo que ver" dijo en una mueca, encendió el radio y la primera canción sonó._

" _Oh vamos. Es 'Feel so Good' de Chuck Mangione" dijo después de no mas de diez segundos, la melodía del saxofón era el único sonido que necesito para identificar la canción "…1977"_

" _Esta bien, estoy impresionado" dijo haciendo sonreír al pelinegro._

" _Vamos. Una más difícil" dijo cuando la canción termino. La siguiente melodía comenzó con una mujer cantando liricas de desamor, y estaba seguro era una canción de los 70's "Esto es tan fácil" dijo rodando los ojos antes que el energético coro iniciara "Es 'Strong Enough' de Cher"_

" _Vaya, eso fue impre…"_

"… _y es de este año" le interrumpió. Canto la canción completa hasta que volvió a terminar la canción. "Vamos, quiero un reto" dijo como si la radio del auto pudiera escucharle. La siguiente melodía comenzó con unas notas de piano y después un acorde de guitarra "'Fading Like A Flower'" dijo antes de que la vocalista comenzara a cantar, y uniéndose a ella en un dueto inmediatamente._

" _Es el talento inútil más increíble que haya visto" le bromeo al pelinegro que fingía tocar una guitarra de aire cuando la canción iba a la mitad._

" _No es un talento inútil" se defendió "…y es de Roxette, 1991" No pudo evitar reír, y el pelinegro tampoco. Pasaron el resto del camino cantando las canciones que el radio les lanzaba, con Strange adivinando todas y cada una de las canciones._

 _Llegaron al restaurant después de 20 minutos, el tiempo había pasado volando y no se habían dado cuenta de lo mucho que se iban divirtiendo hasta que la música ya no hacia un fondo entre ellos al estacionar el carro y apagarlo._

" _Bueno, supongo que deberíamos bajar" le dijo al pelinegro._

" _Si. Deberíamos" fue lo único que contesto, aunque no se movió ni un poco._

 _Le guiño el ojo y bajo del auto, corrió hasta la puerta del pelinegro antes de que este pudiera abrirla, al parecer se había quedado estático, como si no quisiera bajar del auto. Vio como el menor daba un largo suspiro y bajo del auto, dejando que el rubio le cerrara la puerta también._

 _Entraron a Lady Mendl's, restaurant donde el rubio había echo reservaciones, y la mesera los guio hasta su mesa._

" _Everett" le dijo el pelinegro al ver el menú._

" _Llámame Ev"_

" _Esta bien, EV" dijo enfatizando el apodo. "¿Por qué me trajiste a un restaurant tan elegante?"_

" _Porque es tu primera cita" dijo restándole importancia "Te dije que haría que valiera la pena"_

" _Si, pero… nunca te dije que era mi primera cita"_

" _Está bien" suspiro "Quería impresionarte"_

 _El pelinegro se quedo pensativo por un momento "¿Por qué?"_

" _¿Por qué 'qué'?" dijo escudándose con su menú._

" _¿Por qué querías impresionarme?"_

 _Se quedo callado. La mirada del verde azul de sus ojos lo atravesaba por completo. Sentía que ese hombre que le había caído encima con un teléfono celular golpeándole la cara hace tan solo cuatro días tenia algo que le atraía, pero no sabía que era. "Supongo que te me hiciste muy familiar" admitió._

" _Si. Tú también te me haces muy familiar. Pero no por eso he sentido la necesidad de impresionarte"_

" _Pero ya lo hiciste" dijo sonriente._

" _Oh vamos. Solo te mostré un talento inútil. Si quisiera impresionarte te mostraría mis calificaciones"_

" _Esa modestia que tienes" dijo sarcástico "…enserio siento que ya te he conocido"_

" _Si. Siento exactamente lo mismo a cada que decías 'impresionante', 'asombroso', etcétera"_

 _El rubio soltó una carcajada "Supongo que hubo algo dentro de mi que me dijo 'No lo dejes ir', y… henos aquí" dijo mirando a su alrededor._

" _¿Y por eso me trajiste a un restaurant tan ridículamente británico?"_

" _Hey!, es el mejor té de la ciudad" se defendió._

" _Ev, yo…" comenzó, pero sintió como al pelinegro se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. "Esto. Tu y yo" dijo haciendo un ademan señalándose a si mismo y a él. "…no es una buena idea"_

" _¿Por qué no?"_

" _Veras… mi madre…" dio un largo suspiro y encogió los hombros. "No se supone que debería estar siquiera pensando en salir con chicos. Mucho menos si son mayores, como tú"_

" _Y… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tu madre?"_

" _No es solo mi madre, se supone que no debería involucrarme con nadie. No hasta que termine mi doctorado"_

 _Se quedo pensando con una mueca en el rostro, el pelinegro frente a él estaba esperando una respuesta, escudándose con el menú como si esperara que fuera a maldecirlo y abandonarlo ahí mismo. "Y… ¿Por qué es tan importante terminar tu doctorado antes de comenzar a relacionarte con las personas?" dijo como si fuera la cosa más loca que jamás hubiera escuchado._

" _No lo entiendes" dio resignado. "He querido ser un doctor desde que era un niño. Y una relación sería un obstáculo en mi meta"_

" _Pues mi sueño siempre fue unirme a la fuerza aérea de América y estoy por lograrlo, sin la necesidad de autoimponerme reglas estúpidas" respondió ofendido._

 _El pelinegro sonrió irónico. "¿Lo ves? Debiste dejarme en la acera y te habrías evitado salir conmigo" dijo soltando el menú y reclinándose sobre su espalda, cruzando los brazos de manera defensiva._

" _NO" respondió inmediatamente el rubio. "Ya te lo dije, hare que esta cita valga la pena. No importa si tú no estás de acuerdo"_

 _El hombre frente a el suspiro. Mas cansado que nunca. "No se que tienes, Ev. Pero hay algo en ti que me dice 'Aléjate de él, déjalo ir y sigue con tu vida'"_

" _Pero…" dijo esperando oír el resto de lo que el pelinegro tenía que decir._

" _Pero siento que me arrepentiré si lo hago" contesto en un suspiro._

 _El rubio sonrió. No sabía si en un momento dado Stephen decidiría iré o simplemente decir que ya había sido suficiente. Y no sabia porque, pero si el pelinegro le pedía irse y que no le volviera a molestar se sentiría devastado._

 _Hace un par de años una de sus colegas, Carol Danvers, le había contado acerca del hilo rojo. Una antigua leyenda que decía que si dos personas estaban destinadas a conocerse, un hilo rojo invisible atado al dedo las conectaba, sin importar el tiempo o la distancia. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, Stephen y él estaban destinados a estar juntos, o tal vez lo estuvieron en otra vida o alguna dimensión paralela._

 _No tenía idea, solo quería estar con él porque sabía que, si no conquistaba a este terco, arrogante y sumamente atractivo hombre, se arrepentiría. Y en el fondo sabía que Stephen sentía lo mismo._

" _Escucha. Stephen, yo…" no supo cómo decirlo. "Solo quisiera conocerte. No te estoy pidiendo que seamos amantes ni nada por el estilo. Es simplemente que no se que es lo que tienes, que simplemente me hace pensar en ti todo el día. Porque desde que te deje en tu apartamento, el lunes, no he pensado en otra cosa mas que en ti. Y en lo que sea que hay en ti que me vuelve loco" dijo subiendo la voz mas y más, atrayendo las miradas de las demás personas alrededor._

 _El pelinegro se sonrojo, estaba seguro de que, de alguna manera, el también sentía lo mismo. De hecho, estaba desafiando a su madre al venir a esta cita, y lo mas importante, su tan preciada regla de no relaciones antes de terminar el doctorado, la había botado a la basura. Todo por culpa de Everett. "Escucha Ev, yo…"_

" _No" interrumpió. "Se que es lo que vas a decir. Y no quiero oírlo"_

" _Creo que eres lindo, y en serio, hay algo en tu forma de ser que me hace querer conocerte a fondo, pero…" se quedó callado, no sabía cómo expresarse correctamente. "no sé si puedo equilibrar una relación con mis notas perfectas. Y no quiero arriesgarme a que Yale o Harvard me rechacen. Es mi futuro el que está en juego"_

" _Lo sé. Pero aun así" dijo volviendo toda su atención al menú entre sus manos. "…solo quiero conocerte. Solo eso"_

" _Yo… también"_

" _Ya, esta bien. No pensemos mas en eso y solo hay que disfrutar esta noche. Ya veremos qué pasa después ¿Te parece?" dijo el rubio._

 _Stephen se quedó pensando por un momento y después de un suspiro largo contesto "Esta bien"_

 _El resto de la velada fue increíble. Hablaron de cientos de cosas que tenían en común. Los programas de crimen y asesinatos fue una gran sorpresa para ambos. El gusto por la gastronomía británica. La fascinación por las novelas de J.R.R. Tolkien. La vida que querían tener en 10 o 20 años. Los lugares que les gustaría visitar._

 _Parecía que se habían conocido de toda la vida, de hecho, de no ser porque era su primera cita, las personas que pasaban cerca de ellos dirían que era una pareja de años, ya que los coqueteos y guiños que el alfa le lanzaba al pelinegro no eran para nada discretos._

 _Habían pasado mas de tres horas hablando, que no se dieron cuenta que estaban solos. La mayoría del personal estaba acomodando las mesas, y un atento camarero les pidió amablemente que se retiraran._

 _Regresaron al auto, y como era de esperarse, el pelinegro se apropio de la radio, y volvió a hacer uso de su inútil talento, adivinando y cantando todas las canciones que le permitió el trayecto de regreso al apartamento del pelinegro. Everett se alegro de poder unirse a Stephen en un par, llamando la atención de los autos de al lado a cada que un semáforo les hacía detenerse._

 _Stephen le pidió dejar el auto a un par de cuadras, y él como el caballero que era, le escoltaría hasta el punto ciego de la ventana de su apartamento._

 _Bajaron del auto y caminaron silenciosamente. Sentía una extraña sensación a cada que la mano del pelinegro rozaba la suya, como si una corriente eléctrica lo golpeara por un microsegundo, o los hijos rojos invisibles que los unían acortaban su distancia y reaccionaban ante la cercanía._

 _Estaban a unos pasos del punto ciego cuando Stephen se planto frente a él con una mano sobre su pecho "Ev, yo…" tartamudeo "uhm… yo solo… quiero decirte que me la pase muy bien contigo"_

" _Yo también" contesto sonriéndole._

" _Y si dependiera de mí, estaría dispuesto a… ya sabes. Volver a salir contigo"_

" _¿No depende de ti?"_

" _Veras. Mi madre puede llegar a ser…"_

" _Irritante" le interrumpió._

" _Iba a decir controladora, pero la descripción también le aplica" No pudieron evitar reír._

" _Está bien. Yo… respeto tu decisión sin importar cual sea…"_

" _¿Pero…?" dijo cuando el alfa dejo su oración a la mitad por un momento._

" _En serio, me gustas" le dijo rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza._

" _¿A si?"_

" _Si" dijo evitándole ver directamente a la cara. "Y desde que te vi, solo he pensado en besarte" admitió sonrojado. Se acerco aun mas al pelinegro, observaba el verdeazul de sus ojos, completamente hipnotizado._

 _Stephen sintió como el mayor acercaba el rostro al suyo, no hizo nada para alejarlo, ni siquiera cuando las manos del alfa le habían sujetado la cintura, evitando la posibilidad de escapar de él. Miraba hacia abajo a esos ojos azules, no supo en qué momento su boca se abrió, dejando que su aliento y el del rubio chocaran en la cara del otro. Sus manos se posaron en los hombros del más bajo, y de repente recordó donde estaban "Ah… yo… mi madre…" trato de decir, pero los labios del más bajo le habían callado en un torpe beso._

 _Everett noto la inexperiencia del pelinegro, cuando trató de mover los labios, el pelinegro temblaba, y se separó de él._

" _Lo siento, Stephen" dijo al ver como el más alto se había quedado estático, contemplando a la nada, meditando lentamente lo que había pasado entre ellos dos. No dijo nada más, el pelinegro mantenía una mirada perdida, y de repente saboreo sus propios labios, como si tratara de degustar el sabor que el alfa había dejado._

 _El pelinegro le dio una sonrisa lasciva y lo tomo de las solapas de su camisa "Al diablo con mi madre" fue lo último que dijo antes de jalarlo hacia él. Estampando de nuevo sus inexpertos labios contra los suyos. Quedándose por completo intoxicado en el sabor de estos._

 _Si le hubieran dicho que Stephen Strange se habría vuelto adicto a los besos la primera vez que le vio, no lo hubiera creído, pero al parecer era cierto. El pelinegro le confeso una semana después, que él había sido su primer beso. Le pareció la cosa más tierna del mundo._

 _Aunque después de tal confesión, parecía que el pelinegro quería devorarle la cara a cada que pasaba por él después del colegio. Tenían la costumbre de pasar a Central Park a dar un paseo todos los días, y salir a cenar los fines de semana. Todas y cada una de las veces el pelinegro hacia uso de su inútil talento con el radio._

' _Everett, eres un hombre con suerte' se dijo a si mismo mientras veía a Stephen a su lado cantando a todo pulmón una canción setentera, de camino al apartamento del pelinegro._

* * *

Agosto - 2000

" _ **Ev yo… no se como decirte lo feliz que me hace que hayas decidido perdonarme" dijo el pelinegro cuando terminaron su cena en Lady Mendl's. La cena fue casi completamente silenciosa. El pelinegro había parado de llorar, pero tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados.**_

" _ **Ni lo menciones" respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.**_

" _ **¿No estas enojado?" pregunto el mas alto en casi un susurro.**_

" _ **Lo estuve al principio, aunque supongo que no puedo estar enojado contigo" observo como el pelinegro se relajaba ante su respuesta, pero aún se veía tenso y preocupado.**_

" _ **Lo siento. De verdad"**_

" _ **Ya basta. Se volvió aburrido hace dos 'lo siento', Steph" le bromeo el rubio, obteniendo una triste sonrisa como respuesta.**_

" _ **Lo lamento. Enserio"**_

" _ **No te preocupes. Solo basta de disculparte"**_

" _ **Está bien"**_

" _ **En serio. Nada de disculpas" dijo apuntándole con el dedo, él pelinegro asintió.**_

" _ **Ev" le dijo después de un largo silencio**_

" _ **¿Sí?"**_

" _ **Te amo"**_

* * *

LOKI ODINSON

Finales de Septiembre - 2018

Había evitado pensar en cómo se vería el rostro de su alfa durante los dos días que espero en la sala de espera. No sabia como explicarle a sus hijos lo que su padre había sufrido. Y no podía mentirles con respecto algo así, ya estaban atravesando demasiadas tragedias debido a los incidentes que estaban alborotando al país entero. Arthur, su hijo, había sido el primero en descubrir la escena de los McKlein, cuando el amigo de este lo había invitado a almorzar al día siguiente. Recordó los gritos histéricos de su hijo pidiendo ayuda.

Thor fue quien se encargó de la investigación. Aparentemente los McKlein habían sido víctimas de un robo que salió mal. O eso es lo que la evidencia les decía. Recordó las palabras de su esposo 'Ellos viven justo abajo, ¿Cómo es que asesinas a tres personas sin despertar a los vecinos?, Algo no tiene sentido con todo esto'. Desde ese día Thor le había ordenado que no saliera a menos que fuera completamente necesario, y no dejara a los niños solo en ningún momento.

Arthur dormía con él desde ese día. Las pesadillas atormentaban a su pequeño omega. La imagen de su amigo, Jaye McKlein, con un orificio de bala en la frente lo atormentaba en sus sueños. Acariciaba su melena rubia una y otra vez hasta que su pequeño hijo se quedaba completamente dormido en sus brazos, ignoro la sugerencia de su esposo, de llevarlo cargando hasta la habitación del pequeño omega. Lo último que quería era oír los gritos de pánico de su hijo llamarle a mitad de la noche si las pesadillas empeoraban. Cate, por otro lado, se la pasaba repitiendo una y otra vez que hablar de lo sucedido con los McKlein era innecesario, 'Cosas peores pasan en las noticias' fue lo que la pequeña alfa de pelo negro le decía.

Pero estaba seguro de que ni ella reaccionaria tan fría cuando supiera que, su querido padre, el tan respetado agente especial del FBI, Thor Odinson, había sufrido un ataque de tal magnitud.

Dos días habían pasado desde el fatídico accidente. Tony había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo junto a él. Peter (Quill), había esperado silenciosamente junto a él, pero no les había hablado. En ocasiones su esposa, Gamora Quill, les hacia compañía, pero no permanecía con ellos por mucho tiempo.

Para cuando Stephen le permitió ver a su esposo, las ojeras en su rostro y el no alimentarse bien estos últimos días, lo hacían ver como un vagabundo. La habitación de Thor era pequeña, pero al menos era individual. Las paredes blancas y el olor le daban una sensación extremadamente estéril.

Los agentes del FBI le habían permitido ser el primero en hablar con él, aunque Quill estaría esperándole desde la puerta. 'Es solo porque es un agente del FBI, Loki. No es personal' fueron las palabras del que era la pareja de trabajo de su esposo.

Ver el rostro vendado de su esposo había sido más difícil de lo que imaginó. Su cara estaba cubierta por vendajes que sostenían las gasas alrededor de su ojo afectado; también los vendajes que cubrían su torso y los moretones por todas partes le hacían sentir un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

"Thor" dijo en un suspiro.

Escucho como el alfa soltaba un quejido mientras hacia su mejor esfuerzo por hablar "Loki" dijo con voz ronca.

"Estoy aquí" le dijo tomándole de la mano. El rubio reacciono apretándolos dedos entre los suyos, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para abrir su ojo sano.

Los ojos verdes de Loki se cruzaron con el ojo azul de su esposo. Y a pesar de los daños en su cuerpo y las consecuencias que conllevarían este ataque, no pudo evitar sonreírle al ver que después de todo estaba bien.

Stephen entro un minuto mas tarde, con documentos entre sus manos y una mirada solemne en el rostro "Tengo buenas noticias" dijo observando a la pareja. "Se ha descartado daño cerebral, y según la tomografía los daños en el pulmón no fueron severos. Aunque de no ser porque te encontraron inmediatamente, habrías muerto, Odinson"

"Eso es… genial" dijo Peter desde la puerta, quien dudo por un momento de usar esa palabra

"Strange" dijo en un quejido "¿Volveré al campo?"

"Perdiste un ojo" respondió como si fuera una respuesta obvia.

"Pero aun puedo ser un agente. ¿Cierto?"

"No lo creo" le respondió desde la puerta el otro rubio. "Un ojo menos es una gran desventaja, Odinson"

"No es momento para esto" interrumpió Loki.

"Tienes razón, Odinson" le dijo Quill. "Tenemos que saber los detalles del ataque de tu esposo, e iniciar la investigación con base a su declaración"

"Ya le he dado el reporte médico al agente Lang" dijo el doctor al rubio que seguía en la puerta. "Así que supongo que los dejare hablar" le dio una última mirada a los Odinson y salió de la habitación.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso antes que te apuñalaran?" pregunto el rubio.

"Strange me pidió que viniera a hablar con él, y me atacaron en el estacionamiento" respondió el otro rubio y Loki solo pudo quedarse callado mientras tomaba su mano.

"¿Viste a alguien contigo?"

"No. Llegaron de la nada y lo siguiente que supe es que estaba aquí"

"¿Llegaron? ¿Cuántos eran?"

"Al menos dos. Uno de ellos era una mujer"

"Y… ¿Cómo es que una mujer embosca a un agente del FBI sin que este la vea llegar?" pregunto irónico.

"Ya te dije que eran al menos dos"

"Escuchaste que dijeran algo?"

El pelinegro observo como su esposo pensaba, y después lo observo a él con su único ojo "Dijeron… Salúdame a Ross"

El pelinegro no podía creerlo. ¿Qué tenia que ver Everett Ross con todo esto?

"Ross?" pregunto Quill. "¿Quién es Ross?"

"Es probable que no se refiera al mismo Ross, pero…" comenzó Thor.

"Pero ¿qué?" pregunto el rubio alejándose de la puerta al fin, como si supiera que no le diría el resto de la oración a una distancia tan larga.

"El único Ross que conozco es Everett Ross. Al parecer esta en este mismo hospital y por lo que sé, está en una situación delicada también"

"¿Y en que está relacionado contigo ese tal Ross?" pregunto el otro alfa.

"Él fue el novio de Stephen hace 20 años" respondió el pelinegro en lugar de su esposo.

"¿El doctor?" pregunto apuntando con el pulgar a la puerta por la cual el otro pelinegro había salido hacía unos minutos.

"Si. Pero es muy poco probable que se trate de él"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque él y Stephen no han hablado en 17 años. Y no hay nada más que nos relacione"

El rubio se quedo pensando por un momento. Tratando de pensar en los motivos del ignoto para atacar a Ross y Odinson.

"Está bien, Odinson. Hablaré con Fury, espero no seas relevado del campo" dijo Quill "Mientras tanto, investigaremos las circunstancias del accidente del señor Ross, y hablare con el Doctor Strange, solo por si acaso" dijo antes de salir de la habitación, haciendo una llamada con su StarkPhone.

El rubio y el pelinegro se habían quedado en la habitación completamente callados. El sonido del electrocardiograma llenando la habitación a cada que el corazón del rubio daba un latido. El alfa le miraba con el ojo, y sintió culpa. No sabía porque, pero sintió culpa.

"No sé qué le voy a decir a los niños" dijo Loki después de un rato.

"Solo diles que estoy bien"

"Pero Arthur…"

"Lo sé. Pero es fuerte"

Octubre - 2018

Sus hijos no habían podido ver a su padre desde el día del accidente, hacía ya dos semanas. Fue una sorpresa para ambos el ver a su padre entrar al departamento de los Barton en una silla de ruedas y con venda que rodeaba su cabeza para mantener la gaza que cubría la fresca cicatriz.

Arthur comenzó a llorar al verle y Cate solo se limito a mirarlo con tristeza. Ambos niños hicieron lo mejor para no abrazarle con fuerza, ya que su madre les dijo que también tenia una herida en el pecho que podía abrirse si no tenían cuidado.

Clint y Laura los miraron con lastima, ellos también habían perdido a sus vecinos de al lado en un 'Robo que salió mal', hace no más de una semana.

El pelinegro casi se lleva a sus hijos de ahí cuando se entero del ataque al lado de los Clint. Después de todo lo que sus hijos habían pasado con los McKlein, y con su padre, no quería que volvieran a vivir algo similar. Pero sobre todo temía que por alguna mala broma del destino sus hijos fueran las victimas del siguiente ataque.

Los hijos de Clint y Laura habían sido lo más comprensivos que podían con los pequeños Odinson. Si bien, no entendían perfectamente lo que ocurría alrededor, fue un golpe duro para ellos también el perder a sus amigos de al lado.

El departamento de los Odinson se sentía tan frio como esa habitación de hospital. Ni Cate, ni Arthur decían una sola palabra. Estaban completamente callados desde que salieron del departamento de los Barton.

Habían pasado más de una hora en silencio, Thor estaba recostado en el sofá, mientras que Arthur estaba acurrucado contra el pecho de su madre, mientras que Cate con sus auriculares a todo volumen, solo miraba a la nada, sumergida en su propio mundo.

Tocaron a la puerta. El pelinegro lamento tener que levantarse y dejar a su hijo cómodo contra su cuerpo, para abrir la puerta.

"Tony" saludo al abrir la puerta.

"Siento no poder hacer de esto una visita social, pero necesito que cuides a los niños. Es urgente" dijo al mismo tiempo que Margaret y Harley entraban a toda velocidad dentro del apartamento, pasando a sus pies con un unísono, 'Hola tío Loki' como saludo.

"Esta bien" dijo en un suspiro "Supongo que Arthur y Cate necesitan un distractor"

"Gracias, Odinson" dijo antes de dar media vuelta, y salir lo más rápido que podía.

El pelinegro cerro la puerta y la aseguro nuevamente. Regreso al recibidor, donde sus hijos y los de Tony estaban jugando. Sonrió al ver como los ánimos tanto de Cate como de Arthur crecían. A decir verdad, le preocupaba un poco la manera en la que a veces Harley se comportaba con Arthur. 'Demasiado protector para su propio bien' era como lo había descrito varias veces.

Dejo pasarlo por esta vez, su pequeño omega se veía menos deprimido con la presencia del pequeño alfa Rogers-Stark. Y en ese momento era lo único que quería.

No pasaron mas de 2 minutos y los niños corrieron a una habitación a jugar. Quedándose completamente solo por primera vez con su esposo, el cual estaba recostado y aparentemente dormido.

"Creí que moriría" dijo el rubio después de un rato.

El pelinegro le tomo la mano y no dijo nada. Sintió como el rubio apretaba el agarre de la suya lo mas fuerte que sus heridas le permitían. "No te iba a dejar morir tan fácil" dijo después de unos minutos.

"Loki yo…" abrió el ojo y sintió como una pesada lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. "…no te merezco"

"No digas eso"

"Es la verdad"

"¿Acaso no recuerdas lo mucho que tuvimos que sufrir?" pregunto el pelinegro.

"Si, pero…"

"Yo también te hice mucho daño" le interrumpió.

El rubio suspiro melancólico "Crees que si no hubiéramos pasado por todo lo que pasamos… ¿Seguiríamos juntos?"

"Bueno, supongo que tuvimos que aprender muy lento pero tu…" se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No sabía que decir, y con el estado de su esposo, no quería decir algo que lo hiriera de manera emocional "lograste que esto funcionara"

"Lo que paso con…"

"No la menciones" le interrumpió al rubio. No quería escuchar ese nombre de nuevo. "Ella está en el pasado. Y no quiero volver a oír su nombre"

"Está bien" respondió en un susurro.

El resto del día se la pasaron hablando de lo mismo que antes de su accidente. Los McKlein. Loki le sugirió que tal vez las personas que masacraron a los vecinos de abajo eran los responsables de su ataque, pero Thor no lo creía así.

"Pudieron esperar a que llegara a casa. No veo porque atacarme en un hospital. El riesgo de morir disminuía" respondió el rubio.

"No lo repitas. Cuando te atacaron, Tony, Harley y Margaret estaban aquí. Este lugar se habría vuelto una carnicería"

"Es la verdad. Tal vez solo querían mandar un mensaje"

"¿Y que clase de mensaje implica sacarle un ojo a un agente especial del FBI en el estacionamiento de un hospital?" pregunto incrédulo

"Tal vez el mensaje era para el FBI. O tal vez tenga que ver con que somos cercanos a los Rogers-Stark"

"No lo creo"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Si quisieran hacerle llegar un mensaje a Steve, hubiesen atacado a…" se callo a si mismo al ver que casi insinuaba que atacarían a Tony si querían herir a Steve.

"Lo sé, Loki"

"¿Crees que se trate del familiar de alguien que arrestaste?"

"Quill dice que no"

"Esto no tiene sentido. Además, ¿Por qué te mencionaron a Ross?"

"Creo que ya sabes porque" le dijo en un susurro, a pesar de estar solos.

"Pero él no sabe nada. Stephen se encargó de eso"

"¿Estás completamente seguro de eso?"

"Sí, los únicos que saben eso somos nosotros y Stephen. Además, si alguien se hubiera enterado de lo que él hizo, lo habrían atacado a él. No a Ross" añadió el pelinegro.

"Como sea. Esto parece mas complicado de lo que parece"

"Lo sé" Se quedaron en silencio una vez más. No se atrevían a decir nada. Las hipótesis que formaban no los llevaban a ningún lado. Estaban mas confundidos.

"Y si no es el mismo Ross" dijo en un susurro el rubio.

"¿Conoces a alguien mas con ese nombre?" pregunto el pelinegro.

"Tiene una esposa"

El pelinegro se quedó pensando por un momento. Tratando de darle sentido a esa posibilidad "Según Strange, ella es algo así como una princesa en Wakanda"

"¿Crees que el ataque de Everett haya sido dirigido para su esposa en lugar de él"

"No lo sé" dijo el pelinegro "Strange dice que es muy amable. No es el tipo de chica que se meta en problemas"

"Hasta los de buen corazón tienen secretos oscuros" respondió el rubio "Solo mira a Stephen"

"Si, pero… tal vez es el hermano"

"¿Hermano?"

"Su hermano es algo así como el príncipe de Wakanda. Y según Stephen puede llegar a ser una bestia si se trata de su pequeña hermana"

"Y yo que creí que Strange sería lo mejor que Ross podía encontrar" bromeo el alfa.

"¿Quieres que llame a Quill? Es información útil"

"No. Esperare a que me reasignen. No dejare a Peter quedarse con el crédito de mi accidente"

El pelinegro le sonrió. Su esposo era más infantil de lo que le gustaba admitir. "Está bien. Solo… ten cuidado. No quiero que pierdas el otro ojo"

"Tendría que usar mis manos para verte el trasero" le dijo guiñándole su único ojo.

El pelinegro rio tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que lo habían oído hasta Nueva Jersey. "Thor…" dijo en un feliz suspiro.

"¿Sí?"

"Te amo"

"¿A pesar de todo?"

"Si" respondió el pelinegro.

* * *

Díganme que les pareció.  
Van sacando sus teorías? Cual es el personaje del que quisieran saber mas? Cual es su pareja favorita? Van entendiendo como va todo?

(Les pido me hagan saber si la historia, o mas bien el formato con el que la estoy publicando es entendible, ya que la cantidad de tramas, personajes o lineas temporales puede llegar a confundir al lector.)


	4. Capitulo 3A: Here I Go Again

THOR ODINSON

Finales de Octubre - 2018

Caminaba lentamente de un lado al otro. La cicatriz en su espalda seguía fresca, y aun le dolía significativamente, pero ya había pasado mas de dos semanas desde que había sido dado de alta del hospital. Su condición de alfa había acelerado su recuperación, lo cual agradecía ya que no soportaba seguir encerrado en su apartamento mientras la ciudad se caía a pedazos.

Desde el día que fue atacado hace ya casi un mes, el crimen que invadía la ciudad había incrementado mas que nunca. Casi rompe el televisor cuando vio el homicidio del vicepresidente, el cual había visitado la ciudad hacía ya una semana. El servicio secreto y una decena de agentes del FBI de la ciudad habían sido desollados vivos, mientras que el vicepresidente había sido quemado vivo. Los cuerpos fueron encontrados en el rio Hudson, y el escándalo se había convertido en lo mas comentado en la semana.

Loki le había prohibido volver al FBI, al menos hasta que estuviera 100% recuperado. Desde hace ya mucho, el pelinegro se había resignado a pedirle que dejara la investigación. En el fondo también quería desistir y simplemente alejarse de toda la mierda que le rodeaba. Llevarse a su esposo e hijos lejos y mantenerlos a salvo de lo que sea que ocurría en la ciudad.

"Agente Odinson. Tome asiento" dijo Fury al entrar en su oficina, donde el rubio le esperaba desde hacía ya una hora.

"Solo quiero saber si seré reasignado…"

"Se reincorporará en cuanto yo lo apruebe" le interrumpió el morocho. "Si tener un ojo únicamente me hubiera detenido. No estaría aquí, agente Odinson. Le queda bien, por cierto" dijo señalando el parche negro que cubría su propio ojo.

El rubio paso los dedos por el parche ocular adhesivo que adornaba su cara. Había sido elegido por su hija desde que le retiraron las suturas unos cuantos días atrás. Fingió que todo estaba bien con respecto a su ataque. No quería aumentar el estrés de Loki si podía evitarlo, no al menos hasta que fuera reasignado y encontrara al idiota que lo dejo tuerto. "Gracias" le respondió al alfa frente a él.

"Se que Peter y tu han tenido sus diferencias desde que los asigne como compañeros, pero él ha sido quien más ha ayudado en la investigación de tu caso"

"Lo sé, es solo que desde que Steve se fue, mi número de casos exitosos ha disminuido abruptamente, y al agente Quill parece no importarle"

"El exagente Rogers perseguía metas más grandes, eso todos lo sabían. Aunque debo admitir que ustedes dos hacían un dúo digno de su propia serie de televisión" bromeo Fury.

"Necesito mi placa y mi arma"

"No tan rápido, tigre. Aun estas en una difícil posición. Confórmate con salir de aquí sabiendo que no serás relevado del campo"

"Pero…"

"Nada de peros, agente Odinson. Si sigues insistiendo te mandare al sótano a archivar documentación y me encargare de que no vuelvas a pensar siquiera en ir al campo. ¿Entendiste?"

"Si, Señor" respondió el rubio resignado.

"Cuando la doctora Palmmer nos indique que es prudente que vuelva al campo, lo hará. Hasta entonces considere este tiempo libre como unas vacaciones"

"¿La doctora Palmmer? ¿Qué ocurrió con Stephen?"

"No tengo idea, solo se que todos sus pacientes fueron asignados a la doctora Palmmer"

"Iré a hablar con ella. Tengo que regresar al campo de inmediato"

"Solo quieres cortarle la cabeza a quien te dejó así, y yo respeto eso" asintió Fury

"¿Usted también…?" titubeo mientras señalaba su propio ojo tuerto, tratando de no hacer de la pregunta algo que se tornara incómodo.

"El hombre que me hizo esto" el morocho se palpo el parche negro que rodeaba su cabeza calva con un tirante "Aun no me las ha pagado. Pero te aseguro que lo hará. Ahora retírate agente Odinson"

Suspiro resignado y camino de regreso hasta salir del edificio, detestaba cuando el sistema le impedía continuar con sus casos. Recordó la vez en la que Steve y él tomaron un caso que nadie había podido resolver, la evidencia apuntaba al importante empresario de Cross Technologies, Darren Cross, pero la evidencia era tan circunstancial y no tenían una causa probable para pedir una orden, así que tuvo que plantar evidencia sabiendo que era muy posible ser suspendidos o algo peor, pero al final Cross fue atrapado con las manos en la masa, e inicio un tiroteo que termino con su vida, y dejo fuera del campo al agente Lang por un par de meses.

Subió a su auto, tomo su StarkPhone y llamo a Stephen. El sonido de su contestadora le hizo pensar que el pelinegro tal vez se encontraba a la mitad de una cirugía. Así que decidió conducir hacia el hospital.

Condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta el hospital donde su amigo trabajaba, estaba mas alerta de lo normal. La última vez que había ido a ese lugar le habían atacado hasta casi matarlo. El terror de morir y saber que no volvería a ver a Loki y sus hijos se había convertido en su mayor temor. La experiencia de ser casi alcanzado por la muerte le había hecho considerar su vida desde una nueva perspectiva. Su aventura con Gamora, a pesar de haber durado solo un par de semanas se había convertido en su mayor arrepentimiento.

Loki lo había aceptado después de su aventura con Jane Foster poco antes de su boda hacía ya doce años, y eso solo fue porque Jane lo había usado solo para fastidiar su relación. A decir verdad, los recuerdos de la noche con Jane eran tan borrosos que estaba muy convencido de que nada había pasado. Pero Loki los descubrió en la cama y no pudo asegurar que nada había pasado, solo rogo por su perdón una y otra vez hasta que, como si de un encantamiento roto se tratase, Loki le perdono y acepto continuar con la boda. Con la condición de que nunca lo volviera a hacer.

El problema con Loki es lo inteligente que era. No era un secreto que acudía a él cuando los casos se volvían una pesadilla, y ni él o Steve podían arreglárselas para saber qué demonios había pasado. Desde sus inicios en el FBI, Loki fue la clave de sus asensos. Desde las extrañas motivaciones de los asesinos hasta el significado de algunos rituales que ciertos cultos celebraban antes de matar a alguien. Le gustaba hablar con Loki de sus casos porque eventualmente encontraba la solución (o más bien Loki la encontraba). Y podía impresionar a Fury y los demás agentes que le subestimaban.

Para cuando llego al hospital, su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora. Las manos le sudaban y la garganta la sintió repentinamente seca. Camino por los fríos pasillos del hospital, que, a pesar de estar lleno, podía sentir una extraña soledad abarcando todo el lugar. Camino hasta la habitación de su amigo, pero la encontró cerrada, lo cual era raro ya que, de estar a la mitad de una cirugía, estaría abierta.

Pregunto en la recepción por la doctora Palmmer, con ayuda de su atractivo logro que la recepcionista le acompañara hasta la oficina de la doctora, a quien encontró hurgando en una gran pila de documentos. Toco la puerta tratando de atraer la atención de la doctora, quien no había notado su presencia aún.

"Usted debe ser el agente Odinson" dijo al ver el parche adhesivo de su rostro. El rubio asintió y observo a la doctora dejar de luchar contra la montaña de archivos y acercarse a él con una pequeña lampara. "¿Cómo se ha sentido, Señor Odinson?"

"Duele un poco. Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Stephen?" pregunto sentándose para permitirle a la doctora examinar su herida.

La doctora retiro el parche adhesivo y examino la cicatriz de forma superficial. "Ha dejado el hospital. Me ha pasado a todos sus pacientes y estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Vaya, que buena enucleación. Es un trabajo impresionante teniendo en cuanta en qué condiciones llego a este hospital" dijo retirando la luz del ojo herido y colocando el parche adhesivo de nuevo. "Déjame ver tu espalda"

El rubio asintió y se retiró la camisa, dejando expuesto el vendaje que le rodeaba el pecho. La doctora le retiro la venda, dejando expuesta la fresca cicatriz "¿Por qué dejo el hospital?"

"No tengo idea, ha estado muy raro las últimas semanas. La herida está cicatrizando mejor de lo que creí, deberás regresar al trabajo en un par de semanas" dijo colocando un nuevo vendaje.

"¿Un par de semanas? Necesito encontrar a quien me hizo esto y hacerlo pagar"

"Aún necesita un par de semanas más de recuperación. De lo contrario no podré firmar…"

"¿Dónde está Stephen?" le interrumpió fríamente.

"Agente Odinson, usted aun no es apto para reincorporarse en sus actividades como agente especial. Si no es capaz de entenderlo, le sugiero que…"

"¿Dónde está Ross?" volvió a Interrumpir.

"No puedo darle información de ningún paciente…"

"Necesito ver a Stephen" dijo saliendo de la oficina de la doctora Palmmer y regresando a toda velocidad hasta su auto. Una vez allí, tomo su StarkPhone y llamo a su amigo una y otra vez, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Se decidió a ir al apartamento del pelinegro. Nunca en su vida había visto la Avenida Madison tan desierta. Casi no había personas en las aceras, y los automóviles no eran suficientes como para generar tráfico. Lo cual era extraño, ya que era viernes por la noche. La actividad criminal debía de haber incrementado abruptamente para generar un miedo así en la gente. Sintió pena, tanto por todas las personas que habían perdido la vida o habían pasado por una situación como la suya.

Llego al apartamento de su amigo en la mitad del tiempo que debería. Toco a su puerta, pero solo había silencio. Era demasiado raro, tratándose de Stephen.

Para cuando estaba por tocar la puerta de nuevo el pelinegro le abrió la puerta, con una expresión muy poco amigable en el rostro.

"¿Qué demonios quieres, Odinson?" pregunto fastidiado Stephen.

"¿Qué demonios te paso?" pregunto el alfa. La apariencia de su amigo era desaliñada, parecía que no había dormido en un par de días, y su cabello estaba grasoso y enmarañado.

"Te asigne a la doctora Palmmer, consulta con ella cuando puedes regresar a la acción. Ahora déjame en paz, Odinson, este no es un buen momento." Trato de cerrar la puerta, pero el rubio se lo impidió.

"No. No sé lo que paso, pero luces como un pedazo de mierda" dijo entrando al apartamento sin consideración alguna. "Y hueles como un pedazo de mierda"

"Muchas gracias por venir a insultarme. Ahora déjame solo" pidió molesto el pelinegro.

"¿Qué demonios paso?"

"Nada"

"Stephen"

"Thor"

"¿Esto es por Ross?" No obtuvo respuesta, pero por la forma en la que el pelinegro se tenso frente a él, supo que había dado en el clavo. "Si necesitas hablar…"

"No. No necesito hablar"

"Pero si necesitas un baño. Con urgencia"

El pelinegro rodo los ojos y le dedico una mirada asesina "Lárgate Odinson"

"Cuando me atacaron me pidieron darle mis saludos a Ross" el pelinegro no se inmuto con la confesión "…y no tengo idea de por qué lo hicieron. Solo sé que toda esta mierda está relacionada con él"

"Pues ve a hablar con él. Yo no tengo idea de porque han sido atacados de esa forma"

"Stephen. Se que no te agrada hablar de esto. Pero… ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que nos hayan atacado por saber tu secreto?"

"Él no lo sabe"

"¿Qué tal si sí?"

"Es imposible. Yo…"

"¿Estas 100% seguro de eso?"

"Por su puesto que lo estoy. No soy un idiota"

El rubio suspiro recargándose en la pared detrás de él. Estaba tentado a ir a interrogar a Everett Ross solo para verificar que ignoraba los detalles de su accidente. "Está bien. Te creo. Pero aún no sé por qué estoy relacionado con Ross"

"¿Y tu crees que yo sí?"

"Eres lo único que nos relaciona"

"Tal vez sea otro Ross. ¿Tienes idea de cuantos tipos con el apellido Ross hay en la ciudad?"

"Seis. Y solo uno de ellos está hospitalizado"

"No por mucho"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"En un par de días él estará lo suficientemente recuperado para ser dado de alta"

"¿Eso qué significa?"

"Que volverá a casa. Con su pendeja esposa"

Mierda. "Stephen, creo que deberías luchar por él. Sea casado o no"

"No puedo"

" ¿Por qué no?"

"Porque estoy seguro de que solo empeorare las cosas. Mas para mí que para él"

"Pero aun lo amas"

"Amarlo me ha causado más momentos tristes que felices. Mas momentos que quisiera olvidar de los que quisiera recordar"

"Pero…"

"Lárgate, Odinson" dijo indiferente

"No me iré de aquí hasta que me digas que demonios ocurre contigo"

El pelinegro lo miro a su ojo fijamente "No me refiero a que te largues de aquí. Me refiero a que te largues de Nueva York"

"¿Por qué?" No daba crédito a lo que su amigo le decía

Sintió como su amigo se tenso frente a él. De pronto no pudo verlo a la cara como lo estaba haciendo desde hace un rato. "Algo…" comenzó Stephen, pero parecía no saber como hacer que las palabras salieran de su boca "…esta por ocurrir. Y no quiero que ni tú, ni Loki salgan heridos"

"De acuerdo, esto esta convirtiéndose en algo extraño. ¿Qué demonios esta ocurriendo contigo y qué es lo que sabes que no me has dicho aun?" pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

"Me iré de Nueva York. Y te sugiero que hagas lo mismo"

"¿Por qué haría eso?"

"Porque si te preocupas lo suficiente por tu familia te irás de esta puta ciudad"

"¿Qué es lo que sabes?"

"Nada"

"¿Qué es lo que sabes?"

"Nada"

"Demonios, Stephen. Si no cooperas conmigo te juro que te arrestaré" amenazo apuntándole con el dedo.

"No tienes tu placa ni tu arma. No juegues conmigo. Solo escucha lo que te digo. Vete de esta ciudad y no regreses" respondió comenzando a molestarse.

"Eres un maldito hijo de perra cuando te lo propones" dijo saliendo furioso del departamento y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Condujo furioso a su apartamento. Se sentía tan impotente al no poder hacer nada. Sin su placa se sentía tan inútil. Eso sin nombrar el ojo que ya no tenía. Maldijo a los pocos autos que le causaron tráfico desde el apartamento del pelinegro hasta el suyo. Al entrar a su apartamento no pudo evitar formar una mueca de descontento cuando vio a su pareja del FBI.

"Quill" saludo sin ganas.

"Odinson. Vine a ponerte al tanto de la investigación"

"Está bien, Peter. Que es lo que tienes"

"Al parecer el accidente del señor Ross es clasificado. Traté de obtener información por mi cuenta, pero solo conseguí ser suspendido indefinidamente, por inmiscuirme en archivos clasificados" dijo sin disimular su molestia.

"Eso solo significa una cosa" dijo Loki entrando al recibidor con una bandeja de tazas de café "Ross fue atacado por alguien con más poder de lo que pensamos"

"Lo que significa que también tú, Odinson" dijo Scott Lang entrando tras el pelinegro con una caja de rosquillas.

"Y tú que estás haciendo aquí" le pregunto a Scott.

"Solo vine a dejar a Peter, ahora yo soy el agente a cargo de tu investigación"

"Oh no" dijo el rubio de forma dramática.

"Oh si" respondió Scott levantándole ambas cejas con una sonrisa ladina.

"Estoy rodeado de una manada de idiotas" susurro Loki.

"Vamos Loki, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Si alguien de arriba esta atacando a sus propios agentes no nos la va a dejar fácil" dijo Scott.

"Pero Ross no es un agente del FBI" respondió Loki.

"Debe estar relacionado, de lo contrario no hubieran clasificado su accidente. La pregunta a todo esto es ¿por qué?" agrego Thor.

"Alguien sabe a lo que se dedica" pregunto el pelinegro.

"Según su expediente" comenzó Peter sacando una carpeta de su portafolio "Asistió a SHIELD de 1989 a 1993, después se unió a la fuerza aérea norteamericana donde obtuvo un par de medallas en un par de misiones, peleo en Afganistán en el escuadrón K-120 hasta que fue herido en tierra salvando a una civil. ¿Pueden adivinar a quién?"

"Su esposa" supuso Scott.

"No. La esposa de su cuñado, Nakia Udaku, al parecer el príncipe, T'Challa Udaku, se sintió tan agradecido que le ofreció la mano de su hermana" agrego Peter.

"¿Entonces su matrimonio fue arreglado?" pregunto Thor.

"No necesariamente. Al parecer la princesa Shuri está más que enamorada de él" objetó Loki.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto Scott.

"Christine Palmmer la conoció hace años y fue una de las madrinas en la boda de Everett y Shuri"

"¿Y cómo es que Stephen no sabía acerca de eso?" pregunto Thor.

"Porque se casaron antes de que Stephen entrara al hospital" dijo Loki.

"Por cierto, Strange... me sugirió que dejáramos la ciudad" comento el rubio.

"¿Por qué?" respondió el pelinegro.

"No lo sé. Esta actuando muy extraño últimamente. ¿Sabías que dejo el hospital?"

"No tenía idea. Tendré que llamarlo"

"De echo me dijo algo parecido cuando fui a interrogarlo hace un par de semanas" dijo Peter "Se veía muy extraño, y respondió todas mis preguntas vagamente. Dijo que me fuera de la ciudad antes de que fuera demasiado tarde"

"¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?" pregunto intrigado Scott.

"No lo sé. Trate de preguntarle, pero no quiso responderme, y lo llamaron en el ala de emergencias, no pensaba seguirlo hasta ahí" le respondió Quill.

"Está metido en algo, de eso no tengo duda alguna. Y está relacionado con Ross" dijo Loki en un susurro.

"Y tal vez con mi accidente" agrego Thor.

"Tendré que hablar con uno de mis contactos" dijo Loki

"No. Ellos no nos ayudaran en esto" sentencio el rubio poniéndose de pie.

"¿De quién habla?" preguntó Scott.

"De una estúpida pandilla que casi lo llevo a la muerte. No dejare que hables con ninguno de ellos, Loki" ordenó su esposo.

"Saben cómo investigar. Encontrar secretos. Ellos podrían ser de gran utilidad" trato de razonar el pelinegro.

"No me arriesgare. No puedo arriesgarte a un peligro como ellos. No importa si pueden ayudar con mi caso"

"¿Quienes? Tal vez nos puedan ayudar" dijo Peter.

"No lo harán. Confían en mí, no en ustedes. Son muy cuidadosos. Y no ayudarían al FBI ni, aunque su vida dependiera de ello" respondió Loki

"Y porque confiarían en un esposo de un agente, y le ayudarían a resolver su caso" pregunto de nuevo Peter.

"Porque me deben un gran favor"

"Si son tan buenos, ¿Cómo es que el FBI no ha oído hablar de ellos?" pregunto curioso Scott.

"Porque son tan buenos que le han hecho un par de favores a la CIA a cambio de inmunidad. Bueno eso fue después del incidente"

"Oh" dijeron Lang y Quill al unisonó.

"Pero desde entonces se han vuelto mas peligrosos. Han dejado de hacer trabajos de encubierto y se han convertido en antihéroes, solo apoyan las causas que creen justas. Es por eso que no los eliminan, matan a criminales de difícil acceso si eso es lo que creen justo" dijo Loki.

"Y se han vuelto más sangrientos. Es por eso por lo que no quiero que hables con ellos. No sabes si te traicionarán" dijo angustiado Thor.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que harían algo así?" pregunto irónico Loki.

"Porque los traicionaste"

"Una vez. Y pague por eso"

"Yo también sufrí por ti. No sabes la rabia que sentir al verte en tal estado" respondía furioso Thor.

"Lo sé. Y desde entonces hemos estado juntos. Tu y yo sabemos que de no haber pasado por algo así jamás habríamos terminado juntos" dijo Loki poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de su esposo. Lo cual sirvió para tranquilizarlo.

"Pues no pienso exponerte a un peligro como ese. No se en lo que está metido el idiota de Stephen, y no se que tan profunda llega esta conspiración. No voy a exponerte a un peligro innecesario" le respondió calmado.

"Suponiendo que te contactas con ellos, ¿Cómo podrían ayudarte?" pregunto Peter.

"No empieces Quill" le respondió Thor.

"Déjalo hablar. Puede ser interesante" dijo Scott.

"Ellos podrían descubrir quien ataco a Thor. Y podrían investigar en que está metido Stephen"

"Aunque estuviera de acuerdo contigo, y no lo estoy. Si investigan a Stephen pueden descubrir…" se acercó a su oído y le susurro "…ya sabes que"

"¿Que podrían descubrir?" pregunto Peter.

"Nada. Solo un par de cosas que hizo en su adolescencia" respondió cortante el pelinegro.

"¿Que tan malas podrían ser un par de idioteces de adolescente?" pregunto Scott.

"Podría ser arrestado" respondió secamente el rubio.

"Demonios. Tengo que ir por Cassie, Hope no podrá pasar por ella al colegio" dijo Scott al ver su teléfono.

"Mierda, Lang, no hemos comido ninguna rosquilla. Y… ¿Acaso piensas llevar a tu hija por toda la ciudad durante una investigación federal?" dijo Peter tomando una rosquilla y dándole un gran mordisco, terminando la mitad de su comentario con comida en la boca.

"Oye, ella me ayudo a resolver el caso de Blackfish" dijo Lang mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

"Solo dijo que tenia que ir al baño, fue una coincidencia que Blackfish estuviera en esa misma estación de gasolina" le respondió Quill saliendo del apartamento de los Odinson tras Lang.

Thor no hablo con Loki el resto del día debido al coraje. Esa pandilla con la que se juntaba solo le había traído problemas, sin mencionar lo mucho que les hizo sufrir. ¿Cómo podía Loki siquiera pensar en volver a contactarlos? La idea le ponía los pelos de punta. No hablaron más del tema. Al día siguiente parecía que no habían tenido riña alguna, las discusiones se habían quedado en la cama, y al amanecer parecía que seguían recién casados.

Tony los había invitado a una cena para después del debate, lo cual era muy extraño, porque sabía que Tony no apoyaba la candidatura de Steve. A pesar de que no hablaba mucho con su expareja del FBI, Steve le había dicho lo mucho que Tony había cambiado desde que se postulo como candidato, y los problemas que tenia con sus hijos últimamente. No se le ocurrió juzgar a Peter por el escandalo con Wade, era algo que no le correspondía, aunque si le preguntaban, los dos hacían una pareja adorable.

Decidió, o mas bien su hija, que debía hacerse un cambio de look, algo que combinará con el parche, según ella. Así que se despidió de su melena rubia. Al principio no le había gustado tal decisión, pero al llegar a su apartamento de la mano de su hija alfa y ver el rostro sorprendido de Arthur y la mirada llena de lujuria que Loki le dedico, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

"Ya no pareces un pirata" le dijo Arthur sin dejar de verle. "Harley no creerá que pareces un pirata"

"Te prometo que usare una pata de palo en Halloween" le respondió.

"Por lo menos ya no luce como Elle Driver" dijo Cate.

"¿Quién?" pregunto el rubio.

"Kill Bill" dijo la pelinegra, pero su padre pareció no entender "Olvídalo"

"Te ves bien" dijo Loki que estaba sentado en el sofá individual, pasando de tener una pierna cruzada sobre la otra a abrirlas provocativamente, sabiendo que era lo más insinuante que podía hacer con sus hijos presentes. "Vayan a cambiarse, llegaremos tarde a la cena de los Rogers Stark" les ordenó a sus hijos, estos obedecieron y desaparecieron en el pasillo camino a sus habitaciones.

"Si no tuviéramos esa maldita cena ya te hubiera devorado" le dijo seductivamente Loki.

"Es muy tarde para cancelar, ¿Cierto?"

"Si. Además, te perdiste el debate"

"Lo vi desde la barbería. Vamos al cuarto, estoy seguro podemos hacer algo rápido sin que los niños se den cuenta" dijo plantándose entre las piernas abiertas de su esposo, que aún seguía sentado en el sofá.

"Lo siento, tendremos que esperar hasta volver a casa" dijo poniéndose de pie y posando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo.

"Podríamos dejar que Catherine y Arthur pasen la noche en la mansión, así te hare gritar como sé que te gusta" le susurro lo último al oído mientras colocaba sus grandes manos sobre la estrecha cintura del pelinegro.

"Si escucha que la llamas Catherine, nos asesinara mientras dormimos"

"Dudo mucho que te deje dormir"

"¿No crees que es muy pronto? Ya sabes, para tener sexo"

"Christine dijo que la herida había cicatrizado mejor de lo que imaginó. En mi cabeza eso sonó como un 'Ya puedes tirarte a tu esposo' ¿No lo crees?"

"¿Qué pasa si te lastimo?" pregunto mientras pasaba la mano por su pecho, donde se encontraba el vendaje.

"El que debería estar preocupado de ser lastimado deberías ser tú" respondió guiñándole el ojo.

"Deberíamos cambiarnos, ya vamos tarde" le dijo Loki dando la vuelta camino a su habitación. El rubio obedeció y camino tras él.

Estuvieron frente a la mansión Rogers-Stark justo a la hora que Tony les había indicado. En el recibidor de la mansión se encontraban casi todos los amigos de la familia, Loki fue arrastrado por sus hijos debido a que Tony había conseguido un trampolín o algo así para los niños. Saludo a un par de amigos de Steve, hasta que este apareció y le saludo.

"Amigo Steve. Destrozaste a Pierce en el debate"

"Gracias. Aunque eso no es totalmente cierto. ¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunto Steve señalando su parche.

"Si, bueno… he estado mejor"

"Thor. Lamento no poder haber estado ahí cuando te dieron de alta, la campaña…"

"Lo sé, no tienes por qué explicarlo. Considerando todo, solo espero poder regresar al campo antes de que me vuelva loco"

"¿Como va tu caso?"

"Quill casi lo arruina, ahora Lang esta a cargo, al menos hasta que me devuelvan mi placa"

"¿Alguna pista?"

"No. Tu y yo lo habríamos resuelto en un par de días"

"No exageres, Thor"

"Es verdad, no es lo mismo desde que te fuiste"

"Eso no es cierto"

"No sé si lo has notado, pero el crimen ha aumentado en toda la ciudad"

"Dudo mucho que eso sea mi culpa. Y no solo es Nueva York, todo el país esta así"

"Pero esta es la ciudad más afectada"

"Si gano…" comenzó Steve.

"Cuando ganes" le interrumpió Thor.

"…la seguridad de esta ciudad será lo primero en lo que trabajare. Eso te lo puedo jurar"

"Nunca lo dudaría, Steve"

"He pensado que… si no gano. Yo… volveré con ustedes"

"Ahora eres casi una celebridad. No se si sea lo más sensato"

"Tomare un trabajo de escritorio. Ya lo hablé con Tony. Tuvimos un acuerdo"

"¿Aún siguen mal?"

"No sé cómo responder a esa pregunta. Solo puedo decirte que nuestro matrimonio está en la cuerda floja. La campaña está consumiendo a mi familia. No puedo seguir así"

"Pero… ¿Qué pasara con la campaña?"

"Mi familia es primero. No puedo dejar que Tony cargue con todo este desastre"

"Pues… pase lo que pase, estoy contigo"

"Tony te busca, Steve" les interrumpió Gamora con una copa de vino en la mano"

"Pero…"

"Tu esposo te necesita, Steve" le interrumpió el rubio.

"Gracias. Nos pondremos al corriente después de la cena" le dijo Steve antes de irse.

"Estoy decepcionada, Thor. No me has buscado desde esa noche" le susurro la beta al oído.

"¿Que estás haciendo aquí?" le pregunto entre dientes.

"Tony me invito. ¿Por qué no me llamaste?"

"Gamora, lo que paso entre nosotros no puede volver a pasar"

"Oh vamos. Te encanto, no puedes negarlo"

"Te he dicho que no puedo. Si algo aprendí al casi morir, fue que amo a Loki. Y no pienso dejarlo"

"No seas tan egoísta. Yo también me lleve un susto cuando Peter me dijo que estabas en el hospital"

"Gamora" dijo en un suspiro.

"Sabes que tuve que tragarme la rabia al ver como Loki y Peter entraban a verte, pero no yo"

"No se supone que deberías estar ahí en primer lugar"

"Sabes lo que siento por ti"

"Tienes a Peter"

"Peter, me está volviendo loca. Quiere tener un bebé conmigo. Ya es suficiente dejarlo tener sexo conmigo" dijo con asco.

"Es tu esposo"

"De que están hablando" interrumpió Loki.

"Solo nos quejamos de Peter" le respondió en automático Gamora.

"Oh, espero no se haya sobrepasado" le respondió el pelinegro.

"Por supuesto que no" respondió la beta.

"Tony quiere iniciar de una vez" dijo el pelinegro.

Tomo a Loki del brazo y se dirigió al elegante comedor de la mansión Rogers-Stark. Observo como todos ya estaban allí a excepción del matrimonio Rogers-Stark. Se sentó junto a Loki y Cate. Steve y Tony entraron al comedor un minuto mas tarde, los meseros comenzaron a servir la elegante comida, todo se veía delicioso. Estaba por comenzar a devorar el platillo frente a él cuando Loki le dio un codazo y le señalo a Tony con los ojos.

"Antes de comenzar quisiera decir unas palabras" dijo Tony levantándose de su asiento "Me gustaría agradecer que estén aquí el día de hoy. Como saben, Steve y yo hemos estado pasando por un mal momento, pero hemos logrado llegar a un acuerdo que nos beneficiara a ambos. Esta cena es para agradecerle a todos ustedes, porque a pesar de todo el drama al que los hemos arrastrado con nosotros, ustedes han permanecido a nuestro lado"

"Queremos agradecerles a todos por permanecer con nosotros en todo momento. Por su amistad. Y pase lo que pase el siguiente mes. Queremos agradecer su apoyo" dijo Steve, poniéndose de pie junto a Tony.

"Levanten sus copas" dijo Tony "Esto amerita un brin…"

El sonido de todos los StarkPhones interrumpieron al castaño. No solo eran los teléfonos, el televisor del recibidor se encendió solo, así mismo las pantallas de todos los dispositivos con pantalla comenzaron a mostrar una cuenta regresiva.

15, 14, 13, 12…

Saco el StarkPhone de su bolsillo, el de Loki también mostraba la cuenta regresiva, observó como su hija trataba de apagar su StarkPad, pero este no le obedecía.

11, 10, 9, 8…

Arthur le entrego el teléfono a su madre, pero Loki no sabía que hacer tampoco. ¿Qué tan probable era un hackeo masivo?

7, 6, 5, 4…

"Se supone que los StarkPhones son a prueba de hackers" dijo Tony anonadado.

3, 2, 1

Inició una transmisión en vivo. Era un pequeño escenario iluminado con luces desde arriba, dos banderas enormes que servían como telón, la izquierda con una β en el centro en un fondo color blanco, la derecha con una calavera roja con tentáculos sobre un fondo color negro. La cámara solo enfocaba al escenario, pero había una multitud de personas que se oían en el fondo. Había aplausos y gritos de entusiasmo, como si de un concierto de rock se tratase.

Un hombre gigantesco con una túnica color índigo que le cubría todo el cuerpo y una capucha del mismo color que le cubría casi toda la cara salió de en medio de las banderas. La sombra que se formaba por el ángulo de las luces no permitía que su rostro se revelara. La multitud que no se podía ver comenzó a lanzar gritos, silbidos y aplausos.

Un micrófono se elevo desde el suelo del escenario y el inmenso hombre se acerco a él. El publico paso de estar en un ruidoso escandalo a un silencio repentino.

"Buenas noches, hermanos míos. Ha llegado el momento que los Alfas, sientan el miedo…" dijo esa voz tétrica.

* * *

 _EVERETT K. ROSS_

 _ **Agosto - 2000**_

" _ **Yo también te amo, Steph" le respondió al pelinegro.**_

 _ **No dijeron nada más. Subieron al auto del alfa en silencio y el rubio condujo sin un destino en mente. El silencio se estaba tornando incómodo. A pesar de que la radio estaba encendida y la música hacia del silencio algo mas tolerable, la atmosfera entre ambos se sentía pesada.**_

" _ **¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?" pregunto el alfa.**_

" _ **No" respondió inmediatamente el pelinegro. "Quiero estar contigo" pareció decir esas palabras con más profundidad de la que realmente tenían.**_

" _ **Solo deja que pase al apartamento de mi madre. Estaba por ir a verla cuando me hablaste, y estoy seguro de que hará un alboroto si no le llevo las orquídeas que me encargo"**_

" _ **Pero ella me odia" le respondió Stephen.**_

" _ **No te odia, solo no le agradas lo suficiente. Y solo será un minuto no tienes que bajar del auto si no quieres"**_

" _ **No" dijo muy firme el pelinegro**_

" _ **¿No?" repitió el rubio.**_

" _ **Yo… bueno creo que si la llamaras y le dejaras las orquídeas mañana seria más que suficiente" sugirió Stephen**_

" _ **Le dije que le entregaría esas estúpidas flores hoy, y eso haré" dijo conduciendo por la avenida donde vivía su madre.**_

" _ **Por favor" ahora el tono del pelinegro sonaba a una súplica.**_

" _ **Estas actuando muy extraño, Steph"**_

" _ **Solo quiero que estemos juntos sin que tu madre este criticando una y otra vez que no soy suficiente para su hijo"**_

" _ **Eso no es verdad"**_

" _ **No vayas, Ev. Por favor" dijo tomando su brazo.**_

" _ **Está a solo un par de cuadras" dijo sin hacerle caso a sus advertencias. El pelinegro suspiro cansado.**_

 _ **Estaba por doblar la esquina de la avenida Lexington cuando vio las luces de los autos de policía inundar la cuadra entera. El listón de 'no pasar' correspondiente a una escena del crimen. El edificio donde se encontraba el apartamento de su madre estaba inundado de agentes policiacos y del FBI. Estaciono su auto en la acera y bajo a toda velocidad, pasando por debajo de la cinta amarilla, ignorando a los policías que trataron de detenerle al pasar sin autorización. "Mi madre vive aquí" dijo abriéndose paso entre los periodistas y agentes que hacían obstáculo en su camino.**_

 _ **Vio como los agentes sacaban un cuerpo dentro de una bolsa negra, encima de una camilla. Su corazón se detuvo al ver a sus vecinos hablando con los agentes.**_

" _ **No puede estar aquí señor" dijo uno de los policías.**_

" _ **Mi madre vive aquí. ¿Dónde está?" respondió sin dejar de abrirse paso hacia la entrada del edificio. Estaba por entrar sin siquiera considerar que no debía inmiscuirse en el lugar de esa forma.**_

" _ **Señora, Kaye" le grito a la vecina de su madre, que estaba hablando con un agente.**_

" _ **Everett" le respondió desde lejos la señora Kaye dejando al agente con la palabra en la boca y corriendo hacia él. "No sé cuándo paso. Lo siento. Yo… la encontré"**_

 _ **Mierda "¿Cómo paso?"**_

" _ **Los agentes dicen que fue un robo que salió mal. Fue horrible, Everett"**_

 _ **Dio media vuelta y corrió de nuevo hasta el auto donde había dejado a Stephen, pero este no estaba ahí. Trato de buscarlo entre la multitud de periodistas y agentes, pero no le encontró. Sintió como la ira en su interior crecía a cada segundo. Su madre había sido asesinada. Y sabia quien había sido.**_

* * *

 _Octubre - 1998_

 _Llevaba casi dos meses saliendo con Stephen. Sentía como poco a poco el pelinegro se enamoraba de él, los pequeños detalles que Stephen tenía para él le hacían sentir una montaña rusa de emociones. No quería enamorarse de Stephen. No de esta forma._

 _Acababa de dejar a Stephen en su casa después de pasar por él a un par de cuadras de SHIELD. Tuvieron su ya rutinario paseo por central Park hasta su banca favorita. Estaba atardeciendo cuando entro a su apartamento. Arribó tan despreocupado que no noto la presencia de alguien más ahí adentro._

" _Eres un idiota" le dijo la mujer girando sobre la silla giratoria que se supone debería estar en su oficina. "Te enamoraste de él"_

" _No es verdad" respondió Everett._

" _Reconozco una misión fallida cuando la veo. Le diré a Coulson que te releve. No estás haciendo tu trabajo"_

" _Claro que lo estoy haciendo. He estado mas que involucrado con esta misión"_

" _¿Has identificado al objetivo?" Una mueca de disgusto le dibujo la cara, y la mujer frente a él solo hizo una mueca de desaprobación. "Lo sabía. No estás listo. Coulson solo te eligió a ti porque eras el que más se acercaba a la edad de tu objetivo"_

" _Él no era mi objetivo"_

" _Pero lo ibas a usar para acercarte, y solo terminaste enamorándote"_

" _No estoy…" titubeo, la agente solo sonrió con ironía "Esta bien, puede que me esté desviando un poco de la misión, pero no estoy enamorado de él"_

" _Claro que lo estas. Y desgraciadamente eso está interfiriendo con tu misión"_

" _Ella no sale de su apartamento, y cuando lo hace no hace nada fuera de lo común, más que usar una mascada y enormes gafas de sol"_

" _¿Ese es tu único avance? Ha pasado más de un mes"_

" _Y en estas 6 semanas solo ha salido tres veces, en todas al supermercado y la he seguido hasta que regresa a su apartamento._

" _¿Su hijo no te ha invitado a su apartamento?"_

" _No. Y no creo que lo haga"_

" _Que lastima. Le diré a Coulson que te reasigne. No estás haciendo tu trabajo"_

" _No es mi culpa que no salga de casa"_

" _Por lo menos has podido verificar su identidad"_

" _Yo…"_

" _¿Ni siquiera eso?"_

" _Escucha, si me das 48 horas podré confirmar si es ella. Pero necesito un par de días. No eches a perder mi progreso"_

" _No llames progreso a besuquearte con el hijo de tu misión" dijo venenosa._

" _Necesito un par de días. Hare que salga de su apartamento. Lo prometo"_

 _La agente suspiro resignada "Quiero un informe de lo que tienes hasta ahora"_

" _Está bien. Beverly Jane Strange, beta, nacida en Londres en 1951, no hay información académica desde la secundaria, por lo que deduzco que no continuo con sus estudios. No hay información de ella hasta que emigro a América en 1981, pidiendo asilo en suelo americano durante la segunda rebelión beta, ella fue de las pocas betas que salieron vivas de Europa. Poco después conoció al doctor Eugene Vincent Strange, Alfa, está limpio, de echo presto sus servicios médicos durante la rebelión. Con él tuvo un único hijo beta, Stephen Vincent Strange"_

"¿ _Que hay de él?"_

" _Nacido en 1982, cumplió 16 hace unos cuantos meses. Es beta, como su madre. Tiene Parkinson, pero parece no estar afectado por eso en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera me lo ha comentado durante nuestras citas, posiblemente le avergüence. Es un estudiante modelo, por sus notas podría ser aceptado en cualquier universidad del país. A los 8 años, en 1990 se mudó a Londres, donde su madre solía vivir, pero regresaron a América en 1996, cuando tenía 14, debido al trabajo de Eugene"_

"¿ _Y que sabes de esa noche?"_

"¿ _Te refieres a hace tres meses?"_

" _A que más me podría referir"_

 _Beverly Strange salió esa única noche de a tomar 'un café' con 'unas amigas'" dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos "Pero ella no tiene amigos, no al menos en América. No podemos verificar si es ella a quien buscamos, ya que tiene un par de cirugías en el rostro. Sumando que no tiene una cuartada cuando nuestro sujeto escapo de máxima seguridad, es muy posible que sea a quien buscamos, pero no estoy seguro. Necesito acercarme a ella, pero Beverly no se acerca a un alfa si no es absolutamente necesario, y casi nunca sale de casa. Si tuviera que apostar diría que es a quien buscamos, pero si nos equivocamos entraríamos en un conflicto al secuestrar y torturar a una sobreviviente de guerra"_

" _Necesito que te tomes esto enserio"_

" _¿Qué me lo tome enserio?" grito molesto "Ese monstruo casi me mata cuando escapo. Me dejo la espalda con más cicatrices de las que puedo contar"_

" _Pudo ser mucho peor. Él tortura de peores formas"_

" _Vi como desoyó al agente Jefferson sin matarlo. Si no hubieran aparecido, el habría seguido torturándome en vez de escapar"_

" _Y ahora está libre. Y ella es la única que podría saber la ubicación de ese monstruo"_

" _¿Cree que no lo sé? Esto es personal para mi"_

" _Te diré lo que vas a hacer, agente Ross" dijo la mujer levantándose de su asiento e inclinándose sombre él, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal "Entraras a casa de Strange, y vas a verificar si nuestra querida Beverly Strange es la famosa 'P.M.', cuando confirmes su identidad, como estoy segura de que lo harás. Nos lo harás saber, y realizaremos la extracción. No quiero que tu maldito sentimentalismo se interponga en esta misión, Ross. No podemos permitir que esto se nos salga de las manos"_

" _Cumpliré con mi misión"_

" _Cuento con ello. Es tu última oportunidad" dijo separándose de él y caminando hacia la puerta._

" _Agente Hill. En caso de que Beverly Strange sea nuestra chica… ¿Qué pasara con Stephen?"_

 _La agente Hill se detuvo en seco a un paso de la puerta "Se abrirá una investigación, y si no hay nada que lo relacione con Hydra lo dejaremos en libertad. Beverly por otro lado… será interrogada hasta que confiese su participación con la liberación de nuestro sujeto. Confesara, eventualmente"_

" _¿Y qué tal si no participo?"_

" _Si ella es 'P.M.' no tengo duda que ayudo en esa puta fuga"_

" _Está bien"_

" _Si te hace sentir mejor, agente Everett. Cuando todo esto acabe puedes hacer lo que quieras con ese chico. Si es inocente, claro"_

 _La agente Hill salió de su apartamento, dejándolo solo. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se percato que ya era de noche. No había comido desde la mañana, un almuerzo ligero mientras espiaba el apartamento de Stephen. Ese día había estado sentado en un Volkswagen azul, el usar un auto diferente disminuía la posibilidad de que Beverly supiera que la estaban espiando. Recordó las palabras de Stephen durante su primera cita 'Mi madre suele ver por la ventana cuando salgo', estaba 100% seguro de que no lo hacia por Stephen, lo hacia porque sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que la estuvieran espiando._

Maldita perra _. Si ella era P.M., sin duda Stephen estaba en un grave peligro. Y no podía dejar que Stephen quedara en medio de ese estúpido conflicto. Pero le necesitaba. Necesitaba acercarse a Beverly y confirmar su identidad. Se odiaba a si mismo por tener que usar a Stephen para sus propósitos, pero no tenía alternativa._

 _Cuando paso a SHIELD por Stephen al día siguiente este parecía muy emocionado de verlo. "Ev, ¿Irías a una boda conmigo?" dijo al entrar al auto._

" _¿De que estas hablando?" preguntó mientras encendía el vehiculo y se dirigía a Central Park_

" _Un amigo va a casarse, ya le dijimos que es muy prematuro e incluso un poco estúpido, pero no escucha a nadie. Será en dos meses, a finales de año"_

" _Steph yo…" se aclaro la garganta, no quería hacer algo estúpido que arruinara su misión o su relación. Porque sí, se había enamorado de Stephen, el posible hijo de una de las peores criminales prófugas de Europa, pero la falta de información que tenían de Beverly no era suficiente para hacer algo. "¿…No crees que estamos yendo muy rápido?"_

 _El pelinegro pareció sorprendido de sus palabras "Ev, yo… lo siento, es solo que nunca había tenido novio antes y creí que…"_

" _No, Steph. Me refiero a que estamos yendo muy rápido, además que van a decir tus amigos cuando te vean llegar de la mano con un alfa de mi edad"_

" _Tienes 23, no es una diferencia abismal. Mis padres tienen casi 10 años de diferencia"_

" _¿En serio? Nunca lo mencionaste"_

" _No creí que fuera importante mencionarlo. Mis padres se conocieron cuando mi madre huyo de Londres durante la rebelión"_

" _Pobre. Supongo que debió pasarlo muy mal"_

" _No le gusta hablar del tema. Supongo que desarrollo un caso leve de agorafobia, no es fanática de salir de casa. Es por eso por lo que Central Park es el lugar ideal para vernos"_

" _¿Crees que le agrade a tu madre?"_

" _No"_

" _¿En serio?"_

" _Supongo que no le agradara nadie hasta que me vea con un doctorado. Así que no te lo tomes como algo personal"_

" _¿Por qué es tan importante el doctorado para tu madre?"_

" _Es importante para mí. Pero mi madre no pudo estudiar, la segunda guerra mundial tuvo secuelas en Londres terribles, después vino la rebelión y tuvo que huir. Nunca pudo continuar con sus estudios, por eso es importante para ella que yo lo haga"_

" _Suena como una mujer interesante. Espero conocerla algún día"_

" _Tendrás que esperar varios años, y no quieres conocerla, ella es muy rara"_

Si tan solo lo supieras, Steph _"¿Qué haría si supiera que estamos saliendo?"_

" _Me encadenaría a mi habitación"_

" _Oh vamos, no exageres"_

" _No lo hago. Cuando me castiga se convierte en otra persona"_

" _¿A qué te refieres?"_

" _Bueno, una vez reñí con ella y me encerró en mi habitación todo el verano. Fue cuando estaba en Londres. Fue un encierro, literal. Un encierro"_

" _Eso es muy… extremo"_

" _Supongo que fueron las secuelas de lo que sufrió"_

 _Habían llegado a Central Park en ese momento, aparcaron el auto en una acera y dieron su paseo rutinario. Mientras caminaba de la mano de Stephen se sentía como la persona mas afortunada del mundo. Era una mentira decir que no le amaba, no mentía cuando le había dicho que sentía que se habían conocido en algún punto en su vida, como se sentía conectado a él de una forma que no podía describir. "Stephen" le hizo detenerse, el pelinegro lo miro a los ojos "Por supuesto que iré contigo a esa boda" Si algo salía mal en los siguientes días, guardaría la sonrisa de Stephen en su memoria para siempre, por el amor que le tenía._

 _Odiaba amar a Stephen. Se supone que tenía una misión. Había sido torturado y había una sed de venganza que le consumía. La madre de Stephen era 'P.M.', estaba casi seguro de ello, pero no quería descubrir la verdad. No quería corroborar sus sospechas. Le haría daño a Stephen, y eso era algo que no le permitía dormir._

 _Esa misma noche ejecuto la primera idea que se le ocurrió, había comprado una botella de vino dentro de una bolsa de papel y había entrado al edificio donde Stephen vivía. Él sabía perfectamente cuál era su puerta, pero tenia que fingir no saberlo._

 _Toco varias puertas preguntando por el doctor Strange, después de la cuarta puerta le habían dicho que vivía en el 412, así que toco la puerta con fuerza, metiéndose en el papel de amante ebrio espero a que alguien abriera la puerta._

" _¿Quién eres?" le pregunto un hombre extremadamente parecido a Stephen, solo que con unas cuantas canas en las patillas comenzando a nacer, y de ojos marrón en lugar del verdeazul de Stephen._

" _Yo vengo por Stephen" dijo en un muy bien fingido tono de ebrio._

" _¿Qué? ¿Tu quien demonios eres?" le pregunto el alfa frente a él._

" _Yo soy el novio de Steph, vengo a llevármelo conmigo" dijo tambaleándose dentro del apartamento._

" _¡EV!" grito furioso Stephen al verle "Tienes que irte, mi madre está en la cocina"_

" _No me importa, ¿Quién es ella para encerrarte como un animal?"_

" _Mi madre, ahora vete"_

" _Stephen, ¿Este es el chico con el que salías?"_

" _Sí papá. Pero no sé porque vino ebrio"_

" _No estoy ebrio"_

" _Stephen sácalo de aquí. Tu madre no está de buen humor hoy y esto solo la pondrá peor, iré a distraerla. Después hablaremos de esto" lo ultimo se lo dijo entre dientes. Y camino por el pasillo._

" _Everett, ¿Qué demonios significa esto?"_

" _¿No te da gusto verme?, a mi si me da gusto verte, ella es tu madre, es muy linda" dijo apuntando a una fotografía donde aparecía la familia Strange, Stephen y su padre de pie, detrás de una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos verdeazul sentada en una elegante silla de madera._

 _Ella era 'P.M.'_

" _Si es ella. Ahora vete" dijo abriendo la puerta e invitándolo a salir._

 _Sin salirse de su papel, el rubio se tambaleo hasta la salida, una vez afuera, cuando Stephen estaba por cerrar la puerta este la detuvo con la mano. "Ev, suéltala. Este no es el momento"_

" _Solo déjame decirte algo"_

 _El pelinegro dejó de luchar, pero no abrió la puerta ni un centímetro "¿Qué?_

" _Te amo, Steph" dijo saliéndose de su papel. Esas palabras no las pudo fingir, aunque lo intento._

" _Yo también, Ev. Pero vete ahora" dijo dándole una sonrisa, la cual desapareció cuando cerro la puerta._

 _Salió del edificio rápidamente, paso por el punto ciego de Stephen solo por si acaso. Condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta su apartamento y tomo el teléfono de pared. Marco el numero lo más rápido que sus dedos le permitían. Contestaron después del primer beep._

" _Agente Ross, ¿Algún avance?"_

" _Beverly Strange es 'P.M.', he confirmado su identidad"_

" _¿Estás seguro agente?"_

" _Sí, agente Hill"_

" _Bien hecho"_

* * *

 _ **Agosto - 2000**_

 _ **Condujo lo más rápido que el trafico le permitió. El embotellamiento de la Avenida Madison siempre era una pesadilla. Le pareció una eternidad el tiempo en el que los semáforos cambiaban a verde, y para colmo, no encontró un lugar donde estacionar su auto cuando estuvo frente al edificio donde vivían los Strange. Tomo el arma que estaba escondida bajo su asiento y bajo del auto. Entro por la puerta trasera del edificio y abriéndose paso sin llamar la atención se escabullo por la escalera de emergencias hasta llegar al cuarto piso. Una vez estuvo frente al 412, pateo la puerta con fuerza, esta se abrió de un portazo a pesar de estar cerrada.**_

 _ **Beverly Strange estaba en el recibidor del apartamento, se veía despreocupada mientras inhalaba de su cigarrillo.**_

" _ **¿Esta muerta?" pregunto Beverly con una sonrisa malévola.**_

" _ **Al igual que lo estarás tú" respondió retirando el seguro de su arma.**_

" _ **He visto cosas tan horribles, que el estar muerta no aterra en lo más mínimo"**_

" _ **Te arrastrare a la prisión donde perteneces"**_

" _ **Tendrás que matarme. Mi señor me liberara en cuestión de meses. Sin importar donde me encierres"**_

" _ **Tu señor estará pudriéndose en una fría prisión también"**_

 _ **Beverly soltó una carcajada "Tus amenazas son tan insignificantes. Carecen de fuerza, de poder. No puedo creer que mi hijo se fijara en ti"**_

" _ **No metas a Stephen en esto"**_

" _ **Tú fuiste el que lo involucro en primer lugar"**_

" _ **No tuve opción. Eras mi misión"**_

" _ **Eso no justifica el arrastrar a Stephen en esta mierda" escupió Beverly.**_

" _ **Si él supiera lo que eres…"**_

" _ **Lo sabe"**_

" _ **¿Qué?"**_

" _ **Me temo, mi querido agente Ross. Que es hora de que me vaya. Detesto dejar a mi único hijo con el idiota de su padre, pero no tengo opción. Mi señor me necesita" dijo tomando una pequeña maleta que se encontraba al lado del sillón.**_

" _ **No iras a ninguna parte. Tu mataste a mi madre"**_

 _ **La mujer apago su cigarrillo en el cenicero que tenia en la mesita de centro. Y se puso de pie "Tu madre te trataba como una basura. No sé porque te alborotas tanto"**_

" _ **No des un solo paso, perra" dijo disparando a un lado de su cabeza, no lo suficiente cerca para que la bala hiciera contacto con ella, pero si para darle a entender que era de buena puntería.**_

 _ **Beverly rio irónica "Así que eso es lo que mi hijo ve en ti. Después de todo si tienes pelotas"**_

" _ **Te matare"**_

" _ **No la hará, agente Ross" dijo la mujer caminando hacia la ventana.**_

" _ **No des un paso más" disparo una vez más, la bala paso tan cerca de su cráneo que su melena rubia se revolvió con el aire, pero ella no se mostró asustada.**_

" _ **Si le hace sentir mejor, agente Ross. Yo no mate a su madre. Pero se quien lo hizo" dijo dando media vuelta para verlo cara a cara.**_

" _ **Fuiste tú. Sé que fuiste tú"**_

" _ **No agente Ross. Lamento decepcionarlo" dijo dando lentos pasos hacia la ventana.**_

" _ **¿Quién fue entonces?"**_

 _ **Beverly solo le dedico una sonrisa llena de malicia y burla. Cuando su espalda toco la ventana cerro los ojos "Es hora de que me vaya agente Ross, lamento no poder responder a sus preguntas"**_

" _ **¿Saltaras por la ventana?"**_

" _ **No. Solo estoy poniéndome en posición"**_

" _ **¿Posición para qué?"**_

 _ **El fuerte estruendo de la ventana siendo rota detrás de la mujer le asusto. De repente sintió un fuerte dolor en el hombro. Le disparo a Beverly, pero falló. La mujer abrió la ventana despreocupada y se sentó en el borde "Ya no hacen a los de la CIA como antes. En fin, si sobrevive agente Ross, me sentiré impresionada. Cuide a Stephen por mi" dijo antes de saltar de espaldas por la ventana.**_

 _ **Corrió con el brazo herido para ver el cuerpo de la mujer, pero no había nada en la acera. Se había desvanecido en el aire. No había escalera de incendios, y no había ningún cable visible, ¿Cómo había hecho eso?"**_

 _ **Salió del departamento lo más rápido que pudo. La perra había logrado engañarle, y no tenía idea de cómo se lo iba a decir a Hill.**_

* * *

TONY ROGERS-STARK

Octubre - 2018

La torre Stark se había convertido en su hogar desde el escandalo de Peter. Había una menor cantidad de reporteros frente a la torre que frente a su mansión.

Odiaba tener que obligar a sus hijos a vivir ahí. En el mismo lugar donde Howard fabricaba las mas letales y peligrosas armas que el mundo haya visto. Y las que nunca habían sido aprobadas, las armas mas peligrosas que no pudieron siquiera pasar a la fase de producción. El cañón de Vibranium DX4; probablemente el peor invento de Howard Stark, y del que más orgullo sintió en vida.

El cañón de Vibranium nunca fue puesto en venta, y no porque Howard no lo deseara, sino porque la cantidad de vibranium que existía en el mundo era tan poca, que el arma jamás pudo llegar más allá de un prototipo. Y solo pudo usarse en un par de pruebas en el laboratorio. Cuando Howard no pudo encontrar mas vibranium trato de usar otro tipo de material para sustituir al vibranium. Pero jamás pudo igualar siquiera el 2% del poder destructivo que el raro material podía alcanzar.

Cuando Tony se hizo a cargo de Stark Industries, sustituyo la fabricación de armas por tecnología innovadora. Probablemente Howard se revolcaría en su tumba, pero él sabía que era la decisión correcta. No quería convertirse en motivo de escandalo por ser el primer omega en dirigir una compañía de tal magnitud y esta solo produjera destrucción y muerte.

El cañón de Vibranium y los planos de este, fueron escondidos dentro de la bóveda secreta de Stark Industries, ubicada tres pisos debajo de la planta baja, tras un muro falso. Las armas que quedaron desde el día que el alfa Stark murió fueron llevadas a los almacenes ubicados en los pisos 5 al 8 de la torre.

Vivir en el piso 73 de la torre se había convertido en una cárcel para Tony y sus hijos. Desde el escandalo de Peter hacia ya dos semanas, mas y mas periodistas acampaban frente a la torre Stark.

Estar junto a Loki en el hospital era más difícil a cada día, llevar a Margaret y Harley al colegio era una pesadilla, los reporteros no le molestaban ahí. Pero los otros padres le miraban con desaprobación. _Como si ellos fueran perfectos,_ pensaba a cada mirada.

Tuvo que contratar a un par de tutores para Peter. No quiso regresar al colegio después de su humillación, así que terminaría el colegio desde la torre Stark. Sintió tanta pena con su hijo. Odiaba la forma en la que el mundo lo había convertido de un segundo a otro en una zorra. La gente hablaba pestes de él en redes sociales. Y Wade… bueno, él había sido mas maduro de lo que pensó. Soporto las burlas y humillaciones. Defendió el nombre y honor de Peter a cada que alguien le insultaba. Nunca lo admitiría, pero agradecía que estuviera ahí para Peter.

Mientras tanto Steve… Él sin duda lo había intentado. Pero solo eso. Y no era suficiente. Steve había elegido darle un par de días a la campaña para hablar con Peter, pero no más. Pasadas esas 48 horas regreso a ser el idiota que le prestaba más atención a su puta campaña que a su familia. ' _Estoy haciendo esto por ti, por nuestra familia. Por los omegas que no pueden salir a casa por miedo a que su celo inicie a media calle y se aprovechen de ellos. Te recuerdo, Tony, que tenemos dos hijos omegas. Y esta ciudad es un desastre'._ No importaba lo mucho que sus hijos le necesitaran. Él nunca permanecía en la torre por mas de 20 minutos a cada que hacia una visita familiar.

Margaret solo podía decir sí y no. Había vuelto a permanecer callada casi todo el tiempo. Cuando Steve les visitaba parecía volver a ser ella misma, como si floreciera de nuevo, lanzando comentarios inapropiados que la pequeña omega no entendía del todo. Pero cuando Steve se iba, parecía perder el brillo y marchitarse. Sin mencionar que lloraba hasta dormir de nuevo.

Harley se volvió mas violento que nunca. Había tenido una docena de peleas en el ultimo par de semanas. A cada que alguien insultaba a Peter parecía perder la cabeza, no importaba si eran niños mas grandes. Tenia el temperamento de un alfa, brusco y salvaje. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza con el pequeño alfa. Harley le ignoraba a cada que trataba de hablar con él. Rezongaba y le maldecía hasta que perdía la paciencia.

Había decidido ignorar todas las llamadas de Steve. Cada que el rubio hacia una de sus visitas a la torre se encerraba en el laboratorio. No podía intercambiar más de un par de oraciones sin sentir rabia. Así que solo pudo pensar en una alternativa que le daría una solución a toda esta mierda.

Tomo su StarkPhone y marco el número de Gamora Quill "Te necesito en la torre Stark, ¿En cuánto tiempo puedes venir?"

" _En una hora. ¿Qué necesitas?"_ le respondió la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

"Tus servicios. Date prisa" y colgó.

Gamora llego 5 minutos antes de lo acordado. Se reunió con ella en su oficina.

"¿Y bien?" pregunto la beta cuando se sentó frente al escritorio del castaño.

"Se que eres la mejor abogada de la ciudad en cuanto a custodia paternal y divorcio" comenzó Tony "Y necesito tu ayuda"

"Problemas en el paraíso, ¿heh?"

"¿Qué puedes hacer por mí? Sin hacer un escándalo con la campaña de Steve"

"Estas cosas siempre terminan por saberse. Mas teniendo en cuenta que son una de las parejas más importantes del país"

"No puedo destruir su campaña"

"¿Por qué no? La mayoría de las personas a las que represento buscan destruir al prójimo lo más que puedan" dijo con una risita burlona.

"No. No quiero echar a la basura el trabajo que ha hecho. La seguridad de muchos omegas depende de esa campaña"

"Lo sé. Pero un divorcio de una pareja de su magnitud atrae preguntas, no importa lo que haga. Lo mejor es estar preparado"

"Bien. Supongo que tengo la ventaja, ¿No es así?"

"Por lo general los alfas son quienes tienen la ventaja sobre la custodia de los infantes. Tu ventaja es que eres un icono, eres dueño de una compañía de talla global, y me tienes a mi"

"¿Qué probabilidades hay de que me quede con mis hijos?" pregunto sin rodeos.

"Un 60%" le respondió igual

"Es muy poco" dijo sorprendido.

"Representar a omegas es mas difícil, por lo general los betas son los que mas se divorcian, es muy raro que un alfa y un omega se divorcien, ya sabes, por la marca. El divorcio es incluso… inútil. No me culpes"

"Necesito ser yo quien se quede con ellos"

"Un 60% es muy favorable en mi opinión"

"Necesito un 100%"

"Está bien, pero necesito algo. Lo que sea que haga ver a Steve como inapto para obtener la custodia"

El castaño suspiro dramáticamente "No tengo nada. Mas que su estúpida campaña que le absorbe todo el tiempo"

"Mierda. Eso hace que tú 60% se convierta en un 30%"

"¿Que? ¿Como es posible?"

"La campaña lo hace ver como mal esposo, no mal padre. Supuse que tendrías algo, lo que sea"

"No. Él es estúpidamente perfecto"

"¿Y por qué quieres divorciarte?"

"Esto ya no es vida. Mi matrimonio se convirtió en un chiste. Mis hijos necesitan a su padre y no puedo siquiera verle a la cara"

"¿Pelean mucho? Eso serviría"

"Si al menos peleáramos… esto sería vida. Pero la indiferencia no la tolero"

"Necesito que seas sincero conmigo. ¿Hay algo que Steve pudiera usar contra ti? Algo que no permitiría que ganes la custodia"

"Si" admitió después de un minuto.

"20%"

"Mierda"

"¿Qué es?" pregunto la beta.

"Es más de una cosa. Esta el alcoholismo…"

"10%" le interrumpió.

"Y…" comenzó, pero se termino rascando la nuca, dudando en continuar.

"¿Y qué?"

"Uno de mis embarazos nunca fue de Steve" admitió avergonzado.

"Eso no es solo un 0%, si el te demanda por adulterio iras a prisión, sin importar quien seas"

"Pero… él no lo sabe"

"Eventualmente lo sabrá. He visto casos así antes, y estas cosas siempre se saben. Lo único que podemos hacer es un trato. Solo eso"

"Mierda"

"Tony yo… lo máximo que te puedo ofrecer es un trato"

"¿Qué trato?"

La morocha suspiro "Es obvio que aún lo amas. Así que te voy a proponer una solución"

"Te escucho"

"Apoyaras a Steve en su campaña, a cambio de eso el tendrá que dedicarles tiempo a sus hijos todos los días. La aprobación que obtendrá incrementará al igual que sus posibilidades de ganar, a cambio de eso tendrá que cederte la custodia de tus hijos si aun quieres divorciarte después de las elecciones"

"¿Y que si no acepta? Estoy seguro de que no lo hará"

"Arruinamos su campaña" dijo con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

"Pero perderé a mis hijos"

"Tendremos que convencerlo de que acepte"

"No lo hará" negó con la cabeza.

"Sus publicistas lo harán aceptar"

"Pero…" el castaño se quedó mudo.

"Es lo mejor que tengo, Tony"

"De acuerdo, encárgate"

"Te tendré el contrato en una hora" dijo poniéndose de pie

"¿Tan rápido?"

"Para eso me contrataste" dijo saliendo de la oficina.

Inmediatamente después de que Gamora se fue tomo su StarkPhone y le marco a la publicista de la campaña de Steve. "Romanoff" dijo cuando escucho el saludo de la alfa.

 _"¿Qué quieres Tony? Estamos en medio de una crisis"_ dijo molesta la pelirroja al otro lado de la línea.

"Ven con Steve a la torre Stark, trae a Wilson también" ordeno.

 _"Estamos en algo importante en Flushing"_

"Cancélalo"

 _"No, Stark. Si no vas a ayudar no me hagas perder mi tiempo"_

"Es el divorcio" dijo obteniendo un enorme silencio de parte de la pelirroja.

" _Estaremos ahí en una hora_ " dijo antes de colgar la alfa.

Quería alejar lo más posible a Harley y Margaret de la torre Stark, mientras hablaba con Steve y su equipo. No sabia como reaccionaria su esposo a tal noticia, y no quería que en un arrebato de ira digno de un alfa enfadado se llevara a sus hijos más pequeños. Aprovechando que Thor había sido dado de alta ese mismo día por la mañana tuvo que recurrir a encargar a sus hijos con Loki. Al principio no le considero, pero Pepper estaba mas ocupada que nunca dirigiendo su empresa, y Rhodey llevaba más de un año fuera del país, y Tony no confiaba casi en nadie para cuidar a sus bebés. No tenía opción, le diría a Loki que era una emergencia. Steve llegaría a la torre en 40 minutos.

Llego en tiempo récord al apartamento de Loki, considerando que tuvo que salir por el túnel secreto de la torre Stark y atravesar mas de 10 calles con el tráfico quitándole más y más tiempo.

"Tony" le saludo Loki al abrir la puerta.

"Siento no poder hacer de esto una visita social, pero necesito que cuides a los niños. Es urgente" dijo al mismo tiempo que Margaret y Harley entraban a toda velocidad dentro del apartamento, pasando a los pies del pelinegro con un unísono, 'Hola, tío Loki' como saludo.

Loki le dio una sonrisa melancólica "Esta bien" dijo en un largo suspiro "Supongo que Arthur y Cate necesitan un distractor"

"Gracias Odinson" dijo como despedida. Dio media vuelta y regreso a la torre Stark lo más rápido que pudo. Varias personas le reconocieron, pero mientras no fueran reporteros no le importo en lo más mínimo.

Condujo de vuelta a la entrada del túnel secreto de la torre Stark y llego al piso donde se encontraba su oficina justo un minuto antes de que Steve arribara por las puertas del ascensor junto con Natasha y Sam.

"Dime que es una broma, Stark" dijo la pelirroja al entrar en su oficina.

"Déjame hablar a mí, Nat" le freno Steve cuando sintió que Natasha le saltaría encima al castaño

"Esto es muy delicado Steve" comentó Sam "Lo que ocurra en esta habitación podría afectar el futuro de Nueva York"

"No seas exagerado" dijo Tony "Solo quiero…"

"No, Tony" le interrumpió Steve. "Si lo que quieres es el divorcio, lo siento, pero te amo. Y no pienso dejar que hagas esto. Se que tú también me amas"

"Eso no importa, Steve" dijo Gamora entrando a la oficina de Tony. "Ahora concentrémonos en lo que importa, la custodia de los pequeños"

"¿Qué?" pregunto incrédulo Steve "No. Tony, te pido que consideres esto. Estas por romper la familia que tú y yo construimos"

"Y que tu destruiste" respondió rápidamente el castaño.

"Escuchen. Se que este escándalo destruirá la campaña de Steve" dijo Gamora, atrayendo la atención de la pelirroja y el morocho. "Por lo que les ofrecemos este trato" dijo ofreciéndole una copia del contrato tanto a Natasha como a Sam. "Si yo fuera ustedes, lo tomaría. De lo contrario haremos de esto el escándalo político más grande desde Lewinsky"

"Tony. No estás pensando claramente"

"Esto… es bueno para nosotros Steve" dijo la pelirroja mientras leía a toda velocidad el contrato en sus manos.

"Ella tiene razón Steve. Es algo bueno, pero solo nos ayudara temporalmente" agrego el morocho.

"A que te refieres con temporalmente? Es un divorcio. Se supone que son permanentes" respondió Gamora.

"La alcandía solo es el primer escalón" dijo Sam. "Cambiar Nueva York no es suficiente. Después de que Steve consiga la alcaldía, como espero que lo haga, seguiremos con el estado de Nueva York y luego seguiremos con la presidencia" agrego sin siquiera molestarse en dejar de leer el contrato.

"¿Qué?" No. No. No" dijo histérico Tony "No puedes estar de acuerdo con esto Steve"

"Tony, yo… quiero que el país sea un lugar seguro. Para todos los omegas que viven con miedo"

"No, Steve. Tu no le debes nada al mundo. Deja de pensar que puedes arreglar la vida de los demás. Comienza a pensar en tu familia. Tus hijos te necesitan, yo te necesito, pero tu… eres tan distante como lo era Howard"

"No me compares con Howard" respondió furioso "Yo jamás podría ser como Howard"

"Howard te amaba mas a ti que a mí, su hijo. No lo entiendes, Steve. Esta campaña es para ti, lo que tú eras para Howard. Pero ahora hay niños involucrados y no puedo permitir que crezcan sin un padre, tu más que nadie debería entenderlo"

"Tony yo… no tenía idea de lo que sentías"

"Desde que la campaña comenzó nuestros hijos me preguntan por ti a cada día, incluso Peter. No puedo creer que no puedas dedicarles mas tiempo de calidad, a mi ya no me importa dormir solo cada noche, no me importa ya no tener sexo, no me importa tener que pasar mi celo completamente solo. Me importa que te involucres en la vida de tus hijos, es por eso necesito que firmes este contrato"

"¿Y que si no lo hago?"

"Lo resolveremos en la corte. Y puedo garantizar que Tony obtendrá el divorcio y se quedará con sus hijos" comento Gamora.

"Acepta, Steve" dijo Natasha. "No sobreviviremos a este escándalo a tres semanas de las elecciones"

"No" respondió el rubio "Tony, no aceptare el trato. Tu eres mío y yo soy tuyo. No me importa si estás de acuerdo o no. Te prometí amarte el resto de mis días…"

"Y puedes hacer eso, pero debes firmar" interrumpió Gamora.

"¿Aun me amas Tony?" el castaño no respondió "Solo responde, si ya no me amas, te lo prometo, firmaré. Pero si aún me amas, si aun sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti, prometo equilibrar los asuntos de la campaña y nuestra familia"

"Steve yo…"

"Lo siento pero necesitamos una garantía. No es que dude de tu palabra, Steve, pero las promesas que hagas no pueden darte la custodia de tus hijos" le interrumpió la beta.

"Entonces hagamos un nuevo contrato" sugirió Natasha al terminar de leer el contrato que Gamora le había dado. "Aquí dice que Steve debe aceptar el divorcio una vez pasen las elecciones, a cambio de eso Tony apoyara a Steve como se supone debió haberlo hecho todo este tiempo. Pues bien, para empezar el divorcio no puede llevarse a cabo, no por ahora, al menos. Creemos que estas últimas semanas serán cruciales para la campaña. Además de que Steve tendrá el tercer y último debate en tan solo diez días, muchas gracias por no haberle apoyado en los dos primeros, por cierto" comentó dirigiéndose a Tony "…Sam y yo podríamos darle más tiempo libre. Ese tiempo podría usarlo para compensar su ausencia en casa, y tratará de arreglar los problemas que esta campaña a sembrado en su matrimonio. Eso es lo que querías. ¿No, Stark?"

Gamora se acercó para susurrarle al oído "¿Qué opinas?"

"No quiero involucrarme en su campaña, pero si el está dispuesto puedo ceder a eso, yo también. ¿Qué hay con los niños?" le respondió en un susurro en la oreja igual.

"¿Qué hay de los niños? No creen que tener a ambos padres metidos en la campaña sería contraproducente" les pregunto Gamora a los alfas frente a ellos.

"Solo tendrá que asistir a unas cuantas presentaciones, no necesariamente a todas, la ciudad debe saber que Tony lo apoya, el debate a fin de mes es obligatorio. Ya nos ha causado muy mala publicidad el no tenerlo ahí en los dos primeros. Además… tengo una última petición" dijo un poco apenada la pelirroja.

"¿Cuál es?" pregunto Gamora.

"Peter" respondió el morocho en lugar de Natasha.

"No, Sam" dijo Steve comenzando a molestarse.

"¿Qué hay con él?" pregunto curioso el castaño.

"La gente aun lo ve como un omega promiscuo. Steve, se que no estas de acuerdo, pero el escandalo de tu hijo nos afecto mas de lo que te imaginas. Necesitamos hacer algo con él. Esta es la familia que representará a Nueva York. Debe ser perfecta" dijo Natasha

"¿Que estas tratando de decir, Romanoff?" pregunto Tony.

"Peter debe casarse con Wade" le respondió sin rodeos.

" _¡Sí!_ " escucharon a dos voces susurrar fuera de la oficina.

Sam abrió la puerta rápidamente, dejando ver a Peter y Wade, ambos con la oreja pegada donde se supone estaba la puerta. "Uhmm Hola" saludo apenado el omega.

"¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?" pregunto Sam.

"Peter estaba espiando y se me hizo de mala educación dejarlo espiar una conversación completamente solo" dijo Wade.

"¿Es verdad que quieren que me case con Wade?" pregunto Peter, los ojos del joven omega se habían cristalizado y una enorme sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro.

"¡No!" respondieron Steve y Tony al unisonó.

"Pero estaban hablando de que Wade y yo debíamos casarnos"

"Solo fue una idea estúpida, cortesía de tu tía Natasha" dijo entre dientes Steve.

"No es una idea estúpida" dijo Wade "Ya le había dado un anillo a Peter"

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto molesto Steve.

"Su esposo dijo que podía pasar tiempo con Peter"

"¿Les diste tu bendición?" le preguntó molesto a su esposo.

"No. Pero Peter estaba tan deprimido, y no sabia que hacer. No te atrevas a reclamarme, tu no has cumplido con tu papel de padre"

"Después hablaremos de esto" sentencio Steve apuntándole con el dedo "¿De qué anillo estabas hablando?" le pregunto a Wade.

"Wade me dio un anillo hace un par de meses, antes de tener mi celo" respondió Peter sacando de su chaqueta un anillo de plástico con un diamante enorme de caramelo color rojo "Se lo gano en un Skee Ball, se supone que es el anillo defensor de Voltron o algo así"

"Es el defensor del universo" agrego Wade.

"¿Qué demonios?" pregunto Steve. "Ustedes dos no se van a casar"

Tony quería reír, no era el momento adecuando para hacerlo, pero la escena le recordaba tanto a su adolescencia. Tenia la edad de Peter cuando se comprometió con Steve. Se vio reflejado con Peter. No podía creer que, en tan solo 20 años, los papeles se habían invertido, la historia se repetía. No supo si fue eso lo que le hizo cambiar de parecer, o que ya estaba harto de esta reunión. "Si lo harán" dijo Tony. Dejando con la boca abierta a todos, desde Gamora, hasta Peter.

"Tony, no"

"No, Steve. Wade me ha demostrado que ama a Peter. Y ya me cansé de no saber como hacerle sentir mejor. Tu no estuviste junto a él cuando le humillaron en televisión nacional, yo sí, y después de eso Wade estuvo con él a cada día, sin importar las burlas ni el escándalo. No puedo decir lo mismo de ti"

"Yo di la cara por él"

"Pero no estuviste con él. Natasha acepto el trato"

"¿Estás seguro Tony?" pregunto Gamora.

"Si"

"Tony" dijo Steve "No lo hagas"

Tony le miro a los ojos, Steve se veía desesperado. "Felicidades, Peter. Felicidades Wade. Ustedes dos se van a casar"

Wade y Peter se abrazaron tan fuerte, que por un momento Tony creyó que Wade rompería a su hijo "Gracias señor Stark" dijo el alfa.

"Señor Rogers-Stark" le corrigió Steve entre dientes.

"Gracias mami, gracias" dijo Peter corriendo a abrazarle "No sabes lo feliz que soy" dijo al soltarse. El joven omega observo a Steve por un momento, dudando si abrazarlo o no "Gracias, papá" dijo dándole un abrazo fugaz, y salió de la oficina de la mano de Wade.

El silencio reino en la oficina por varios segundos. Todos se miraban entre sí, como si no le dieran crédito a lo que acababa de pasar. "Supongo que tenemos un trato" dijo después de un minuto Natasha.

"Corregiré el contrato y te lo enviare" le dijo Gamora a Steve, quien seguía con la mirada perdida en la nada.

"Nosotros tenemos que irnos. Debemos estar en Brooklyn en una hora" dijo Sam sacando a Steve de su ensimismamiento. Y caminando hacia la puerta. Dejándolo completamente solo. Preguntándose si había elegido la decisión correcta.

Steve firmó el contrato un par de días después. Cumplió su palabra. Pasaba al menos un par de horas al día con sus hijos antes de la hora de dormir, incluso con Peter. Una de las condiciones para que Steve le dejara casar a Peter con Wade fue que volvieran a dormir en la misma cama, pero por alguna razón Tony no podía ceder por completo. ' _Tomate tu tiempo, Tony. Solo inténtalo, por favor. Sabes que aun te amo_ '. Eso solo lo hacía sentir peor. Pero no quería que Steve le considerara como un omega sin palabra. Así que esperaba a que Steve estuviera dormido por completo para entrar en la cama con él.

Habían regresado a la mansión Stark, Steve le ordeno a Natasha que se deshiciera de los periodistas, nunca supo como la pelirroja pudo hacer eso, pero le agradecía infinitamente. La torre Stark no era precisamente acogedora. No para una familia.

Tony cumplió su parte del trato también, había acompañado a Steve a varios eventos públicos. Agradecía el sistema de seguridad de Steve. Andar por ahí en Nueva York se había convertido en algo sumamente peligroso. El día que asesinaron al vicepresidente, quien se reuniría con Alexander Pierce, murió de la manera mas horrible, ni siquiera el servicio secreto pudo evitar que una banda de maleantes lo acorralara a media calle y lo secuestrara como un simple civil. Steve no le permitió salir de casa por dos días después de eso.

El día del debate, Tony había organizado una cena para después del evento. El apoyarlo públicamente lo había puesto por delante de Pierce en las encuestas, pero la decisión estaba muy reñida aún.

El debate fue intenso y polémico. Según los periodistas el debate había dejado aún más reñidos a los dos candidatos.

La mansión Rogers-Stark fue anfitriona de la fiesta que Tony había organizado. El castaño ordeno comida de su restaurante favorito en la 5ta avenida, contrató un inflable para que los niños jugaran en el pequeño patio de 40 metros cuadrados que tenían en la parte trasera de la mansión, invito a la mayoría de los amigos de la familia a excepción de Strange.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que arreglaste las cosas con Steve?" le pregunto Loki, quien vigilaba a Arthur por la ventana que daba al patio trasero de la mansión.

"Porque no hemos arreglado nada. Se podría decir que no estamos tan mal como antes, pero no que estamos bien"

"Tus hijos se ven más animados"

"Lo sé, estoy haciendo esto por ellos"

"¿Acaso ya no amas a Steve?"

"Odio amarlo. Es lo único que diré"

"Que dramático"

"¿Cómo está tu esposo?"

"Desesperado por encontrar a quien lo mutilo"

"Yo estaría igual"

"Mi padre solía decir que la venganza consume a los alfas hasta matarlos, que el rencor es el cáncer de un alfa, porque la rabia es lo único que un alfa puede ver cuando está furioso"

"Suena muy poco alentador"

"Lo sé"

"Quisieras desinflar esa cosa. La cena está por comenzar. Deberías buscar a tu esposo"

"Está bien"

Camino hasta el comedor, la mayoría de sus invitados estaban en el recibidor hablando, quería empezar la cena de una vez por todas. Ordeno a los meseros que había contratado que prepararán el comedor de la mansión, que casi nunca era usado debido a su enorme tamaño.

"Gamora, viniste" dijo al salir del comedor.

"Tú me invitaste"

"¿No trajiste a Peter?"

"Tiene trabajo que hacer"

"Creí que lo habían suspendido"

"Ahh sí, pero… ya sabes, las fiestas no son lo suyo"

"Eso no es cierto"

"Claro que si"

"En fin, has visto a Steve. Necesito hablar con él"

"Estaba hablando con Thor, en el recibidor. Le diré que lo buscas"

"Gracias, iré a saludar a Pepper"

Hablo con Pepper y Happy, le alegro saber que Pepper al fin había podido quedar en cinta. Se odiaba a si mismo por no hablar con Pepper de asuntos como este cuando estaba viviendo en la torre Stark, mas sabiendo lo mucho que los betas deseaban formar una familia.

Steve apareció tras la pareja de betas, invito a Pepper y Happy a entrar al comedor, los betas obedecieron, dejándolo junto a Steve, cuando este se acerco a él, se paró de puntitas y le susurro al oído "¿Por qué mierda Barnes está en esta casa?"

Steve pareció genuinamente sorprendido por la pregunta "Es uno de mis mejores amigos, Tony. Se supone que estamos haciendo esta cena para celebrar que al fin estamos dando un paso en la dirección correcta"

"Esta cena es por el debate, se supone que debo poner de mi parte para que parezca que esta familia es perfecta. Y eso es justo lo que hago. Celebro el 'triunfo' de mi esposo, como se supone que debo. Pero no pienso tener a Barnes en mi mansión ni un solo segundo más"

"¿Por qué eres así con él?"

"Porque él sigue enamorado de ti"

"Claro que no"

"Dile que se vaya. O lo hare yo"

"No. Él es mi amigo, y se quedara. Así que hay que poner nuestra mejor cara, porque ya todos nuestros amigos están en el comedor esperando"

El castaño se tragó su orgullo y camino de vuelta al comedor. En efecto, todos sus amigos estaban ya sentados, Lo Odinson juntos con sus hijos a cada lado, Gamora, Natasha, Sam, Bruce, Pepper, Happy, el idiota de Barnes, Wade, Peter, Harley y Margaret.

Tomaron asiento entre Harley y Margaret, mientras los meseros servían la comida.

"Antes de comenzar quisiera decir unas palabras" dijo el castaño levantándose de su asiento "Me gustaría agradecer que estén aquí el día de hoy. Como saben Steve y yo hemos estado pasando por un mal momento, pero hemos logrado llegar a un acuerdo que nos beneficiara a ambos. Esta cena es para agradecerle a todos ustedes, porque a pesar de todo el drama al que los hemos arrastrado con nosotros, ustedes han permanecido a nuestro lado"

"Queremos agradecerles a todos por permanecer con nosotros en todo momento. Por su amistad. Y pase lo que pase el siguiente mes. Queremos agradecer su apoyo" agrego Steve, poniéndose de pie junto a Tony.

"Levanten sus copas" ordenó el castaño "Esto amerita un brin…"

El sonido de todos los StarkPhone interrumpieron al castaño. Parecía que todos los presentes habían recibido mensajes al mismo tiempo, observo como todos revisaban sus StarkPhones mientras se veían entre sí. Una cuneta regresiva había iniciado en las pantallas de los aparatos, incluyendo los StarkPads de Cate, Harley y Peter.

15, 14, 13, 12…

Tomo su propio StarkPhone, trato de hacer algo para detener esa escalofriante cuenta regresiva, pero simplemente el teléfono no le obedecía.

11, 10, 9, 8…

Harley le jalo de su saco atrayendo su atención "¿Qué está pasando mami?" _No tengo idea._

7, 6, 5, 4…

"Se supone que los StarkPhone son a prueba de hackers" dijo Tony anonadado.

3, 2, 1

Inició una transmisión en vivo. Era un pequeño escenario iluminado con luces desde arriba, dos banderas enormes, la izquierda con una β en el centro en un fondo color blanco, mientras que la derecha tenía una calavera con tentáculos color rojo sobre un fondo negro, en el fondo de ese escenario de metal. La cámara solo enfocaba al escenario, pero había una multitud de personas que se oían en el fondo.

Un hombre gigantesco con una túnica color índigo que le cubría todo el cuerpo y una capucha del mismo color que le cubría casi toda la cara salió de en medio de las banderas. La sombra que se formaba por el ángulo de las luces no permitía que su rostro se revelara. La multitud que no se podía ver comenzó a lanzar gritos, silbidos y aplausos.

Un micrófono se elevó desde el suelo del escenario y el inmenso hombre se acercó a él. El público paso de estar en un ruidoso escandalo a un silencio escalofriante.

"Buenas noches, hermanos míos. Ha llegado el momento que los Alfas, sientan el miedo…" dijo esa voz tétrica.

* * *

-A partir del siguiente capitulo la clasificación de esta historia será M y ya no T.  
Espero traer el siguiente capítulo esta semana. Gracias por los comentarios.


	5. Capitulo 3B: Does Your Mother Know?

Siento la demora. Pero les he recompensado con un capitulo exageradamente largo. Lucy LoveHolmes me pregunto a quien tenia en mente al escribir a Beverly, y la verdad yo veo a Jessica Lange cuando escribo de ella, no se ustedes. Este capitulo ha sido muy dificil de escribir, y espero con este vayan comprendiendo como va la cosa. Espero sus reviwes. Un saludo

* * *

 _LOKI LAUFEYSON_

 _Octubre – 1998_

 _Su celo había comenzado justo cuando llego al departamento de los Odinson. De haber iniciado 10 minutos antes estaba seguro de que algún alfa en la calle se habría aprovechado de él._

 _Era su primer celo desde la muerte de su padre. Laufey siempre le cuidaba hasta que su celo terminaba, y si en caso de no poder estar ahí con él cuando su celo comenzaba, ingeria un supresor que hacía disminuir el incremento de su libido que el celo le provocaba. El problema ahora era que, no podía acceder a sus supresores, y Frigga no le permitía siquiera hablar de ellos. 'Esas cosas dejan estériles a los omegas, Loki. Cuando quieras iniciar una familia me lo agradecerás' le decía una y otra vez._

 _Thor se comporto tan lindo con él. Por un momento, cuando el calor dentro de su cuerpo le estaba comenzando a provocar desesperación, Thor apareció con una bolsa de hielos. No era normal en un alfa joven el estar tan cerca de un omega en celo sin evitar lanzarse encima como si de un león sobre un antílope se tratase, pero Thor había podido controlar ese instinto animal condicionado a su biología alfa._

 _El rubio pudo haber tomado a Loki una docena de veces antes de que Frigga llegara un par de horas después, pero no lo hizo. Thor respeto a Loki como si el pelinegro fuera un omega marcado por otro alfa. 'Los omegas emanan un olor diferente cuando un alfa los marca, Loki. Es por eso que será más seguro para ti que un alfa te reclame cuanto antes, hijo' recordaba las palabras de su padre._

 _El calor dentro de su cuerpo era cada vez más fuerte, el dolor de su vientre comenzaba a hacerse insoportable. Su cuerpo le exigía que un alfa le tomara hasta que él dolor disminuyera, solo eso podría reducir ese dolor._

 _Supo que para Thor no era más fácil que para él. A cada que entraba a la habitación podía ver como los ojos del rubio se volvían negros, como mordía sus labios para evitar lanzarse contra su cuello, y la enorme erección de este queriendo romperle los pantalones para liberarse de su prisión de tela._

" _Dios, Loki. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu celo estaba por comenzar?" grito Frigga al entrar a su habitación, mientras el pelinegro seguía acostado en posición fetal sobre su cama y Thor parado al lado de esta, sin moverse o voltear cuando su madre grito desde la puerta._

" _Yo… augh… alfa… augh" gimió al moverse de su posición._

" _No te muevas, cielo" ordeno la omega caminando hasta Loki e inclinándose sobre la cama y midiendo su temperatura._

" _Loki…" dijo Thor en un susurro casi imperceptible cuando sus miradas se cruzarán. El pelinegro tenía una mirada de súplica, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el control de su cuerpo._

" _Cariño, será mejor que salgas de aquí" dijo Frigga sacando al alfa de su ensimismamiento._

" _Pero madre. No le he hecho nada. Le he cuidado" le respondió sin dejar de ver a Loki a los ojos._

" _Pero su olor aumentara de intensidad, y es el celo de un omega muy joven, solo te alborotara las hormonas" la omega le jalo del brazo mientras lo decía, estaba por cerrarle la puerta a su hijo en la cara cuando Loki hablo._

" _Thor… te… necesito" gemía Loki desde la cama, bañado en una leve capa de sudor._

" _Thor, cariño. Sal con unos amigos o ve a hacer algo afuera, esto podría salirse de control. Tienes que irte" le suplico Frigga al ver como Thor impedía cerrar la puerta._

 _El rubio miro a su madre y después al pelinegro que yacía en la cama de la habitación. Controlándose lo mejor que podía salió de la habitación y se encerró en la propia. Pensando en Loki una vez mas cuando se masturbaba de nuevo. No se iría del departamento. No si Loki le necesitaba, aunque sus padres se lo prohibieran._

 _El celo de Loki duro tres días. Los intervalos de intensidad se hicieron menores hasta que desaparecieron, Frigga durmió con él esas noches, evitando que Thor entrara a media noche y tomara a Loki en sus momentos de vulnerabilidad._

 _Era un jueves por la tarde cuando el ultimo de sus calores se había ido por completo. El dolor bajo el estomago se fue. Todo volvía a ser como antes._

" _Me alegra que hayas sobrevivido a tu primer celo en esta casa, cariño" le dijo Frigga mientras cambiaban las sabanas, aun sucias, que habían atestiguado su celo._

" _Fue mejor de lo pensé" confeso apenado_

" _¿A si?"_

" _Por un momento creí que tendría que salir a la calle y…"_

" _No, Loki" Interrumpió Frigga "Cualquier alfa podría haberse aprovechado de ti, fue una suerte que Thor supo cómo controlarse. No sé cómo es que un alfa de su edad puede tener ese nivel de autocontrol" Frigga camino con el cesto de ropa en camino al cuarto de lavado_

" _Supongo que debo agradecerle" dijo Loki tras ella_

" _No lo hagas. Si le haces pensar que fue necesaria su presencia no querrá dejarte solo en tu próximo celo, y no sabes si se podrá controlar" le respondió seriamente._

" _Pero… él es tu hijo. No tienes un poco de fe en él" pregunto confundido._

" _Lo amo. Es mi hijo, pero lo conozco mejor que nadie. Y desgraciadamente se de lo que es capaz" dijo más decepcionada de lo que realmente tenía intención._

" _¿Crees que sería capaz de aprovecharse de mí?" pregunto evitando el contacto visual mientras metía las sabanas en la lavadora, esperando la respuesta de Frigga._

" _Creo que es capaz de cometer errores que no quiere cometer" respondió vagamente._

 _Fue a la habitación de Thor y recogió la ropa sucia del cesto, ignoro intencionalmente al alfa, no sabía que decirle, ¿Debería agradecerle por no aprovecharse de él o enfadarse por rehusarse a irse a pesar de las ordenes de sus padres?_

 _Sintió la mirada del rubio sobre él, Thor no dijo ni una sola palabra, pero sabía que quería hablar con él. Salió de la habitación del alfa sin decir una sola palabra, se dirigió a la habitación del matrimonio Odinson, nunca había entrado ahí en los meses que llevaba viviendo con ellos, así que se apresuró a recoger la ropa sucia del ceso y salir de la habitación cuanto antes, pero una imagen en un portarretratos sobre el tocador llamo su atención. Era Odín y su padre vistiendo uniforme de guerra junto a una hermosa mujer de pelo negro y lacio, era esvelta y de pómulos pronunciados, su belleza hacia un inquietante contraste con el fondo tras los tres uniformados. Laufey, Odín y la pelinegra sostenían rifles calibre 22, tras ellos, una pila de cadáveres. Parecía un poco perturbador la sonrisa despreocupada de su padre y la mujer, al lado de la expresión seria de Odín. La fotografía era vieja, la diferencia de edad entre Odín y su padre antes de morir, con la de la imagen era notable._

" _¿Qué es esto?" pregunto a Frigga cuando le entrego la ropa sucia, mostrándole la imagen que tomo del tocador._

" _No tengo idea, cielo" mintió descaradamente la omega._

" _Le preguntare a Odín" sentencio al sentirse engañado_

" _No" respondió Frigga casi desesperada_

" _¿Por qué no?"_

" _Porque… esa fotografía es de hace mucho tiempo" trato de mentir de nuevo la omega._

 _Camino con la fotografía entre sus dedos hasta el recibidor, donde Odín veía una película recostado en el sofá. "Odín. ¿Por qué tú y mi padre están con una maldita docena de cuerpos?"_

" _Loki…" trato de decir el alfa mientras se ponía de pie, pero el pelinegro le interrumpió._

" _Ella es mi madre, ¿Cierto?" pregunto molesto al mismo tiempo que Frigga y Thor aparecían a espaldas del pelinegro._

 _El alfa mas grande le miro y después a la fotografía ente sus manos. Con un pesado suspiro se sentó sobre el sofá del recibidor. "Frigga, ve con Thor al centro comercial. Necesito hablar con Loki a solas" la omega asintió y tomo la mano de su hijo, saliendo del departamento sin decir palabra alguna._

" _¿Por qué hiciste que se fueran? ¿Acaso hiciste algo con mi padre que no quieras que Frigga sepa?" pregunto venenoso._

" _Frigga sabe… parte de la historia de esta fotografía…" confeso apenado._

" _¿Por qué estas con mis padres al lado de una pila de cadáveres? ¿por qué no me dijiste que se conocieron desde hace tanto tiempo?" pregunto entregándole la fotografía a Odín, como si esa acción acusara aún más a Odín._

" _Porque tu padre y yo matamos a un sin numero de betas durante la rebelión, cometimos muchos errores, y… no creí que sería yo quien te diría la verdad" le respondió sin poderle ver a los ojos._

" _¿Qué verdad?"_

" _Se trata de tu madre" sentencio Odín en un suspiro cansado_

" _¿Qué hay con ella?" preguntó incrédulo. Sabía que la mujer de la fotografía era su madre, no sabía cómo se había dado cuenta solo con ver una imagen de ella, pero que Odín se lo confirmara le daba aún más peso a su curiosidad._

" _Cuando naciste… Laufey cometió un acto de traición al dejarte vivir. Unirse a ella también hubiera sido considerado traición" Sintió como si su corazón quisiera explotar. No daba crédito a las palabras de Odín._

" _¿Qué?" pregunto al recuperar el habla un momento después._

" _Loki, esta es una historia con la cual estarías mejor sin saber. Te lo aseguro, pero si quieres saber…" comenzó el alfa._

" _Quiero saber. Mi padre nunca me hablo acerca de mi madre, solo me dijo que ella era una omega" dijo molesto, sintiéndose traicionado por Laufey, aun después de que este muriera._

" _¿Es lo único que sabes de ella?" pregunto un poco confundido Odín._

" _Si"_

" _Tu madre… tu madre era una doble espía" confeso sin rodeos._

" _¿Qué?" pregunto incrédulo el pelinegro_

" _¿Qué es lo que sabes de la segunda rebelión beta?" pregunto Odín seriamente._

 _Loki le miro por un momento, sospechando si Odín estaba por cambiarle el tema con una clase improvisada de historia para evitar hablarle de su madre "Fue el movimiento que Red Skull inicio en 1978, puso a betas en contra alfas y omegas, en Europa y Asia. Todo termino siendo una masacre, decenas de países se quedaron sin un solo beta… ¿En realidad eso que tiene que ver?"_

 _Odín suspiro al mismo tiempo que perdía la mirada en la nada "Tu padre y yo crecimos juntos en Noruega, teníamos solo 20 años cuando la rebelión comenzó. Asesinamos a sangre fría a miles de betas, no tengo que decirte lo mucho que me avergüenza ahora que lo digo en voz alta" Confeso apenado, pero Loki no dijo absolutamente nada, solo permaneció en el sillón frente a él con los brazos cruzados "Red Skull fundo Hydra bajo la ideología de que los alfas y omegas son un peligro para el mundo. El movimiento que inicio casi destruyo a Europa, si América no se hubiera involucrado en la guerra… Hydra hubiera acabado con los alfas de todo el continente._

" _Aun no entiendo cómo se relaciona con mi madre. ¿Acaso ella estaba en Hydra?" pregunto el pelinegro cuando Odín hizo una pausa particularmente larga._

" _Tu madre… solían llamarla la 'Diosa de la muerte'. Como doble espía asesino a alfas y omegas para Hydra, se infiltro en círculos clave, ella… nos ayudo a ganar la guerra con la información que obtuvo"_

" _Pero… sigo sin entender. Lo siento"_

" _Ella entro en la lista de los mas buscados junto a los mas leales a Hydra. Antes de volver de nuestro lado, ella era una de las jefes de campo donde masacraban a los alfas y omegas capturados. Allí inicio una relación con otro jefe de campo, sacaba la mayoría de su información de él…"_

" _Espera… mi madre era una omega, ¿Cómo pudo haber sido una espía en una guerra racial como esa?" interrumpió Loki._

" _Tu madre usaba supresores. Esas cosas la hacían parecer una beta temporalmente, ella sabia que su celo explotaría en cuanto los dejara, y que le seria casi imposible tener hijos, pero acepto las consecuencias. Lo que nunca imagino fue que el beta al que enamoro terminaría siendo la mano derecha de Red Skull, solo que más cruel y sanguinario. Le llamaban 'El Titan Loco'"_

" _¿Y cómo es que mi madre se relacionó contigo y mi padre?" pregunto de nuevo. No podía creer las cosas que su madre había hecho en vida. Parecía como una mala broma._

" _Eso fue casi al final de la rebelión. Hydra estaba perdiendo hombres, y la intervención de las tropas estadounidenses inclinaron la balanza a nuestro favor. Así que tu madre fingió su muerte con Hydra y regreso de nuestro lado, vago por un bosque cerca de Múnich cuando tu padre la encontró; tenia mas de una semana sin comer y el efecto de los supresores estaba desapareciendo, yo ya estaba unido a Frigga, pero tu padre era un alfa soltero, y el aroma de tu madre, la concentración de su celo reprimido le hizo perder la cabeza. La reclamo ahí mismo, y contra todo pronostico… quedo embarazada de ti"_

" _Pero si ella era una doble espía, y si ella estaba del lado de los buenos… ¿Por qué fue una traición que mi padre se uniera a ella y que me dejara vivir?"_

" _Porque se volvió muy popular durante la rebelión, solo iba a ser perdonada de sus crímenes de Hydra hasta que la rebelión terminara. Ella acepto esa condición, en verdad, tu madre era una omega que rompía el molde, era rebelde y no temía hacerles frente a alfas en el campo de batalla. Tu padre… bueno, el era muy tradicionalista. Laufey veía a los omegas como casi todos los alfas de nuestra edad lo hacían. En realidad, él ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo con que los omegas tuvieran derecho al voto. Eso hacia enfurecer a tu madre, y tu padre no la podía controlar, si él la golpeaba…"_

" _¿El la golpeaba?" pregunto incrédulo, no podía creer eso de su padre._

"… _ella le devolvía el golpe con un bate, créeme, no se quedaba con los brazos cruzados. Era muy buena como soldado. Mucho mejor que varios alfas. El apodo de Diosa de la Muerte era digno de ella" una sonrisa de orgullo se formo en el rostro del pelinegro._

" _Y… ¿Cómo murió?" pregunto después de un rato_

 _El alfa volvió a suspirar cansadamente "Tu tenías apenas un año, tu padre y yo venimos a dejarte con Frigga y Thor, tu estuviste aquí mientras tus padres y yo estábamos terminando con la rebelión"_

" _Espera" interrumpió Loki "Frigga cuido de mi cuando…"_

" _Si" le contesto Odín "Tu madre… ella nunca te hubiera abandonado, le dolió separarse de ti, pero no podía arriesgar tu vida si la capturaban, Hydra nunca tuvo piedad con los bebés, mucho menos con los omegas. Creyó que la guerra acabaría en cuestión se semanas y volvería contigo… y tuvo razón, en parte. La rebelión finalizo, Europa y Asia perdieron a casi todos sus betas muy a pesar de que había muchos que no apoyaban a Hydra. Capturaron a la mayoría de los seguidores de Red Skull después de que este fuera eliminado, entre ellos al Titan Loco. En nuestra misión final… tu madre perseguía a un sirviente de Red Skull a través del bosque, tu padre y yo íbamos tras ella, y… hubo una explosión, la perdimos de vista y para cuando llegamos, el lugar estaba en llamas y… nunca encontramos el cuerpo de tu madre"_

" _Es decir que… ¿Ella podría estar vivía?" pregunto levantándose del sillón_

" _No" respondió inmediatamente el alfa._

" _Pero nunca encontraron su cuerpo" sentencio el pelinegro_

" _Si ella hubiera sobrevivido, habría venido a buscarte. Tú eras lo que mas amaba en el mundo" le respondió firme, tratando de quitarle la idea de la cabeza._

" _¿Por qué me ocultaron todo esto?" pregunto bastante indignado_

" _Laufey perdió la conexión que le unía con tu madre, y pensó que la verdad seria mas dolorosa que una pequeña mentira…" comenzó el alfa_

" _¿Pequeña mentira? Es la vida de mi madre" interrumpió furioso el pelinegro_

" _Y por algo Laufey no te la conto. Escucha, Loki. Tu padre tenia miles de defectos, pero él te amaba"_

" _Y está muerto. Pero mi madre… ella podría estar viva"_

" _Loki. Ella murió. No te aferres a una idea imposible" dijo levantándose también y tratando de posar su mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro, pero este se negó a dejar que le tocara_

" _Ella…"_

" _Esta está muerta Loki"_

" _¿Cuál era su nombre?" pregunto conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos_

" _Hela"_

 _Loki no dijo palabra alguna después de eso. Dejo de dirigirle la palabra a todo el clan Odinson. De repente se sentía como un intruso en ese lugar. Toda su vida había resultado ser una maldita mentira, su padre, la única persona que tenía, le había mentido. Laufey sabia que su hijo siempre quería saber por lo menos el nombre de su madre, pero nunca le dijo nada acerca de ella. Lo único que sabia de ella era que era una omega, y eso era una deducción obvia, debido a que los subgéneros Alfa/Beta/Omega son genes que se heredan directamente de los padres, por lo que, si él era un omega, era imposible que su madre fuera una beta. Laufey había admitido esto a regañadientes._

 _Era curioso como había aprendido más de su madre por Odín que por su padre en vida. Paso 16 años sin siquiera saber cual era el nombre de la omega que lo trajo al mundo._

 _Hela. Era un lindo nombre, aunque todo eso de Diosa de la Muerte le perturbaba un poco. No es que sintiera vergüenza o miedo de lo que su madre había hecho, pero era perturbador. Miles de muertes a manos de su madre._

 _Lo que mas le sorprendía era sin duda el carácter con el que Odín describía a Hela. Una omega fuera del molde. Su padre debió haber odiado eso. Incluso el imaginar a su padre cerca de una omega que le desafiara, era difícil. Laufey le crio desde siempre, diciéndole que debía comportarse como un omega digno, para que un alfa le tomara y se sintiera orgulloso de marcarle. Si siguiera vivo, es posible que Laufey ni siquiera le hubiera dejado entrar a SHIELD, un omega en un territorio de alfas era algo que su padre no hubiera tolerado en ninguna circunstancia._

 _Sin embargo, su madre había peleado a su lado, había tomado mas riesgos para acabar con la rebelión que la mayoría de los alfas que pelearon en ella. Quería saber mas de su madre, sin importar los crímenes que haya cometido._

 _Al día siguiente busco en la biblioteca de SHIELD todo lo que pudiera encontrar acerca de la segunda rebelión beta, pero no encontró nada, al menos no mas de lo que ya sabía. La tristeza de haber sido engañado por todo aquel que conocía se veía reflejada en su rostro. Estaba demasiado distraído pensando en que había pasado con su madre como para pensar en algo más._

 _Tony se había acercado a él para preguntarle acerca de su celo, pero solo se limito a decirle la verdad, que lo había pasado con Frigga cuidándole "¿Estas bien? Te ves un poco decaído" pregunto el castaño cuando Loki no estaba prestándole atención._

" _Estoy bien" se limitó a contestar._

" _No luces muy bien"_

" _Estoy bien, Tony"_

" _¿Thor te hizo algo? Se que tener un alfa sin unión muy cerca de un omega en celo es peligroso…" comenzó el castaño_

" _No, no lo hizo" le interrumpió serio, poniéndole toda su atención ahora_

" _Entonces porque estas así"_

" _Yo… no es nada"_

" _¿Acaso te marco?"_

" _No. No paso nada, Tony" dijo saliendo de la biblioteca y caminando a su última clase del día._

 _No fue al apartamento de los Odinson. Fue a todas y cada una de las bibliotecas de la ciudad en busca de información. Solo en la Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York, pudo encontrar algo realmente útil de la segunda rebelión beta y de su madre. Al parecer la Diosa de la Muerte había salido a una recolección de prisioneros con una tropa de soldados de Hydra en Múnich, pero el camión nunca llego a su destino, y todos los soldados de Hydra, incluida la Diosa de la Muerte murieron al caer en un precipicio._

 _Fingió su muerte, pensó Loki. La fecha coincidía nueve meses antes de que él naciera. Sentía que por fin estaba descubriendo la verdad. Si Laufey nunca le dijo la verdad acerca de su madre, y Odín solo lo hizo por resignación, él la encontraría. Sabia que su madre habría querido que la encontrara si aún seguía viva._

 _Paso casi todo el fin de semana buscando toda la información que pudiera encontrar en las bibliotecas de la ciudad, llegaba hasta muy tarde al apartamento de los Odinson, Frigga siempre le esperaba despierta en el recibidor, solo intercambiaba una fría mirada con la omega antes de caminar directamente a su habitación._

 _Thor toco a su puerta el domingo en la noche. Pero le ignoro descaradamente_

" _Loki, necesitamos hablar"_

" _No tengo nada que hablar contigo"_

" _Lo que sea que hice mal, perdóname. Si quieres golpearme hazlo, pero por favor no te aísles así" decía el rubio desde el otro lado de la puerta_

" _Thor, por favor… no hagas esto" dijo acercándose hasta la puerta, coloco la palma de su mano sobre el centro de la puerta, donde supuso que Thor estaba parado, imaginando que el rubio también colocaba su palma sobre la puerta, y solo esta impedía que se tocaran el uno al otro. Thor era un idiota, pero al menos era el único del clan Odinson que no le había mentido._

" _¿Hacer qué?" dijo la voz del rubio_

" _No hagas que me enamore de ti"_

 _Thor no dijo nada, se sobresaltó cuando sintió como el pomo de la puerta trataba de ser abierto, pero el seguro impedía que el alfa entrara. Pasaron al menos 30 segundos de incomodo silencio, sentía la respiración del rubio tras la puerta, no le podía oír, pero lo podía sentir. "Loki..." dijo Thor en un suspiro al aire. Escucho como el rubio se alejaba arrastrando los pies por el pasillo._

" _Thor…" suspiro de la misma forma el pelinegro cuando escucho como la puerta de la habitación de Thor era azotada con fuerza._

 _Al día siguiente, cuando estaba en SHIELD, Tony le tomo del brazo, arrastrándolo a toda velocidad desde el pasillo hasta un aula vacía sin decirle nada. "Tony, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?"_

" _Steve" dijo en un chillido el castaño._

" _¿Qué hay con él? ¿Sigues hablando por teléfono con él?"_

" _No. Él me propuso matrimonio en fin de semana" dijo emocionado al mismo tiempo que extendía un anillo de oro puro con una franja de pequeños diamantes._

" _¿Que?" pregunto tomando la mano del castaño y examinando su anillo_

" _Fue a pedirle mi mano a Howard el viernes, aun no puedo creerlo" dijo en una sonrisa llena de emoción._

" _Espera… ¿es por eso que no está Happy contigo?" pregunto al notar la ausencia del beta._

" _Si. Usare las chaquetas de Steve hasta la boda. Howard dice que estaré seguro con eso" dijo haciendo alarde de la enorme chaqueta deportiva del equipo de football de SHIELD, con el nombre ROGERS y el número 4 en la espalda._

" _Y… ¿Qué dijo tu padre de esta locura?" pregunto confundido el pelinegro_

" _Oye esto no es una locura. Sabes que siempre estuve enamorado de Steve" Se defendió el castaño_

" _Esto es un anillo de compromiso, te lo dio un hombre que apenas conoces…" dijo tomando el dedo que sostenía el anillo de compromiso._

" _Corrección. Lo conozco desde que tengo memoria. Y es el hombre más honorable de todo el mundo" le rezongo Tony_

" _Pero… tu padre. Él es la persona más estricta que conozco, ¿Cómo fue capaz Steve de convencerlo de tal locura?"_

" _Howard dice que era el sueño de mi madre que Steve y yo nos casáramos. Supongo que eso lo volvió más fácil"_

" _Pero… él había sacado a Steve a la fuerza de tu mansión"_

" _Eso es porque ahora luce como un maldito adonis. Mi padre recordaba a Steve como un fideo andante"_

" _Tony, no quiero ser yo quien te lo diga, pero esto es una maldita locura. Tienes 16 años" dijo el pelinegro tratando de hacer reaccionare a su amigo._

" _Y son solo un par de años menos que cuando mi madre conoció a mi padre. No veo cual es el problema"_

" _¿Y si te arrepientes? Es decir, si él no es lo que esperabas…"_

" _Eso no pasara" le interrumpió Tony_

" _¿Cómo estas tan seguro?_

" _Porque siento que Steve y yo siempre estuvimos destinados a estar juntos. No sé cómo explicarlo. Solo puedo decirte que es así. ¿Nunca has sentido que sabes algo que no puedes explicar?" Loki pensó inmediatamente en su madre, y que aún seguía viva._

" _¿Lo amas?" pregunto sabiendo que no podría ganarle esa discusión a Tony._

" _Totalmente. Y quiero que seas mi padrino"_

" _De acuerdo" dijo rodando los ojos_

" _Tienes que ayudarme a planear la boda. Ve a la mansión después de la escuela" dijo saliendo del aula_

" _Pero yo…" comenzó el pelinegro, pero su amigo ya se había ido_

 _Paso el resto del día pensando en que podía hacer para encontrar a su madre, ignoro a Thor cuando este lo vio por los pasillos, trato de evitarle a toda costa, pero llamaba mucho la atención debido a que le había devuelto a Thor la ropa que usaba para protegerse de los alfas._

 _Inspirado por su madre, consiguió un paralizador de electrochoques, si se iba a defender de un alfa lo haría como su madre lo hubiera hecho, o al menos como él se imaginaba que Hela lo haría. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que el primer alfa pellizcara su trasero a mitad del pasillo, así que, sin pensarlo mucho, encendió en paralizador y electrocuto al alfa que se había pasado de listo, dejándolo inconsciente a mitad del pasillo. Los alfas y betas que habían atestiguado la escena le miraron con la boca abierta. Con la mirada en alto camino hacia su clase, los alfas y betas le abrieron el paso, como si le temieran._

 _Loki quería pensar que su madre estaría orgullosa de él._

" _¿Puedo usar tu computadora?" le pregunto a Tony, mientras este decidía que tipo de letra seria mejor para las invitaciones de la boda. Loki y Tony habían pasado gran parte de la tarde escogiendo la vajilla, banda, trajes para padrinos y damas de honor. Al menos las malditas invitaciones podían escogerlas por catálogo, y no tendrían que ir por la ciudad de un lado a otro._

" _Por supuesto. ¿Para qué?" pregunto sin ponerle mucha atención en realidad. Parecía que no podía decidirse entre dos tipos de letras que lucían exactamente igual._

 _El pelinegro tomo asiento frente a la computadora de la habitación de Tony y la encendió. "Si te lo digo… no se lo dirás a nadie" dijo sabiendo de antemano que Tony no diría nada._

" _Promesa de Scoutboy" le respondió Tony_

" _Mi… mi madre podría estar viva" dijo evitando tartamudear_

 _Tony cerro el catálogo y le dio toda su atención "¿Cómo estas tan seguro?" pregunto después de un minuto_

" _Odín me contó la historia de como mis padres se conocieron, al parecer no está seguro si murió o no. La probabilidad de que este viva es mínima, pero si lo está, quiero saberlo, quiero estar seguro" dijo al mismo tiempo que la computadora encendía_

" _Loki, eso es… pero si… ya sabes, ella en realidad si esta…"_

" _Pues quiero saberlo" le interrumpió_

" _¿Y como podrías saberlo usando mi computadora?"_

" _Quiero saber absolutamente todo acerca de la rebelión. Es mi única pista hasta ahora_

" _Te ayudare" sentencio el castaño emocionado "Si hay algo que siempre he querido hacer es hackear archivos secretos de este país"_

" _¿Porque haríamos eso?" pregunto confundido el pelinegro_

" _El gobierno mando a miles de betas a morir en las primeras líneas cuando el país entro en guerra oficialmente. Es un secreto a voces que ocultaron miles de archivos de la rebelión. Y los betas que mandaron a repoblar los continentes devastados, en realidad fueron exiliados del país al tratar de iniciar una huelga. Se que esto suena como una maldita conspiración, pero te juro que tiene sentido. No fue hasta que Reagan entro al poder, que el país entro en guerra, pero Reagan no solo odiaba a omegas, creía que los betas eran una amenaza para los alfas, así que, mando a la muerte a casi todos los betas del ejercito estadounidense, y no permitió que iniciaran huelgas en contra de ellos, solo les desterró como si fueran basura, argumentando que los países que perdieron hasta el último beta, debían recuperarse. Ya sabes que los betas son quienes terminan haciendo el trabajo que los alfas no quieren hacer" dijo Tony tratando de no sonar como un loco conspirólogo._

" _No tenía idea. ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? Suena muy… descabellado"_

" _Mi padre se benefició al fabricar las armas que acabaron con la rebelión, Stark Industries creció abruptamente cuando Reagan anexo al país en la guerra. Howard dice que las armas se vendían como pan caliente" dijo Tony en una mueca torcida_

 _Tras buscar todo lo que pudieran encontrar acerca de la rebelión en línea, Loki encontró un articulo acerca de las mujeres de Hydra, muchas de ellas eran sanguinarias y no parecían mostrar misericordia con sus víctimas. Él corazón de Loki casi se detiene cuando encontró una imagen de su madre. Llevaba el uniforme de Hydra, y a diferencia de el peinado militar de las demás mujeres, ella tenia su oscura melena suelta._

 _"Es ella, Hela 'La Diosa de la Muerte" le señalo a Tony, quien la observaba a su lado._

" _Vaya nombre. Te preguntaría que si estás seguro si es ella, pero es idéntica a ti" respondió no muy sorprendido._

" _¿Lo crees enserio?"_

" _Es idéntica a ti. Excepto por los ojos, y claro el historial de muertes. Vaya que se ganó su apodo"_

" _Alto rango en Hydra. Quien lo iba decir" dijo irónico el pelinegro_

" _¿Por qué quieres encontrarla?, es decir… acaso ella no es responsable de la muerte de miles de personas"_

" _Aun así, ella es mi madre ¿No querrías volver a ver a Maria aun sabiendo que cometió errores como estos?"_

 _Tony dio un triste suspiro antes de contestar "Pues sí, pero… ella está muerta, y no quiero sonar como un maldito insensible, pero una persona como tu madre debió haber ganado miles de enemigos, ¿No crees que hay una enorme probabilidad de que ella este…?"_

" _No. Algo me dice que esta viva, y si no lo está, quiero saber dónde está su cuerpo"_

" _Pero… Loki"_

" _No sé cómo explicarlo, Tony. Pero ella esta por ahí, tal vez está ocultándose o tal vez… ella no quiso volverme a ver a mí y a mi padre, no lo sé. Solo quiero encontrarla"_

" _Está bien. Te ayudare"_

" _¿Enserio?"_

" _Pero debes ayudarme con la boda. Tenemos solo un par de meses para planearla, y quiero que sea perfecta"_

" _¿No te ayudara Steve?"_

" _Él quiere una boda simple, pero yo quiero que sea un poco más… ya sabes, salvaje" dijo guiñándole un ojo_

" _Está bien, te ayudare. Pero no le digas a nadie que mi madre podría estar viva"_

" _Trato hecho"_

 _Un par de horas más tarde, caminaban de regreso a la mansión Stark. Tony por fin se había decidido por las invitaciones y habían contratado a un sastre para tomar las medidas de los trajes de Tony y Steve. Y Loki, fiel a su palabra le había ayudado con todo lo que el castaño le pidiera._

 _Tony le prometió que usarían las computadoras de Stark Industries para hackear los archivos clasificados acerca de la rebelión. Pero solo lo podrían hacer un domingo, cuando había menos personal en el edificio. Tendría que esperar para saber mas acerca de su madre._

 _Estaban doblando la esquina de la 5ta avenida, cuando Tony comenzó a tambalearse "¿Estas bien?" le pregunto Loki._

" _Si, es solo un pequeño mareo" le respondió Tony tratando de restarle importancia_

" _Tony, estas en fiebre" le indico el pelinegro al tocarle_

" _Solo… deja que me recueste un poco. Necesito descansar" dijo despreocupadamente el castaño, a pesar de estar a la mitad de la acera._

" _Tony, está comenzando tu celo" sentencio al ver como los primeros síntomas comenzaban a aparecer._

" _¿Que?" pregunto incrédulo Tony._

" _Tenemos que regresar cuanto antes" dijo Loki tomándole rápido del brazo y apresurándose a llegar, jalando a Tony en todo momento._

" _Mierda" gruñía el castaño a cada paso que daban_

" _Vamos, estamos a un par de cuadras"_

" _Loki… me duele el estómago" se quejó soltándole y abrazándose a sí mismo, tratando de contener el dolor_

" _Es el vientre Tony, tu cuerpo está preparándose para recibir a un alfa" le decía Loki volviéndolo a jalar_

" _¿Por qué no me dijiste que sería tan doloroso?" se quejaba de nuevo el castaño, tratando de caminar, ignorando el dolor que se formaba dentro de si_

" _Se supone que tu primer celo debió manifestarse hace un par de años. Será mucho mas intenso debido al retardo" respondía Loki ya tan solo a una cuadra de la mansión Stark._

" _Dios, no lo resisto. Necesito recostarme" dijo Tony tratando de zafarse del agarre de Loki_

" _No, Tony. Cuando comiences a sudar las feromonas alertaran a los alfas cercanos, podrían violarte. ¿Dónde está Steve?"_

" _Vendrá a la mansión después del entrenamiento de football" respondía el castaño ya arrastrando los pies_

" _¿Pasaras tu celo con él?"_

" _Quería esperar hasta después de la boda, pero siento que lo… necesito" dijo la ultima palabra cayendo en la acera, poniéndose en posición fetal._

" _Tony, levántate" le decía Loki al ver como las personas observaban la escena. Trato de levantar a Tony, pero este era peso muerto, le arrastro como pudo, estaban doblando la esquina, unos cuantos metros más y Tony estaría a salvo._

" _Hola, lindura" dijo un alfa plantándose a la mitad de su camino. Era un alfa rubio con su melena peinada hacia atrás y de cuerpo exageradamente esvelto. Loki no tenia tiempo para tonterías, además sabia las intenciones del alfa, no era difícil de imaginar lo que le haría a Tony si él no hacía nada al respecto. Así que soltó a Tony, quien cayo de nuevo al suelo en un quejido y tomo el paralizador de su bolsillo, y antes de que el alfa pudiera reaccionar, cayo electrocutado e inconsciente al suelo_

" _Mierda, ¿Qué hiciste?" pregunto Tony al ver al alfa en el suelo junto a él_

" _Solo lo electrocute un poco, estará bien. Ahora levántate. Estamos a solo unos metros"_

" _Me duele mucho, déjame aquí" dijo descaradamente el castaño volviendo a sujetarse el vientre_

" _No" sentencio Loki al ver como Tony parecía querer quedarse allí. Volvió a levantar al castaño y lo arrastro como pudo hasta la mansión Stark. En momentos como esos, deseaba tener la fuerza de un alfa._

 _Sintió que fue una eternidad cuando llego a la puerta de la mansión Stark, al entrar allí observo a Steve y Jarvis platicando en el recibidor. Ambos los miraron confundidos_

" _¡Ayuda!" les grito Loki mientras arrastraba a Tony dentro de la mansión"_

" _Tony, ¿Qué demonios paso?" grito Steve acercándose_

" _Está entrando en celo" le respondió Loki._

 _Loki espero un tiempo en la mansión después de que Steve llevara a Tony a su habitación y se encerrara con él. Esperaba hablar con Tony cuando su primer calor pasara, pero fue incomodo permanecer en la mansión Stark cuando escucho los gemidos y gritos de Tony, y los jadeos de Steve, desde la habitación del castaño._

" _Sera mejor que me vaya" le dijo a Jarvis, quien también estaba un poco incomodo al oír 'Mas duro, Steve. Justo ahí'. Una y otra vez._

" _Te diría que regreses en un par de días, pero el retraso del celo de Tony podría hacer que este en celo más tiempo de lo normal" le respondió Jarvis._

" _Supongo que lo veré en SHIELD" contesto Loki resignado antes de tomar sus cosas e irse de la mansión Stark._

 _Camino de regreso al apartamento de los Odinson. Era muy posible que Tony no pudiera ayudarle a encontrar pistas sobre el paradero de su madre hasta la próxima semana._

 _Nunca se imaginó que los secretos de su madre lo llevarían a un abismo._

* * *

STEPHEN STRANGE

Finales de Septiembre – 2018

La carta anónima le había alterado mas de lo que le habría querido. En lugar de concentrarse en su trabajo pensaba en quien o por que le habían mandado esa estúpida carta. El ala de emergencias duplicaba el máximo de su capacidad, y no estaba lo suficientemente concentrado para ser de utilidad.

A cada que tenia que pasar cerca del ala de recuperación tenía que cuidar no ser visto por T'Challa. El alfa le había dejado muy en claro que no lo quería cerca, tanto de Ross como de Shuri. No importaba lo mucho que Christine le decía que fuera a verle, Stephen no podía romper la estúpida promesa que le hizo al estúpido príncipe de Wakanda.

"Ha dejado de comer, Stephen. Su esposa está preocupada. Creo que deberías visitarle, él no quiere hablar conmigo" le decía Christine desde la puerta de su oficina.

"Entonces asígnale a un nuevo doctor a cargo. Él no es mi responsabilidad, es la tuya" le respondió Stephen mientras buscaba un expediente de una pila de documentos.

"Lo sé. Pero cuando un paciente no permite que nadie le ayude es muy complicado. Y el necesita alimentarse y comenzar con su rehabilitación" Christine parecía realmente preocupada

"Ese no es mi problema. Si quiere morir de hambre por su estupidez, es muy su problema"

"Ve a verle. Estoy segura de que Shuri está comenzando a sospechar" dijo entrando a la oficina, como si temiera que sus palabras llegaran a los oídos de T'Challa

"Si él quiere echar a la basura su matrimonio no es culpa mía" le respondió indiferente

"Stephen, le he estado mintiendo a Shuri por días, no he querido presionarte para que le vayas a ver por respeto a tu amigo y su ojo, pero si no le vas a ver le diré a Shuri que tú y él eran amantes" amenazo la alfa

"Yo… nunca te dije que éramos… ¿Es tan obvio?" pregunto resignado. Ya no tenia caso seguir con esa estúpida farsa

"Tuve mis sospechas cuando vi tu reacción al verle en el quirófano cuando llego, pero se fueron confirmando cuando dejaste su habitación cuando despertó. Te veías miserable"

"Él está en el pasado. No hay nada que quiera en este momento de él"

"¿Entonces por qué pareces más miserable que nunca?"

"Si luzco miserable no es por él, te lo aseguro" mintió

"Stephen… él está sufriendo" le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

"Aquí todos sufren, Christine. Es un maldito hospital" dijo tomando el expediente que buscaba y dejándola sola en su oficina.

No rompería la promesa que le hizo a T'Challa

Octubre - 2018

No visito a Everett. Aunque si se mantuvo al tanto de su condición debido a las enfermeras que le atendían. Un par de semanas después, el mismo día que su amigo Thor había sido dado de alta, escucho que la enfermera que atendía a Ross, le informaba que el alfa estaba recuperándose rápidamente. Envidiaba como los alfas podían romperse un hueso y volver a la normalidad en cuestión de días, mientras que un beta tardaba semanas, y un omega meses en hacer lo mismo.

Se había acostumbrado a cargar con la culpa que sentía. Lo que le hizo a Everett, el hombre que amaba incondicionalmente hace dos décadas, era algo imperdonable. Y todo por culpa de su madre.

Estaba disfrutando de su primer día libre en casi un mes. Por lo general se tomaba el domingo para descansar en la comodidad de su apartamento, olvidarse del mundo entero aislado en esas cuatro paredes. Sentía como la tranquilidad de su hogar le relajaba de sobremanera, el estrés del hospital y la enorme cantidad de accidentes no le habían permitido disfrutar de un solo día para el mismo, por muy egoísta que fuera decidió tomarse el día para hacer nada.

Estaba por anochecer, recordó que esa misma noche se transmitiría el segundo debate local. Steve se enfrentaría a Alexander Pierce por la alcaldía de Nueva York, y a pesar de que la última vez que había hablado con Tony, y habían discutido hasta golpearle, apoyaba completamente a Steve y sus propuestas.

El debate estaba por iniciar cuando la puerta principal fue abierta, a pesar de estar cerrada con seguro. La mujer que irrumpió en su departamento le sonrió ladina y cerro la puerta tras de si mientras encendía un cigarrillo despreocupadamente.

"Hola, Stephen" le saludo su madre expulsando una bocanada de humo.

"Tu…" dijo ahogadamente el pelinegro. Estaba completamente incrédulo. No había sabido absolutamente nada de su madre en años, y aparecía en su apartamento como si nada.

"Yo…" le respondió Beverly en un tono burlón "¿Es todo lo que dirás?"

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" le pregunto levantándose del sillón

"No seas grosero con tu madre Stephen" dijo Beverly invadiendo despreocupadamente su hogar

"Me abandonaste hace años, ¿Cómo quieres que te trate?" le reclamo.

"Me fui por tu propio bien y lo sabes. Ahora, ¿Tienes un poco de Vodka? Necesito un trago con urgencia" respondió aún más despreocupada

"No"

"Esta bien lo tomare yo misma" dijo rodando los ojos y dirigiéndose a la pequeña mesita donde guardaba sus botellas. Sirviéndose un trago sin permiso alguno

"Lárgate, Beverly" trato de ordenarle lo más indignado que podía

"Si vine aquí después de tantos años fue por algo importante" dijo su madre antes de beber un trago del Vodka

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Estamos por hacer la revolución más grande de la historia" dijo con una sonrisa ladina adornando su rostro

"¿Quiénes?"

"Tus hermanos y hermanas"

"¿De qué carajos hablas?" pregunto tratando de sonar confundido, pero él sabia perfectamente a quienes se refería. Hydra

"Lo entenderás cuando lo veas. Ahora, necesito que vengas conmigo, te presentare a nuestro señor" ordeno

"No. Ya me había librado de toda esa mierda de Hydra, no pienso volver a meterme" le respondió a su madre más molesto que nunca

"Oh Steph, eres tan tierno. ¿Crees que nuestro señor tendrá misericordia de ti solo por ser mi hijo" dijo Beverly con ironía

"Él no es mi señor y lo sabes. Por si no lo recuerdas, no soy como tú"

Su madre perdió por un momento la seguridad con la que había entrado a su apartamento, dio un suspiro exageradamente dramático "Tendrás que serlo, Stephen. El mundo está por cambiar, es algo que ni tu ni yo podemos evitar"

"¿De qué mierda hablas?"

"De la revolución, querido"

"Lo siento, pero sigo sin entender"

"Mierda" dijo la mujer leyendo lo que pareció ser un mensaje "Desafortunadamente no puedo darte detalles, solo te diré que arregles tu salida del hospital. Te necesitaremos con nosotros lo antes posible" ordeno caminando hacia la puerta.

"No pienso dejar el hospital" le respondió colérico. ¿Quién se creía ella para ordenarle algo así?

"Lo harás, querido. Amenos que quieras asistir al funeral de Everett Ross" le dijo la mujer, que estaba por tomar el pomo de la puerta, pero desistió y le dio la cara a su hijo

"¿Qué? ¿fuiste tu?" la expresión de su rostro paso de furia a incredulidad

"Tengo que admitir que mi intención era matarlo, pero el imbécil se rehusó a morir, nuestro señor respeta eso. Esa es la razón por la cual no ha decidido matarle en el hospital"

"¿Por qué?" dijo tratando de contener su llanto. ¿Cuánto tendría que sufrir Everett por culpa de su madre?

"Porque interfirió el día que liberamos a nuestro señor de Guantánamo"

Eso no tenía sentido alguno. El imbécil al que su madre tanto veneraba había sido liberado hace más de dos décadas "¿Eso cuando fue?"

"Un par de meses antes que lo conocieras. Cariño, él te ha mentido desde el principio. No sé porque aún no lo superas. Ya eres un hombre exitoso, no te martirices por un patético amor adolescente" dijo Beverly despidiendo veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

La primera lagrima rodo por su rostro, eso simplemente no tenía sentido. El hombre del que se enamoró no podía estar tan relacionado con algo así. Everett no era un mentiroso, era el hombre más honesto que conocía, y él solo le pago con daño "Él no fue solo un amor adolescente. Yo lo amaba. Diablos, aun lo amo, pero no puedo verle a los ojos sin pensar en lo que le hice, en lo que me hiciste hacerle"

"Si mal no recuerdo, tú estuviste de acuerdo, cariño. Tomaste una decisión y aceptaste las consecuencias, no te quejes de las elecciones que tomaste. No ganas nada con eso" le respondió muy firme su madre

"Si no fuera por ti… él y yo nos habríamos casado y…" ¿Qué se supone que diría? ¿Everett y él vivirían felices para siempre?

"No serias uno de los mejores doctores de la ciudad" Le dijo su madre al ver que sería incapaz de completar su oración "Cariño, tu y yo sabemos que no llegarías a ningún lugar siendo la perra de un hombre como Everett Ross. Hice lo que hice por ti, no te atrevas a recriminarme algo así"

"Eres una hija de puta"

"No te comportes como el agente Ross. No te queda hacerte el valiente, cariño" le respondió con su sonrisa ladina

"¿Agente?" pregunto confundido

"¿No lo sabias? Dios, eres más parecido a tu padre de lo que creí. Una manzana idiota no cae muy lejos del árbol" dijo más para sí misma que para su hijo

"¿Cómo que agente? Él es un piloto de la fuerza ae…"

"Se unió a la CIA desde sus años en SHIELD, cuando tenía 16. ¿Por qué crees que se acercó a ti?" le dijo Beverly rodando los ojos.

"Eso… no es posible" fue lo único que alcanzo a decir. Sintió como la revelación comenzaba a darle vueltas en la cabeza, no daba crédito a las palabras de su madre. Everett era un hombre de honor, no tenia sentido que le mintiera de esa forma. Tenia que haber una explicación. Su madre mentía. Eso tenia mas sentido. Everett era perfecto. Demasiado perfecto si lo pensaba detenidamente.

"No te comportes como un niño. En cada relación hay secretos" dijo en un suspiro, después de todo, ella también le había mentido a su marido desde el inicio

"¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?"

"Desde que tuve que abandonarte" dijo en un tono melancólico. Mostrándose triste por primera vez desde que llego a su apartamento.

"Eso fue hace años"

"Cariño, todo ese resentimiento te está sacando canas" dijo Beverly recuperando esa insoportable seguridad que tanto detestaba

"Lárgate. No quiero saber nada de ti, ni de Hydra" dijo acercándose a su madre, tomando el pomo de la puerta e instándola a salir de allí.

"Me tengo que retirar, cariño. Pero necesito que tomes una decisión. La noche de la revelación será en un par de semanas, y tenemos que unirnos como hermanos y hermanas para hacer un verdadero cambio en el mundo. Si no vas a unirte a nosotros considera al pequeño Ross muerto" amenazo con tanta seriedad que el corazón de Stephen casi se detenía ahí mismo

"Está bien" dijo resignado, sabia de lo que era capaz su madre, y no le permitiría hacer algo así "Iré a esa estúpida revelación, pero no voy a conocer a ese monstruo al que le has dedicado tu vida"

"Con el tiempo cambiaras de opinión, cariño. Si quieres el bien del pequeño Ross, te sugiero comiences a abrir tu mente y aceptes el cambio que se aproxima" le dijo su madre saliendo por fin del departamento sin molestarse en mirar atrás, desapareciendo por el pasillo del edificio.

Su madre había regresado a hacerle la vida imposible.

Al día siguiente comenzó con todo el papeleo que necesitaría para salir del hospital. A decir verdad, estaba un poco, solo un poco aliviado de no tener que lidiar más con todas las tragedias en el ala de emergencias. El país entero estaba hecho un caos, saqueos, robos, homicidios, incendios, y de más sumergían todo el territorio estadounidense, pero la concentración de todos debía ser sin duda Nueva York. A cada día, el hospital se volvía un circo. Y el personal no se daba abasto. El era uno de los mejores médicos de la ciudad, sin duda el mejor del hospital, y su perdida dejaría cientos de pacientes a manos de doctores menos capacitados.

Ordenaba los expedientes de sus pacientes en su oficina, cuando abrieron la puerta y Peter Quill, entro en su oficina con una pequeña libreta en sus manos.

"Doctor Strange" dijo como saludo el alfa

"Agente Quill" le respondió el pelinegro sin prestarle mucha atención

"Puedes llamarme Peter" dijo amistoso el rubio

"No lo hare. ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí agente Quill?" le respondió sin ocultar su molestia. Lo último que necesitaba era a un maldito agente en ese momento.

"Investigo el ataque del agente Odinson, él y tu son muy amigos" comenzó el alfa

"Thor es amigo de casi todo el mundo, no veo porque eso es relevante"

"Él es mi compañero, y alguien le ataco sin consideración, lo dejaron moribundo en el estacionamiento del hospital. Podrías cooperar un poco, viejo" le pidió el rubio comenzando a molestarse

"Lo siento, el hospital es un caos últimamente, y no tengo tiempo para contestar tus preguntas"

"Esta es una investigación federal. Te sugiero contestes mis preguntas aquí o me veré obligado a ponerte bajo custodia hasta que las contestes" amenazo Quill

"Está bien. Pero mientras hablamos el ala de emergencias me necesita, así que se breve" dijo ya resignado a tener que tolerar a Peter con todo y sus preguntas

"¿Desde hace cuando conoces a Everett Ross?" comenzó el alfa

"¿Eso que tiene que ver con Thor?" pregunto más confundido que nunca

"Responde" ordeno el rubio

"Al menos hace 20 años" respondió aun sin tener la menor idea de porque preguntaba algo así

"¿Sabes si estaba relacionado con el FBI de alguna manera?"

"No. El trabajaba con la fuerza aérea o algo así. No entiendo cómo se relaciona mi vida sentimental con el incidente de Thor" le reclamo, pero el rubio pareció no prestarle atención

"Porque según la declaración del agente Odinson, le dijeron, y cito 'Salúdame a Ross' antes de apuñalarlo. Y tu saliste con Everett Ross, quien por cierto también está aquí en este hospital, lo cual es muy sospechoso" dijo mientras tomaba notas en su pequeña libreta

 _Beverly hija de la gran puta_ , pensó Stephen. Todo comenzaba a tomar sentido ahora. "Bueno, no tengo idea de que es lo que está ocurriendo" mintió de forma tan descarada, que se sintió como su madre por un momento.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con el señor Ross?" pregunto el rubio, al parecer su mentira había funcionado

"Hace años, no recuerdo cuantos"

"¿Cuál es tu relación con el ahora?"

"No existe una relación entre él y yo. Por si no lo sabes, él es un hombre casado" le respondió molesto al alfa

"¿Enserio?" Peter parecía genuinamente confundido

"No se supone que ese es tu trabajo" dijo con una mueca, juzgando su incompetencia al no saber algo tan simple como eso

"Acá entre nos, el expediente del agente Ross es clasificado, no tengo idea de que es lo que está metido"

 _Porque es de la CIA_ , pensó de nuevo Stephen "Pues si tu no lo sabes, no sé porque piensas que yo sí. Si eso es todo te sugiero que te retires agente Quill, tengo trabajo que hacer"

"¿A que vino el agente Odinson a verte?"

"Solo quería hablar con él. A decir verdad…, olvidé todo cuando lo vi entrar en una camilla"

"Una última pregunta. ¿Qué crees que ocurrió esa noche en el estacionamiento, cuando Thor fue atacado?"

 _Mi madre casi lo mata_ , pensó una vez más. Se quedo pensando que decir por un momento. Si realmente valía la pena advertirle al agente Quill que no se metiera en el camino de su madre. "Con lo que está pasando en la ciudad… podría ser cualquier cosa. Lo único que sé es que esta ciudad ya no es segura. Tal vez… la única solución es huir de esta porquería de ciudad, llevarte contigo a las personas que amas y no mirar atrás. Nueva York no es lo que solía ser, ahora todo Manhattan se ha vuelto inseguro, no creo que nadie debería vivir aquí"

"¿Qué estas tratando de decir?" pregunto consternado el alfa

"Que tal vez huir del peligro es mejor que esperar a que llegue"

" _Doctor Stephen Strange, se le solicita en el ala de emergencias_ " dijo una voz proveniente del altavoz del hospital

"¿Tienes más preguntas, agente Quill?"

"No, eso es todo"

Sin decirle una sola palabra, Stephen salió de la oficina seguido por el agente Quill, a quien perdió al entrar al pasillo que conectaba al ala de emergencias. Mas tarde ese mismo día, cuando había entregado su renuncia al director del hospital y preparaba sus expedientes para reasignar a sus pacientes, Christine entro a su oficina más enfurecida que nunca.

"¿Como que piensas dejar el hospital? No puedes hacer eso, el hospital esta falto de personal, ni se diga en el ala de emergencias. Te necesitamos, más que nunca" sentencio la alfa.

"Lo siento Christine, pero… no puedo seguir aquí"

"Espera… ¿todo esto es por Ross?" dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta

"No. Bueno, no todo. A decir verdad… me iré del país" mintió

"¿A dónde?"

"Aún no lo sé, pero…" comenzó, pero no sabía que decir

"Pero ¿qué?" pregunto impaciente la alfa

"Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo"

"¿Por qué?" quiso saber la castaña

"La ciudad esta cayendo en mil pedazos, no quiero ser una victima mas de estos terribles ataques" dijo, aunque eso solo fue lo primero en lo que pudo pensar

"Stephen, No me iré de la ciudad, este es mi hogar" le respondió aun incrédula la alfa

"¿Puedo pasarte a mis pacientes?" pregunto Stephen después de un largo silencio

"Con una condición"

"¿Cual?" pregunto el pelinegro, aunque ya sabia que era lo que la alfa le iba a pedir

"Visita a Everett. Se que no debería meterme entre ustedes dos, pero… él la esta pasando muy mal sin ti, y tu no estas mejor"

"No puedo"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Se lo prometí a T'Challa" dijo recordando cada una de las palabras que le dijo al alfa después de haber visitado a Everett por última vez.

"¿Y eso qué? ¿Él era tu gran amor no es así?"

"Lo era, está en el pasado"

"Solo ve a verle, me asegurare de que Shuri y su hermano no se enteren"

Miro fijamente a Christine a los ojos, la alfa parecía realmente triste por él. Pensó en las mil mentiras que Everett le había dicho, en todo el dolor que le causo el haberle abandonado, buscando una excusa para aceptar la condición de la castaña "No puedo"

"Entonces le pasare tus pacientes a Birch" amenazo seriamente la alfa

"Pero él es un idiota. No confió en él" protesto el pelinegro, Andrew Birch era posiblemente el peor medico del hospital, y dañaría su reputación con sus pacientes.

"Es tu elección, Everett o Birch" le volvió a amenazar.

"Está bien, tú ganas. Solo… que T'Challa no se entere, ¿Esta bien?" respondió resignado, aunque realmente deseaba verle. Antes de que Beverly le encontrara.

"Considéralo hecho" dijo Christine jalándolo del brazo, casi llegando a arrastrarle por el hospital. La alfa sabía que Everett estaría saliendo de sus sesiones de rehabilitación, así que ni Shuri, ni su hermano estarían cerca. Con su influencia consiguió una habitación para que él y Everett hablaran a solas. "Le diré a Shuri que su terapia se retrasó" dijo al dejarle junto a la puerta.

"¿Enserio harás que haga esto?" le pregunto irónico

"Tienes media hora. Si te atreves a salir un minuto antes de esta habitación el doctor Birch manchara tu reputación con esos pacientes" le dijo abriéndole la puerta e instándole a entrar.

"Está bien" dijo en un suspiro resignado. Se trago el miedo que sentía, por romper su palabra con T'Challa, por saber que su madre sabría que se reunió con Ross (Porque ella terminaba sabiendo todo), y por tener que estar frente a frente al hombre que le había mentido desde el primer día.

"Stephen" dijo muy sorprendido el alfa al verle entrar a su habitación.

Observó detenidamente al rubio, por primera vez desde que llego, contemplo lo mucho que había cambiado en los últimos años. Su cabello rubio estaba llenándose de mechones de canas blancas, leves arrugas formadas en el rostro que solo le hacían verse más sensual, se veía más viejo que cuando le dejo hacia ya varios años, pero aún se veía atractivo "Veo que estas mejor" dijo con cierta indiferencia. Recordó las mentiras de su relación, quería golpearle por haberle mentido, pero al ver al alfa sentado sobre una silla de ruedas, con ambas piernas cubiertas por un yeso, y el brazo izquierdo con un cabestrillo; tuvo que contener su rabia.

"Viniste a verme" dijo le mayor sin ocultar su emoción.

"No fue por gusto" respondió indiferente

"¿Estas molesto conmigo?" pregunto sorprendido el rubio. A Stephen casi se le rompe el corazón al ver el rostro del hombre que amaba pasar de felicidad a tristeza en un segundo.

"Estoy furioso contigo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Estas haciendo que esto sea mas complicado de lo que debería ser. Debes recuperarte y salir de este hospital de mierda, regresar con tu esposa e iniciar una familia como una persona normal" dijo evadiendo a propósito el motivo de su rabia

"No quiero hacerlo" le respondió firme

El pelinegro se acerco a él, tomando una silla cercana y plantándola frente a la silla de ruedas del alfa. Everett no supo que decir, Stephen le miraba fijamente, estudiando su rostro como nunca antes lo había hecho.

"¿Sabes lo que yo daría por poder recuperarme de una lesión como un alfa? Si fueras un beta u omega estarías en cama por meses o años, no, estarías muerto, pero tu… estarás completamente recuperado en un par de semanas" le dijo en un todo de desprecio, Everett se sintió intimidado por un momento.

Después de un incómodo silencio en el que el rubio sentía que estaba siendo consumido por la fría mirada del pelinegro comenzó a hablar "En cuanto pueda volver a caminar adecuadamente iré por ti, Steph. Dejare a Shuri y…"

"No lo harás" interrumpió Stephen sin inmutarse un poco

"Vamos, sé que aún me amas. Se que aun lo haces, siento una conexión inexplicable cuando estas cerca, lo he sentido desde que nos conocimos" _Maldito mentiroso hipócrita,_ pensó Stephen.

"¿Cuándo me usaste para acercarte a mi madre?"

La mandíbula del alfa casi cae al suelo ante tal revelación, sintió como Everett se tensaba frente a él y las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta "Steph, tu madre es…"

"Se lo que es mi madre. Se de lo que es capaz" le interrumpió firme. Después de todo, él sabía de primera mano de lo que Beverly Strange era capaz de hacer

"No. No tienes idea de lo que ella es capaz"

"Tal vez, pero nunca creí que tu serias capaz de usarme para una misión como si fuera una maldita ramera" la mirada de odio, y el veneno con el que escupió cada una de las palabras era digna de una maldita escena de película.

"Steph, lo que yo sentí por ti no ha desaparecido. Aun te amo. Mas que nunca" _Mentira_

"No te creo" sentencio molesto, miro su reloj, aún tenía que esperar 15 minutos para cumplir su palabra con Christine

"Steph… nunca deje de amarte. Nunca he podido escapar de mis sentimientos por ti" _Mentiroso_

"Eres una mierda, Everett. Solo me usaste para una de tus malditas misiones de la CIA"

"Steph, eso fue más complicado que eso" dijo el alfa comenzando a desesperarse

"Lo que sé es que me mentiste. Que te acercaste a mi para llegar a mi madre"

"Tu madre era una criminal de entre las más buscadas" dijo el alfa tratando de sacar a Stephen de su estado de indiferencia

"Lo sé. Y por tu culpa me abandono" dijo, aunque no sonó molesto por eso.

"No, Steph. Ella te abandono porque decidió seguir ciegamente a ese tirano. Me preguntaste una vez que eran las cicatrices en mi espalda y te mentí, pero eso fue porque el hombre al que tu madre ayudo a liberar hace 20 años me las provoco. El titan loco al que tu madre adora servir me capturo con un par de agentes y los torturo. Yo sobreviví porque me dejo al último, apenas había comenzado conmigo cuando llegaron los refuerzos, me aventó al rio como si fuera basura y me dio por muerto. Así que, si, te use para acercarme a tu madre, pero por un bien mayor. Lamento haberte mentido todo este tiempo, pero lo que siento por ti es real, 100% real. La ultima vez que nos vimos dije que te esperaría, creí que ya no volvería a verte nunca mas y trate de comenzar de nuevo, pero no soy feliz Steph, no puedo ser feliz si no es contigo" la primera lagrima había rodado por la mejilla del mayor, y el corazón de Stephen casi se rompe de nuevo al verle así.

"Ev, yo… Lo siento… pero no puedo estar contigo" dijo en un tono tan calmado, que no pudo resistir más, el desprecio que fingía con Everett se había esfumado, aunque no del todo.

"¿Por qué no?" le pregunto triste.

"Se que lo que tuvimos fue lindo mientras duro, pero te estas aferrado a un antiguo romance. Las personas cambian, tu y yo no estábamos destinados para estar juntos" dijo tomándole su única mano libre

"¿Porque tu madre era una maldita lunática criminal?" pregunto el alfa tratando de sonar gracioso, a pesar de que era obvio que se moría por dentro.

"No" le respondió soltando la mano del alfa

"¿Entonces por qué crees eso?" _Porque te hice más daño que nadie en el mundo_

"Porque… yo… tu… hay cosas que simplemente no pueden pasar, hay errores que no pueden ser remediados, y siento que tu y yo somos un terrible error" decía comenzando a contener el llanto que se formaba en sus ojos.

"Solo puedo ser feliz contigo, Steph. No veo eso como un error" dijo el rubio estirándose para alcanzar nuevamente la mano del pelinegro

"Quieres pensar en tu esposa" le dijo observando como sus manos embonaban a la perfección como lo hacían desde que se conocieron

"Shuri… ella es perfecta, es un ángel, y soy muy poco para ella" le respondió observando sus dedos entrelazarse también

"¿Entonces que soy yo?"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero. Ella es tan dulce… pero nunca la ame, no realmente. Nuestro matrimonio fue mas un pacto para que Wakanda se uniera a las naciones unidas y se aliara con América" confeso en voz baja, como si temiera que alguien los oyera en esa habitación vacía.

"¿Por qué es tan importante para las naciones unidas que Wakanda se aliara con América? ¿No se supone que es un país lleno de granjeros y agricultores?"

La sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro de Everett le confundió "Wakanda está lleno de sorpresas. No te imaginas lo que hay allí"

"Ev, ¿Por qué te casaste con ella? ¿De qué te ríes?" pregunto al ver la sonrisa adornarle el rostro

"Me llamaste Ev. Había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba oírte decirme así" le dijo apretando el agarre de sus manos. Stephen se permitió por un momento sentir como esa vieja felicidad le inundaba de nuevo. Trato de olvidarse de los problemas que arrastraba consigo y solo se permitió ser feliz por un instante. Como si su madre nunca hubiera interferido entre ellos dos. Su madre. La razón por la que no podía estar con él "Creí que no volvería a verte, y cuando conocí a Shuri pensé que tendría una vida simple. La CIA me convirtió en alguien que no era yo, si no hubiera aceptado unirme hubiera tenido una vida normal. Creí que tendría eso cuando me case con Shuri, pero no pude amarla, me esforcé enserio, pero no pude. Siempre has sido tú, la única persona que he podido amar a pesar de todo. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, yo aun te amo, Steph. Y dudo que eso pueda cambiar"

"Ev…" las palabras del alfa le habían quitado el habla por completo. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar que su madre era la causa de que el rubio estuviera en silla de ruedas. Y el peso de sus decisiones solo hacia que la culpa le consumiera aún más "¿Qué recuerdas de tu accidente?" pregunto después de tanto tiempo resistiendo la curiosidad. Esperaba que Everett pudiera decirle si había visto a Beverly antes de perder la conciencia.

"¿Ahora te preocupas por mí?" pregunto burlón en alfa, ignorando por completo la pregunta.

"No, yo solo… no… esta bien, sí. Me preocupo por ti, pero no quiero que te emociones."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Terminaras enfadado conmigo"

"Por qué me enfadaría contigo?" le respondió el alfa con una mueca en el rostro.

"Porque… me iré del país. Y no volveré a verte" dijo dudoso, él sabia que no iba a ir a ninguna parte, pero tenía que decirle a todos los que le importaban que se iría, tal vez así, seguirían su ejemplo y saldrían de la ciudad antes de que su madre y Hydra comenzaran con su estúpida revelación.

"No, Stephen. No lo hagas" dijo Everett tomándole la mano con fuerza

"Hable con Christine, dice que tu pierna estará como nueva en un par de semanas. Tendrás que continuar con un par mas en rehabilitación, y volverás a lo que sea que hacías antes de llegar aquí"

"Steph… no puedes… no lo hagas por favor" le respondió sintiendo como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

"No, Ev. Esta ciudad esta hecha un caos, deberías regresar a Wakanda al ser dado de alta"

"No, estoy harto de fingir que soy feliz con Shuri, quiero estar contigo"

"Me mentiste desde el principio, sabías lo que mi madre era, no nos hemos visto en casi dos décadas, ¿Por qué crees que quieres estar conmigo?" le dijo soltando el agarre de las manos del alfa

"Porque nunca deje de amarte. A pesar de haberte mentido, de tu madre, y del tiempo que hemos perdido"

"Ev…"

"Es enserio Stephen, sé que tú también sientes esta conexión entre nosotros. Siempre la hemos tenido, tu y yo estamos destinados para estar juntos. Fue mi culpa haber sido un cobarde y no haberte buscado cuando no regresaste" decía desesperado el alfa.

"Lamento no haber regresado a ti, es solo que…"

"Tu madre, lo sé" le interrumpió

"Lo siento, Ev. Pero tu y yo nunca podremos estar juntos" le dijo con la voz entrecortada, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, sintiendo como era traicionado por sus sentimientos.

"¿Qué haces aquí entonces? ¿Por qué viniste a verme? ¿Para decirme que sabes que estaba con la CIA y luego largarte del país?" decía molesto el alfa. Stephen solo necesitaba oír la forma en que decía las palabras para darse cuenta de como le estaba rompiendo el corazón una vez más.

 _Porque no sé si te volveré a ver_ "No" le respondió secamente.

"¿Entonces a que viniste?"

 _Porque aun te amo_ "Vine a despedirme" le respondió levantándose rápidamente y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

"No, Steph, te amo. No me hagas esto" le dijo el alfa al ver al pelinegro ponerse de pie.

"Regresa a Wakanda, Ev. Y cuídate" dijo sin poder verle a los ojos. Abrió rápidamente la puerta y salió de la habitación, dejándole una vez más.

Christine le esperaba fuera, al ver al pelinegro salir, este no pudo contener el llanto, y sin decir una sola palabra, la abrazo hasta desahogarse. Muy a pesar de que Stephen siempre trataba de reprimir su dolor hasta estar solo.

Ese mismo día dejo el hospital. Siguiendo las ordenes de su madre, había dejado el trabajo que tanto había deseado toda su vida. No tenia la menor idea de porque su madre le había dado tal orden, pero no podía desafiarla. Beverly Strange no amenazaba en vano. Y si tenia que volver a meterse en la mierda de Hydra para evitar desatar la ira de su madre, lo haría.

Cuando llego a su apartamento, cargando su caja de cartón lleno de sus pertenencias de su oficina del hospital, Beverly le estaba esperando en el recibidor, con su ya típico cigarrillo entre sus dedos, sentada en el sillón individual, sonriéndole ladinamente. Como la odiaba. Realmente la odiaba.

"Así que ya dejaste el hospital" le dijo la rubia después de exhalar una bocanada de humo.

"Vete a la mierda, Beverly" le respondió fríamente.

"No seas vulgar, cariño. No eres un salvaje"

"¿Tu atacaste a Thor?" le pregunto al recordar la conversación que tuvo con el agente Quill.

Su madre le miraba, parecía que estaba pensando muy detenidamente sus palabras "No. Pero si se quien lo hizo. No fue personal, créeme. Él debía ser retirado del camino, aunque la idea era matarlo. Fueron ordenes de nuestro señor, cariño" dijo como si nada.

"Dios, sabes lo culpable que me sentí solo por llamarlo, creí que moriría en el quirófano y yo…"

"La intención era sacarlo de combate, nuestro señor no puede tener a las lacras del FBI tras él después de la revelación, ahora que está incapacitado será más fácil. Además, impresionaste a nuestro señor con tus habilidades. Me dijo que esta ansioso de conocerte, un medico con tus talentos de nuestro lado será de una gran utilidad" le interrumpió la rubia.

"No voy a unirme a esa mierda de Hydra. No de nuevo" le respondió firme.

"Entonces el pequeño Ross estará muerto en un minuto" le respondió su madre ensanchando su sonrisa ladina.

Permaneció en silencio por más de un minuto, esperaba que su madre solo estuviera blofeando, y no matara a nadie. "No me importa" dijo lo más creíble que pudo.

Beverly saco su teléfono y tecleo un número, parecía de lo más despreocupada "Soy yo, ¿Tenemos un tiro limpio?" dijo sin retirar la mirada de su hijo "Esta bien" dijo oprimiendo un par de botones en su teléfono, con una sonrisa malvada le enseño una transmisión en vivo, era esa inconfundible cabellera rubia. Su madre le había vencido una vez más.

"No lo harías" dijo ahogadamente.

"Mátalo a mi señal" dijo acercando el micrófono del teléfono a sus labios, sin despegar la mirada de su hijo ni perder esa sonrisa llena de maldad.

"Está bien, lo hare" dijo cuando vio que Beverly estaba por emitir la orden.

"Eso es todo, puedes retirarte" dijo antes de colgar la llamada.

"Stephen, si crees que titubeare para matar al pequeño Ross, estas muy equivocado. Una vida sacrificada por un bien mayor es un gran honor para él" dijo guardando su teléfono en su elegante bolso.

"Eres un monstruo, una perra, una… una…" decía sin poder creer hasta donde llegaría su madre para controlarle.

"No seas infantil, Stephen, Vendré por ti el viernes, te necesito para algo muy especial" dijo apagando su cigarrillo en el vaso vacío perteneciente a su mesita con bebidas.

Beverly salió de su apartamento como si nada. Dejándole solo con sus pensamientos. Ya no sabia que hacer con su vida. Quería huir realmente, salir del país como se lo había dicho a Everett, Christine y Peter, pero simplemente no podía. Su madre destruiría todo lo que amaba si decidía desaparecer. Además, él sabía que Beverly le encontraría tarde o temprano, no importa si se escondía bajo una roca en el Tíbet, jamás podría encontrar un lugar donde ella no le encontrara.

"¿Qué mierda hacemos en Staten Island?" le dijo a su madre al bajar del auto de la rubia. Su madre había pasado a recogerle el día que le indico. Y para no hacerle enojar, tuvo que estar listo, no sabía para qué, pero debía estar listo.

"Cállate" le respondió su madre. Habían aparcado frente a una enorme bodega vacía, parecía no haber nadie allí, las calles estaban perturbadoramente desiertas, a pesar de ser un viernes a la mitad del día.

"Si ibas a sacarme del hospital para traerme a una de las partes más horribles de la ciudad pudiste haberme dejado casarme con Everett, no tendría un trabajo, pero por lo menos tendría mi libertad" le reprocho, aunque la rubia no le prestaba mucha atención.

"Estas comenzando a sonar como tu padre. Abren la boca y solo son capaces de emitir estupideces" le respondió la rubia y camino a la puerta de la enorme bodega vacía.

El pelinegro entro tras su madre. El lugar parecía vacío por fuera, pero por dentro tenía una habitación pequeña en el centro, y un cristal que permitía ver el interior en uno de sus lados. Aparte de esa habitación, que parecía más una maldita sala de interrogatorios de películas, había una mesa y herramientas de quirófano "¿Que hacemos en una maldita bodega? ¿Y qué hace todo esto aquí?"

"Este será nuestro cuartel temporal, solo hasta que sanes a los heridos y terminemos el trabajo, querido" le respondió su madre mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

"¿Qué heridos?" pregunto confundido

"Cállate, ya están aquí" dijo su madre dando una ultima calada al su cigarrillo antes de tirarlo al piso y pisarlo con sus tacones.

Un hombre encapuchado, se les acerco, el misterioso hombre se retiró la capucha y dejo ver su rostro "Saludos, Madame" le dijo el hombre a su madre, ignorando su presencia totalmente.

"Estado de la misión" dijo su madre autoritaria.

"Fue un éxito, ninguna baja, y solo un par de heridos" le respondió el hombre.

"¿Aun no se han dado cuenta?" preguntó Beverly

Otro de los hombres encapuchados encendió un televisor, que no había visto cuando llego a ese lugar "Lo acaban de hacer" dijo al cambiar al canal de noticias.

" _Noticias de ultima hora" dijo la voz de la presentadora de noticias. "Recién nos informan que el vicepresidente, Chester Phillips fue secuestrado hace no más de 15 minutos. Al parecer fue emboscado camino a apartamento de Alexander Pierce, donde se reunirían para determinar asuntos con respecto a la campaña local que tendrá lugar el siguiente mes. Según nuestras fuentes, los seis miembros del servicio secreto que protegían al vicepresidente fueron secuestrados junto con él. El FBI ya está trabajando en el caso y se espera que tengan un sospechoso cuánto antes. Hasta ahora el nivel de criminalidad del país no había llegado tan lejos. Esperaremos la rueda de prensa de la casa blanca en las siguientes horas…"_

El hombre encapuchado apago el televisor al ver a una docena de hombres entrar por la puerta de la bodega cargando a varios hombres en sus hombros.

"¿Es el vicepresidente?" dijo el pelinegro al reconocer al hombre que había visto en el televisor hace un minuto. Los siete hombres estaban atados de pies y manos, con mordazas en la boca, con golpes en todo el cuerpo e inconscientes.

"Tienes que sanar a los heridos, Stephen" le ordeno su madre. Por inercia se acerco a los siete alfas acomodados en el piso, pero el brazo de su madre le detuvo "No, no a ellos. Los apuestos muchachos del servicio secreto serán… tratados por mi colega, tu encárgate de los nuestros"

"Pero… ¿Y el vicepresidente?"

"De él me encargo yo, querido" dijo la rubia con su sonrisa ladina.

Observo como los hombres encapuchados revelaban su rostro. Al menos un 40% de ellos eran mujeres. Todos se veían tan… confiables. Personas que parecían ser mas ejecutivos, abogados y secretarias, no criminales que secuestraban a plena luz del día.

Un par de hombres tenían una de herida de bala. No eran fatales, pero si debía retirar las balas y desinfectar la herida. Algo sencillo de haber pasado en el ala de emergencias de su antiguo hospital. Mientras les curaba, pudo oír los gritos de dolor desde dentro de la habitación que se ubicaba en el centro de la bodega. Un par de hombres habían colocado enormes bocinas en la entrada de la bodega, y reproducían canciones a todo volumen. Ocultando los gritos de los agentes del servicio secreto.

Trato de cantar las canciones que reconocía. Tratando de ignorar los gritos de dolor de los alfas. Distinguió a su madre, parada frente a la ventana de la habitación sellada. Observando como removían lentamente la piel de los agentes.

El pelinegro no quería ni imaginar, que es lo que su madre pudo haberle hecho a Everett si hubiera huido como tenía pensado.

Beverly le ordeno a varios de los hombres que habían usado una capucha al entrar a la bodega que prepararán una hoguera, y en cuestión de minutos, los hombres y mujeres la habían armado, no supo de donde sacaron madera tan rápido, ni como la armaron en cuestión de minutos, antes de poder reaccionar, estaba parado frente a una hoguera para una persona, lista para arder. Aun inconsciente, el vicepresidente fue atado a esta, y uno de los hombres vertió combustible sobre él. Bañándole con este hasta dejarlo empapado. Esperaron pacientes a que el alfa despertara. Cuando el hombre se dio cuenta de su situación, su madre, sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzo el cigarrillo que tenía entre los dedos al cuerpo del vicepresidente. Los gritos del hombre fueron callados por la música, y el humo fue disipado por la ventilación superior de la bodega.

Cuando los hombres que habían arribado con los alfas, comenzaron a ponerse de nuevo sus capuchas, Beverly se acercó a él "Lo has hecho bien, cariño. El día de la revelación será el próximo domingo, espero no hayas pensado en ver el debate de tu amigo Rogers, porque te necesito junto a tus hermanos y hermanas. Ese día más que nunca. No olvides que el pequeño Ross podría sufrir un accidente fatal en cualquier momento"

Se quedo sin habla. La forma en que su madre decía esas palabras era tan despreocupada, que dudo haber presenciado lo mismo que ella. Estaba en shock, apenas pudo prestar atención a los cuerpos sin piel que guardaron los hombres encapuchados en un contenedor, junto con el del vicepresidente.

Su madre y él volvieron a quedarse solos de nuevo. Los encapuchados desaparecieron, llevándose con ellos la madera carbonizada donde habían incinerado vivo al vicepresidente. Sin decir una sola palabra, subió al auto junto a su madre y regresaron a su apartamento.

Paso una semana entera encerrado en su hogar. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía seguro en esas cuatro paredes. No había podido dormir en los últimos días, y no había tomado una ducha desde que llego de Staten Island. Apenas comía, y no podía dormir sin tener pesadillas. Si sentía miedo de su madre, ahora sentía terror. Sabía que había cometido crímenes en sus días de Hydra, pero presenciarlos era tan… diferente. Como si presenciara una escena de película de horror.

Había ignorado los mensajes de todo el mundo, incluido el de Christine, informándole que darían de alta a Everett el domingo en la mañana. Solo encendía el televisor para seguir el caso del vicepresidente. Al parecer los cómplices de su madre habían botado los cuerpos en el rio Hudson, y el FBI no había podido encontrar a un sospechoso siquiera. También vio el escandalo de Peter, el hijo de Tony y Steve, al parecer se había comprometido con un chico con el que fue descubierto en la cama por Steve.

Escucho como tocaban a su puerta. Pensó en Beverly inmediatamente, pero luego recordó que ella nunca tocaba, solo entraba como si fuera dueña del lugar. Cuando se aventuro a abrir la puerta se sorprendió de ver a Thor. Llevaba un parche adhesivo en el ojo atacado, y se veía extraño. Su platica termino en una discusión que no quería tener en ese momento. Ya era demasiado tener que lidiar con el estrés de Hydra, su madre, Everett, Rosemund, y ahora Thor con sus malditas preguntas. Trato de advertirle que huyera de la ciudad, pero pareció solo tener el efecto contrario. Thor salió furioso de su apartamento.

"Eres un maldito hijo de perra cuando te lo propones" fueron las ultimas palabras que le dijo el alfa antes de salir.

La noche del domingo se estaba asomando, su apartamento estaba oscureciéndose debido a que no tenia una sola luz encendida, mas que la del televisor. Se sorprendió al ver que estaban arrestando a Peter Quill por usar su influencia con el FBI para vender información con respecto al día que secuestraron al vicepresidente. Se pregunto si Quill había sido parte de toda esa locura. Según las noticias, lo hizo antes de ser suspendido, también le encerraron por intentar acceder a archivos secretos relacionados con un agente de la CIA. Stephen pensó inmediatamente en Everett. Cambio de canal, esta comenzando el debate local. Steve Rogers y Alexander Pierce parecían competir por quien daba el golpe mas bajo 'No estoy cuestionando su integridad, señor Pierce, estoy negando que exista'; 'Steve Rogers no es capaz de controlar el trasero de su hijo, y aun así cree que tiene lo necesario para controlar la ciudad'.

Veía entretenido el debate, cuando su madre entro a su apartamento. Encendió la luz y con un simple gesto, apago el televisor y la siguió. Entro en completo silencio al auto, su madre fumaba un cigarrillo mientras conducía a través de la ciudad.

Cuando iba a medio camino, pregunto "¿Por qué no me dejas salir? Ya cumplí con atender a tus malditos matones. Aun no puedo creer lo que le hicieron al vicepresidente" decía con la mirada perdida en la ventana del auto. incapaz de ver a su madre a la cara.

"Un bien mayor, querido"

"Esto no es ningún bien, Beverly. Tienes a muchas personas contigo, no me necesitas, solo quieres fastidiarme" le gruño molesto

"Quiero un cambio. Uno que solo nuestro señor es capaz de darnos. Hemos vivido muchas injusticias, debemos unirnos para cambiar al mundo, para por fin salir de este mundo de alfas. Y lo menos que espero de ti, es que hagas lo mismo, no se te olvide lo mucho que tuve que sacrificar por ti y por tu maldito… no importa" dijo lo ultimo sacudiendo la cabeza, sabiendo que no tenia caso hablar de eso ahora. "Solo haz lo que te digo"

"¿Y que si no lo hago?" le reto. Sabiendo de antemano las palabras que diría

"Matare al pequeño Ross. Sabes que lo hare"

"Ya no me importa" le mintió. Aunque quería ver que tan lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar su madre.

"Vendrás conmigo, así y tenga que obligarte" le amenazo

"Atrévete"

Pareció que Beverly creyó en sus palabras, porque su madre puso una mueca de decepción "Así que después de todo, eres peor que yo. No quería usar esta jugada aun, pero si no me dejas opción… tendré que decirle la verdad a Steve Rogers" dijo con su típica sonrisa ladina.

"¿Qué verdad?"

"Rosemund, cariño. ¿Quién crees que te mando la carta?" dijo dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo.

Mierda

"La ira de Steve Rogers caerá sobre ti cuando sepa lo que hiciste, lo que tu y Tony hicieron. Dios, me imagino la forma en la que su campaña caerá en pedazos" dijo antes de dar una carcajada digna de una villana de Disney.

"Dejaras que Steve Rogers me mate" no era pregunta.

"Supongo que no evitare que te de una docena de golpes, aunque no te preocupes, solo serán los necesarios para que recapacites, eventualmente evitare que te asesine. Yo no soy como tú, querido. Yo cuido de los míos, aunque no lo merezcan"

"¿Enserio estarías dispuesta a llegar tan lejos por controlarme?" le pregunto sintiendo como un nudo comenzaba a formante en su garganta.

"He matado por ti, cariño. Moriría por ti, tu lo sabes. Pero debes recordar que tu lealtad debe estar con Hydra, y con nuestro señor. La revelación será en media hora, y si uno de los nuestros es herido debes estar ahí. Nuestro señor quedo impresionado contigo"

"Eres una perra Beverly"

"Di lo que quieras, cariño, solo recuerda donde está tu lealtad"

"Está bien" respondió más vencido que nunca.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Beverly estaciono el auto en uno de los lugares más famosos de la ciudad, parecía que ese sería el lugar donde ocurriría todo, pero eso no tenía sentido. "¡Qué demonios! ¿Porque estamos en el Madison Square Garden?"

"Aquí será la revelación, cariño" dijo bajando del auto y entrando al recinto.

"No lo entiendo, no se supone que Hydra era una organización secreta" dijo caminando tras ella, la entrada principal el recinto estaba casi vacía, solo unos cuantos miembros del personal.

Cuando entraron a la sección alta se sorprendió de ver a miles de personas bajo él, el recinto entero parecía estar por presenciar un concierto. Estaba a su máxima capacidad. Había un escenario en un extremo del recinto con dos banderas que servían como telón, una con el símbolo beta y la otra con el símbolo de Hydra, y miles de sillas en la cancha bajo el escenario. "No lo será por mucho tiempo, querido. Tengo que estar junto a nuestro señor durante la revelación. Tendrás que quedarte aquí. Y si tan solo piensas en salir de este lugar… considérate arruinado" dijo su madre, dejándole solo en el balcón VIP del lugar. Se pregunto que demonios estaba por ocurrir, no encontrando una respuesta lógica ante toda esta locura.

Un par de minutos después las pantallas en la parte superior del recinto se encendieron en una cuenta regresiva, observo como los números cambiaban, iniciando en el 15 y disminuyendo a cada segundo, saco su StarkPhone del bolsillo, pero la pantalla de este también estaba mostrando la misma cuenta regresiva que las pantallas gigantes del recinto.

Cuando llegaron a cero, observó como la figura de un hombre se asomaba de entre las banderas, era exactamente la misma imagen que contemplaba en vivo frente a él, un hombre anormalmente grande, escondida su cuerpo con una capucha y una túnica de color oscuro, la gente bajo él comenzó a gritar, parecía como si fuera el maldito partido del año, pero en cuanto el gigantesco hombre llego al micrófono, ubicado al borde del escenario, todo el lugar cambio a un silencio aterrador. Todo estaba comenzando a hacerle sentir pánico. Él era el hombre al que su madre se refería como su señor, su figura encapuchada imponía miedo, y no había necesidad de mostrar su rostro para saber lo peligroso que debía ser.

"Oh no" dijo cuando el hombre comenzó a hablar.

"Buenas noches, hermanos míos. Ha llegado el momento que los Alfas, sientan el miedo _…"_

* * *

 _STEVE ROGERS_

 _Octubre - 1998_

 _Había pasado el fin de semana en la mansión Stark. Desde que Howard básicamente le obligo a comprometerse con Tony, este no había parado de hacerles compañía. Tony había bromeado acerca de que no había pasado tanto tiempo con su padre en todo el año en comparación a ese fin de semana, aunque sabía que lo decía enserio. El castaño le mostró varios de sus inventos, había creado un brazo robótico sin ayuda de nadie, Steve pensó que era algo genial, a pesar de que Dumb-E, como lo había bautizado Tony, parecía estar programado únicamente para romper cosas._

 _Su madre había tomado la noticia de lo mejor. Parecía en cierta forma aliviada al saber que su hijo se casaría con nada mas y nada menos que el hijo de su difunta mejor amiga, Maria Stark. Howard había invitado a Sarah a cenar para el próximo fin de semana, y Steve no sabia como sentirse respecto a eso. Ya que a pesar de que Tony era el omega al que adoraba con locura, sentía que le estaba traicionando al casarse con él por amenazas del alfa Stark, y no por el amor que sentía por él._

 _Y a pesar de que Steve no pensaba mucho en el dinero, Howard le insistió en que aceptara una tarjeta de débito ilimitada, para todos sus gastos, los de Tony, y la boda. Sentía que, si gastaba un solo dólar, Howard se lo echaría en cara para mas chantaje emocional. Así que se la dio a Tony, quien sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a hacer los preparativos para la boda._

 _Tony se veía tan feliz, que trato de olvidar las palabras de Howard. Ver al omega tan feliz valía la pena._

 _El lunes, al terminar el entrenamiento de football le anuncio a sus amigos: Thor, Bucky, Peter y Sam que se casaría con Tony. Todos parecían creer que era una broma, y no fue hasta que se los repitió una docena de veces, y les pidió ser los padrinos, que por fin le creyeron._

" _Viejo, ¿No crees que aún son muy jóvenes?" le dijo Peter_

" _Él tiene razón, Steve. Deberían esperar un poco" comento Sam_

" _Déjenlo casarse, es su vida después de todo" dijo Thor, sorprendiendo a todos con un comentario tan maduro._

" _Esta bien, es solo que creo que son muy jóvenes" refuto Peter._

" _¿Y lo amas, Steve?" pregunto Sam_

 _La mirada de los tres alfas y el beta estaban sobre él, esperando una respuesta "Por supuesto"_

" _Demonios, seremos los padrinos más sexys del mundo" dijo Peter, haciendo reír a todos, excepto a Bucky_

" _Sera mejor que me vaya. Tony me espera" dijo tomando su mochila y saliendo de los vestidores._

 _Estaba saliendo del edificio de SHIELD cuando volteo, Bucky corría hacia él a toda velocidad "Buck..." le dijo al beta._

" _¿Cómo que te vas a casar, Steve? Solo han pasado un par de meses desde que se reencontraron. No… no puedes tomar una decisión, así como así" dijo el beta recuperando el aliento._

" _Buck, amo a Tony, desde que éramos niños, siempre ha sido Tony…" comenzó el alfa_

" _¿Y qué hay de mí?" le reclamo Barnes con la voz entrecortada_

" _Buck, esa noche… fue hace seis meses, estábamos ebrios… yo… en realidad, no significo nada" le respondió Steve rascándose la nuca, tratando de suavizar sus palabras_

" _¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" gruño el beta molesto, las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar en sus mejillas_

" _Lo siento" respondió torpemente Steve._

" _Eso significo todo para mí, sabes que te amo, desde… dios, desde hace años"_

" _Lo siento Buck, creí que te alegrarías por mi"_

" _Cómo me pides que este feliz por ti, vas a casarte, la idea en si ya es estúpida, pero pedirme que sea tu padrino es algo sumamente cruel" gritaba Bucky, llamando la atención de las personas que pasaban por allí._

" _Buck, lo siento… no sabía…"_

" _Si, si lo sabias, y te aprovechaste de eso. He estado tan enamorado de ti que no dude en ningún momento que me usaras cuando estabas ebrio, porque creí que te enamorarías de mí, y de pronto llega este… estúpido omega adinerado y quieres una vida con él" sentencio el beta secándose las lagrimas del rostro._

" _No me casare con Tony por su dinero, Buck. Lo amo de verdad" le respondió Steve, sintió tanta lastima por su amigo, pero no podía hacer nada. No lo amaba, y estaba comprometido con Tony_

 _Después de secarse las lágrimas, Bucky le miró fijamente "¿Es porque él te puede dar hijos y yo no?" la voz del beta se quebraba más a cada palabra_

 _La pregunta de su amigo le provoco un nudo en la garganta "No, Buck, es solo que yo… solo puedo verte como un amigo, diablos, eres como mi hermano. No quería lastimarte con esto"_

" _Pues ya lo hiciste" dijo el beta dando la vuelta y caminando a zancadas de regreso al edificio_

" _Buck" le llamo Steve, pero este le ignoro completamente._

 _Dio un largo suspiro, y con la culpa de no poder hacer nada por su amigo, dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la mansión Stark, donde Tony le esperaba._

 _La forma en la que Howard le había dado la bienvenida a la disfuncional familia Stark le hacía sentir incómodo. El alfa Stark hacia su mejor intento por tratarle como un hijo, pero siempre se mantenía firme con sus decisiones. A cada que trato de persuadirle de que pospusieran la boda, al menos hasta que Tony cumpliera 18 años, Howard respondía con un rotundo no._

 _La perdida de su figura paterna le hacia especialmente sensible ante Howard, porque el alfa, a pesar de ser tan frio con Tony, le mostraba a Steve una faceta un poco mas cálida. A pesar de ser un manipulador de mierda, era como si Howard estuviera viendo en Steve, al hijo alfa que nunca nació._

 _Eso le enfurecía, debido a que Howard ya tenía un hijo, Tony. El castaño era el único familiar de Howard, y el alfa Stark le ignoraba olímpicamente. Decidiendo por él con quien se casaría, como se hacia en la antigüedad. Steve sabía que a pesar de que Howard era un mal padre, amaba muy a su manera a Tony, ya que al principio el alfa Stark tenia pensado en casar a Tony con el hijo de un soberano proveniente de un país africano a cambio de vibranium, pero había dejado que Tony se casara con el hijo de su amigo Joseph. Porque sabia que Tony le amaba, y Howard necesitaba que un alfa cuidara de Tony. Obligo a Steve a compartir sus chaquetas con Tony, lo cual no le molesto en absoluto, el castaño no necesitaría de Happy, si iba por ahí con el olor de un alfa protegiéndole._

 _Cuando estaba frente a la mansión Stark se quedo allí, contemplando el que sería su futuro hogar. Donde Howard le controlaría a su antojo usando a Tony como amenaza._ Lo haces por él, _se dijo a si mismo antes de entrar por las puertas de la mansión._

 _Howard se encontraba en el recibidor, leyendo el periódico. El alfa Stark le miro entrar "Steve, hijo. Me alegra que estés aquí. Tony quiere que el sastre tome las medidas de sus trajes" dijo doblando a la mitad el periódico y tomando el trago de la mesita de al lado._

" _¿Estas disfrutando de esto, no es así?" le pregunto cuando el alfa le dedico una sonrisa torcida, le presumía que no tenía opción más que casarse con Tony._

" _Por supuesto que lo hago. Deberías quitar esa cara, Tony está más feliz que nunca" se burló el alfa Stark al ver la mueca del rubio._

" _¿Dónde está él?"_

" _Fue con su amigo omega…" Loki, pensó Steve "…fueron a recoger las invitaciones para la boda. Debe estar por llegar. Por cierto… ¿Qué dijo Sarah de la buena nueva?"_

" _Está feliz, al parecer ella y Mariah habían fantaseado con que Tony y yo nos casáramos en el futuro" respondió con la mirada en la nada._

" _Pareces ser el único que no esta feliz con esta boda, Steve. Será mejor que comiences a actuar como si desearas esto tanto como Tony. No quiero que se entere de este… trato, entre tu y yo" dijo Howard con su sonrisa ladina._

" _Créeme Howard, yo soy la ultima persona que se lo diría" respondió tomando asiento frente al otro alfa._

 _El recibidor de la mansión Stark jamás había sido testigo de un silencio más incómodo "Mi hijo tiene suerte de tenerte, Steve. ¿Lo sabes?" dijo el alfa Stark. Steve no sabia como, pero estaba seguro de que las palabras del alfa frente a él eran sinceras._

" _Soy un mentiroso" dijo en un suspiro_

 _El alfa Stark puso los ojos en blanco, al igual que había visto hacer a Tony en varias ocasiones "Mi plan con Tony era que al terminar SHIELD, ofrecería su mano al alfa que conviniera más a los intereses de Stark Industries. Pero, desde que llegaste tú, he visto una nueva y mejor oportunidad para el futuro, tanto para mí como para ustedes. Vamos Steve, heredaras una compañía multimillonaria, una mansión en el mejor vecindario de la ciudad, y una docena de propiedades alrededor del mundo cuando muera"_

" _¿Qué hay de Tony? No se supone que él debería ser tu heredero" dijo el rubio, no dejándose seducir por las palabras del más viejo._

" _Es un omega, Steve. Tony es inteligente y audaz, pero es un omega al final del día. Su lugar estará en casa cuidando de mis nietos. Ese es su destino" respondió Howard tomando un trago._

" _¿Y si él quiere tomar el timón de la compañía?"_

" _No seas ridículo, Steve. ¿Has visto alguna vez a un omega liderando una compañía importante?" le respondió irónico el otro alfa_

" _No, pero…" comenzó Steve, pero Howard le interrumpió._

" _Los omegas sirven para darle hijos a sus alfas, y cuidar de ellos, Maria entendía eso, es una pena que no pudo haber educado a Tony como se debía, si ella estuviera viva… bueno, el sería un mejor omega"_

" _Tony es perfecto tal cual es" le gruño Steve, interrumpiendo al alfa._

" _Es un omega testarudo, y créeme, me disculpo por eso, no lo discipline lo suficiente cuando era un niño. Y temo que no sirva como madre…"_

" _Tony perdió a su madre, Howard"_

 _El comentario pareció tener un extraño efecto en Howard, porque le observó tensarse frente a él "Y tu a tu padre, Steve. Aunque estoy seguro de que tú nunca serias como él. Tu cuidaras de mis nietos tal y como un alfa debe" dijo antes de escudarse con su trago._

" _No menciones a Joseph de nuevo, Howard" dijo el rubio molesto._

" _Lo siento, es solo que no lo entiendo. Conocía a Joseph desde hace casi tres décadas, no sé cómo pudo irse así nada más. ¿Dónde crees que este?" Siguió el alfa Stark, ignorando las palabras de Steve._

" _No lo sé. Y honestamente no me importa. No quiero saber absolutamente nada de Joseph"_

" _Solo es curiosidad, Steve. Yo también sufrí perdidas" dijo lo ultimo con una mirada perdida en la nada_

 _Steve odiaba ver a alguien como Howard comportándose como un humano, como alguien que también sufría. Le hacía sentir su lastima, y no se la merecía "Lo siento, yo…" comenzó el rubio, pero Howard le cayó con un ademan con la mano._

" _No te preocupes, Steve, esta en el pasado. Por cierto, tengo que regresar por unos contratos a la torre Stark, tendrás que esperar a Tony aquí, Jarvis puede hacerte compañía" dijo poniéndose de pie._

" _De acuerdo" respondió Steve, observando al alfa Stark desapareciendo del recibidor de la mansión._

 _Habían pasado 10 minutos desde que Howard se había marchado cunado la puerta de la mansión se abrió de golpe, Loki entro a la mansión Stark, arrastrando a Tony, quien parecía inconsciente._

" _¡Ayuda!" grito el pelinegro._

" _Tony ¿Qué demonios pasó?" dijo Steve corriendo hacia ellos, tomando a Tony en sus brazos, observando como Tony se retorcía al tocarle, estaba en fiebre, y podía escuchar al corazón del castaño latir con fuerza._

" _Es su celo. Está por iniciar" dijo Loki recuperando el aliento_

 _Mierda_

" _Steve, Steve" dijo el castaño abriendo levemente los ojos, observaba como una ligera capa de sudor comenzaba a formarse rápidamente en la piel del castaño. Estaba por decir algo, cuando el olor de Tony golpeo su sentido del olfato._

" _¿Debería irme?" pregunto ahogadamente el rubio, esperando que Loki, o Jarvis (que llego a toda velocidad al escuchar el grito de Loki), le dijeran si era una buena idea pasar el celo de Tony junto a él._

" _No" respondió Jarvis "Debes encargarte, Steve. Es su primer celo, no puede estar solo, no con los años de retraso que tiene"_

" _Ve con él Steve. Dijo que te necesita" agrego Loki_

" _¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" dijo, aunque sabia de antemano que era una pregunta estúpida. Nunca había estado con un omega en celo antes, y no quería cometer algún error._

 _El pelinegro se apresuró a contestar, como si comprendiera a lo que se refería. "Llegara un momento donde los calores comenzaran a intensificarse, se manifiestan de forma intermitente, comenzara a sudar, su olor cambiara y te enloquecerá. Los orgasmos alivian el calor, pero si no puede tener sexo, Tony sentirá un intenso dolor en el vientre. Nunca ha experimentado algo así, si no estas con él, podría entrar en desesperación y salir a la calle. Si lo hace un alfa podría olerlo y… bueno, ya sabes lo que pasaría"_

" _Cuidare de él" dijo cargando a Tony estilo princesa y subiendo las escaleras._

" _El celo es muy agotador, es probable que duerma entre cada calor, asegúrate de que coma un poco después de despertar" le dijo Loki cunado Steve subió los escalones con Tony en brazos._

" _Lo hare. Gracias"_

 _Tony parecía estar comenzando a sufrir un ataque cuando estaba por entrar a su habitación. El sudor en su piel comenzaba a emanar un aroma dulce y picante, sabia de antemano que ese olor podía ser como una droga para él, que sus más antiguos instintos despertarían si perdía el control._

 _Cruzo la puerta de la habitación del castaño y la cerró con el pie, con cuidado coloco a Tony en la cama y comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta (su chaqueta). No le sorprendió ver las prendas húmedas, llenas de sudor. El aroma de Tony inundo la habitación, el rubio sintió como poco a poco perdía el control sobre la situación. Observo a Tony, quien paso de estar en posición fetal a observarle fijamente. Sus pupilas estaban más dilatadas que nunca, sus ojos parecían negros y hambrientos._

" _Steve, me duele" se quejó Tony._

" _Vamos Tony, ya estoy aquí" dijo el rubio quitándole los zapatos al castaño, siguiendo con los suyos, y subiendo a la cama junto a Tony._

 _Steve sentía como el castaño se retorcía de placer al quitándole las prendas, la piel del castaño debía estar sensible al tacto. Y como si de una tarea se tratase, Steve comenzó a acariciar lentamente la piel del castaño, obteniendo sonoros gemidos como respuesta._

" _Steve, te necesito" decía entre gemidos el castaño, siendo víctima de las caricias del rubio._

 _Tony comenzó a sudar aun mas que antes, el aroma que emanaba se intensifico, haciéndole al fin ceder ante su antiguo instinto. Se posiciono entre las piernas del castaño, aun con ropa. Besando la piel del omega a pesar de la fina capa de sudor. Sintió como esas feromonas entraban en su sistema, provocando que su ya hinchado miembro comenzara a palpitar bajo su ropa._

 _Tony acariciaba la espalada de Steve, perdido en el éxtasis que los labios rosados de Steve sobre su piel le provocaban. Enredo las piernas en las caderas de Steve y comenzó a frotarse contra él, como si su vida dependiera de ello. El dolor en el vientre del omega disminuía a medida que la sensación del alfa sobre él le provocaba más y más placer._

 _Steve podía sentir como el miembro de Tony y el suyo se frotaban a través de las telas, sus brazos vagaban por la espalda del castaño, quien gemía como loco al sentirle tan cerca. Se sentía tan diferente el estar con un omega en celo, era como su estuviera bajo el efecto de una droga extremadamente adictiva que le hacia sentir olas de placer a través de todo su cuerpo._

 _Con un ágil movimiento, retiro la camisa de Black Sabbath de Tony en un solo tirón, exponiendo la piel de su pecho. Sin aviso alguno ataco los hipersensibles pezones del castaño, haciéndole retorcerse bajo él. Los gemidos de Tony eran mas audibles de lo que en sus cinco sentidos le habría gustado, pero saber que era el responsable de tal reacción por parte del menor, le hacía sentir de lo más orgulloso._

 _Las manos del rubio se aventuraron más debajo de la espalda del omega, los ajustados jeans de Tony fueron invadidos por las enormes manos del mas grande, sintiendo como estas, sin el menor de los escrúpulos sujetaban los montículos de carne, haciéndole sentir una intensa ola de placer que no sabía cómo describir._

 _El trasero de Tony era tan suave en las manos de Steve, su miembro parecía tener vida propia, ya que sintió como este comenzó a palpitar de manera más rápida y acelerada cuando tomo entre sus dedos las nalgas del castaño y las apretó con fuerza, obteniendo mas y mas gemidos en su oido por parte de Tony._

 _Tony pareció no poder resistirlo más, soltó sus manos, que seguían aferradas a la espalda del rubio, y tomo con una el rostro de Steve, y con la otra le tomo por la nuca, uniendo los labios del rubio con los suyos en un agresivo beso._

 _Steve sintió como Tony parecía querer comerle, el hambre con el que el castaño le besaba no tenia comparación. "Steve" gemía entre besos el castaño, cuando decidió bajar la intensidad en sus labios. "Te necesito, Steve"_

 _El rubio no le contesto, siguió manteniendo la danza de lenguas que ocurría entre Tony y él, sintiendo el placer que la boca de Tony le provocaba en todo su cuerpo. "Eres increíble Tony"_

 _El castaño rompió el beso, en un movimiento inesperado, logro rodar sus cuerpos, sentándose a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Steve. "Te amo, Steve" dijo observándole, tomando las manos del rubio, que habían salido de los pantalones del castaño, y colocándolas sobre sus caderas._

" _También te amo, Tony" respondo levantándose con el cuerpo de Tony sobre el suyo, y besando de nuevo esos dulces labios. Siendo interrumpido solamente, cuando el castaño retiro la sudadera de su cuerpo._

 _Tony le empujo sobre su espalda, sin dejar de besarle y a horcajadas sobre las caderas del rubio, se la arreglo para desabotonar la camisa de Steve. Cuando por fin la nívea piel de Steve fue expuesta, Tony no dudo un solo momento en pasar sus dedos por esos duros abdominales, obteniendo un jadeo ahogado contra su boca por parte del rubio._

 _Steve protesto cuando Tony rompió el largo beso, el castaño continuó atacando el cuello del alfa, descendiendo por los pectorales y abdominales trabajados, hasta toparse cara a cara con el abultado miembro bajo los pantalones de Steve. Sin dejar de mirarle, Tony tomo la hebilla del cinturón de Steve, y la retiro. Haciendo que el pantalón del rubio fuera más fácil de desabotonar. El omega, sin la menor vergüenza, tomo la bragueta de Steve y la deslizo hacia abajo lentamente, para después quitar con lentitud los pantalones del alfa, quien aún seguía con los bóxers puestos, apresando el enorme e hinchado miembro bajo estos._

 _Steve comenzaba a entrar en desesperación, Tony parecía mirarle con hambre, pero sus movimientos eran tan lentos que se sintió frustrado, o mas bien, su miembro se sentía frustrado. Tony tomo el borde superior de sus bóxers, deslizándolos lentamente, dejando ver el bello púbico color rubio, el castaño se detuvo para besar el vientre de Steve, provocándole una oleada de placer. Tony deslizo el bóxer aún más, su miembro, duro como una roca, se irguió como un resorte cuando el castaño al fin le libero de su prisión de tela._

" _Diablos, Steve. Esto me va a doler" dijo el omega en tono de lo más sensual, Steve casi se corre con la combinación de oír a Tony hablar así y verle tan cerca de su miembro._

 _Sin dejar de verle un segundo, Tony tomo el duro miembro en sus manos, jugando con él, deslizándole hacia arriba y abajo para después tomarle en su boca, deslizando se extensión entre esos suaves labios con lujuria. "Augh… Tony" jadeo Steve._

 _Tony le ignoro, mantenía su mirada hambrienta en los ojos azules del alfa mientras extraía el miembro de su boca para después deslizarla dentro una vez más. Con una mano exploro los pectorales de Steve, mientras que con la otra comenzó a juguetear con los testículos del alfa. sintiendo una enorme excitación dentro de si mismo al verse tan capaz de algo así. Cerro lo ojos y se concentró en succionar el enorme miembro de Steve._

 _El rubio sintió que estaba por llegar al clímax cuando Tony uso una mano para masturbar la base de su pene mientras succionaba el hinchado glande, lamiendo el pre seminal en ocasiones. "Tony… detente" apenas pudo decir el alfa._

" _Vamos, Steve. Me la estoy pasando bien" dijo coquetamente el omega_

" _No quiero venirme aun"_

" _Entonces quiero que lo hagas dentro de mi" se apresuro a decir el castaño mientras se retiraba los ajustados pantalones junto con sus bóxers, un segundo después estaba sentándo sobre las caderas de Steve. Frotando el enorme miembro contra su desnudo trasero. Haciéndole sentir una enorme cantidad de placer._

 _Steve sintió como las nalgas de Tony estaban húmedas contra su pene. Sabia que eso significaba que Tony estaría listo para tenerle dentro._

 _Tomo a Tony de las caderas, y con un fuerte movimiento logro quedar encima de él, con las piernas de omega rodeando sus caderas. Su miembro se restregaba contra las nalgas del castaño, haciendo a ambos sentir olas de placer por todo su cuerpo. El rubio ataco los labios del omega con los suyos en un profundo beso._

 _Tony no lo resistió más, tomo el enorme miembro de Steve, con este aun besándole. La punta del miembro del alfa se presiono con su entrada, Steve jadeo contra su boca, el rubio estaba por decir algo, pero Tony le callo con sus labios. Sintió como el grueso miembro entraba lentamente por su estrecho agujerito. Se sentía invadido, y a pesar de que su cuerpo había lubricado su entrada para recibir a Steve, el dolor se hizo presente. Se sentía como si estuviera siendo roto por la mitad, y no fue hasta que el miembro de Steve estaba totalmente dentro de él, que sintió como el dolor de su entrada, y el que había sentido en el vientre la ultima hora, eran reemplazados por placer puro. Como si ser llenado por Steve aliviara todo el dolor que sentía su cuerpo y lo reemplazara con éxtasis._

 _Steve sentía como su miembro era rodeado por el apretado canal de Tony, la estrechez del castaño era casi dolorosa, y la cara de Tony le decía que el no la estaba pasando mejor. Pero de repente, el rostro de Tony cambio, la mueca de dolor que adornaba su rostro fue reemplazada por una de placer puro. Las piernas de Tony se enredaron a sus caderas con mas fuerza, las manos del castaño viajaron por su espalda, dándole suaves caricias. Su miembro sintió una corriente eléctrica al tocar la próstata de Tony._

 _Sintió como si Tony y él se hubieran perdido en ese momento. No era consciente de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La fuerza con la que el olor de Tony y el suyo se mezclaron provoco un cambio en el ambiente._

 _Los ojos de Steve y los suyos se tornaron negros. Ninguno de los dos sabía que eso era posible. Como si la mezcla de aromas y el placer de sus cuerpos hubiera detenido al mundo alrededor de ellos._

 _Steve comenzó a dar embestidas contra la próstata de Tony. El castaño gemía con fuerza, en ese momento no le importaba si alguien los oía. Solo existían ellos, lo demás no importaba. El rubio se irguió, tomando a Tony de los tobillos, logro separar sus piernas para profundizar sus embestidas. Jadeando el nombre de Tony, observando como el estrecho canal del castaño devoraba su miembro una y otra vez mientras el placer se apoderaba de su cuerpo._

 _Tony se sentía demasiado expuesto ante la nueva posición, pero sentir a Steve aun mas profundo dentro de él valía la pena. El grueso miembro de Steve golpeaba su próstata con una precisión sorprendente. Tomo sus propias nalgas con sus manos y las separo, buscando que Steve le penetrara aún más profundo "Mas duro, Steve. Justo ahí" gritaba una y otra vez._

" _Tony… me voy a…" decía entre jadeos el rubio._

 _Antes de que Steve pudiera decir algo, Tony se las arregló para que sus piernas regresaran a las caderas de Steve "Termina dentro de mí, Steve" dijo Tony en un tono de súplica. Steve no lo pudo resistir, sentía como en la base de su miembro, su nudo estaba comenzando a formarse. Trato de salir de dentro de Tony, pero las piernas del castaño estaban bien cerradas alrededor de sus caderas, impidiéndole salir de él. Para cuando su nudo se formo y su orgasmo le golpeo como una corriente eléctrica, ya era demasiado tarde. Lleno a Tony con su semilla, impidiendo que ni una sola gota saliera del castaño debido al nudo en la base de su miembro._

 _Tony sintió como Steve le llenaba, el dolor que sintió su esfínter al ser expandido por el nudo del rubio paso a segundo plano al sentir el orgasmo llegar a su cuerpo. Haciendo que todo su cuerpo se inundara en éxtasis._

 _Steve cayo rendido sobre Tony, el cual aún seguía bajo el con las extremidades aferrándose al cuerpo del mas grande. El nudo de Steve no le permitía moverse. Haciendo de la posición, algo sumamente incomodo, en especial porque parecía que el pene de Steve no estaba dispuesto a volver a la normalidad._

 _Se miraron entre si después de unos minutos, cuando ambas respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad. Ambos tenían una sonrisa mientras contemplaban los ojos del otro. A pesar de la posición, sentían una extraña comodidad al estar así._

" _Tony, que demonios es lo que huele…" interrumpió momento el alfa Stark cuando abrió la puerta, pero el olor llego a él antes de abrirla completamente, evitando que viera la escena. "Estaré en el sótano si necesitan algo" dijo rápidamente la voz desde la puerta entreabierta._

" _Howard yo…" comenzó Steve desde la incómoda posición._

" _Encárgate, Steve" interrumpió el alfa Stark "Y Tony…"_

" _¿Sí?" pregunto desvergonzadamente el castaño"_

" _Haz tu deber" ordeno antes de cerrar la puerta._

" _Estaré encantado" respondió el castaño._

" _Diablos, eso fue tan… vergonzoso" dijo Steve enterrando su cabeza en el hueco del hombro del castaño._

" _Por lo menos no nos vio" rio el omega "Oye, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que estar así?"_

 _Steve se dio cuenta que aún seguía muy duro y muy dentro de Tony. Y al nunca haber anudado a nadie antes. No sabía que responder exactamente "Se supone que un nudo dura un buen rato, si te soy sincero no se la respuesta"_

 _Tony no pareció molesto, a pesar de la incómoda posición en la que estaban en ese momento. El castaño le sonreía con cariño "Steve… yo… gracias por no marcarme aun" dijo antes de darle un fugaz beso en los labios._

" _No te marcare hasta que quieras que lo haga. Pero…"_

" _Pero ¿qué?"_

" _¿Por qué quieres esperar hasta después de la boda?" pregunto confundido._

" _No lo sé. Supongo que la marca es mucho mas seria que la boda"_

" _Pero… estarías seguro, y de todas formas…"_

" _Pero yo tendré esa marca el resto de mi vida. Se que no es racional, pero me gustaría permanecer así un poco más de tiempo" le interrumpió._

" _Te entiendo Tony. No tienes que darme más explicaciones" dijo antes de volver a atacar los labios del omega con los suyos._

" _Gracias, Steve" dijo después de un rato "¿Tienes hambre?"_

" _No. Bueno solo un poco" Steve había olvidado por completo que no había comido nada desde la mañana, y Tony seguramente estaba en las mismas condiciones._

" _Muero de hambre. Supongo que es por el celo"_

" _Iré por algo de comer para ti cuando te desanude. ¿Te apetece pizza?" dijo el rubio, obteniendo el consentimiento del omega._

" _Dios, estoy muriendo de sueño" dijo el castaño frotándose los ojos. Fue cuestión de segundos para que cayera en un profundo sueño. El calor del celo requirió mucha energía por parte de Tony, eso sin mencionar el intenso sexo que tuvieron._

 _Paso cerca de media hora para que su miembro volviera a la normalidad, observo como la entrada de Tony comenzó a escurrir su semilla de entre sus nalgas, pero este estaba profundamente dormido como para notarle. Retiro con cuidado las piernas de Tony de sus caderas y le acomodo en la cama. No se imaginaba lo incomodo que debía haber sido para Tony resistir tanto tiempo en esa posición. Pero sin duda debía considerar eso la próxima vez que le anudara._

 _En silencio salió de la habitación de Tony, bajo a la planta principal de la mansión Stark, pero esta estaba desierta, recordó que Howard estaría en el sótano, seguramente estaría allí un largo rato. Se sintió tentado por calentar algo de la cocina, o pedirle a Jarvis que lo hiciera, pero recordó que le había prometido pizza a Tony, y realmente quería consentirle._

 _Salió de la mansión Stark y se dirigió a la 5ta avenida, había un local cercano que hacia una de las mejores pizzas de toda la ciudad. Iba a medio camino, pensando en Tony y en lo mucho que le había gustado estar con él de esa forma. Lo bien que sus cuerpos encajaban al estar juntos, la forma en la que Tony gemía y gritaba su nombre, lo bien que se sentía estar dentro de él. Sentir como si fueran no dos, sino un solo ser humano habitando el mismo espacio._

 _Estaba por llegar a su destino cuando vio a dos hombres arrastrar a la fuerza a uno mas pequeño dentro de un callejón sin salida. Eso basto para romper sus pensamientos y reaccionar ante la situación._

 _Corrió dentro del callejón, observo como los hombres, alfas, sujetaban a la fuerza a un omega detrás de un contenedor de basura, sintió como su corazón se detenía al ver que el omega estaba en las mismas condiciones en las que Tony se hallaba hace no mas de una hora. Estaba en celo._

" _Alto ahí" les dijo a los alfas. Imponiendo su presencia lo mejor que podía._

" _Puedes usarlo cuando acabemos" dijo despreocupadamente uno de los alfas._

" _Déjenlo en paz" le advirtió a los alfas, haciendo que estos voltearan a verle._

" _¿Es tuyo?" pregunto el otro alfa, Steve negó con la cabeza "¿Cuál es tu maldito problema entonces?"_

" _Si, ¿Cuál es tu problema?" agrego el otro alfa._

" _No dejare que abusen de este omega"_

" _¿Y quien te crees tu para prohibirnos algo así?" dijo uno de los alfas, lanzando al omega al suelo, quien solo pudo ponerse en posición fetal para contener el dolor de su vientre._

" _Porque no lo averiguan ustedes mismos" dijo Steve encerrando un puño en su mano contraria y tronando los nudillos sus huesos, pareciendo lo más intimidante posible, pensó que tal vez así los alfas recapacitarían y salieran de allí "Lárguense. No se los volveré a pedir"_

 _Lo alfas se miraron entre sí y asintieron entre ellos "Estas muerto, idiota" dijo uno de ellos lanzándose contra Steve._

 _Con un rápido movimiento esquivo el ataque del alfa, quien cayo al suelo emitiendo un quejido de dolor al caer de cara al suelo. El otro alfa no perdió el tiempo, se acerco al rubio para propinarle un golpe, pero este le vio a tiempo y pudo esquivar el golpe, aprovecho la inercia del cuerpo del otro alfa para propinarle un gancho directo en la quijada. Sintió los huesos del alfa romperse debido al golpe. El alfa que le había atacado primero se levanto del suelo, observo a su compañero tirado, sangrando de la boca e inconsciente. Steve pensó que se daría por vencido, pero fue todo lo contrario. El alfa saco una navaja muy afilada de su pantalón, y sin advertencia alguna se lanzó de nuevo hacia él. Estuvo a un centímetro de haber sido herido de gravedad, la mala puntería del otro alfa fue lo único que le salvo. Con un ágil movimiento logro tomar su brazo que sostenía la navaja y dio un fuerte rodillazo en su estomago antes de que el alfa pudiera verlo venir. El alfa, al sentir como su estomago era golpeado con tal fuerza, soltó el cuchillo y callo al suelo. Steve no se arriesgó, y le propino un fuerte golpe al alfa que trataba de levantarse del suelo mientras recobraba el aliento._

 _Observo a ambos alfas inconscientes en el suelo, el omega le observaba tratando de levantarse, pero no podía debido al calor. Steve se pregunto por que el olor de este omega no producía efecto alguno en él._

" _¿Estas bien?" le pregunto al hombre en el suelo._

" _¡Larry! Dios que bueno que te encontré" grito una mujer entrando al callejón con ellos "Aléjate de él" le advirtió cuando se dio cuenta de los alfas en el suelo._

" _Gena, él me salvo" se apresuro a decir el omega_

" _Oh, dios, Larry" dijo Gina ayudando al omega a ponerse de pie "Muchas gracias" dijo sincera a Steve._

" _Descuida. Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo" le respondió a la mujer._

" _No. Nadie hubiera hecho lo que hiciste. Gracias" respondió el omega Larry._

" _Mi nombre es Steve. Los acompañaré hasta su apartamento" dijo el alfa._

" _Pediremos un taxi, no tienes que molestarte" se apresuró Gina_

" _No será una molestia" dijo Steve, cargando al omega hasta la calle y pidiendo un taxi con un ademan. Dejando atrás a los alfas inconscientes._

 _La mujer no le dijo nada. Se limito a observar como ayudaba cargando a su amigo en brazos dentro del taxi hasta acomodarlo en el asiento. Parecía que aun dudaba de Steve, pero no tardo en darse cuenta de que Steve era un alfa unido._

" _Eres una alfa decente. Tu omega debe ser afortunado" dijo Gina a medio camino._

" _Gracias. Aunque solo estamos comprometidos" respondió sonriendo Steve_

" _Eso no importa, él tiene suerte de estar unido a ti"_

" _De hecho aun no le he hecho la marca"_

 _Los ojos de Gina se abrieron como platos ante las palabras del rubio "Deberías hacérsela cuanto antes. En especial si están por casarse"_

" _¿Por qué?" pregunto muy confundido Steve._

" _Porque tu olor no lo protegerá si entra en celo. Es el mismo caso de Larry" dijo señalando con la cabeza al omega sentado entre ellos._

" _De echo… mi prometido está en celo justo ahora, solo salí por algo para comer mientras duerme" comento apenado Steve._

" _¿No es su primer celo o sí?" preguntó el omega, quien aún parecía tener dolor. El rubio asintió con la cabeza "Debes regresar con él, Steve. Ahora"_

" _Larry tiene razón, Steve" agrego Gina_

" _Pero…" comenzó Steve_

" _Su celo se volverá mas intenso, si no estás ahí para cuando despierta él podría desesperarse, no debe salir a la calle en ninguna circunstancia. No hasta que le hagas la marca" dijo muy seriamente la mujer._

" _Está bien" dijo Steve, quien pidió al taxi detenerse enseguida. Cuando bajo del taxi observo como la ventana era abierta._

" _Steve… gracias" dijo Larry antes de que el taxi comenzara a avanzar. Dejándole en la acera. Steve jamás se había sentido tan orgulloso de si mismo. Salvar a ese omega había despertado un sentimiento de justicia que no sabía que tenía._

 _Estaba a tres cuadras de la mansión Stark, pero sentía que eran 30, corrió a toda velocidad hasta llegar a las puertas de la mansión y entró, cerrando la puerta con seguro tras de sí, solo por si acaso. En el recibidor observo a Howard y Jarvis. Le pareció extraño que estuvieran sentados en el mismo sofá, como si estuvieran intercambiando un chisme, no era normal debido a que Jarvis era demasiado respetuoso y Howard parecía ser demasiado estricto como para sentarse lado a lado con el mayordomo._

" _Tony esta arriba" dijo el alfa Stark señalando las escaleras, instándolo a subir allí de nuevo_

 _Como si de una orden se tratase, Steve se apuro a subir por las escaleras a toda velocidad, esperando encontrar a Tony aun dormido._

" _Steve" escucho como el alfa Stark le grito cuando estaba a un par de escalones de llegar a la planta superior._

" _¿Sí?" pregunto el rubio dando media vuelta. Howard parecía nervioso._

" _Yo… nada. Olvídalo" dijo antes de regresar al sofá junto a Jarvis._

 _Eso le pareció muy extraño. En especial porque Howard siempre parecía muy seguro de lo que diría. Era la primera vez que le veía arrepentirse antes de hablar. Quiso pensar que se encontraba sensible al casi encontrar a su hijo siendo anudado por un alfa, pero… alguien como Howard no se inmutaría con algo así._

 _Entro a la habitación de Tony, esperando verle en la cama, dormido como cuando lo dejo. Pero la cama estaba vacía. Las sabanas sobre esta parecían recién cambiadas. Sintió vergüenza al saber que Jarvis tendría que meter a la lavandería sus sabanas sucias. Pero sentía una angustia al no ver a Tony en la cama. Se dirigió al baño de la habitación, su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad cuando observo a Tony en la bañera. Casi todo su cuerpo desnudo bajo el agua a excepción de la cabeza._

" _Tony…" dijo aliviado el rubio._

" _Lo siento, Steve" dijo el castaño al ver que Steve se había preocupado al no verle en la cama_

" _¿Por qué te disculpas?"_

" _Por no dejar que me mordieras" dijo el castaño saliendo de la bañera. Una erección espontanea se formó en los pantalones de Steve al ver a Tony desnudo, con el agua corriendo por su piel._

" _Te dije que era tu decisión, no tienes porque pedirme disculpas" dijo presentándole más atención al cuerpo de Tony que a sus palabras_

" _Quiero que me muerdas esta vez" dijo tomando una bata, haciendo que Steve volviera a prestarle atención_

" _¿Estás seguro?"_

" _Completamente" dijo tomando al rubio de las solapas de la camisa "Ahora ven aquí" dijo atrayendo los labios del alfa en un beso hambriento._

 _Steve le correspondió el beso, sintió como Tony le tomaba de los hombros y de proto, el castaño había saltado, aferrando las piernas a las caderas del alfa, haciendo que este casi cayera hacia enfrente debido al repentino peso de Tony._

 _El castaño le rodeaba con sus extremidades de nuevo, pero esta vez sostenía todo el peso del omega. "Steve, hazme tuyo" le dijo entre besos._

 _Steve le tomo de las nalgas, haciéndole gemir de nuevo, tomo el cuerpo del castaño y le guía hasta la cama de nuevo. Tony no perdió el tiempo y se quito la bata, volviendo a estar desnudo. El castaño no se molestó en desnudar al alfa, solo retiro el cinturón de los jeans de Steve, y los abrió, bajándolos junto con sus bóxers, exponiendo una vez más ese enorme miembro._

 _Para sorpresa de Steve, Tony se colocó en cuatro patas al borde de la cama, exponiendo ante él su trasero. Sin la necesidad de que Tony emanara algún olor, Steve sintió como ese instinto animal se apoderaba de él una vez más. Alineo su duro miembro a la entrada del omega y en una sola estocada entro en él, provocando un fuerte gemido por parte del castaño._

 _Al sentir a Steve tan dentro de nuevo, Tony comenzó a gemir su nombre. El calor que sentía desaparecía a medida que Steve comenzaba a embestirle de forma errática. Sintió el cuerpo de Steve pegado a su espalda mientras le embestía. Su próstata estaba siendo golpeada una y otra vez, mandando oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo._

 _Steve sentía como el cuerpo de Tony comenzaba a tensarse alrededor de él. El sudor en su piel brillaba, y emanaba ese olor que tanto le volvía loco. Tomo a Tony de los hombros y los uso para controlar la fuerza de sus embestidas. Cuando el orgasmo de Tony se hizo presente, el estrecho canal del castaño apretó tortuosamente su miembro._

 _El omega expuso su cuello ante su alfa. El rubio pareció dudarlo por un momento, pero cuando sintió como su cuerpo se estaba preparando para un nuevo orgasmo, Tony hablo entre gemidos "Esta bien, Steve. Soy tuyo"_

 _Su nudo se formo cuando inundo a Tony con su semilla, al mismo tiempo que mordía con fuerza el cuello expuesto del omega bajo él. Escucho como Tony ahogo un grito de dolor antes de caer inconsciente, seguido del alfa, quien se desplomo sobre él, con su miembro aun anudándole y los dientes de este, marcados sobre la piel del cuello del omega._

 _Tony y Steve pasaron la semana entera en la cama. El celo de Tony duro siete largos días. Era lunes a medio día cuando los calores de Tony aparecían con menos frecuencia. A pesar de sentirse exhausto a cada que los calores de Tony terminaban, su condición de alfa le permitía recuperarse para cuando el siguiente se manifestaba. El celo se fue, y para Tony fue mas complicado que para él. Ya que su trasero le dolía como el infierno, hasta para un omega era demasiado. El castaño no podía sentarse bien desde el primer día de celo, y aun así a cada calor se las arreglaba para engullir el miembro de Steve con su adolorida entrada._

 _Steve estaba por dejar la mansión Stark, cuando Howard le detuvo. "Steve, ahora que Tony se ha convertido en un omega de verdad… bueno hay algo que necesito que hagas por mi" dijo descaradamente el alfa. Como si obligarle a casarse con Tony no fuera suficiente._

" _De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido. Necesito regresar a casa" le respondió, aunque solo accedió porque estaba tan cansado, que rehusarse a obedecer las órdenes de Howard parecía algo sumamente agotador._

" _Hable con Sarah mientras estabas con Tony, no tienes que preocuparte por ella" dijo Howard en su tono burlón que tanto odiaba. En cualquier otra ocasión Steve hubiera reprochado, pero estaba muy cansado. Tony le había dejado sumamente agotado._

" _Estoy muerto, Howard. Sea o que sea solo acabemos con esto"_

 _El alfa le sonrió, como si esta faceta aún más obediente de Steve le gustara más de lo que quería mostrar "Acompáñame_

 _Acompaño al alfa Stark a la cochera de la mansión. Subió a un auto junto a Howard, cuando este le indico que lo hiciera. El mas viejo condujo por Park Avenue, dirigiéndose al lugar que esperaba no pisar en mucho tiempo._

" _¿Que estamos haciendo en Stark Industries?" pregunto Steve al ver al alfa Stark entrando al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio._

" _No es lo que crees, Steve. Cuando Tony y tú se hayan casado, y él este en cinta, comenzaras a aprender cómo funciona Stark Industries. Hasta entonces tu solo debes preocuparte por darme nietos. Lo cual, por cierto, veo que no se te dificultará" dijo burlón. Steve no comento nada, estaba exhausto, seguirle el juego a Howard le producía más sueño que ira. Bajo del auto detrás del alfa Stark, siguiéndole sin ganas, entro después de él a un ascensor privado, exclusivo para el dueño de Stark Industries. "Lo que te voy a pedir que hagas… bueno, no es algo fácil de asimilar, pero…" comenzó el alfa cuando el ascensor comenzó a descender._

" _Pero ¿qué?" dijo Steve al ver que el alfa no pensaba terminar su oración_

" _Debes hacerlo" dijo como orden. Un par de segundos después, las puertas de ascensor fueron abiertas, revelando un laboratorio lleno de artefactos tecnológicos. La boca de Steve se abrió ante el asombro. "Este es el laboratorio de pruebas" indico el mayor. "Es aquí donde hacemos las pruebas de todas y cada una de las armas creadas por mí". Steve sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal. Su paranoia se disparo por los cielos. Pensó que, si Tony estaba embarazado en ese momento, tal vez él ya no era útil. Pero sus pensamientos parecieron ser descifrados por el mayor, ya que comenzó a reír "No voy a matarte, Steve. Te considero de la familia"_

" _¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí, Howard?" dijo Steve molesto. El cansancio que sentía en ese momento se había ido, pero había sido reemplazado por una voz que gritaba en su cabeza que saliera de allí._

 _Howard le dedico una de sus sonrisas burlonas y camino hasta una mesita de metal, donde descansaba un curioso aparato, parecía un cañón metálico en miniatura, pero no tenia boca, sino una antena circular, con cientos de orificios diminutos, parecidos al patrón hexagonal de un panal de abejas._

" _¿Qué es eso?" pregunto al ver como el alfa Stark tomaba el aparato entre sus manos. El mayor le miro con el arma entre sus manos, volvió a colocar el arma sobre la mesita y camino hasta lo que parecía ser el lugar donde disparaban las armas para probar su efectividad. Steve no se percató de que había un hombre atado a la pared de tiro, las extremidades del hombre estaban encadenadas, impidiendo liberarse, su boca tenia una mordaza que le impedía emitir algún sonido. "Pero que mierda…"_

" _Es mi más grande tesoro" le interrumpió el alfa Stark, quien tomo de nuevo el arma en sus manos "El cañón de Vibranium DX4. Si te soy sincero, nunca me he sentido mas orgulloso de una creación mía" dijo orgulloso, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada llena de confusión y miedo del rubio_

" _Howard… ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí?" pregunto Steve al ver como las cosas parecían aclararse para él._

" _La usaras en él" ordeno más serio que nunca._

" _¿Que?" ya sabía con antelación que Howard le ordenaría tal cosa, pero oírlo de sus labios le produjo un gran escalofrió por todo el cuerpo._

" _Solo he podido encontrar 50 gramos de vibranium en todo el mundo, y para disparar el gatillo de esta belleza se necesitan al menos 20…"_

" _Howard… no voy a… ni siquiera puedo decirlo en voz alta" dijo frustrado el rubio_

" _Tienes que hacerlo, Steve. Solo así ganaras mi confianza absoluta"_

" _Howard… acepte tus términos con Tony, pero no pienso matar a un inocente solo para…"_

" _¿Inocente?" el rostro del alfa Stark se adornó con una expresión de ira "¡Este hombre no es ningún inocente, Steve!" grito por primera vez desde que le conoció "Su nombre es Aldrich Killian. Y él… bueno no te aburriré con la larga lista de crímenes que cometió. Solo te diré que el mundo será un mejor lugar sin alfas como él"_

" _¿Qué hizo?"_

" _Firmo su sentencia de muerte. Solo eso te diré" dijo extendiéndole el arma._

" _No lo hare, Howard" dijo dando un paso hacia atrás._

" _Entonces no te casaras con Tony" amenazó_

" _Ya lo marqué. Y es posible que lo haya embarazado en estos últimos días"_

" _Oh, ya veo" dijo extrañamente calmado el mayor._

 _Sin previo aviso, y en lo que pareció un microsegundo, Howard apunto y disparo al Killian. Steve estaba esperando un ruido ensordecedor, un sonido parecido al de un disparo, pero solo escucho un suave sonido, parecido a un arma alienígena de una película de ciencia ficción. No vio las municiones salir del cañón de vibranium, pero si distinguió como Aldrich Killian de repente, parecía haberse convertido en cenizas del estomago para abajo, su mitad superior no fue tocada por el disparo del cañón, así que, para su mala suerte, seguía vivo._

 _Los gritos de dolor fueron callados por la mordaza colocada en la boca de Killian. Su cuerpo se desangro lentamente, como si la sangre y órganos tocados por el disparo del cañón de vibranium los hubiera coagulado en tiempo récord, como si sangrara gelatina del cuerpo, haciendo que se desangrara de forma extraña y grotesca. Tardando varios minutos llenos de dolor, en morir._

" _Mierda. Creí que estaba perfeccionado. Supongo que aun tiene un par de detalles que necesito arreglar" dijo el alfa Stark como si nada._

 _Steve estaba petrificado ante lo que había presenciado, como si no le diera crédito a lo que sus ojos habían visto "¿Qué mierda?" fue lo único que pudo decir. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"_

" _Steve, él no merecía vivir. Personas como Aldrich Killian deben morir"_

" _¿Por qué?"_

" _Porque un alfa protege a sus omegas, Steve. Tienes que entender eso. Si no proteges a tus omegas nadie lo hará" dijo antes de meter el arma en una caja fuerte en la pared._

 _Steve nunca se imagino que no haber matado a Aldrich Killian con sus propias manos seria uno de sus mayores arrepentimientos._

* * *

+22K palabras. Me emocione un poco. Espero me den su opinion con respecto a las escenas candentes Steve/Tony ya que fueron la causa del retraso de este capitulo.


End file.
